


Herdeiros do Império

by howardlev



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, kylo rey - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 108,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardlev/pseuds/howardlev
Summary: A pedido da General Leia Organa, Rey se infiltra na Primeira Ordem com o pretexto de ter aceito o treinamento de Kylo Ren. Tudo seria um plano perfeito, até o passado e presente de Rey começar a interferir em seus sentimentos pelo novo mestre. Eles não se lembram de seu passado compartilhado, e é exatamente por isso que a força os reuniu."Ele se entregou às trevas e, incansavelmente, tentou convencer-se de que aquele seria o melhor caminho, sem saber o peso das coisas que ele tinha deixado para trás."





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> TEARS OF AN ANGEL — HERDEIROS DO IMPÉRIO 
> 
> Sejam bem-vindos à "Herdeiros do Império" — minha primeira fanfic sobre o universo Star Wars e totalmente dedicada ao fandom Reylo. 
> 
> ❁ Se Reylo não lhe agrada aconselho que saia imediatamente dessa história. Este é um ambiente amigável e repudio totalmente qualquer forma de ódio disseminado nos comentários; 
> 
> ❁ Plágio é crime; 
> 
> ❁ Os personagens tampouco o universo Star Wars pertencem à mim. São de autoria de George Lucas/Disney; 
> 
> ❁ A história retrata o fictício romance entre Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) & Rey. 
> 
> ❁ Sempre que puderem votem ou mandem Review, isso nos ajuda muito a escrever a história. 
> 
> ❁ Herdeiros do Império possui um booktrailer feito com muito carinho. Se quiser assistir é só acessar o link abaixo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIw-wyS1fWs

**HERDEIROS DO IMPÉRIO**

_"Pode ouvir o paraíso chorar?_  
_São as lágrimas de um anjo."_  
(Tears of an Angel — RyanDan)

•••

Até mesmo o mais distante pardal poderia sentir a vibração do ar sendo rasgado pelas naves adentrando a Orbita do planeta Gesin. Naquela noite, quase toda a aldeia estava adormecida, e não fosse pela forte chuva ou pelo grave som das naves chegando, todos morreriam dormindo. 

Os gritos atingiram os ouvidos da jovem no instante em que o mau pressentimento lhe acordou. Aquela era a hora. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando, ao analisar o fino tecido do lençol que cobria a cama, não encontrou o corpo do esposo. Ela suou frio. Num pulo, saiu de seu leito e correu até o quarto ao lado, onde sua criança, já desperta, chorava incansável.

A pressão que aplicou contra o corpo da criança era da mais forte, e quando, pela janela, viu as naves aterrissarem, o sentimento de que eles a iriam levar tornou-se o estopim para que ela procurasse pelo primeiro artefato que as ajudaria a se livrar de tal fardo. 

_Um sabre de luz._

Sequer olhou para trás. Bateu a  porta dos fundos com força e correu em direção contrária de onde estavam as naves.

 _Um novo Império_. Ela pensou.  _É real._

Foi então que seu corpo se chocou contra o chão, a criança caindo longe de onde ela estava, gritando pela mãe.

Naquele segundo tudo ficou cinza, e então preto. Um mixar de cores. Depois tudo se tornou vermelho cor de sangue. A luz do sabre que rasgava ao meio um homem que naquele instante houvera tentando tirar sua vida. Quando ele se aproximou com seu bastão, antes que o objeto tocasse a parte posterior da cabeça da jovem, o quase assassino fora impedido pelo calor que atravessou seu tórax. Ele caiu ao lado dela, morto.

Os olhos azuis do rapaz estavam congelados assim como seu corpo. Seus lábios se separaram, o terror demonstrado em sua face. Em dois segundos ela se pôs de pé, conhecendo o desenho da máscara daquele que houvera lhe  _salvo_ a vida. 

Ele estava lá, de pé, com seu sabre vermelho empunhado na mão direita, observando o corpo do rapaz, ao que parecia, sem remorso algum. Quando ela o encarou, ele não pôde evitar em fazê-lo de volta. Naquele segundo agradeceu por estar coberto pelo capacete. Quando ele tentou se aproximar para dizer alguma coisa, a garota esquivou-se para trás, protegendo-se dele. Pouco depois ela correu. 

A partir daí — por longo tempo — ele não a veria mais.

Não demorou muito para que, no meio de seu caminho, sentisse um apertão em seu braço. Quando olhou para o local em busca do que estava acontecendo, enxergou uma mão magra e pálida a segurando com força. Quando seguiu seu olhar para a face da criatura sentiu sua cabeça doer. Ela apertou os olhos mas a dor era tão insuportável que não conseguia lutar contra aquelas garras.

Ela desmaiou.

Quando acordou, a jovem viu-se presa num ambiente que lhe parecia o interior de uma nave, cercada por cavaleiros vestidos em trajes pretos, mascarados. Ao meio, aquela criatura alta, esquelética e cinzenta. 

"Onde estou?" Soube que seria em vão a pergunta, mas seus olhos se encheram de esperança quando ao fundo viu sua filha. 

"Papai!" Ela gritava. A jovem fechou os olhos com força, lutando contra suas lágrimas. Sentiu seu coração doer, sabia que o chamado pelo pai não resultaria em nada para sua criança e, ao mesmo tempo, ela desesperadamente cobrava-se por não tê-lo impedido de sair na noite anterior. 

 _Onde você está?_ Ela se perguntou.  _O que foi que eu fiz?_

A criança continuava clamando pelo nome do pai.

"O que vão fazer conosco!?" Ela rosnou para a criatura, ele sorria mais a medida que seu desespero aumentava. 

"Você verá."

Foi quando sentiu o chacoalhar da nave que adentrava a órbita de um planeta desértico. Pôde constatar ao olhar pelos vidros. 

Quando chegaram ao solo teve tempo apenas de gritar por socorro quando viu sua filha sendo levada por dois capangas daquele ser desconhecido.   
A menina respondia aos pedidos desesperados da mãe. Tudo em vão.

Viu apenas a porta se fechar, depois disso caiu num  _sono_  profundo, que a levaria à espera de alguns anos para finalmente poder  _acordar_.

•••

A luz forte do planeta desértico, Jakku, invadiu a pupila da jovem. Rey era seu nome, pelo menos era a única coisa da qual se lembrava.

Ao longo do tempo em que permaneceu em Jakku, Rey aprendeu a se sustentar sozinha. Todas as manhãs seguia em direção ao deserto central, atrás de peças que fossem atrativas para que pudesse trocar por comida. Em seu coração, todos os dias, o sentimento de culpa e solidão era presente. 

Cada dia, cada duradouro dia em Jakku, era mais um para a lista de riscos que desenhava sobre a parede de um AT AT que lhe servia de habitação, lhe mantendo aquecida durante a noite. O calor do planeta desértico quase lhe matava pelas manhãs, e durante a noite, o frio era capaz de congelar seus ossos. 

O  _frio_ , o frio era um antigo inimigo, acostumando seu espírito com tal isolamento, mas, no fundo, Rey sempre soube que não estivera sozinha por todo tempo, sempre soube que esteve com sua  _família_  em algum lugar, sempre tendo visões estranhas sobre seu passado, visões que não sabia como decifrar.

Certo dia, estranhamente, um pequeno doid branco e laranja, chamado BB8, encontrou a instalação de Rey, o que, como sabido, lhe causou tremenda confusão. 

Rey, naquele tempo, aceitou o treinamento de Kylo Ren, sob acordo com a General Leia Organa. O objetivo da General era fazer com que Rey se infiltrasse na Primeira Ordem, era fazer com que Rey, de alguma forma, trouxesse Ben Solo para a luz, e ela aceitou, como um gesto nobre, mas não era só isso. 

Em um momento da luta entre Kylo e Rey, precisamente no momento em que Rey, com a força, apunhala o sabre de Luke Skywalker, algo lhe saiu da boca e caiu duvidosamente nos ouvidos de Rey.

" _É você!"_ a voz de Kylo Ren era clara, o suficiente para despejar em Rey todo seu sentimento de desconfiança.


	2. Cinzas

_"Para os erros perdão._  
 _Para os fracassos uma nova chance,_  
 _Para os amores impossíveis, o tempo."_  
(Maita Sanfelicce)

•••

**Jakku, alguns meses antes.**

Era previsível o ataque.

O planeta desértico Jakku já há alguns anos funcionava como abrigo para refugiados de guerra e palco para a criação de vilas e aldeias. Essas vilas eram geralmente habitadas por pessoas que não tinham muitas condições de sobreviverem sozinhas.

Um desses habitantes era Lor San Tekka, não por ser um miserável ou qualquer outra coisa que não sobreviveria perambulando pela galáxia, mas sim por razões que ele guardava consigo mesmo, um segredo escondido nas areias de Jakku.

Velho amigo de Luke Skywalker, San Tekka passou sua juventude e vida adulta em busca de relíquias, pessoas desaparecidas, arquivos do império.

Com a chegada da velhice e a destruição da nova academia Jedi de seu velho amigo Skywalker, San Tekka se isolou do restante da galáxia e após uma missão concedida por Luke a encontrar uma certa pessoa desaparecida, ele se instalou no planeta arenoso e com o auxílio de alguns seguidores deu continuidade à seita denominada Igreja da Força, basicamente uma ordem que acreditava nos benefícios da Ordem Jedi, na volta dos dias de luz. De fato, acabou por terminar sua vida seguindo tais preceitos e protegendo fortemente  _Kira_.

Kira era uma garotinha cujo Luke Skywalker precisou que San Tekka encontrasse após a menina ter sido abandonada por sua família. Luke naquele tempo não tinha o conhecimento de como era o rosto da garota, só sabia de uma coisa: ela era o produto da união de alguém que nasceu na luz e se entregou à escuridão aliada a alguém que nasceu na escuridão mas se entregou à luz, fruto de um amor proibido, e era uma ameça à paz na galaxia deixar a garota crescer sozinha correndo o risco de se debater com Snoke.

San Tekka apavorou-se quando o amigo Skywalker lhe contou quem eram os pais da criança e só então entendeu toda a preocupação de seu velho amigo.

O enigma ficava cada dia mais confuso na mente de Tekka até o dia em que ele finalmente a encontrou acolhida em uma aldeia qualquer em Jakku, onde San Tekka houvera pedido por abrigo após uma longa viagem interplanetária.

Kira, que na época tinha 6 anos, era uma garota de cabelos castanho médio, com um grande volume de sardas percorrendo suas bochechas e olhos escuros que ganhavam uma peculiar claridade esverdeada quando iluminados pela fogueira noturna ou quando chorava durante as noites antes de dormir perguntando aos céus quando seus pais voltariam para finalmente busca-la.

San Tekka, que na época tinha dado uma pausa à essa busca incessante, jamais imaginaria que encontraria a menina que ele passou tanto tempo procurando em um planeta tão insignificante. 

San Tekka descobriu que a garota era Kira quando ela lhe explicou o porquê de chorar todas as noites e então, quando ela lhe revelou seu nome, o velho teve a desesperada confirmação de que aquela era a menina cujo Luke procurava incansavelmente. Tekka imediatamente se instalou na aldeia e passou a ajudar no sustento local. No fundo, a maior preocupação de Tekka era proteger a vida da garota, uma relíquia para Snoke.

"É hoje que eu vou me encontrar com a minha vovó?" Os olhos escuros da menina, como os de seu pai, e Lor San Tekka sabia exatamente quem era  _ele_ , se encontraram com os olhos azuis cansados do senhor.

Ele estremeceu com a pergunta. Tekka se ajoelhou e alinhou sua face com a testa da garotinha. Ele abriu os braços e ela o abraçou. As mãos de Tekka agora acariciavam o cabelo dela.

"Você está muito ansiosa, princesa." Ele sorriu e a menina desfez o abraço. Agora ela o olhava nos olhos. "Seu encontro com sua avó está próximo de acontecer, mas eu já lhe disse,  _princesa_ , temos de verificar se é seguro, se não estamos correndo nenhum risco."

Ao fundo um ruído se fez presente e então Poe entrou na cabana.

"Tio Poe!" Kira exclamou e correu para os braços do rapaz.

 _"_ Princesa!" O rapaz respondeu abrindo os braços. Ela agora estava em seu colo e seus pequenos pés pendiam no ar. "Você me dá um minuto com o senhor... anhh... Com o vovô San Tekka? Precisamos conversar algo importante."

"Ahhhh..." A garota exclamou em desaprovação. "Você e o vovô sempre escondendo alguma coisa de mim!" O tom na voz de Kira agora era melancólico e Poe sorriu para ela a colocando no chão. Deu leves palmadas em suas costas a direcionando para a saída. San Tekka olhou para Poe com uma certa preocupação nos olhos.

"Vamos, Poe, sente-se." Conduziu o jovem até um assento e se sentou à frente dele. "Estamos enfrentando tempos sombrios, jovem Poe! Se não fosse a Resistência estaríamos perdidos."

"Estou preocupado com Kira, senhor." Poe baixou o olhar.

"Preocupado com Kira?" San Tekka sorriu. "Em breve não haverá motivos, ela se juntará à família dela."

" _Nós_  somos a família dela!" A irritação na voz de Poe era evidente quando entonou a primeira palavra.

"A  _real_  família dela, Poe! Não podemos negar isso à ela."

"Por que não me conta quem são essas pessoas?" San Tekka virou o rosto em desaprovação. "Sabe que eu posso ajudar!"

"Esse segredo não é só meu, Poe. É de Kira, eu não posso correr o risco contar a você e alguém da Primeira Ordem conseguir essa informação. A minha mente é inválida Poe, a sua contém informações imprescindíveis para a Primeira Ordem. Eu sinto muito!"

"Eu me apeguei tanto a ela. BB8 a adora. Não acho que Kira está preparada para a verdade, ela só tem a nós, ela me chama de tio e você de vovô!" Poe olhou então nos olhos de Tekka.

"Eu acredito que ninguém estará, Poe." Tekka ofereceu um copo d'água para o jovem e ele devorou a bebida. "Na hora certa tudo começará a se ajeitar." San Tekka se levantou e foi em direção à mesa. Abriu um jarro de barro e pegou o conteúdo que tinha dentro. Uma pequena bolsinha roxa de veludo.

Do outro lado da entrada Kira ouvia tudo à espreita. O que estavam querendo dizer com tamanha preocupação em cima dela? Ela tinha apenas 6 anos mas ainda assim era esperta demais para sua idade. A garota sabia que havia um grande segredo por cima de sua família.

Tekka seguiu em direção ao banco e se sentou.

"Tome, Poe! Com isso tudo começará a se ajeitar!" Tekka colocou a bolsinha levemente na mão direita de Poe e então a fechou, apertando os dedos do rapaz por entre os seus.   
"Eu viajei demais e vi o bastante para ignorar o desespero na galáxia! Sem os jedi não existe o equilíbrio na força!"

"Mas graças a você agora temos uma chance!" O rapaz respondeu. "A General estava atrás disso faz tempo!"

"Oh! General? Pra mim ela é da Realeza." San Tekka sorriu timidamente.

 _Realeza_. A palavra entrou nos ouvidos de Kira. Então ela não era a única princesa na vida de Tekka? Havia mais alguém da realeza?

Uma batida mais forte tomou conta de seu pequeno coração quando então BB8, o droid que lhe fazia companhia nas diversões e nos momentos de tristeza antes de dormir, passou por ela como um jato. Mal percebeu que a garota estava ali.

"Com certeza ela é sim!" Poe sorriu de volta e o ambiente tranquilo foi interrompido pela entrada brusca de BB8, os bipes do droid estavam desorientados mas Poe conseguiu entender. "Temos companhia."

Naquele segundo tudo desmoronou. Tekka sabia que quem estava vindo não era a Resistência, mas sim a Primeira Ordem. E com ela viria Kylo Ren, que no fundo era Ben Solo, o garotinho que vinha constantemente agarrado à Leia nas cerimônias, que simulava pilotar a Millenium Falcon no colo do pai, Han Solo. E agora Ben era algo a mais... Ele era o responsável por todo o problema que estavam vivendo agora, responsável inclusive pelo sofrimento de Kira.

Quando Poe e San Tekka saíram da cabana, o senhor se surpreendeu com a presença da menina na porta, que logo se assustou. San Tekka a pegou desesperadamente no colo após seu suspiro de indignação pela menina ter escutado toda a conversa.

"Por que não obedece quando pedimos?" Ele falou um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

"Eu estou com medo, vovô, quem são eles?" Kira indagou.

Tekka correu com a garota para longe após dizer a Poe que ele precisava fugir. Tekka avistou uma mulher que acolhia umas crianças, todas bem apavoradas. A aldeia tinha se tornado um campo de guerra e então deixou Kira acolhida com a senhora.

"Cuide dela, por favor!" O senhor disse à mulher que assentiu com a cabeça. "Fiquem aqui, escondidos até Poe voltar."

"Não! Eu quero ir com o senhor." Kira gritava entre lágrimas e a mulher a segurava, a impedindo de ir com San Tekka. Ela e as outras crianças também choravam.

"Eu vou voltar,  _princesa_. Eu prometo." A frase soou familiar nos ouvidos de Kira.

"Não. Então você não vai voltar." A face da menina foi coberta por indignação e tristeza. "Eu já ouvi isso antes e  _ele_  não voltou."

"Já ouviu isso antes? Então você se lembra?"

"Por favor não faz como ele fez, vovô, me leva junto!" Kira se soltou dos braços da mulher e abraçou San Tekka. O senhor acariciou o cabelo dela e então disse que ela estaria protegida com aquelas pessoas, mas ela continuou implorando pra que ele a levasse.

"Kira, eu não posso arriscar! Tudo ficará bem! Eu voltarei!" Foi a ultima conversa de Tekka com a menina. Logo ele se dirigiu em direção ao centro da aldeia, onde o menino Ben Solo, agora Kylo Ren, lhe mostrou o quanto mudado ele estava.

"Você não pode negar a verdade em sua  _família_." Aquelas palavras atingiram os ouvidos de Kylo de tal forma que ele não pôde suportar. Ele sentiu um peso enorme em seus ombros que logo se transformou em raiva e então San Tekka foi morto por seu sabre.

Morto, ele estava morto. E Kira viu tudo ao longe. Ela se sentiu tão insegura, tão solitária. Fora como se tivesse sido abandonada novamente mas agora sua dor tinha um rosto, a máscara de Kylo Ren. A menina com apenas 6 anos conseguiu guardar um ódio enorme em seu coração, ódio da criatura que matou seu "vovô" e logo em seguida capturou Poe.

Foi quando ela gritou entregando sua localização. Um stormtrooper que possuía uma mancha em formato de dedos em sangue em seu capacete seguiu em direção à eles, era o fim. Quando o soldado chegou, porém, foram surpreendidos por sua atitude. Seu blaster estava apontado para a senhora e as crianças mas então um surto de consciência tomou o coração do rapaz e ele poupou a vida deles. A mulher o agradecia a toda hora e então fugiu com as crianças para um lugar bem distante.

Ao voltar ao centro da aldeia, o stormtrooper se deparou com uma cena sombria porém silenciosa. Já não se ouviam mais gritos e a maior parte dos soldados já não lutavam. O comando veio e então os aldeões foram todos mortos sob a liderança de Kylo Ren, até mesmo mulheres e crianças. Eles se entreolharam e Kylo sentiu que havia algo diferente vindo da presença daquele soldado e, no fundo, se não fosse por sua atitude mais cedo, não restaria chances para dias de felicidade no futuro. Inconscientemente, a atitude daquele soldado salvaria o futuro de Ben Solo.

Alí morria FN-2187 e nascia Finn.

  •••  

Rey estava lá dentro,  _infiltrada_  na Primeira Ordem, ou pelo menos tentando acreditar nisso.

A base fora reerguida a partir de suas cinzas. Era tudo novo, não estava completo, mas era  _novo_. Eles se instalaram em um outro planeta, longe do sistema Hosnian, mas ainda possuíam enorme influência sobre diversos outros.

O Líder Supremo parecia ter aceitado sua oferta, se aliaria ao lado sombrio e entenderia qual o seu real lugar nisso tudo a partir do auxílio de um mestre nas trevas.

De fato, os planos de Snoke eram muito maiores e mais complexos do que parecia. A catadora era incomum, percebeu a partir de seu aprendiz, e tudo fazia parte daquela velha teoria e sabedoria popular: "mantenha seus aliados por perto e teus inimigos mais perto ainda."

Ter a catadora de lixo tão próxima  parecia até fácil demais. Era óbvio que ele desconfiaria de qualquer movimento da jovem, mas naquela condição seria mais fácil conter qualquer problema que ela poderia vir a causar. Afinal, ela estava por debaixo de seus olhos agora, e eliminá-la, caso preciso, seria muito mais fácil, ainda mais quando ele possuía um Kylo Ren mergulhado em fúria e humilhação pela sucateira de Jakku.

Por outro lado, a general Leia Organa era dona de uma sabedoria incomparável. Orquestrou tudo perfeitamente. Rey daria todo seu esforço para trazer Kylo Ren ao lado da luz. Leia sabia que não poderia destruir a Primeira Ordem sozinha, que precisava de seu filho, sem ele não seria possível.

_"General, o que me pede é algo imensurável. Eu não sei se posso dar conta." Ela sussurrou por debaixo de suas mãos. As palmas de leia estavam posicionadas em cada lado do rosto de Rey. "E se eu não aguentar? E se ao invés de persuadi-lo ele me levar ao lado sombrio? Snoke, Kylo, os Cavaleiros de Ren! São todos muito mais habilidosos do que eu!" As mãos de Rey repousavam sobre as da general._

_Leia lhe disse o quanto seu filho houvera se perdido no lado das trevas, mas que apesar de tudo ela o perdoava, e que Rey precisava perdoa-lo também, uma vez que aquele não era seu filho Ben Solo, mas sim Kylo Ren, uma invenção de Snoke_.

_"Você possui algo que eles não possuem, Rey, luz! É a resistência ao lado sombrio, é uma característica marcante dentro de você!" Leia apertou os olhos. "E Luke estará em seus pensamentos sempre que precisar, não deixaremos você ser seduzida, jamais!" Leia tentava acreditar nas próprias palavras. "Fizemos isso uma vez, faremos sempre que possível. Oh Lord, faremos sim!" Suas palavras saiam como um sussurro._

_"Como assim já fizeram isso uma vez?"_

As lembranças daquela noite na Resistência, de sua conversa com a general invadiam os pensamentos da garota, agora inundada pelo sentimento sombrio que a Primeira Ordem lhe proporcionava.

Desde que chegou à nova base comunicou-se apenas com o General Hux

"Caso precise, procure diretamente por mim." Disse lhe entregando uma muda de roupas. "Lord Ren foi quem pediu que eu lhe providenciasse tudo logo hoje, pra que vocês possam começar amanhã."

"Obrigada." Respondeu, e um arrepio subiu por toda sua coluna. A ideia de voltar a ter contato com aquele que outrora fora sua sentença final lhe causava arrepios. A preocupação tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

Hux a conduziu diretamente para a câmara que serviria de quarto. Rey o seguiu, entrou no pequeno espaço e se conduziu até a cama, deixando em cima dela a muda que estava em suas mãos.  Do outro lado havia uma porta num cinza escuro onde acreditou que se encontrava o lavabo. Sua hipótese foi confirmada pelas palavras de Hux logo em seguida.

"Eu a aconselharia a se lavar essa noite, se alimentar, se manter em uma boa aparência. Acredito que Lord Ren não queira presenciar mais nenhum resquício de  _Resistência_  em você." Disse com uma voz clara e direta, com certo desdém e logo saiu da câmara.

          Rey olhou para baixo, as palavras de Hux entraram em seus ouvidos como agulhas. Toda vez que ele se referia à Ben Solo como Lord Ren seu estômago revirava.  _Claro, ela não teve a chance de conhecer Ben Solo_ , mas pelas conversas que teve com Leia pôde perceber o quanto aquele garoto tinha potencial para ser um grande Jedi, uma grande conquista para o lado da luz. Seria uma pena tamanho potencial ser sequestrado pelo lado sombrio. E foi.

          No lavabo havia uma banheira, pensou no tamanho no luxo que contrastava com a construção fria e objetiva da base. Deixou a água correr, até que fosse possível entrar e descansar naquela imensidão morna.

          Ela se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos pareciam cansados, sua pele tinha marcas roxas ainda da luta na floresta. Rey não se olhava muito no espelho, desde que  _chegou_  em Jakku não tivera tantas oportunidades. Era estranho ver sua figura refletida, seus olhos avelã, seus cabelos escuros. Ela podia ver sua pele um pouco dourada por conta do sol.

Rey então entrou na banheira. O volume de água ia subindo a medida que seu volume era ocupada pelo corpo da mulher.

          Fechou os olhos, se deixou irradiar de todo aquele sentimento de culpa.

 _Culpa,_ era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça. Ter sucesso na missão da general talvez seria sua única maneira de se livrar desse sentimento horrível. A culpa de ter abandonado Jakku enquanto sua  _família_  poderia a qualquer momento  _voltar_. A culpa por deixar Han Solo morrer nas mãos de seu próprio filho. A culpa de não estar na Primeira Ordem por vontade própria. A culpa de que, apesar desse sentimento, não poderia fazer nada para contornar a situação.  _Culpa, culpa, culpa..._

          Seu corpo imergiu sob a água. Rey sentiu uma leveza enorme. Seu corpo flutuava.               Tamanha quantidade de água para ela naquele momento parecia desnecessário. Enquanto que em Jakku a luta por água era constante. Muitas vezes lutava por espaço até com animais.

          Sentiu seu cabelo flutuar sobre a água, soltos, com o caminho livre. Há muito tempo seus cabelos não eram soltos, não sentia a brisa leve do vento batendo em suas mexas. Ela buscava pelo mais prático, sempre. Nada que lhe pudesse atrapalhar, além do fato de que precisava usar aquele penteado para que sua família a reconhecesse em sua volta.

          Alguns minutos depois Rey já estava fora da água. Agora com a toalha envolvendo seu corpo. Continuava a analisar no espelho as marcas roxas em suas costas. Seus dedos as tocavam, já não doíam mais, mas as marcas psicológicas ainda estavam lá.

Prendeu o cabelo em um coque simples e vestiu a roupa de dormir que lhe fora entregue junto com o uniforme.

          Era como um novo mundo. Ter uma cama confortável para dormir soava incrivelmente extravagante, diferente de tudo que conhecia. Se sentia tão  _amparada_ dentro das peculiaridades de sua existência. Se sentia culpada por isso também.

          Foi em direção à cama e se deitou, e então dormiu, e naquele finito devaneio pôde se sentir finalmente desprendida da realidade. Foram curtas 8 horas que lhe proporcionaram certa revigora.  _Era outra pessoa a partir de agora._

_•••_


	3. Recomeço

_"Muitos anjos, sim,  
_ _mas para manter o equilíbrio,  
_ _também muitos demônios."(Caio Fernando Abreu)_

•••

          Rey acordou. Este seria seu primeiro dia de treinamento. Levantou-se indo em direção ao lavabo. Lavou o rosto, fez sua higiene pessoal e tornou a se olhar no espelho.

          "Me dê forças!" Ela suspirou apertando os olhos.

          Fechou a porta do lavabo seguindo em direção às suas novas roupas: trajes cinzentos para diferenciar os cavaleiros de Ren de seus aprendizes e, ela, atipicamente, seria treinada pelo próprio mestre dos cavaleiros de Ren, Kylo Ren.

          Atravessou o corredor, suando frio enquanto tentava abstrair seus pensamentos.  Enfrentaria, pela primeira vez depois de sua batalha na antiga base da Primeira Ordem, Kylo Ren.

          Foi acompanhada por um Stormtrooper que a guiou até o grande salão onde se alimentaria pela manhã.

          O salão era realmente muito grande, e havia lá dentro diversos Stormtroopers. Ela percebeu que aquele refeitório só servia para eles e para outros aprendizes dos cavaleiros de Ren. Ela os identificou pelos uniformes cor cinza como o dela.

          Quando se aproximou ouviu sussurros e múrmuros. Ela soube naquele instante que era devido à sua presença todo aquele caos. Os olhares pendiam entre medo e chacota. Rey preferiu ficar calada.

          Se sentou ao lado de uma garota, também vestia os trajes cinza.

          Quieta, Rey pegou uma maçã que repousava em sua frente.

          "Não devia se importar." A garota ao lado começou a falar baixo para que apenas Rey a pudesse ouvir.

          "Desculpa?" Rey respondeu olhando de volta para a face da garota. Seus olhos eram escuros, sua pele também era escura. A luz reluzia em sua pele, aquele efeito deixou Rey deslumbrada, achou incrível. O cabelo num tom castanho escuro e caía sobre seus ombros em cachos bem definidos. O cabelo era volumoso, totalmente diferente da falta de movimento nos lisos cabelos de Rey.

          "Sabe, eles... Só estão te encarando assim porque é nova." Ela assoprou um cacho que caia sobre sua testa. "Ou talvez seja apenas inveja por você ser a escolhida do mestre Kylo Ren." Ela sorriu, e seus olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez com os de Rey. "Meu nome é Eleonora VanHale, mas pode me chame de Hale."

          Ela estendeu a mão para Rey em um cumprimento, ela a cumprimentou de volta.

          "A escolhida do mestre? Isso é importante?" Respondeu, dando uma mordida na maçã.

          "Bem, você sabe, nós sempre somos escolhidos pelos melhores, os cavaleiros escolhidos por Ren, mas nada como ser treinada pelo próprio Ren! O mais forte e sábio de todos." Ela sorriu e logo foram interrompidas por um sinal que informava o término do café. Rey mal havia comido.

          "Como devo te chamar? É..."

          "Rey" complementou, "Sou Rey!"

          As duas se despediram e Rey foi levada a outra direção, diferente dos demais.

          "Você fica por aqui." A voz mecanizada de um stormtrooper sai pelo capacete. Logo uma porta se abre automaticamente a sua frente e então ela entra.

          Rey se sentiu encantada, analisando cada centímetro daquele salão. Seguiu em direção ao centro, o local era cercado de vigas metálicas.

          Rey olhou mais a fundo, tendo então a confirmação de que, infelizmente, ela estava sozinha, o que significava que só haveria ela e Kylo Ren naquela sala em segundos.

          Se perdeu em seus pensamentos, todo aquele espaço lhe causava um sentimento de solidão, tanto que ela mal percebeu quando seu mestre entrou na sala. Quieto, sério, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.  
Ele se aproximou por detrás dela.

          "Você veio!" Exclamou o rapaz, seu mestre, e o sussurro em forma mecanizada estremeceu os ouvidos da mulher. Rey levou um susto logo se tornando num pulo para encarar Kylo mascarado.

          Ela não o via desde que voltou à Resistência, onde então decidiu que auxiliaria Leia Organa na busca pelo seu filho, Ben Solo.

          "O líder Supremo me comunicou sobre sua decisão. Confesso que a principio me surpreendi".

          Rey se afastou, quebrando a proximidade de Ren. Andou até o centro novamente, e de costas pra ele começou a falar:

          "Qual o motivo para tamanha surpresa..." sentia um nó enorme na garganta. Abaixou os olhos, agora virando em direção ao cavaleiro, e, sem receber uma resposta, completou: "Mestre?"

           Kylo deu curtos passos em sua direção, construindo a proximidade novamente. Sua respiração estava lenta. No fundo, o rapaz mal acreditava que Rey havia aceitado ser treinada por ele no lado sombrio.

          "Eu sempre soube que você tinha capacidade para o lado sombrio." Murmurrou. "Daí realmente aceitar seu destino, havia um grande abismo entre as duas coisas, catadora de lixo."

          "Se me permite mera observação, eu gostaria de ser chamada de Rey a partir de agora". Ele parou a fitando por debaixo da mascara, Rey podia sentir. "Não sou mais aquela catadora de lixo, senhor."

          "O que lhe faz pensar que não é mais apenas aquela garota?" Rey pôde ouvir a risada irônica por debaixo do capacete. "Acha que é tão especial assim?"

          Rey engoliu a seco, mas não respondeu. Qualquer tentativa de amenizar a situação entre os dois era bem-vinda para a garota nesta situação. Se fosse em outro momento ela poderia tê-lo rasgado ao meio com tal provocação, mas, agora, estava tentando parecer interessada.

          "Bom, vamos começar por uma simples lição. Mostre-me sua habilidade com o sabre." Ele se aproximou lhe entregando um sabre que pertencia ao lado sombrio. A garota hesitou, mas o pegou em sua mão. "Ora, vamos! Você me derrotou uma vez, não deve ser difícil usar o sabre novamente." Kylo soltou um novo riso, deixando Rey cada vez mais constrangida.

          "Eu não derrotei você." As palavras saíram num tom médio da boca de Rey. "Você, apenas..."

          "Apenas o que?"

          "Apenas se deu por vencido." Rey olhou para o chão, esperando uma reação agressiva de seu mestre, mas ele apenas a continuou observando. "Nós dois sabemos que você é muito mais forte e habilidoso do que eu... Como você mesmo disse, eu sou apenas uma catadora de lixo." Rey disse quebrando o silêncio.

          "Você tem toda razão." Ren assentiu, por alguns segundos encarou a garota, agora sua aprendiz. "Não valeria a pena te matar naquele momento" Riu. "Sempre soube que haveriam coisas melhores para fazer com você, e olha só, agora você está aqui. Eu tive razão."

          Rey assentiu, apunhalou o sabre e com seus finos dedos o acendeu. Era vermelho, tudo vermelho. E quando aquela luz passou por sua pupila, um sentimento de solidão e tremor lhe inundou. Era como se houvesse tocado naquilo antes, como se soubesse exatamente os movimentos que deveria fazer. Mas, não, ela nunca houvera sequer visto um sabre naquela cor antes, a não ser o de Kylo, do qual precisou se esquivar por muitas vezes.

          A fúria de Kylo naquela noite era imensa, ela tinha certeza de que seria morta, o que lhe fez se surpreender pelo fato de o rapaz, no fim, ter sido derrotado, caindo no chão enquanto a observava. Naquele momento ela percebeu que seu olhar mudou, que ele simplesmente não a odiava mais, não havia mais aquela raiva em seus olhos.

          Kylo tirou o sabre de seu cinto, aquele sabre enorme, como um tridente. O acendeu. Rey estremeceu naquele segundo, mas se conteve. Assim como no dia na floresta, avançou sobre Kylo com seus golpes frágeis, nada muito habilidoso. Kylo se esquivava sempre, ao mesmo tempo em que a golpeava com a força. Por fim, Rey fora empurrada para metros longe de onde eles estavam, caindo no chão enquanto seu sabre se apagava. A dor tomou conta de seu corpo em razão do choque contra o solo.

          Kylo então, primeira vez naquela manhã, levou suas mãos até o capacete, o tirando. Os cabelos negros do rapaz lhe caíram sobre os ombros, Rey pôde ver sua face pálida, com uma cicatriz no seu lado direito, percorrendo o caminho de sua testa até a boca, provavelmente seguindo para os ombros por debaixo dos trajes escuros. A cicatriz já não estava tão exposta como no dia em que lhe fora dada, mas mesmo assim ainda se encontrava à mostra. Era a primeira vez que Rey via aquela face depois da luta na base.

          Seus olhares se encontraram, Rey sentiu um calafrio subir por sua espinha, era como se aquela face fosse mais familiar do que ela realmente era, era como se ela conhecesse cada detalhe. Os olhos frios de Kylo continuavam os mesmos, mas, pela primeira vez, ela pôde sentir que as coisas estavam mudando, ele já não a queria mais morta, mas sim, ao lado dele.

          Kylo se aproximou da garota, ainda com a malícia nos lábios, sorrindo pelas falhas tentativas de lhe derrotar. Naquele momento ele sabia que ela era habilidosa. Talvez seu mau desempenho tivera relação com sua falta de estabilidade emocional naquela manhã. Contudo, o rapaz sabia que ela precisava, com certeza, de um bom treinamento, treinamento que ele estava disposto a lhe dar.

          Ren se aproximou da garota caída no chão, lhe estendendo a mão. Rey cedeu. Quando seus dedos se tocaram foi como se um choque tomasse conta do corpo dela. Esse contato foi destruidor. Ela se sentiu tão leve quando fora puxada por ele para se levantar. Ele era tão alto, e forte.

          "Você não está preparada pra isso!" Ele sussurrou, perto demais de sua face. "Vamos fazer algo melhor para o seu nível!" Ele se afastou, se virando de costas. Ela se reerguia ajustando suas roupas amassadas.

          "Meu nível, senhor?" Cada vez que o chamava de mestre ou senhor, algo arranhava sua garganta. Algo queria gritar de dentro do seu peito, era tão ofensivo para ela.

          "Sim." Sua voz se tornou mais grave, retomando sua atenção a ela. "Você precisa aprender mais sobre a força. Não podemos simplesmente começar com suas habilidades corporais." Ele soltou um riso, agora ela realmente podia confirmar a ironia em seus lábios. "Aquilo foi só uma demonstração, para você perceber o quanto estava sendo patética achando que já sabia muita coisa."

          "Eu não estava achando isso." Disse sendo interrompida por ele.

          "Volte à sua câmara, iremos dar início ao seu treinamento somente amanhã. Descanse bem, hoje foi só uma reunião para que eu lhe analisasse melhor já que..." Ele se virou, tornando a vestir a máscara. Era como uma forma de se proteger e não demonstrar emoção alguma. "Já que terei de fazer esse esforço."

           "Eu agradeço por ter me aceitado como sua aprendiz."

          "Adeus, sucateira."

          Ela foi sozinha até a porta, deixando ele dentro da câmara.

•••

 

          A luz da lua entrava pela janela dos aposentos de Rey. Era incrível a vista que tinha do lado de fora por dentro da base. Um sistema que abrigava uma imensidão de estrelas.

          Suas costas estavam úmidas após o longo banho que se permitiu tomar. Estava tarde mas o sono não se fazia presente apesar do longo dia que tivera.

          " _Eu tenho que resolver logo isso_!" Ela falou para si mesma. " _Mas não sei nem por onde começar."_ Pensava apertando a ponta de seus dedos contra suas têmporas, sentada na cama quando fora surpreendida por uma batida na porta. Ela abriu.

          Do outro lado da porta havia um rapaz alto, definitivamente magro e esbelto. Olhos claros e cabelos escuros. Richard Dorn, como estava escrito em bordado no seu sobretudo preto. E antes do nome uma sigla impossível de não ser percebida: "Dr." Em seguida outra informação: ala hospitalar.

          "Oi." Disse sem muita animação na fala. "O que faz aqui?" Perguntou com os olhos cerrados, fingindo estar com sono.

          "Eu não devia estar fazendo isso mas... enfim. Sou o Doutor Richard Dorn, responsável pela ala hospitalar e pela equipe médica geral. Devo avisar que passará por avaliações periódicas de saúde. É uma exigência de seu mestre." Ele disse com classe. "Kylo..." ele pigarreou, " _Mestre_  Ren pediu que eu a informasse pessoalmente e aproveitou para pedir que lhe informasse sobre o baile de iniciação que ocorrerá daqui duas luas."

          "Baile de Iniciação?" Perguntou confusa. "O que quer dizer?"

          "É uma cerimônia que sempre ocorre quando uma nova remessa de aprendizes de Ren chega. Eles são apresentados ao líder supremo Snoke e recebem informações sobre como será o aprendizado."  _Snoke_ , pensou, e um calafrio subiu por seu corpo. "Ele precisa conhecer as novas crias. A maioria acaba servindo de sua guarda pessoal mesmo..."

          Fora tomada então pelo aroma perturbador e insuportavelmente doce do rapaz.

          "E ele..." pausou medindo a jovem de baixo a cima antes de tomar continuidade. "...pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso."

          Finalmente depositou em suas mãos uma caixa prateada com uma fita vermelha que a embrulhava.

          "O que é?"

          "Não imagino o que seja... bem, depois da fala de Snoke acontecerá uma reunião social para que vocês se sintam mais a... vontade com a base." Sorriu ironicamente ao pausar as palavras. "Com licença."

          "Kylo Ren estará lá?" Perguntou ríspida e direta, antes que o rapaz de fato fosse embora. Era obvio que, a aquela altura, ela sabia a resposta.

          "Com toda certeza." Respondeu e novamente pediu licença. Ela fechou a porta do quarto e se moveu em direção à cama depositando aquela caixa em cima da mesma.

          A abriu com toda delicadeza se deparando com um tecido em cores escuras. Ela o tirou da caixa o deixando cair em finas camadas.

          Era um vestido preto com flores cor púrpura, ia até a altura de seu tornozelo. Era lindo. Acompanhado do vestido estava um par de sapatos na cor preta. No fundo da caixa havia um cartão branco com escritas também na cor prata. Ela leu as palavras:

-•-  
 _"Para aquela que me derrotou uma vez e que derrotará o mais sábio de todos os jedi_  
 _De seu mestre, Kylo Ren."_  
-•-

          Rey jogou o bilhete longe, com raiva. Sabia que falava de Luke, aliás, ele era o único jedi vivo na história de que ela conhecia.

          Levou como um tremendo desaforo, o vestido, o convite, o bilhete. Tudo. Respirou fundo e pensou consigo mesma que não poderia demonstrar esse tipo de sentimento perto dele, não poderia parecer fraca. Decidiu que deveria ir ao baile.

          Acordou no dia seguinte com certa determinação. No momento, enfrentar Kylo era tudo o que ela mais queria, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não o faria.

          Ela se direcionou como na manhã anterior ao grande salão para fazer sua primeira refeição do dia. Se sentou novamente ao lado de Hale, que nesta manhã permanecera quieta. Pensou se aquilo tinha algo a ver com o treinamento que recebera no último dia ou se fora algo que de dentro dela já a incomodava, preferiu não perguntar.

          As duas se separaram novamente. Kylo estaria sozinho então com ela. Cada cavaleiro de Ren ficaria confinado em um salão com seus novos aprendizes, menos Kylo, ele não tinha aprendizes até então, o que fez com que Rey fosse a única pessoa presente naquele lugar.

          A porta automática se abriu diante dela, ela analisou o local mais uma vez, tentando mapear em sua cabeça possíveis métodos de escapar dele em uma situação de risco.

          Rey era mais forte do que previa, era mais forte do que Kylo imaginava que ela seria. Ela só mantinha isso dentro de si, como uma defesa para que não explorassem seu potencial, mas não estava dando tão certo.

          Ela se aproximou do centro, onde, mais uma vez, encontrou Kylo Ren e, desta vez, ele não estava com a máscara como de costume, ela estremeceu por conta disso.

          "Mestre?" Ela quebrou o silêncio. Kylo Ren estava de costas para ela, com o capacete nas mãos, observava a galáxia acima dele por um teto de vidro. Ele se virou na direção da garota, ela o evitou, desviou o olhar.

          "É incrível não é?" Ele disse se referindo às estrelas.

          "Maravilhoso." Ela respondeu em um tom de voz médio.

          "Sabe Rey, eu estive pesando em como começaríamos o seu treinamento no lado sombrio. Obviamente que a opção de despertar cada vez mais a raiva em você foi muito pensada mas, ao conversar com o líder supremo, tive outra ideia."

          "Que ideia?" Ela respondeu, agora o fitando.

          "Bem, eu admito que fiquei surpreso com sua capacidade de entrar na minha mente naquele dia na interrogação. Sabe, tão  _profundo_." Ele suspirou. "Talvez pudéssemos começar testando esse seu limite. Vamos ver o quanto você pode aguentar... bloquear-me."

          Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele estava lhe propondo algo que ela não sabia se conseguiria.

          "Sabe, os outros cavaleiros, eles começam do básico com seus aprendizes, mas, você, obviamente, não precisa disso." Agora ele andava a cercando, circulando sua posição, enquanto ela permanecia imóvel, olhando para o longe, para as estrelas talvez. Ela sentiu  _medo_ , uma aversão incontrolável àquela proposta.

          Ele se aproximou mais ainda, ergueu uma das mãos e Rey pôde sentir a dor invadir seu cérebro _. De novo_ , pensou.

          "Ande, me bloqueie!" Rosnou. "Ora, não seja fraca!" Ele continuava com a rispidez na fala e a cada segundo a dor dentro de Rey aumentava. Ela soltou uma lágrima, ele então parou. "Pare de ser tão tola, não conseguirá desse jeito, jamais entrará para o lado sombrio com toda essa fraqueza!" Ele se afastou dela, ela se recompôs.

          "Por favor, vamos tentar de novo." Ela suplicou, ele se aproximou dela novamente.

          "Me mostre o melhor que você consegue, como naquele dia, você fez com que a dor voltasse contra mim, faça de novo Rey, é para o seu bem." Ele disse num tom convidativo enquanto ela limpava suas lágrimas.

          A dor era mais forte agora, a sede por vingança havia aumentado. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão tentando impedi-lo. Ela segurava o grito enquanto ele continuava com toda sua força. Rey resistia.

          Ela começou a se levantar novamente, tentando amenizar aquele sofrimento, tentando se tirar daquela situação, e ela conseguiu. Rey finalmente estava de pé e aquela dor agora era mais fraca. Kylo foi se afastando, foi indo para trás ainda mantendo sua concentração na mente da garota.

          "Pare!" Ela rosnou com determinação, e ele a obedeceu. Ela o empurrou com a força para trás fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. Ela se aproximou de seu corpo caído e lhe estendeu a mão, o ajudando a levantar.

          "Foi boa, sucateira." Ele exclamou. "Mas você sabe que eu poderia ter ido mais longe, sabe que em uma situação verdadeira você estaria morta, você precisa ser mais rápida."

         Ela assentiu, desviando novamente o olhar.

          Algumas horas se passaram e eles continuaram a fazer esse treinamento. Kylo mostrara a Rey todas as táticas que ela poderia usar para bloquear a invasão dele em seus pensamentos. No fim, naquela tarde, Kylo não conseguira roubar nenhuma memória da mente da garota. 

          Antes que ela pudesse se livrar da dor que ele lhe causava, a  _força_  dentro dela impedia que seus pensamentos saíssem de sua cabeça, ou seja, ele não tinha mais acesso à seus pensamentos, e isso lhe causava tremenda ansiedade.

•••

          O dia havia passado muito rápido para eles no treinamento. Kylo a liberou e eles seguiram por caminhos diferentes naquela noite. Ele, provavelmente, fora dar suas preciosas informações sobre a garota para seu mestre Snoke. Ela, se dirigiu para seus aposentos novamente. Tomou um banho e adormeceu, e sonhou.

          No sonho, Rey se viu imersa por água, caia do céu. Era muito escuro onde estava e havia chuva, muita chuva. Ela olhava para todos os lados e só conseguia ver morte e destruição.

          Ela ouviu o grito de uma criança e naquele momento seu coração se apertou. Ao longe haviam homens em preto, eles estavam todos unidos e ela percebeu que eles eram os comandantes daquela degradação.

          Ela estremeceu e começou a correr, sem rumo, até tropeçar e cair no chão.

          Ninguém a via alí, ela gritava por ajuda, ela tentava achar alguém, mas todos passavam por ela e não respondiam. Seu corpo paralisou quando ela viu a criatura, aparentemente semelhante à Kylo Ren, não sabia se era ele, não tinha certeza disso.

          Ele estava matando alguém, enfiava seu sabre na coluna de um homem, o atravessando. O homem parecia fazer parte do lado sombrio mas ele o matara, protegendo alguém:

          Uma mulher, caída no chão.

          Todo aquele cenário fora substituído por uma visão mais clara, ensolarada. Ela estava sentada na areia, e, ao fundo, havia uma ilha, e o oceano.  

          Haviam muitas pessoas também, desfrutando de um dia de sol perto do mar. Ao fundo, na beira, um homem trajado em roupas claras brincava com várias crianças.

          Eles corriam todos, caiam na água, riam. Ela sorriu por um momento. Ela não pôde ver a face daquele homem mas ela se sentiu bem, imersa de felicidade. No seu colo havia uma criança, cabelos escuros e olhos amendoados. Era um bebê.

         Ela entrou em pânico quando de repente Snoke apareceu no meio das águas acompanhado por seres que aparentemente pareciam estar lá para protegê-lo. Vestiam todos um tipo de armadura vermelha, com um capacete que lhes cobria totalmente o rosto. Nas mãos algum tipo de artefato cortante.

          Todos começaram a correr e o homem na beira do mar agora estava morto. Ela tentou se levantar para correr em direção do homem numa falha tentativa de buscar vida em seu corpo mas, antes que pudesse se levantar, a criança em seu colo se transformara em pó, em areia que caia de seus braços, ela gritou.

          Rey despertou apavorada, dando finalidade ao grito do sonho. Seu coração pulava e um calafrio subiu por todo seu corpo. Fora tão real, toda aquela perspectiva, fora como se ela tivesse assistindo a tudo aquilo, como se ela não estivesse alí ao mesmo tempo que ela sentia fazer parte daquilo.

          Ela se recompôs, lavou o rosto e por um longo tempo tentou dormir de novo, e conseguiu. Adormeceu esperando pela chegada de um novo dia,  _uma nova esperança_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus queridos! Estamos no segundo capítulo dessa fic, espero que vocês estejam gostando.  
> Seria muito prazeroso se vocês pudessem ajudar a fic favoritando nos capítulos e escrevendo comentários sobre o que vocês estão achando, sobre as suas expectativas, qualquer coisa! Ficarei muuuuuuito grata!!!  
> Beijinhos, Howard <3


	4. O Baile

_"Muitos anjos, sim, mas para manter o equilíbrio, também muitos demônios."  
_ (Caio Fernando Abreu)

•••

Aquele dia fora a mesma coisa.

Após uma longa noite de pesadelos consecutivos, e a maioria contando com a mesma narrativa em que uma criança era arrancada de seus braços por Snoke, Rey finalmente conseguiu acordar e agradecer por isso.

Era ótimo estar longe daquele sonho agora. Ela só não entendia o que tinha acontecido.

Aquela criança usava um penteado parecido com o dela quando jovem, os clássicos três coques dispostos um por baixo do outro, em ordem como uma espinha dorsal. E era fantástico o modo como aquilo parecia lhe ter tanta importância no sonho. Perguntou a si mesma se aquele era um vislumbre de seu passado, como se pudesse ver sua criança interior sendo abandonada em Jakku, mas a lembrança desse dia não existia em sua memória.

Ela se lembrava de existir em Jakku, mas não do dia em que chegou lá, e  _como_  chegou.

Em contrapartida, para Kylo Ren a noite havia sido normal como todas as outras. Ele não dormia muito e quando dormia era inundado de vislumbres horríveis de seu passado. Ele passava por todas as suas memórias novamente: O dia em que fora deixado por seus pais para ser treinado com seu tio Luke, um dia marcado em sua memória. O pequeno Ben se sentiu tão sozinho.

Ele se sentiu um monstro, como se todos tivessem medo dele, e, tecnicamente, isso em partes era realidade. Após consecutivos distúrbios com a força, seus pais chegaram à conclusão de que ele precisava de ajuda. Ben era muito sensitivo com à força e, sua mãe, Leia, podia sentir os genes sombrios de Vader circulando por seu sangue.

Ele destruía coisas quando bravo, ele machucava seus colegas quando brigavam, ele, definitivamente, era  _diferente_...

Snoke também aparecia em seus sonhos, tentando o controlar. Ele também via uma mulher, ela agonizava em dor e ele a via todas as noites, mas não podia ajudar. Tinha vontade de acabar com a dor dela mas sempre que ele chegava perto Snoke aparecia e lhe impedia, mandava ele parar de ser fraco. Aquela figura feminina o acompanhou por muito tempo.  _Todas_  as noites.

Ele não sabia o que ela significava. Eram sonhos preenchidos por dor e terror. Por morte, por chamas, por destruição. Ele via os cavaleiros de Ren, a mulher, seus pais, Snoke, e uma criança... Ele também via uma criança. E mais do que isso, ele sentia uma necessidade avassaladora de protegê-la toda vez que ela lhe aparecia.

Ele se levantou naquela manhã se sentindo diferente, com um tipo de enjoo, tontura. Seus músculos estavam fracos, seus olhos embaçados e sua garganta ardia em conjunto com sua cabeça que doía muito.

Ele estralou o corpo e se levantou da cama. O jovem vestiu seus trajes escuros após se alimentar em seu próprio quarto. Uma mesa cheia de frutas e todos os tipos de pães lhe aparecia a frente e, ao lado, dois serviçais, enquanto outros dois permaneciam na porta. Ele tinha toda a segurança da qual precisava, mesmo assim se sentia sozinho.

Aquelas pessoas eram como postes, não ousavam falar nem sequer olhar diretamente nos olhos de Kylo. Toda possibilidade de evitar contato era aproveitada, só faziam o que lhes era mandado. Isso de certo modo o incomodava, mas Snoke fora quem planejou tudo. Era bom que Kylo se sentisse isolado, sem contato humano, isso aumentaria a falta de piedade perante a eles.

Um dos poucos contatos que Kylo tinha era com o General Hux que, em partes, era quase invisível também, não acrescentava em nada, suas conversas possuíam, em geral, um sentido técnico. No fundo, já era difícil para ele se relacionar com alguém.

Ele se olhou no espelho. Uma generosa cicatriz lhe atravessava o rosto e toda vez que ele olhava para a mesma se lembrava  _dela_. Da catadora de lixo. Da garota que uma vez o derrotou.

O derrotou! Ele havia mentido para ela. Era obvio dentro dele de que ele estava fraco naquela noite. Era obvio dentro dele que ele tentou o seu máximo para impedi-la, mas ele não conseguiu, e isso o deixava mais intrigado ainda. O que tinha nela? O que ela era?

Ele nem mais se lembrava do que pensou naquele dia. Era tudo um branco novamente. A lavagem cerebral de Snoke funcionara de novo, principalmente na mente de Kylo Ren. A única memória daquele dia que vinha à sua cabeça estava no formato de um sentimento. Kylo não conseguia de jeito nenhum sentir o ódio necessário por Rey. Ele a venerava tanto internamente que sua morte talvez fosse a única solução, então ele se rendeu aos planos de Snoke: Matar a garota.

Ele a idealizava sem saber o porquê, ele só o fazia. Se achava tão imbecil por isso, e mais imbecil ainda por fingir estar treinando a garota quando, no fim, ela morreria de qualquer jeito. Ele só precisaria de uma oportunidade, de uma única chance de cravar o seu sabre de luz no corpo da jovem garota e então tudo voltaria ao normal, ele seria o mestre impetuoso e forte de antes.

"É só questão de paciência e tudo voltará ao normal." Kylo pensou, conversando consigo mesmo diante do espelho. "A garota morrerá e ninguém nunca mais ouvirá seu nome, e será como se ela nunca tivesse existido." Quando Kylo olhou finalmente para baixo, para a pia, gotas de sangue caíam sobre a água. Quando se olhou novamente no espelho, seu nariz sangrava. E muito.

Ele fez um bolo de papéis e limpou o líquido vermelho que saía de suas narinas. Seus dedos já estavam todos inundados em sangue. Fazia tempo que aquilo não acontecia. A última vez fora quando mentiu a Luke sobre a tentação ao lado sombrio. Quando fora perguntado sobre os pesadelos e à sedução do lado sombrio. Ele negou com todas as forças e semanas depois Snoke conseguiu entrar totalmente em seus pensamentos.

Aquilo era a expressão de sua mentira, de sua  _fraqueza_.

Do outro lado da base a manhã seguia como de costume. Rey arrumou suas roupas, colocou seu uniforme cinza, se dirigiu ao salão para seu café e seguiu para seu treinamento com Kylo Ren. Eles mais uma vez treinaram a resistência de Rey, tanto física quanto mental.

Kylo lhe ensinava defesa pessoal e como usar a força para derrotar o oponente. Pode-se dizer que eles estavam começando a se entender melhor agora, um entendia os movimentos do outro, a aprendizagem do outro, um se surpreendia com o outro. Rey era apresentada à  _força_  e Kylo era apresentado à técnicas de sobrevivência já que Rey vivera no deserto e sabia melhor do que ele modos de camuflagem e defesa física. Já Kylo lhe ensinava a defesa mental, aquela da qual dependia de técnicas telepáticas.

Quando o treinamento acabou, Rey passou o resto da tarde dentro de seu quarto. Se olhou no espelho para verificar se estava tudo certo com sua face, se alguma cicatriz a acompanhava e logo constatou que em breve estaria presente no grande salão, para inundar-se na façanha do baile de iniciação que ali aconteceria.

Rey se uniu com outras garotas para se aprontar. As garotas que estavam sendo treinadas por cavaleiros de Ren. Elas tinham mais experiência com maquiagem e cabelo, coisa que Rey nunca sequer havia presenciado.

Leonora VanHale se aproximou de Rey.

"Você não vai começar a se arrumar?" Ela tocou em uma mecha do cabelo de Rey que lhe caia sob os olhos.

"Eu não sei como fazer." Rey sorriu enquanto segurava em suas mãos um pó compacto. "Eu não sei para que essas coisas servem" 

"Você nunca se maquiou?" Hale riu, "você realmente nunca?" Ela foi interrompida por uma expressão frágil em Rey.

"Em Jakku não temos tempo nem ocasião para essas coisas."

"Ah! Você é de Jakku?" Impressionada, Hale perguntou. "O deserto..." E com uma expressão de curiosidade retornou seu olhar para a catadora de lixo. "Então eu vou te ajudar."

Hale começou a pegar vários utensílios do qual Rey não podia identificar. Ela só obedeceu aos comandos da garota e em um tempo considerável ela foi convidada a se olhar no espelho.

Quando abriu os olhos Rey não se reconheceu. Na verdade, ela parecia outra pessoa, e ela parecia identificar essa outra pessoa. A surpresa foi tão grande e enquanto ela se apreciava, imagens distorcidas passavam por sua cabeça. Imagens estranhas.

Ela via um lugar claro, pétalas brancas passarem por sua mente, caindo do alto. À sua frente várias pessoas, e no centro algo parecido com uma fogueira. Ela fechou os olhos. No fundo havia um rapaz trajado em roupas brancas, que caiam levemente sobre seu torso. Era um dia de primavera.

Ela se sentiu feliz, imersa de compaixão. Ela sorriu. A suavidade das flores que caiam tocavam em sua pele e um enjoo começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela cambaleou e quase caiu quando finalmente abriu os olhos e Hale a segurava pelos braços.    
Rey se deparou novamente com sua figura no espelho, trajada em seu vestido preto com flores púrpuras. Ela se achou tão incrível. Tão bonita...

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem?" Hale perguntou.

"Está tudo bem, é só que..." Ela fixou o olhar em seus olhos no espelho. "É como se eu já tivesse visto esse rosto em algum lugar..."

"É claro que já viu, é o seu rosto menina!" Hale caiu em risadas. "Agora vamos, não quero me atrasar." Hale entrelaçou seu braço no de Rey e então no meio do caminho paralisou. "Aliás, quem é seu par essa noite?"

Um calafrio subiu pela espinha de Rey.

"Par?" Ela sussurrou. 

"Sim! Ninguém te convidou?" Ela se espantou. "James, o garoto de olhos puxados, me convidou para ser seu par essa noite, foi ele quem me enviou o meu vestido." 

Quando Hale soltou aquela frase, Rey se deu conta de que quem enviava os vestidos era quem seria o par para a noite.

"Pela  _Força_!" Ela exclamou, "Então quem manda os vestidos são os rapazes que irão nos acompanhar?" 

"Mas é claro! O que você achou?" Hale sorriu, "Pela  _Força_!!!! Quem te enviou o vestido?"

"Kylo Ren!" Rey falou baixo.

"O que??? Kylo Ren? O  _mestre_  Kylo Ren???" A empolgação de Hale era extremamente visível, o que tirou o conforto de Rey.

"Fale baixo!" Rey exclamou.

"Não acredito que o mestre finalmente resolveu ter um par! Ele nunca escolhe ninguém." Ela disse. "Toda vez ele vai sozinho ao baile. É o que se comenta..."

Rey ficou tão confusa naquela hora, tão horrorizada e amedrontada. Tinha medo do que aquilo poderia significar. 

"Eu espero que isso não seja ruim." Disse quase sussurrando.

"Garota! Isso é ótimo!" Ela ria e não conseguia se conter. "Você não imagina a quantidade de garotas que todos os anos dariam tudo o que fosse necessário para ser o par de Kylo Ren, não imagina o tamanho da frustração que é quando ele aparece sozinho na festa." Ela olhou fixamente nos olhos de Rey. "Menina, parece que hoje será seu dia!"

•••

Kylo Ren não se sentia nada convencional naquela noite. Talvez por culpa do traje social ou pelo efeito da bebida que atingia seu sistema nervoso antes mesmo de comparecer ao salão. Um copo fora o suficiente. Ele já se sentia melhor. Acabou usando a bebida para justificar a imagem distorcida que via no espelho apesar de saber que a quantidade de vinho ingerida não era, até aquele instante, suficiente para mudar seu comportamento.

Sua imagem era convidativa, possuía uma certa pureza da qual ele tentara se esquivar por bom tempo.

Ver-se trajado daquela forma o trazia lembranças da vida calma – de modo irônico – da grande Coruscant, em vezes que acompanhara sua mãe em encontros de negócios, como ela mesma intitulava. Ele sabia que eram assuntos da Nova República, mas fingia não querer se meter.

Ele tentou matar as imagens de sua cabeça, se livrar de todos aqueles sentimentos e impulsos para o lado da luz. Se lembrou dos tempos em que ele ainda era apenas o jovem Ben Solo. Sua cabeça martelava a medida em que se lembrava o quanto seu pai se maravilhava com suas conquistas e como tio Luke se orgulhava em relação aos aprendizados do jedi.

Ben Solo era um jovem promissor, o mais novo jedi, o percursor de uma nova era.

Ele fechou os olhos e os apertou. Um nó se fez em sua garganta. Logo ele teria de buscar Rey e ele precisaria estar melhor apresentável. Contudo, quando chegou aos aposentos da bela jovem, deparou-se com a ausência da garota.

"Mestre Ren!" A voz de Hux o alcançou.

"Diga, General." Ele respondeu e Hux o olhou nos olhos.

"A garota já está no grande salão. Ela foi acompanhada por uma das aprendizes de Mera Ren."

"Qual o nome?" Ele indagou.

"Segundo minhas informações, Eleonora VanHale." O ruivo respondeu.

"Desconheço." A imparcialidade na voz de Kylo era perceptível.

Ele então seguiu em direção ao grande salão com Hux o acompanhando. Quando chegaram uma grande porta cor chumbo com se abriu, revelando a luxuria da decoração.

Havia grandes lustres de cristal, reluzindo. O salão possuía uma mistura de prata que provinham da decoração.

Havia bastante gente: Cavaleiros de Ren, seus aprendizes, representantes dos sistemas que apoiavam a Primeira Ordem e guardas.

A música cessou e todos pararam para olhar Kylo Ren, todos o reverenciaram. Kylo cumprimentou todos por que passou, até que a música voltou a tocar e todos retomaram sua atenção à seus acompanhantes. Haviam diversos pares, diversos homens, moças, mas em meio a toda aquela multidão de gente ele procurava por uma só pessoa:  _Rey_.

No centro do salão a garota estava acompanhada de Hale e James. Eles conversavam e pela expressão facial deles, estavam se divertindo bastante. O olhar de Rey então se direcionou para o outro lado do salão, se encontrando com os olhos de Kylo Ren. Rey se assustou ao perceber que sua intuição estava certa. Pouco antes de vê-lo ela sentiu sua presença, e era de certa forma estranho constatar que estava certa. Ao mesmo tempo que era incrível conhecer a  _força_  e confirmar seus sentidos, ela preferia que não fosse verdade. Temia mas conseguia sentir uma conexão fluir.

A expressão facial de Rey deslizou de um sorriso perfeito a um semblante fechado, mas o olhar permanecia fixo nos olhos sombreados de Kylo Ren.

Ele estava divino, pensou. Rey se perguntou como aquele homem por debaixo de todas aquelas vestes e semblante imperial poderia ser tão humano, como ela. Naquele momento ela viu nada menos que Ben Solo.

Ele andou em sua direção e o coração de Rey começou a acelerar. Ela não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se permanecia parada no lugar ou se andava em sua direção. Ela acompanhava cada passo de Ren, fixamente, segurando a respiração a medida que ele chegava mais perto. 

Finalmente ele chegou. Kylo não disse nada, ele apenas continuou seu olhar fixo na garota e então com um gesto delicado beijou as costas de sua mão. Os olhos avelãs de Rey contavam com um toque esverdeados naquela noite, como esmeraldas, verdadeiras joias. Ele sentiu um pulsar mais rápido passar por sua jugular. Engoliu em seco e desviou seus olhos dos da mulher. Ela respirou fundo.

"Vejo que fiz uma ótima escolha para seu traje." Ele falou com certa calma na voz. "Você está deslumbrante, purpura é uma cor perfeita para você. É bom que todos vejam o quão fascinante minha aprendiz é, melhor que qualquer uma daqui."

Hale estava ao lado de Rey, paralisada, quando Kylo lhe lançou um olhar tão penetrante que ela entendeu o recado e saiu de perto deles. Kylo Ren se aproximou um pouco mais da garota a oferecendo seu braço para que ela pudesse o cruzar com o seu. Os dois começaram a andar pelo salão em movimentos lentos enquanto Kylo Ren acenava com a cabeça para aqueles que os cumprimentavam, Rey se limitou a não imita-lo. 

"Estou me sentindo um pouco desconfortável." Confessou num tom baixo, a garganta seca, seus olhos perdidos no chão.

"Não precisa se preocupar." Ele a respondeu em um tom que apenas ela poderia ouvi-lo. "Não minto quando digo que está bela, a mais bela deste salão. Então, não há motivos para se sentir desconfortável."

Continuaram a andar lentamente, o sangue da garota borbulhando a sentir braço embalado pelo de Ren.

"Olha só que ironia, como o tempo é algo engraçado. Há meses atrás você estava tentando me matar, agora você está de braços cruzados comigo e corando a cada elogio que eu te faço." 

"Não estou corando." Na verdade estava. "Pouco me importa o que acha. Quando essa palhaçada irá acabar? Sou sua aprendiz, não um boneco de exibição." Respondeu áspera e revirando os olhos.

Era de se esperar que o estômago de Rey revirasse várias vezes durante a conversa. Kylo estava sendo mais gentil do que o de costume, e a inimizade interior que sentia por ele a fazia desconfiar de cada palavra, até mesmo temer qualquer ação dele. Os dois continuaram caminhando. Era tanta gente. Rey ficou desconfortável com a beleza forçada das pessoas que passavam, com a quantidade exótica de genes. Eram pessoas de todas as partes da galáxia, todas apreciando o momento e venerando à Primeira Ordem afim de benefícios.

Uma mulher alta com cabelos louros e pele pálida se aproximou dos dois e começou a conversar com Kylo Ren. Rey ficou escutando tudo, parada. Não se atreveu a interromper a conversa. Eles falavam sobre negociações, sobre os benefícios que a Primeira Ordem estava trazendo para a galáxia, sobre como os apoiadores da república precisavam ser destruídos e sobre como a Ordem de Ren estava crescendo cada vez mais.

"Apesar dos rebeldes terem explodido a antiga base, nós sabemos que aquilo não fez nem cócegas perante ao Império que estamos construindo." Kylo Ren concordou gentilmente e os dois esboçaram risos. Rey engoliu em seco. "Ora, mas e quem é você?" Ela perguntou se dirigindo à Rey.

"A me desculpe, essa é Rey, ela é minha..."

"Temos uma futura imperatriz?" Ela o interrompeu antes que pudesse completar a frase e Rey corou. "É uma bela moça, uma bela escolha, rapaz." Ela deu um leve tapa no ombro de Ren.

"Ah, não, a senhora está enganada." Ele sorriu timidamente. "Esta é Rey, minha aprendiz. Muito apta com a força e futuramente um membro da Ordem De Ren!" Ele sorriu olhando para a garota e ela estendeu sua mão para a senhora a cumprimentando.

"Muito prazer, Madame." Disse forçada.

"Me desculpe, que constrangimento." Ela ria mas Rey percebera que ela estava um pouco alterada devido à quantidade de bebida que devia ter ingerido. "Se me dão licença." 

Ela seguiu em frente deixando os dois sozinhos novamente. Era perceptível o constrangimento na face de Rey.

"Eu lhe peço desculpas."

 

Depois de um tempo de muita bebida, dança e alguns aperitivos, o salão recebeu um toque de escuridão. Toda aquela claridade fora substituída por um sentimento estranho dentro de Rey. Kylo percebeu quando ela perdeu as forças na perna e cambaleou, ele a segurou, preocupado.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou com atenção.

"Sim, é só uma tontura..." Ela dizia com a mão na testa. Ele sentiu a temperatura dela com as costas de sua mão, mas constatou que ela estava normal.

O problema mesmo era a presença de Snoke. Ele apareceu a partir de um holograma presente no salão, todos o reverenciou. Ela fez o mesmo com um certo incômodo.

Ele não estava fisicamente presente. Ele não se sentia seguro para tal, apenas Kylo e General Hux sabiam da localização real do líder supremo.

Rey não sabia o motivo, mas em todas as vezes que ela estava na presença de Snoke ela sentia um desconforto enorme.

Ela lembrava de seus sonhos, do quanto aquele ser a assombrava e trazia sentimentos de morte para dentro dela. Ela já o repulsava mais que qualquer coisa na vida.

"Bem-vindos, iniciados!" A voz distorcida de Snoke se propagou sobre aquele meio. "Bem-vindos a mais um ano de treinamento." Ele estava sentado em seu trono, sua projeção era bem grande e Rey se perguntou se o homem tinha realmente aquela estatura, não era possível.

"Se estão aqui é porque concordam que a república já não é mais o sistema de governo adequado à nossa galáxia. Se estão aqui é porque de tal forma sabem dos benefícios que o lado sombrio traz à paz galáctica. Se estão aqui é porque de tal forma querem devotar sua vida ao novo Império e se tornarem cavaleiros de Ren e dar continuidade e honrar a luta de Palpatine e Vader, impedidos por aqueles assassinos e rebeldes." Todos aplaudiam e gritavam, eufóricos.

"Vocês serão treinados pelos melhores para que apenas os melhores continuem a linhagem de cavaleiros de Ren! Devemos ampliar barreiras. Vocês serão testados o tempo todo, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Precisamos dos mais fortes ao nosso lado, o resto..." Ele sorriu ironicamente, "vocês sabem! Serão descartados." Rey sentiu um frio a barriga, o que ele quis dizer com descartados!? "Façam bom proveito dessa comemoração pois raramente presenciarão novamente momentos como esse!" Ele se levantou e por fim, terminando o discurso, falou: "Não há ordem sem a Primeira Ordem!" Todos urraram e repetiram a frase, inclusive Kylo Ren.

" _Não há ordem sem a Primeira Ordem!_ " As vozes ecoaram. Quando por fim a imagem de Snoke se desfez.

Kylo puxou Rey para seu lado novamente a conduzindo até o centro do salão, onde todos dançavam e conversavam. A música era lenta e Kylo Ren se aproximou de Rey com cuidado, ela não hesitou.

"Me permite?" Ele perguntou fazendo um gesto de dança.

Rey não entendeu muito bem, mas antes que pudesse responder sua cintura já estava nas mãos de Kylo. Ela corou novamente e seu coração acelerou. O rapaz a aproximou suavemente de seu corpo.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou baixo se afastando imediatamente do rapaz.

"É valsa." Ele a respondeu.

"Precisa de toda essa proximidade?" Ela rosnou.

"Olhe ao seu redor, todos estão dançando como normalmente duas pessoas dançam uma valsa." Ele sorriu tentando se reaproximar. Rey também se aproximou com uma expressão mais leve em seu rosto. 

"Às vezes eu esqueço que você é de Jakku, catadora de lixo." 

Rey respirou fundo e a mão de Kylo repousava em sua cintura. Quando finalmente suas mãos se tocaram, Rey sentiu um calafrio, uma sensação estranha subir por seu corpo. Kylo pegou a mão esquerda de Rey e colocou sobre seu ombro, retornando logo após a segurar na cintura da moça, agora com um jeito mais delicado a aproximou de si.

Seus corpos se encostaram suavemente. Ela perdeu o ar. Estava tão próxima dele. Ela olhava em seus olhos enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, a fulminando e sorrindo timidamente. Rey aos poucos foi se soltando e se entregando àquele sentimento bom que estava dentro dela.

Rey quase nunca tivera contato humano antes, era difícil pra ela essas coisas agora. Ela não pôde evitar em analisar toda a face de Ren. Ela deslizou sua visão dos olhos do rapaz até sua boca.   
Analisando o caminho da cicatriz.

Rey ousou tocar nela, com um toque muito suave, a desenhou.

"Ainda dói?" Perguntou num impulso.

"Só lembro dela quando me olho no espelho. Ou quando olho para você."

Ela continuou a delinear a linha avermelhada e por fim seus dedos estavam tocando os lábios do rapaz.

Ele ardia por dentro, fechava os olhos ao toque dela. Ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas estava. Aquilo parecia tão surreal, mais uma vez tão familiar.

Ao fechar os olhos imagens distorcidas de Rey dando gargalhadas passavam por sua mente. Ele sorriu. Ela sentia o mesmo. Tudo desaparecera, em um segundo não havia mais Primeira Ordem, Snoke, as pessoas no salão. Só havia o próprio salão, mais claro do que nunca, e pétalas brancas caindo sobre os dois. Mas, repentina e infelizmente, Rey voltou a seu estado sóbrio e se afastou do rapaz e continuou a dança tentando desviar seu olhar do dele.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação, ficou apenas quieto, fazendo todos os movimentos que os outros também estavam fazendo.

A noite continuou com várias outras tentativas de aproximação entre os dois. Todas com cautela e muita ternura. Uma certa intimidade estava começando a ser construída e, a partir daí a vida de Rey e Kylo Ren se tornaria um verdadeiro caos.


	5. Interno

_"Toda a arte é um_  
 _problema de equilíbrio_  
 _entre dois opostos."_  
(Cesare Pavese)

•••        

Uma leve enxaqueca acordou Kylo Ren no dia seguinte. Havia bebido consideravelmente na outra noite e agora as dores tomavam conta de seu corpo. Devido a esta razão, ao fato de provavelmente muitos estarem ainda se recuperando da noite anterior, havia-se considerado que não ocorreria treinamento com nenhum dos cavaleiros de Ren neste dia.         

Do outro lado da base Rey acordava de um sono profundo, sem pesadelos, lançado ao peso do efeito do álcool recém conhecido pelo seu organismo. Apagou completamente, e como em poucas vezes não sofreu em seu sono.         

Ela se levantou lentamente, deixando o peso de sua cabeça ser o último a alcançar o equilíbrio na gravidade, mas a tensão em sua nuca e o latejar em suas têmporas a alertava sobre os problemas que viriam advindos da noite exuberante que tivera. Era apenas o início de uma ressaca.         

Tentou andar em direção ao lavabo mas antes que alcançasse a porta cinzenta três batidas foram escutadas vindas da entrada de seu quarto. Não demorou muito para receber o  _trooper_  que a aguardava ao lado de fora.         

"Mestre Kylo Ren solicita a presença da senhora em sua divisão."

"Algum motivo especial?" Ela perguntou.        

"Um dos nossos soldados irá acompanhá-la até o local assim que estiver pronta."

Rey voltou ao interior do quarto imediatamente e se aprontou. Colocou uma roupa de trajes escuros que tinha vindo com aquela muda de roupas no seu primeiro dia na base, prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo desarrumado e seguiu adiante, sem muita cerimônia. Não queria deixar o  _mestre_ esperando.

O  _stormtrooper_  a guiou pelo corredor até chegarem em uma secção que ela não havia conhecido antes. As paredes eram de aço, assim como no resto da base, mas havia algo diferente. Muitos guardas estavam lá. Todos parados à frente de portas dispostas ao longo do corredor, até que no fim havia uma porta maior, escura como as outras, mas com listras brancas formando algum tipo de desenho que ela não soube interpretar.

O guarda que estava ao lado esquerdo da porta a abriu. Era um quarto.

Mal conseguiu decifrar a decoração do local devido à quantidade de coisas que tinha lá dentro, completamente luxuoso, era grande, até três vezes maior do que sua habitação. Era cercado por janelas de vidro muito grossas e resistentes. No centro havia uma cama grande e ao fundo uma mesa cheia de frutas, pães, sucos, chás... Tudo que Rey não tinha em Jakku. E Kylo Ren.

O rapaz se encontrava parado de costas para o quarto, observando a galáxia lá fora, agora com o Sol em seu ponto mais próximo. Na base não se tinha uma distinção entre dia e noite como nos planetas, praticamente se diferenciava as horas pela posição do Sol uma vez que a base se encontrava em órbita do planeta.

Ele sentiu sua presença. Lentamente seu rosto se virou e Kylo pôde concluir a partir de sua visão periférica aquilo que a  _força_  já havia lhe informado. Rey estava lá.

"Pois não." Disse a garota com os braços paralisados ao lado de seu corpo. Kylo se aproximou enquanto ela pensava em se esquivar. "Por que solicitou minha presença?" Perguntou.       

"Como não haverá treinamento hoje pensei se não gostaria de tomar um café comigo e depois poderíamos andar pela base ou treinar um pouco nossa questão do equilíbrio."

 _Equilíbrio_. Aquela era a palavra, e aquele o sentido de tudo. E ouvira tantas vezes tal citação mas limitou-se a entender apenas o necessário para não se tornar uma ignorante total. O equilíbrio, em sua cabeça, era uma utopia.       

"Equilíbrio?" Ela indagou.     

"Eu sei que você sabe." Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Nós dois sabemos que há  _algo_. Eu sinto sua presença em todo lugar, eu poderia te rastrear a quilômetros daqui... A anos luz daqui." Ela olhou para baixo. "E você também poderia, e sabe disso." Agressivamente ele levantou o rosto de Rey com as mãos em seu queixo a fazendo olhar nos seus olhos.

Ele então se afastou e a conduziu até a mesa. Gentilmente afastou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Ela ficou parada, analisando cada tipo de pão. Ele finalmente se sentou e dois empregados os serviram.

"Há algo tão interessante em você." Ele quebrou o silêncio. Ela o olhou nos olhos. "Sabe, uma das minhas habilidades mais perceptíveis, inclusive por Luke, era a capacidade de confundir a mente das pessoas e principalmente arrancar delas as informações que eu precisava."   

Ele levou sua mão em direção a um bolinho de amêndoas ao mesmo tempo em que Rey iria pega-lo. Suas mãos se tocaram, um calafrio subiu pelas pontas de seus dedos e fluíram pelos seus corpos. Eles imediatamente, em um choque, afastaram as mãos. Agiam como se uma força maior os comandasse, sempre caindo no mesmo desfecho.         

Ren pigarreou e continuou a falar:         

"Mas com você é  _diferente_." Ele penetrou seu olhar no dela. "Eu não vejo nada. A cada dia você se torna mais forte e bloqueia as minhas investidas com maior facilidade. Sua mente é um vazio para mim. Me admira ter conseguido arrancar algumas lembranças suas em nosso primeiro encontro..." Sua feição agora era séria. "Sabe, Rey..." Ela sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca de Ren. "É impressionante essa sua habilidade, me pergunto se isso é natural  _seu_ ou se com o tempo veio aperfeiçoando.         

"Não sou nem nunca fui uma jedi para poder ter aprendido alguma coisa."         

"Você não precisa ser uma jedi para isso, a Força é muito maior do que qualquer coisa que você tenha imaginado."         

"Então talvez seja um problema com  _você_."

Kylo Ren meneou a cabeça e se afastou da jovem, reclinando-se sobre o encosto da cadeira e analisando a expressão insultuosa de sua aprendiz.         

"Eu fui treinado pelos melhores jedi que existiram na época e o maior ícone vivo do lado sombrio, além dos genes de Vader que correm pelo meu sangue. Sempre consegui retirar as memórias mais profundas de guerreiros de todos os lados. Não seria difícil tirar informações da mente de uma  _insignificante_ catadora de lixo."         

"Você tem certeza de que me acha insignificante?" Rey se inclinou em direção à Kylo Ren e agora os dois se olhavam profundamente nos olhos. Rey fez aquilo de novo, fez os feitiços de Kylo Ren voltarem contra ele, e ela estava gostando disso. "Pois eu não acredito. Eu sei que sou importante para você, caso contrário, não aceitaria por conta própria me treinar. Eu nunca disse que queria ser treinada por você, eu disse que queria ser treinada no lado sombrio, não especifiquei por quem." Ela sorriu, articulada com as palavras. Ele se aproximou. "Então, Kylo Ren, eu não sou tão insignificante assim. E eu vou descobrir qual seu  _interesse_ em mim."    

Ele paralisou. Ela atingiu seu ponto fraco. Ren não sabia o que o fascinava tanto em Rey, uma simples catadora de lixo.        

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto ele permanecia pensativo. Ela se acalmou em seu assento e permaneceu quieta até então quebrar o silêncio novamente.

"Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?" Ren deu de ombros ao afirmar com a cabeça. "Como funciona o treinamento?"

"Todo ano são recrutados novos jovens nascidos em planetas que apoiam a Primeira Ordem, os lendários Sith, inimigos da república ou até mesmo simpatizantes do império. Eles permanecem um tempo com a gente e os melhores são selecionados. Ao todo existem seis Cavaleiros de Ren e seu mestre, que no caso sou eu. Esses serão os oficiais. Os aprendizes que concluírem o treinamento seguirão o mestre do qual foram escolhidos. Ou seja, caso um jovem seja aprovado, ele sempre seguirá as ordens de seu Cavaleiro, e servirá sempre em sua proteção, como uma guarda especial. Há uma linha de sucessão. Caso aconteça algo com um Cavaleiro de Ren, quem assume seu posto é o próximo na linhagem."

"Caso eu passe no teste e você morra então eu assumo seu lugar?" Ela riu, ele a olhou sério.

"Tecnicamente sim, mas como sou o mestre deles quem escolheria o novo seria Snoke..."

"Tentador."

"Não se anime tanto, catadora de lixo, eu não vou morrer..."

"Não estou falando sério." Ela disse com gentileza, agora segurando o braço de Ren que repousava sob a mesa. Ela se sentiu estranha pelo gesto que ela mesma fez, mas foi tão automático. "Ah, me desculpe." Ela disse afastando sua mão do braço dele. "Algo esteve me intrigando desde ontem... Ren..." Ele voltou seus olhos imediatamente a ela ao ouvir o nome. Isso o fez estremecer por dentro.  "Bem, ontem Snoke disse que só os melhores seriam escolhidos e que o resto deles seriam descartados, o que ele quis dizer?"

"Bem..." Ele se aproximou com os dedos cruzados. "Ao longo do treinamento haverão disputas entre os aprendizes. Lutas, habilidades com o uso da força. Aqueles que não se saírem bem não poderão seguir a ordem de Ren. Consequentemente, esses poderão trabalhar servindo a Primeira Ordem, ou poderão retornar a suas famílias. A maioria não volta por vergonha ou medo da rejeição, então acabam ficando aqui... E tem aqueles que..." Ele pausou, observando o olhar atento de Rey.

"Aqueles que?" Ela continuou a fala dele fazendo gestos com a mão para que ele continuasse.

"Bom, durante as lutas, tudo vale... Literalmente  _tudo_!" Ele se endireitou na cadeira. "Uso da força tanto mental quanto física, ataques corporais inclusive com o próprio sabre, o que resulta em algumas... mortes..."

"Mortes?"

"Ah, eu não acho que a melhor forma de testa-los é liberar esse tipo de coisa mas, o líder supremo é sábio então nós apenas obedecemos." Ele pegou um jarro de suco de laranja e serviu Rey e se serviu. "Mas os mestres costumam intervir antes que uma morte possa ocorrer, então, fique tranquila."

Ela ficou pensativa por um tempo, olhava para ele, para a janela, para ele novamente...

"Interviria?" Perguntou num tom suave, sem a usual agressividade com que se referia ao homem. Kylo engasgou com o suco que estava tomando, quase cuspindo o conteúdo no copo.

"Bem, é claro que sim."  Ele não a olhou nos olhos, fixou o olhar na mesa, disfarçando o incomodo.

"Por que?" Rey mexeu-se em seu assento movimentando o corpo na direção de Ren, aproximando-se de modo invasivo, fazendo-o se sentir constrangido e até acuado com aquela situação.

"Porque nenhum mestre quer perder seu aprendiz favorito." Os dois riram num uníssono tentando quebrar a tensão após Rey responde-lo que ela era a única que ele  _possuía_. "Mas não será necessária minha intervenção. Você é melhor do que todos daqui. E você tem uma grande vantagem: é uma sensitiva na  _força_ enquanto que a maioria aqui ainda precisará aprender a usar e desenvolve-la. E não se preocupe, metade dos presentes nunca irão desenvolver essa habilidade, o que faz com que muitos sejam descartados logo de cara."

Os dois terminaram a refeição. Kylo afastou a cadeira para que Rey se levantasse. Os dois saíram do quarto do rapaz e seguiram para uma caminhada pela nova base da Primeira Ordem.         

Kylo a informou como tudo aquilo funcionava. Cada compartimento, cada arma, tudo. Ela ficou sabendo de cada detalhe. Ao fim do dia Rey ficou encantada com a beleza de uma mulher que houvera passado por eles num corredor enquanto eles descobriam os locais.  

Era realmente uma bela moça, usava vestes num tom azul marinho e por cima uma capa preta longa com um capuz. Possuia cabelos longos, enrolados e bem negros. A pele era pálida, seus olhos bem claros. O contraste era tão bonito quanto o de Kylo Ren aos olhos de Rey. Ela se impressionou com a mulher.         

A moça cumprimentou Kylo Ren com a cabeça ao passar por eles. Estava acompanhada de três jovens, um deles era Hale. A garota acenou com a cabeça timidamente para Rey, que achou estranho. Desde o baile Hale não estava mais falando direito com Rey, mal a cumprimentava.

"Quem é ela?" Rey perguntou baixo para Kylo.        

"Mera Ren. Uma dos 7." A respondeu num tom indiferente.         

No fim da tarde Ren pediu que um guarda acompanhasse Rey até sua habitação. Rey estava agora em seu quarto. Repousava dentro da banheira cheia de água quente. Já era noite e o dia de folga logo menos acabaria. Ela afundou a cabeça deixando com que seus cabelos fossem inundados pela água.         

Rey se sentiu estranha. Pela primeira vez começou a prestar atenção em seu corpo imerso na água. A imagem de sua pele era refratada pela água dando um tom claro à ela. Rey analisou suas mãos, seus dedos. Analisou os seios, o abdômen. Nunca tivera tempo para isso em Jakku. Foi tão estranho.         

Foi então que imagens distorcidas de Ren começaram a invadir seus pensamentos quando ela fechou seus olhos. Sua mão esquerda involuntariamente tocou a porção inferior de sua coxa, subindo levemente até sua partes enquanto que a direita tocava levemente o pescoço, descendo em direção aos seios. A garota arrepiava ao seu próprio toque. Ela tocava em seu rosto, em seus lábios e apertava os olhos, e então passou a ter vislumbres sobre  _ele,_ se imaginou sendo  _tocada_ por ele, e ardia em decorrência.         

Era tudo tão leve, a água a fazia flutuar, e ela realmente estava  _flutuando_  naquele momento. Ela percebeu que os pelos dos braços estavam arrepiados, a sensação era realmente boa.         

Rey mordeu seu lábio inferior à medida que via os lábios de Ren tocarem os seus, e era tão real quanto uma  _memória_. Suas mãos passearam por sua cintura, seus corpos se encostaram. Estava tudo tão maravilhoso, só ela com ela mesma e  _Ren_ em seus pensamentos quando repentinamente sua sanidade voltou à tona e ela se assustou consigo mesma.         

Afastou suas mãos de seu corpo e saiu rapidamente da água. Se enrolou em uma toalha e parou em frente à pia. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas nela e seu corpo curvado em sua direção. Rey encontrou os olhos de sua imagem no espelho e então se perguntou o porquê de estar pensando em Kylo Ren naquela hora. Estava tudo tão confuso. Ela o estava  _desejando_ mas ela sabia que não poderia tê-lo, que era loucura e que precisava imediatamente parar de pensar besteiras.        

Mas por que não conseguia? Por que queria estar na companhia de um ser tão  _maldoso_ e repugnante como ele? Estava tudo tão confuso, tão estranho. O que estava a fazendo sentir isso? E por que as imagens pareceram tão reais?

Rey se deitou em sua cama e tentou esquecer aquele momento no banho.  
Por outro lado, em seu quarto, Ren estava calmo. Ele analisava as estrelas ao lado de fora de sua janela e repassava mentalmente toda a conversa que tivera com Rey naquela manhã e fim de tarde.

Ele se lembrava de quando ela disse que sabia que ela não era apenas uma insignificante catadora de lixo para ele, e ele concordava, mas tentava não transparecer.

Tolo, não conseguia.

Ren se deitou em seu leito mas não conseguira dormir. Imagens da moça vinham à tona em seus pensamentos. Ele fechava os olhos e só a via. Seu sorriso, seus olhos, sua boca... Ele a queria também, e acabara de concluir isso quando uma necessidade enorme de explorar sua vontade biológica invadiu o corpo dele. Mas ele evitou. Concretizar seus desejos fisicamente só o deixaria mais confuso em relação à ela.

Ele afastou suas mãos de seu corpo evitando qualquer besteira. E então a noite continuou assim, os dois pensando um no outro, fora o maior sufoco de suas vidas.         

Naquela noite tanto Ren como Rey sonharam um com o outro e, por incrível que aquilo parecia, o mesmo sonho apareceu para os dois. Talvez uma conexão? Talvez a força? Um  _vislumbre_?         

Não existia lado sombrio ou luz, só existia os dois. Só existia paixão entre os dois, e eles se entregaram ao amor que seu sonho pedia. Sem culpa, nem rancor.         

No outro dia nada parecia ter acontecido. É claro que eles não sabiam que tinham sonhado a mesma coisa um com o outro mas, a clareza com que as imagens se passaram naquela noite fez com que tudo parecesse muito real.         

Rey mal conseguia encarar Kylo no treinamento, o mesmo fazia o rapaz. Eles não trocaram muitas palavras e evitaram contato físico, sem ao menos darem satisfação um ao outro, foi natural.

 


	6. A Dama de Azul

_"Esperamos pela luz,_  
 _mas contemplamos a escuridão."_  
(Isaías 59:9)

  ••• 

Uma semana de treinamento havia se passado. A partir dessa semana os aprendizes passariam a lutar uns com os outros para se classificarem. Todos eram reunidos no grande salão e permaneciam treinando sempre em duplas até que as lutas oficiais acontecessem. Neste contexto, Rey pôde conhecer os rostos de todos os sete cavaleiros de Ren, em sua maioria possuíam um semblante sério e o físico aparentemente robusto.

Ren analisava o treinamento de Rey ao longe. Entre lutas e treinos com a força, Kylo e Rey trocavam olhares, entendendo o que estavam querendo dizer. Rey pedia a avaliação de Ren, e ele assentia com a cabeça quando ela estava indo bem, outrora negava quando ela precisava melhorar.

Rey costumava treinar com os aprendizes de Mera Ren, uma delas era Hale. Mera sempre ficava ao lado de Kylo e fazia alguns comentários com ele sobre o treinamento de seus aprendizes. Rey se sentia incomodada com os olhares da moça, teve vezes que a pegou rindo quando Rey foi derrotada, passou a entender, talvez equivocadamente, que aquilo fosse uma forma de deboche, enquanto Kylo apenas observava.

Então, chegou o dia em que Rey fora informada de que ocorreria a primeira disputa entre os aprendizes. Ela paralisou, deixando com que um nó descesse por sua garganta.

"Não precisa ter medo." Kylo dizia, tentando de uma forma desengonçada encorajar a aprendiz. "Cheguei a um acordo com Mera, você lutará contra Eleonora VanHale." Ele percebeu quando ela fez uma cara de espanto. "Algum problema?" Indagou.

"Não... é que ela é a única pessoa com quem eu tive algum contato."

"Por isso dei essa sugestão à Mera. Ela arrisca todas suas apostas na garota mas eu sei que você a supera." Ele fechou o semblante, e continuou andando pelo corredor. "Você vai ganhar."

"Eu não vou matá-la."

Kylo permaneceu quieto, apenas sorriu de lado enquanto continuavam o caminho até o salão. Entraram no local, era o salão de sempre, onde os treinos aconteciam. No fundo, nos cantos próximos às paredes, alguns artefatos velhos da antiga Primeira Ordem que foram recuperados, o local parecia um depósito adaptado ou algo do tipo, mas grande o suficiente para eles conseguirem treinar.

Cinco duplas se apresentaram, lutaram. Rey apertava os olhos a cada soco que aqueles garotos e garotas levavam. Não havia piedade, em alguns casos homens lutavam com mulheres, pois assim seria lá fora. Todos aplaudiam os belos golpes e vaiavam aqueles que se saiam mal.

Após mais ou menos meia hora de lutas houve uma pausa e a próxima dupla chamada foi Rey e Hale. Ela paralisou por um segundo. Ao ouvirem seu nome, todos ficaram quietos. Era a aprendiz do mestre, de alguma forma possuía algo de diferente.

Mera Ren se aproximou de Kylo Ren para que assistissem juntos a luta de suas aprendizes, e aquela luta em si era especial. Ela poderia até tentar negar, mas derrotar a aprendiz do mestre era tudo que Mera queria que Hale fizesse.

"Minha aprendiz foi muito bem treinada. Ela até apresenta alguns traços que me remetem a pensar que ela seja uma sensitiva." Disse pouco mais alto que um sussurro, para que apenas Kylo a ouvisse. "Seria uma pena perder sua preciosidade tão facilmente no primeiro dia de disputa..."

Kylo inclinou-se um pouco para baixo, chegando ao ouvido de Mera, a respondendo num tom mais baixo e firme ainda: "Não acontecera."

Em seguida ele lhe pediu licença e saiu de perto da mulher. Por sua vez, Rey se deslocou em direção ao centro, enquanto Hale fez o mesmo. Assim que chegaram perto uma da outra se entreolharam e se cumprimentaram.

"Vocês sabem as regras, quem sair primeiro do círculo da arena perderá essa primeira prova e perderá pontos. Não será permitido empurrões, apenas saídas em decorrência da luta de sabres. Não poderão utilizar a força para tirar a outra da arena." Kylo disse olhando pra Rey. "Caso vocês não aguentem o cansaço físico podem desistir e também perderão pontos."

Hale parecia muito nervosa e evitava contato visual com Rey. Ela estava trêmula. Em seguida lhes foram direcionados dois sabres de luz, fazendo com que o salão fosse tomado pela cor vermelha. Elas então começaram.

As luzes baixaram e as duas começaram uma dança de ataques e defesa. Hale foi primeiro. Seu sabre ia em direção à Rey mas a garota o bloqueava. Hale permaneceu com incansáveis tentativas de ir para cima de Rey com o sabre mas ela sempre conseguia se proteger. Hale ficou cada vez mais agressiva e Rey começou a ficar assustada até que distraída, Hale a empurrou com as mãos para fora da linha circular.

"Ela não pode fazer isso!" Ren gritou. "Você não pode empurra-lá para fora, garota insolente." Rey assustou-se ao ouvir o tom de voz agressivo de seu mestre. Fazia tempo que ele não perdia o controle emocional.

"Deixe que elas se entendam!" Sugeriu Mera Ren.

Ren se reaproximou das jovens, afastando Hale  e Rey quase em um empurrão.

"Vamos, comecem de novo, e sem empurra-la pra fora VanHale!" Hale fitou Kylo Ren com certa raiva no olhar, antes de voltar sua atenção à Rey.

Agora Rey também já estava mais irritada. Ela acendeu novamente seu sabre e Hale fez o mesmo. Todos as olhavam com muita atenção.  
A sincronia entre as duas estava muito bem feita, Rey atacava e Hale se protegia e vice-versa. Hale caiu algumas vezes no chão, e em uma atitude tola Rey pensava em tentar ajudá-la a se levantar, mas no fim, acabou levando tudo aquilo pro pessoal e parou de se importar.

Uma tensão se criou entre Hale e Rey, ela não estava reconhecendo a garota que lhe ajudara em tudo nos primeiros dias. Percebeu o quanto fora inocente em achar que poderia encontrar uma luz dentro daquela base. Foi então que Rey começou a utilizar a força toda vez que ela se aproximava agressivamente. Ela era empurrada pra longe mas sem sair da arena.         

Hale ainda não possuía grande domínio da força, o que a deixou ainda mais frustrada. Mera Ren, por sua vez, estremecia do outro lado a medida que Rey forçava Hale a chegar cada vez mais perto do limite da arena com a luta de sabres. Rey foi jogada longe devido às defensivas de Hale, alguns roxos propícios a se formarem em sua pele devido às agressões físicas. Como ela não sabia usar a força, a jovem apelou para chutes e socos.       

Rey não fez o mesmo. Após algum tempo de muitas insistidas Hale caiu saindo para fora da linha. Ponto perdido. Rey daquela forma teria ganhado a primeira disputa com Hale. Após ter a visão da garota cansada e derrotada no chão, ela então voltou sua atenção para Kylo e um sorriso quebrou a postura séria de Kylo Ren.          

Ela comemorava internamente enquanto os outros a aplaudiam, foi quando inesperadamente Hale se levantou com o sabre nas mãos em direção à Rey. Quando Kylo olhou para o lado, Mera mandava um sinal para Hale, algo não estava normal. Sua aprendiz estava tão contente que mal percebeu que a garota se aproximava.          

Foi quando Kylo correu na direção das duas, pondo-se entre elas. Já era tarde, o sabre de Hale alcançaria as costas de Rey, mas Kylo estava no meio, e o artefato chegaria em seu corpo primeiro. Foi então que em um impulso ele tentou se defender com o braço, e quando sentiu o calor do sabre se aproximando de sua pele, utilizou a força para afastar Hale de si.         

" _Não_!" Ele gritou é um fluxo tão intenso de energia saiu de seu corpo em 360°. Um golpe atingiu Rey e Hale ao mesmo tempo, que foram lançadas em sentidos opostos para cada lado do salão, numa intensidade tão bruta que ele pensou que poderia tê-las matado naquele instante.

Hale bateu com força contra a parede de metal, e Rey caiu sobre os artefatos guardados na sala, por cima de um espelho velho, o fazendo se estilhaçar. Quando atingiu o chão sua perna e braço estavam sangrando e cheios de cacos de vidro enfiados na pele.          

Kylo correu em direção à sua aprendiz e quando chegou perto se jogou rapidamente em sua direção e a acudiu.         

"Por Lord! Você está bem!?" Ele exclamou. "Sua perna! Seu braço!" Ele tocou nos ferimentos e sua mão se encheu de sangue.         

"O que aconteceu?" Rey gritou. "O que foi? Eu achei que Hale não sabia utilizar a força, a luta já não tinha acabado?" Dizia com a mão na cabeça, sentindo dor.          

"Sim, ela não sabia, a luta já havia acabado, fui eu quem empurrei você." Rey arregalou os olhos sem entender nada. "Ela estava se aproximando de você com o sabre na mão. Me desculpa não era pra você se machucar, eu não soube o que fazer, foi um impulso."          

"Ela tentou... Me matar?" Disse espantada e em seguida olhou para o chão. "Pela Força, ela tentou me matar?" Ela continuou a fitar o chão, em sua face a incredulidade, lutando contra lágrimas que queriam sair. "Obrigada por ter salvo minha vida!          

"Você precisa de cuidados médicos. Dorn!" Ele gritou. "Chamem Dorn, imediatamente." Alguns aprendizes foram atrás de Richard Dorn e Ren com ódio encontrou o olhar de Mera. Ele se levantou e foi em direção à Mera Ren, com os punhos cerrados, passos firmes, rápido.         

"O que foi aquilo?" Ele gritou com ela.         

"Aquilo o que?" Mera se fez de desentendida.         

"Sua garota insolente!" Ele gritou com os punhos fechados em direção à VanHale, ela estava lacrimejando. "Se você a tivesse matado eu não sei o que faria com você! Saiam todos!!!"         

Rapidamente todos foram embora, no salão só estava Rey, Kylo, Mera e Hale.        

Hale olhou para Rey sentada no chão retirando os cacos de vidro de sua pele e disse: "Rey, me desculpe!" E então saiu correndo do salão com as mãos na boca, o choque em seu rosto.        

"Superestima essa garota!" Mera disse em tom irônico.        

"A luta já havia acabado! Hale perdeu e  _você_  não aceitou que Rey a venceria!" Ele se aproximou um pouco mais de Mera, em passos lentos. "Acha que eu a superestimo mas na verdade sente medo que ela se torne tão boa quanto você. Ou quem sabe melhor." Ele rosnou e Mera se aproximou mais ainda, ficando a um palmo de distância de sua face. Ela olhou para cima, o encarando.          

"Nunca. Não uma catadora de lixo." O respondeu.       

Ren respirava ofegantemente e seus punhos estavam cada vez mais cerrados. "Saia daqui!" Falou, "AGORA!" Gritou, mas Mera não sentia medo de Kylo, continuou a encara-lo até decidir que sairia do local. Ela andou em direção à porta lentamente, pouco preocupada com as consequências, como sempre.

Ren se reaproximou de Rey.

"Não! Não faça isso, deixe os cacos aí, vai se machucar mais ainda." Ren parou as mãos de Rey as colocando por debaixo das suas com uma certa agressividade, impedindo-a de continuar retirando os cacos.

Richard Dorn apareceu para buscar a garota, assustando-se com a poça de sangue que se encontrava abaixo dela. Ele balançou a cabeça em negação, perguntando ao mestre o que tinha aconteceu.

"Houve um problema no treinamento e ela acabou caindo por cima de um espelho velho. Rasgou o corpo inteiro." Ele suspirou, preocupado.

"Não deixou que ela se mexesse, deixou?" Então Rey e Kylo se entreolharam compartilhando o erro. Dorn revirou os olhos.

Rey então foi levada pela equipe médica até a ala hospitalar. Ela foi colocada sob uma maca e Dorn pegou vários utensílios e lavou as mãos. Se aproximou da garota e cuidadosamente começou a retirar os cacos do braço e perna de Rey.

Cada pequeno pedaço de vidro que Dorn retirava de sua pele fazia Rey sentir a dor novamente. Era aguda, e a inconformidade com o que aconteceu a deixava ainda mais deprimida. A sala ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, e Rey observava atenciosamente cada atitude do doutor, até que uma grande peça de vidro tirada de sua coxa lhe chamou atenção. Não entendia como algo daquele tamanho podia estar dentro dela.

No fim da tarde Kylo visitou Rey. Parecia estar muito preocupado, perguntava a todo momento se ela ainda sentia dores, perguntava ao doutor se ela ficaria bem logo e que ele providenciaria tudo que ela precisasse para ficar bem e sem sequelas. Ele pedia desculpas a todo momento também, desculpas por ter lhe causado essa dor enquanto ela o agradecia por ter lhe salvo a vida.

Foi um momento de cumplicidade entre os dois. Eles estavam se aproximado cada dia mais e Kylo se revelava uma pessoa mais complacente com ela.

No dia seguinte Kylo se dirigiu bem cedo ao salão principal onde o holograma de Snoke apareceria para se comunicar com ele. Kylo se dirigiu até o centro do salão e esperou por alguns minutos até que a primeira imagem de Snoke aparecesse. O líder supremo estava vestido em seus trajes tradicionais e sentado em seu trono. Kylo o reverenciou imediatamente.

"Kylo Ren!" O tom agressivo na voz de Snoke era perceptível. "Eu fui informado de um conflito estabelecido entre você e Mera Ren! Ainda mal posso acreditar! Você me deve explicações."

"Líder Supremo, de antemão suplico que reconsidere o que Mera tenha dito. Ela foi extremamente insolente e insubordinada quando tentou trair o juramento que fizera ao servir a Ordem de Ren." Kylo parecia desesperado mas estava firme com as palavras. "Sua aprendiz fora derrotada por minha aprendiz e então Mera ordenou que a garota a matasse, mesmo depois de a luta já ter acabado. Senhor, eu devo ser muito piedoso para não considerar isso como traição e expulsar Mera da Ordem!"

"Não!" Snoke se inclinou na direção de Ren. "Não é um momento estável para se estabelecer um conflito entre você e Mera Ren. Exijo que esqueça a insubordinação, há coisas maiores a se preocupar!"

"Sim mestre!" Kylo Ren respondeu.

"Como está a garota? A catadora de lixo?" A voz arrogante de Snoke se difundiu pelo salão.

"Está ferida mas Dorn me informou que o estado de saúde é estável." Ren respondeu evitando transparecer sua preocupação com a garota.

"Eu não perguntei isso, Kylo Ren, você sabe que não!"

"O que exatamente quer saber, meu líder!?"

"Já conseguiu despertar o lado sombrio?"

"Não totalmente." Kylo olhou para baixo evitando contato visual.

"Há algo que você deve saber sobre ela, Kylo Ren." Snoke se endireitou no trono. "A garota possui indícios de escuridão dentro dela. Muita raiva, angústia, magoa. Não será difícil trazê-la ao nosso lado!"

"Como sabe disso, líder supremo? Só consigo ver luz dentro dela!"

"Eu senti!" Snoke rosnou. "Assim como senti os genes de Vader em você eu consigo sentir genes sombrios rondando pelo sangue dela. É por isso que eu quero que traga-a a mim! Preciso confirmar aquilo que já sei!"

"Sim senhor, com sua licença!"

"Kylo Ren?" Snoke chamou por ele quando Kylo já estava quase saindo do salão.

"Sim?"

"Você ainda sente compaixão por ela, temos que acabar com isso em você, ou essa compaixão vai cega-lo."

As palavras de Snoke perturbaram Ren durante o resto da noite, no outro dia Kylo levaria Rey ao encontro do líder supremo.

Enquanto isso, na ala hospitalar, Rey recebia todos os cuidados que precisava para manter sua saúde firme. Agora as dores haviam amenizado mas mesmo assim incomodava. Ela pensava em Hale, nos motivos pelo qual sua única "companheira" teria tentado lhe tirar a vida. E ela chorou. Ela aliviou todo o peso que estava em seus ombros. Era tudo tão doloroso de suportar. Ela estava tão cansada e então depois de alguns minutos indagando, Rey conseguiu adormecer.

•••

"Socorro!" Os gritos femininos podiam ser ouvidos em diversos cantos do vilarejo. "Socorro, me ajudem!" A voz da moça ecoava pelo campo quando duas senhoras nativas correram para acudir.

"O que está acontecendo?" A senhora mais velha perguntou desesperada para a mulher e em seguida reconheceu quem era. Ela não respondia, apenas gritava de dor.

"Me ajude madame Pomfrey, me ajude!" Ela gritou segurando nas mãos da senhora.

"Pela Força!" A madame exclamou tampando a boca com as duas mãos quando viu que o lençol branco estava todo manchado de sangue. "Ela está parindo!"

A outra senhora paralisou e a expressão na face da moça mudou de uma intensa dor a um tremendo desespero.

"O que?" Ela gritou, "Parindo? Parindo o que?"

"Você não sabe?" A senhora arregalou os olhos.

"Sei o que? Por favor eu não estou entendendo, o que está acontecendo comigo? Estou morrendo?" Ela já não respirava mais direito.

"Não, minha querida, você está grávida." Madame Pomfrey dizia acariciando a testa da menina com a palma da mão direita. Houve um silencio instantâneo e as mulheres naquele local se entreolharam. Mais duas senhoras entraram na cabana logo após serem chamadas para ajudar no parto. Traziam jarras de água quente, lençóis limpos e todo o material necessário.

"Grávida? Não, não eu... Eu não posso estar grávida! Como eu não soube?" Ela suplicava para a senhora Pomfrey.

"Calma, calma!" Ela dizia segurando as mãos da garota. "Se acalme, poupe suas energias!" A garota lentamente foi acalmando sua respiração e então foi colocada sobre a cama e lençóis limpos. "Eu sinto muito."

"Essa criança não podia existir. Vão nos expulsar!" Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

"Não pense nisso agora." A madame respirou fundo, lançando um olhar fraterno em direção a jovem. Sabia a gravidade daquilo. "Vamos, você precisará fazer muita força se não o bebê pode não sobreviver, precisamos fazer isso rápido e com calma, ta bom?"

"Não! Eu não quero deixá-lo morrer." Ela sussurrou. "Eu vou fazer tudo o que você me pedir, eu prometo!" Soluçava.

"Vamos lá, isso! Está indo muito bem Renesmy, isso!" Ela gritava e a cada segundo fazia mais força. Outras duas senhoras seguravam a mão da mulher e a amparavam.

Depois de uma longa noite de tentativas e muito desgaste físico o choro da criança finalmente ecoou dentro da cabana.

"É uma menina!" Ela exclamou com felicidade nos lábios. "É uma menininha Renesmy!" Entregou a criança aos braços da mãe. "Onde está o pai!?" A expressão facial da moça se fechou completamente e isso chamou a atenção da madame que imediatamente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Renesmy fixou seu olhar na madame Pomfrey mas não esboçava nenhuma reação. "Quem é o pai?" Ela desviou o olhar e então deitou a cabeça e descansou. Madame Pomfrey se afastou da garota e suas mãos se fecharam por cima de sua sua boca, um aperto no peito se fez presente. "Não me diga que... Oh, não!"

Rey gritou após acordar de mais um pesadelo. Ela olhou para a cama e viu sangue entre suas pernas, sangue nas mãos. Ela gritou e então dois enfermeiros chegaram correndo e a encontraram gritando que havia sangue por toda parte. Eles analisaram mas não viram nada. Dorn constatou que aquilo deveria ter sido reflexo dos analgésicos que tinha tomado antes de dormir, mas ela sabia que não.

O sonho dessa vez foi mil vezes pior. A criança já não estava mais lá e ela não reconhecia aquele nome, não conhecia aquela gente. Quem era Madame Pomfrey? E Renesmy? Ela indagou aquela manhã inteira e quanto mais o tempo passava mais os  _flashs_ daquele sonho retornavam à sua cabeça.

Desejou que tudo aquilo acabasse, mais uma vez, como todos os dias em que acordava naquela mesma base...

 


	7. Cortes

_"A mudança é algo poderoso,_  
 _Pessoas são seres poderosos._  
 _Tento encontrar o poder dentro de mim,_  
 _Para ser fiel."_  
(Change - Lana del Rey)

•••

O dia amanheceu logo, Rey não aguentava mais esperar para ser reavaliada por Dorn. Os minutos se passaram como um milênio naquela manhã e nada do doutor entrar naquele quarto. Rey, porém, fora surpreendida por uma presença muito melhor que a de Dorn, Kylo Ren.

"Mestre Kylo!" Sua voz era um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

"Rey." Kylo seguiu apressadamente em direção à garota sentada na maca, seu rosto era tão belo, até de manhã após uma longa noite de sono conseguia ser tão bonita, pensou. O rapaz se aconchegou nos braços de Rey e entre suas pernas. O abraço foi longo até Ren perceber que aquela posição não era tão adequada. Ele se afastou rapidamente quando se deu conta.

Um clima tenso tomou conta do quarto e então a garota quebrou o silêncio após alguns segundos

"O que faz aqui, e que roupas são essas?" Ela indagou.

"Ah, claro. Eu quis vir antes que todos acordassem. É apenas uma roupa de dormir, me desculpe." Ele disse meio sem jeito, com as bochechas vermelhas. Rey também estava trajada em pijamas leves, mas pareceu tão comum e confidente.

"Tudo bem, eu não estou na melhor roupa." Os dois concordaram e então Kylo se reaproximou.

Sua mão seguiu em direção aos cabelos da garota. Rey repousou sua cabeça na mão de Ren. Ele acariciou a têmpora da garota e respirou fundo. Rey colocou sua mão por cima da de Ren, um calor passou da mão dela para a dele, procurando o equilíbrio.

"Se sente melhor?" Rey sorriu e então respondeu que sim. "O líder supremo quer vê-la hoje." Ele disse, baixo, receoso. Disse como se hesitasse em falar, como se não quisesse ter essa notícia para dar.

"Tudo bem, você vem comigo?"

"Com certeza." Mas não estava nada bem. O coração de Rey na verdade pulava de medo, ela sabia que estava fraca devido ao ataque de Hale e tinha medo do que Snoke poderia fazer.

"Então, quer tomar um café comigo depois de sua reavaliação?" Kylo quebrou novamente o silêncio, interrompendo as rápidas batidas no coração de Rey.

"Richard vai ficar bravo se você me roubar dele."

"Então ele terá de aceitar a ideia de perder você para mim." Ren sorriu mas então Rey não o fez em resposta. Ele se preocupou e chegou mais perto dela. "O que foi? Eu disse algo que tenha te ofendido?"

"Não... É que..." Rey parou a fala e seus olhos se perderam nos de Ren. Por alguns segundos eles se olharam bem fixamente até a moça recuperar a sanidade e quebrar o contato. "É que... Bom... Há um tempo você tem me tratado com certa...  _Cordialidade_."

"Nada mais justo quando estou me referindo a uma  _rainha_!" Ele sorriu mas Rey não sorriu de volta, então ele recuou. "Me desculpe."

"É que... Não entendo. Você queria me matar há menos de 2 meses e de um dia pro outro você simplesmente não parece mais aquela pessoa que me interrogou." Ela baixou o olhar. Ren se reaproximou e levantou a face de Rey com seus dedos. "Você nem parece ter se abalado tanto, parece que  _nada_  aconteceu... Sendo que  _aconteceu_."

"Nunca foi  _minha_  intenção te matar ou te causar algum mal, Rey." Kylo piscou algumas vezes tentando recuperar a memória. "Consegue perceber o quanto você foi incrível na interrogação? Você resistiu a mim e nenhum cavaleiro de Ren jamais resistiu. Você tem tanto potencial, você poderia crescer tanto ao  _meu_  lado. Você só precisa deixar esse sentimento de pertencimento à luz ir embora. Quando eu o fiz tudo se tornou mais  _fácil_."

"Fácil, Ren? Eu não acho fácil matar pessoas..."

"Traidores, Rey! Traidores!"

"Era apenas uma vila, Ren. Você ordenou que seus soldados destruíssem tudo por causa de um droid! Eu ouvi sobre isso na Resistência, todos sabem. Eu vi eles correndo atrás de Finn... quase me mataram!"

"FN-2187" Kylo rosnou.

"Não Ren, é Finn!" Rey repousou as palmas de suas mãos em ambos os lados da face de Ren. "Ele é alguém, Kylo, assim como todas aquelas pessoas, assim como eu, assim como  _você_!" Kylo ficou calado, seu coração foi preenchido pelo calor nas mãos de Rey. Ele mal podia se concentrar. "Eu sei que você está aí dentro, eu posso ver através da máscara e da armadura que Snoke criou em você!"

"Rey, pare." O tom na voz de Ren era sério. "Você me desconcerta..." Ele fechou os olhos. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. "Rey, eu..."

O ar entrava com muita dificuldade nos pulmões de ambos. A respiração de Rey estava ofegante e ela sussurrava fazendo com que Kylo não conseguisse entender o que ela dizia.

"Por que eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar? Tudo isso é tão  _familiar_!" Rey sussurrou um pouco mais alto.

"Eu sei, eu também sinto." Kylo colocou suas mãos por cima das de Rey mas foi interrompido pelo som agressivo na porta sendo aberta pelo doutor, deu um pulo para trás de afastando da garota.

Os dois se recompuseram bem depressa mas não evitaram a desconfiança de Dorn, que logo pediu licença a Kylo e se aproximou a garota.

O doutor fez todos os exames e discutiu sobre a saúde de Rey. Ren assistiu a tudo e toda hora perguntava a Dorn quando ela estaria recuperada e poderia continuar o treinamento. Ele dizia que hoje ela já teria alta e poderia comparecer ao salão para seu encontro com Snoke. Kylo se sentiu aliviado mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado com a reação de Snoke ao finalmente conhecer a garota de quem ele falava tanto.

Após um café da manhã acompanhado de Rey, Kylo a pediu que lhe acompanhasse até o salão onde o holograma do líder supremo aguardava para  _conhecer_  a garota. Rey ainda estava um pouco debilitada e Kylo a ajudava a andar. Seria só isso, naquele dia ela apenas conheceria o líder supremo e descansaria o resto da tarde. Foi como fizeram.

          Rey entrou no grande salão acompanhada de Kylo. O local era até mesmo maior do que o salão onde ocorrera o baile. Suas paredes eram todas de um vidro bem grosso, diferente do antigo salão, o novo revelava a imensidão lá fora, todas as estrelas brilhavam e faziam com que Rey se deslumbrasse.

          No fundo do salão havia um grande trono projetado, Rey demorou a perceber que o líder supremo já estava presente e a analisava calmamente. Sua admiração quanto às estrelas ofuscou a presença do Líder Supremo.

          A garota se aproximou da projeção e se curvou diante dele, o reverenciando.

          "Mil desculpas, Líder Supremo!" Rey tentou evitar contato visual, mas foi em vão. O olhar penetrante de Snoke rasgou o olhar sereno de Rey. Seu coração tremeu e então começou a palpitar muito forte. Um nó na garganta se formou e Rey cambaleou em direção aos braços de Kylo.

          "Rey... Está tudo bem?" Kylo visivelmente preocupado. "Eu não devia ter te trazido hoje." Ele tremia. "Ela está muito debilitada, senhor, acho que devo levá-la de volta a Dorn..."

          "Então é verdade!" Snoke se curvou no trono para olhá-la melhor, interrompendo a fala de Kylo. Parecia encantado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. "Não pode ser..." Exclamou enquanto fitava os olhos de Rey. "É mesmo..." Um tom grave saiu da garganta de Snoke, como se um tremendo desespero e curiosidade o envolvesse. Ele parecia não acreditar no que via. "Os mesmos olhos... Eu posso ver... Tem tudo de  _Renesmy_..."

          "Perdão, senhor?" Rey exclamou, ainda muito fraca, achou que talvez Snoke teria confundido seu nome. "Me chamo Rey, líder supremo."

          "Eu  _sei_!" Ele exclamou e então se aconchegou no trono novamente. "Então essa é a garota de que tanto fala, Kylo Ren?"

          "Sim, senhor..." Kylo ficou envergonhado, sua voz mal saiu.

          "Incrível! Realmente incrível!" O coração de Rey ainda estava muito abalado, ela sentia uma dor no peito. "Presumo que você seja uma garota especial,  _Rey_. Kylo a escolheu com tanta determinação. Só ouço coisas incríveis sobre você. Estou ansioso para descobrir se São verdade."

          "Suponho que seja apenas gentileza de meu mestre, senhor."

          "Seu  _mestre_? É assim que ela te chama agora, Ren?" Snoke deu uma gargalhada irônica e então observou o olhar confuso dos dois o observando. "Interessante. É melhor do que eu pensei!" Snoke exclamou. "Você se destruiu sozinha, querida Re... Rey. Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com você e seu lado sombrio. Agora me dê licença, garota. Preciso de um segundo com Kylo Ren. De você eu cuido depois."

          Rey o fitou por alguns instantes, o nó se desfazendo na garganta, se sentia aliviada por finalmente poder sair da presença do líder supremo. Ela só confirmara o que já sabia: ela o odiaria. A moça deu leves passos para trás, nunca virando as costas para Snoke. Dois stormtroopers a pegaram pelos braços para ajudá-la a caminhar. Rey olhava toda hora para trás para ter um último vislumbre daquele ser sombrio.

          Foi quando teve um  _DéjàVu_. Snoke, e  _Ben Solo_  no chão, e destruição, e morte. Ao seu redor as paredes tomaram uma cor mais quente, cor do fogo que aparecia em sua visão.

          "Me solta!" Ela começou a gritar com os soldados que a soltaram por intermédio da força com que a garota se debatia. Ela correu em direção ao trono novamente com uma determinação que tomava conta de seu corpo. "O deixe em paz!" Ela se debruçou sobre o corpo agonizante do rapaz que refletia a imagem de Ben solo, e não Kylo Ren. Ele trajava vestes  _jedi_ , ela não entendia mais nada. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, e a raiva cresceu. "Não! Você não vai tratar de mim! Kylo Ren irá, é a ele e tão somente a ele que sirvo!" Rey apontava o dedo indicador na direção da figura e então desesperadamente olhou ao seu redor sem encontrar Ben. O desespero crescia a cada instante.

          "Rey o que está fazendo?" Foi quando a garota viu não mais Ben Solo, mas Kylo Ren de pé ao seu lado, com vida, e as paredes ao seu redor retomaram sua cor fria e metálica.

          "Você está vivo, está vivo!" Rey suspirava aliviada abraçando seu mestre.

          "Como ousa?" A voz rouca de Snoke rasgou os tímpanos de Rey fazendo sua cabeça doer. A garota pressionou as palmas das mãos em suas têmporas e soltou um grave gemido.

          "Rey, o que está fazendo?" Exclamou Kylo novamente com o olhar frio e sério em direção à sua aprendiz. Ren percebeu algo estranho em seu rosto, uma fraqueza, uma certa frieza. "Rey você está fervendo!" O cavalheiro disse ao tocar os ombros da aprendiz. Ren embalou a garota em sua túnica escura enquanto Snoke os observava de longe. "Meu mestre, peço desculpas pela minha aprendiz, é nítido que ela não está plenamente saudável, peço licença para leva-la a Dorn."

          Snoke permaneceu calado enquanto Kylo Ren acudia a garota. Toda hora ele checava a temperatura em sua pele e cada vez ela ficava mais quente.

          "Não, Ren. Eu estou ótima, estou...  _bem_." E a última palavra soou com duplo sentido nos ouvidos de Kylo. Ele sentiu Ben Solo tomando conta de seus pensamentos e querendo esvair e abraçar Rey para que Snoke não pudesse lhe fazer mal, mas era tarde demais. Ele não podia. Ela o afastou fisicamente de seu corpo e então tornou seu olhar ao líder. "Você! Você nunca irá tirar nada de mim! Ren precisa de mim e é por isso que estou aqui."

          "Ren não precisa de você, garota insolente." Snoke trepidou a voz. Rey novamente sentiu o grosso de seu tom machucar seus ouvidos.  _Doía_. "Saia da minha frente!"

          Kylo então rapidamente se virou fazendo uma ultima referência a seu líder. E enlaçou Rey em seu ombro a ajudando a se locomover. " _Não faça mais isso"._ Rey pôde ouvir a voz de Kylo em sua mente sem que ao menos ele emitisse algum som. Foi tão estranho ouvi-lo daquela forma. Ela o olhou nos olhos e então ele apenas piscou, olhando novamente para frente como se não tivesse dito nada.  _"Está arriscando demais. Sei que pode me ouvir em sua mente, esse é o único local seguro onde Snoke não poderá me ouvir"_ Rey apenas assentiu com a cabeça pois sabia que Kylo não podia ouvi-la de volta, e ela preferia assim.

          Estavam quase no fim do corredor quando a voz fria e sombria invadiu a mente dos dois os fazendo parar imediatamente.

          "Kylo Ren! Você fica." Um frio subiu pela coluna de Ren. Ele se virou ao líder supremo e então dois stormtroopers ajudaram Rey a andar.

          "Eu ordeno que a levem à Ala Hospitalar, para Richard Dorn.  _Agora_!" Ren disse furioso aos soldados. Em seguida Kylo se moveu em direção ao trono e então perguntou fracamente o motivo para sua permanência.

          "Tenho uma missão à você, Kylo Ren."  _Missão_. Toda vez que Ren ouvia essa palavra seu estômago revirava e ele lembrava exatamente da vez em que dizimou a ordem de novos jedi — em companhia de deus cavaleiros — de seu tio Luke Skywalker. Aquele evento não houvera se desfeito das lembranças de Ren, e, por sua vez, o líder supremo parecia fazer questão de lembra-lo todas as vezes. "Há uma lenda, uma antiga lenda que diz haver, perdida em algum canto da galaxia, uma herdeira do Imperador."  _Imperador_. O homem cujo trouxe a escuridão ao coração de Anakin e houvera se tornado um dos maiores ícones do lado sombrio. "Mas como sabe, lendas podem ser apenas lendas, porém, recentemente, a Primeira Ordem recebeu um comunicado muito curioso. Um aldeão raptado no planeta Jakku diz ter informações preciosas sobre a tal  _Princesa Perdida,_ aparentemente neta de Palpatine."

          "Princesa perdida, senhor, ainda insistem nesta história?"

          "Kylo Ren, eu passei metade de minha vida em busca de herdeiros do imperador e eu nunca encontrei nada além de rumores e aproveitadores. Depois da descoberta da fuga da filha mais nova do imperador, nós temos uma nova esperança."

          "E qual sua necessidade senhor?" Kylo engoliu em seco. "Talvez trazer à tona questões do passado possa não nos auxiliar nos nossos planos. O Império caiu, agora somos a Primeira Ordem, trazer um herdeiro de Palpatine à tona para o nosso lado talvez não seja a melhor..."

          "Ousa questionar meus métodos, Kylo Ren!?" Snoke rosnou e Kylo inúmeras vezes disse que não. "Ótimo, pois você  _entrará_  nessa missão!"

•••  

          A noite caiu cedo naquele dia. Ao analisar a situação de Rey, Dorn compreendeu que a queda da temperatura de seu corpo fora em razão do grande estresse que passou com Snoke.

          "O que você tem na cabeça? Snoke te transformaria em poeira em dois segundos sem o mínimo esforço. Você tem sorte de ter a proteção de Kylo Ren, outros cavaleiros não fariam isso por seus aprendizes." O cenho de Rey se fechou ao fitar os olhos de Dorn. "Onde já se viu desafiar o Líder Supremo!?"

          "Você também não concorda!" Rey rosnou.

          "Shhhhh. Não lhe dei permissão para falar." Um aperto se formou no coração de Rey, a rispidez na voz de Dorn a atingiu como um tiro a fazendo enxergar no homem a determinação de um general. Ela se calou, mas no fundo queria berrar.

          Do outro lado da base uma figura feminina trajada em um vestido longo amarelo combinando com os cabelos louros caídos numa trança era acompanhada pela figura de um homem jovial, alto e esbelto. Era Ava e Kendrick Ren. O tempo estava calmo, o vento batia nos cabelos da jovem enquanto seu odor doce atravessava as narinas do rapaz. Toda cordialidade de Kendrick podia ser percebida pela jovem Ava. A loura extremeceu quando as pontas dos dedos do rapaz tocaram seu ombro.

          "Admirando a vista, presumo." Um susto tomou o corpo da garota em decorrência da fala somada ao toque.

          "Kendrick!" Ela suspirou aliviada.

          "Me desculpe pela forma como lhe abordei." O rapaz respondeu, sério.

          "Não há problema." Ela sorriu retomando seu olhar ao horizonte. "Incrível não é?"

          "Realmente me parece ser um belo dia pra se passar admirando as estrelas." Ava sorriu ao tom de deboche.

          Kendrick não entendia o sentimento de Ava. Ninguém compreendia. Como poderia aquela doce garota ter se tornado uma assassina, seguidora da Ordem de Ren e, ao mesmo tempo, ter a suavidade no olhar e na fala que tinha quando era apenas uma garotinha.

         "Já se fazem anos." Os olhos de Ava abaixaram e então o sorriso em seu rosto foi substituído pela face preocupada. " _Tudo_  mudou tanto..."

          " _Tudo_?" Ken sorriu. "O que quer dizer com tudo?"

          O rapaz se aproximou tomando seu olhar em direção à face pálida da garota. As bochechas estavam rosadas e nisso ele pôde perceber os últimos resquícios de uma vida comum. Para Kendrick ela era diferente dos outros, até mesmo diferente dele.

          "O que quero dizer é que há anos eu venho observando as estrelas, a galáxia, os problemas que estamos enfrentando... São tantos anos na ausência de luz!"

          "Mas é para isso que estamos aqui, não há paz na galáxia sem a Primeira Ordem,  _Avalinne_."

          "Não me chame deste nome." Ava fitou os olhos do rapaz. "Essa pessoa está morta, assim como Kendrick deveria estar..."

          "É isso o que Snoke tem dito a você? É dessa forma?" Kendrick sorriu. "Ava, você sabe porque não mudei meu nome quando entrei para a Ordem de Ren!"

          "Sei exatamente e discordo!" Ava desviou o olhar retornando a encarar o horizonte de estrelas. As mãos cruzadas a sua frente e a indelicadeza do capaz ainda eram presentes.

          Após algum tempo de silêncio Kendrick retornou a falar.

          "Snoke tem estado dentro de minha mente há uns dez anos. Não se parece muita coisa se você não analisar tudo pelo o que passamos nessa transição." Ele sorriu e então tocou as duas mãos de Ava. "Mas estamos no caminho certo, Ava."

          A garota tirou rudemente suas mãos de cima das do rapaz, retornando a sua posição original e evitando contato visual.

          "Comigo não foi assim." Ela cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo. "O líder supremo nunca foi muito interessado na minha mente. Nunca explorou-me tanto quanto fez com os outros."

          "O líder supremo é sábio, ele entende das coisas. Se ele não foi tão presente na sua vida como foi na dos outros então talvez signifique que ele sempre soube o potencial que você tinha, sem ao menos precisar tirar a luz de você. Você o fez sozinha."

          "Nada foi sozinha, Kendrick." Ava o encarou. "Não seja tão inocente, é claro que estamos falando sobre Snoke não ver muita capacidade em mim!"

          "Mas é claro que não, sua mente nem ao menos pertence totalmente ao lado sombrio!" Uma voz feminina interrompeu a conversa. Era Mera. "Oh! Me desculpe, eu não quis interromper esse momento tão lindo entre o casal..." Mera sorriu ironicamente.

          "Ava, com licença!" Kendrick se despediu de Ava e encarou Mera em desprezo. Suas mãos estava localizadas por detrás das costas e então a imagem do rapaz se perdeu ao longe.

          "Kendrick não parece ir com a minha cara." Mera sorriu apoiando-se na barra de ferro que separava o grande vidro grosso do lado externo da nave. "Quantas estrelas, não é mesmo?" Ava fechou o cenho e permaneceu olhando ao horizonte. "Ah, me desculpe, eu não quis atrapalhar sua conversa com o bonitão..." Ela riu e então Ava jogou um olhar sombrio em direção à mulher de cabelos negros.

          "Você não atrapalhou nada!" Ava a respondeu ríspida e logo desviou seus olhos claros dos olhos escuros da mulher.

          As duas permaneceram caladas por alguns instantes. Sentimentos conflituosos tomavam conta do corpo de Ava e ela podia perceber a diferença entre ela e sua companheira na ordem. Ava passava uma imagem dócil e suave às pessoas e era assim que ela executava seus planos miraculosos. Ava conquistava a confiança de sua vítima e na primeira oportunidade dava o bote. Já Mera não. Mera nunca escondeu a maldade dentro de si, desde pequena gostava de machucar as pessoas, causar dor e sofrimento. Desde cedo sabia que seu destino estava no lado sombrio. Quando encontrou a Ordem de Ren a jovem pôde realizar todas as suas maldades, ver o sangue de inocentes escorrer por suas mãos lhe causava tremenda sensação de prazer.

          "Kendrick Ren... Parece que o rapazinho não quis se desprender do passado doce que vocês tiveram na academia daquele velho sujo!" Mera se referia a Luke. "Assim como você Ava, olha só, vocês até que combinam."

          "Você sabe que nossa linhagem acredita na luz e na escuridão, não há distinção, há a junção dos dois! É nisso que acredito e foi isso que Kylo Ren nos ensinou, Mera."

          "Snoke arrancaria os próprios tímpanos ao ouvi-la falar tamanha bobagem." Mera rosnou com ódio em seus olhos. "Mas eu vou poupa-la de tamanho sofrimento em detrimento de sua insubordinação. Mas deixo claro que adorei saber que você e a trupe de ex  _jedi_  de Kylo Ren ainda vivem com base nos princípios arcaicos de que o lado sombrio não deve imperar sozinho." Mera ia seguindo em direção à saída quando paralisou e atacou Ava novamente. "Ah! Por fim... Eu não sabia que era permitido esse tipo de relacionamento entre os mestres, sabe. Ah, é claro!  Kylo Ren deve ter aberto uma exceção aos cavaleiros preferidos dele!" Mera riu e em segundos seu pescoço estava envolvido pela mão direita de Ava. Mera a encarou sem se esforçar para evitar que as unhas de Ava cravassem em sua jugular.

          "Cale essa boca imunda!" Ava rosnou e seus olhos tomaram uma cor escura. Ao redor de sua pupila saiam reflexos amarelos, era a maior expressão de sua raiva.

          "Vamos Ava, faça!" Mera sorria despertando ainda mais a fúria na garota. "Vamos, entregue-se totalmente ao lado sombrio Ava, é a sua vez!" As palavras fizeram com que Ava apertasse mais ainda o pescoço da morena mas, subitamente, ela retomou a consciência e se afastou da mulher encarando suas próprias mãos. Elas exalavam o poder reprimido dentro de Ava. "Tola! Tão tola! Olha o poder que tem em suas mãos e você não quer usar!"

          "Eu não sou como  _você_!"

          "Mas é claro que é!" Mera encarava Ava a rebaixando. "Espero que não demore muito para descobrir." Ava ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos a atormentando pelo resto daquela tarde. Era o maior desaforo de sua vida.

No fim da noite, já em sua cama, Rey recuperava a consciência e seus delírios devido às complicações dos ferimentos já começavam a cessar. Ela se vestiu de uma maneira suave e fechou os olhos, engolindo toda a pressão posta sobre seus ombros e seguindo os conselhos de Dorn de descansar e pensar sobre tudo que havia dito ao Líder Supremo. Ela realmente não podia fazer isso, caso contrário, todo seu plano com Leia Organa e Luke Skywalker estaria indo pelos ares. Após alguns minutos Rey se infiltrou em um sono profundo que logo fora invadido por um terrível pesadelo.

Era tarde da noite e novamente chovia. As figuras passavam rapidamente por seus olhos e pessoas corriam. No fundo estava uma criança no colo da criatura que ela previu ser Kylo Ren. Ele a abraçava com muita determinação e fugia da mira dos sabres cor de sangue.  
Kylo Ren aninhava a pequena criança até que seu olhar encontrou o de Rey. O olhar através da máscara. Ela sabia, no tempo presente, que aquele traje escondia Ben Solo dentro de si, mas, no sonho, era como se não se conhecessem.

"Corra!" Ele ordenou e então Rey freneticamente se movimentou em direção ao rapaz, quebrando o aninhamento e tomando a criança de seu colo. "Corra!" Ele gritou novamente, ríspido, e então a mulher deu longos passos para trás.

O ar em seu peito parecia rasgar os seus pulmões. O cheiro de fumaça misturada a corpos era insuportável. Havia fogo em todo lugar, pessoas gritando, pessoas tentando fugir e os cavaleiros de Ren fazendo a maior festa de suas vidas. Foi quando ela viu Mera Ren. Seus olhares se cruzaram e então Mera andou rigidamente em direção a Rey.

A garota segurou fortemente a criança em seus braços quando Mera, brutalmente, tentou desfazer o abraço entre as duas, Rey resistiu até o último segundo até jogar a garota ao longe sem ao menos tocar em seu corpo. No fundo a imagem de Snoke se formava, se aproximando. Tudo congelou.

Rey não conseguia se mover mas todas suas forças estavam concentradas em seu colo, na criança, quando rispidamente Snoke apareceu em sua frente e tomou a criança de seu colo.

"Não!" Ela gritou, e todos os cavalheiros de Ren os observava, menos Kylo, que aparentemente já não estava mais presente na cena. Snoke aninhou a criança.

"Os mesmos olhos em pessoas diferentes!" Sussurrou. "Que bela herança proveniente de um amor tão pecaminoso." Ele sorriu ironicamente. "É uma pena que tamanho... Amor... Possa ser tão fragilmente quebrado em detrimento da sede de poder."

"Por favor." Rey sussurrou, suas forças se esvaindo.

"Mas, infelizmente, não podemos sustentar tamanho distúrbio. O lado sombrio não poderá se reerguer com a existência de vocês."

"Não, por favor, por favor!" Snoke se aproximou da fogueira. "Não, não! Me mate, me mate! Ela não! Ela não tem culpa, eu suplico!"

"É uma pena não poder ceder ao seu desespero, Renesmy."

Rey gritou com todo o ar em seus pulmões ao ver a vida da criança ser sugada pela brasa de uma fogueira. E Snoke ria. Os membros de Rey voltaram a funcionar e ela correu em direção ao corpo da criança, se atirando em meio ao fogo e acolhendo o pequeno corpo em seus braços, ainda com vida.

"Não, não, oh Lord! Não!" Ela gritava em meio a lágrimas enquanto a vida da criança era tirada brutalmente de seu corpo. "Fique, fique." Rey soprava abraçando a criança, a aninhando. " _Você é o amanhecer de um novo dia, um milagre ainda se realizando, o azul em um oceano cinza._ " Rey começou a cantar em um impulso, como se conhecesse exatamente aquela letra que ela nem lembrava onde tinha aprendido ou escutado. " _Você está exatamente onde precisa estar, pronta para inspirar e ter sucesso, você olhará para trás e um dia irá perceber_." A melodia ia atingindo os ouvidos da criança, uma lágrima caia do olho direito de Rey e atingia o rosto dela. Ao seu redor já não havia mais fumaça, nem fogo, nem Snoke, mas Ren.

Ele estava sem o capacete agora, vestido em trajes claros, não parecia o mesmo Kylo Ren que ela conhecia. Ela sabia que não, aquele era Ben Solo.

Ele sorriu para Rey e então o coração da garota se acelerou, algo estava errado. Quando ela olhou para o seu colo a criança já não possuía mais vida e quando Ben vinha se aproximando o corpo se esvaiu em cinzas em seu colo. Ela gritou e Ben correu em sua direção. Rey tentava refazer o corpo da garota juntando as cinzas em seu colo, mas nada. Foi quando ela acordou em um grito e Kylo Ren tentando acorda-lá.

"Rey! Rey!" Kylo gritava dando leves sacudidas em seu ombro. Seus olhos se abriram e Kylo a abraçou. "Por Lord, vamos sair daqui."

Quando olhou ao redor o quarto estava todo em chamas e seu corpo sonolento já nos braços de Ren. O mestre e seus soldados saíram do quarto enquanto outros tentavam apagar o fogo das cortinas.

Do outro lado da base Rey já repousava em uma cama macia, em um quarto grande, parecia o de Ren. Dorn chegou imediatamente com uma equipe médica e a examinou. Aparentemente tudo parecia normal. Rey observou quando Dorn e Kylo saíram do quarto e tiveram uma pequena conversa, ela tentou ouvir mas não conseguiu decifrar as palavras.

"Você ficará bem em breve." Disse Kylo entrando novamente no quarto e se dirigindo em direção à Rey.

"O que aconteceu?" Rey perguntava sem entender nada. As imagens do sonho passavam por sua mente e ela não as compreendia.

"Parece que você sonhou."

"Sonhei?" Rey suspirou. "Oh, pela força, mais um sonho."

Kylo se sentou na ponta da cama e analisou a temperatura de Rey com as costas de sua mão para ter certeza que ela não estava com febre.

"Meu quarto fica logo ao lado, se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar, prometo que venho imediatamente." Ren sorriu timidamente.

"Amanhã conversamos sobre isso, tudo bem?"

Rey assentiu e Kylo lentamente se levantou da cama. Antes que pudesse completamente estar de pé sentiu a palma quente da mão de Rey tocar em seu pulso gélido."

"Espere". Rey disse pouco mais alto que um sussurro. "Fique." Ela apertou os olhos como se relutasse para não dizer aquela palavra. Kylo paralisou, engoliu em seco. Ren se virou lentamente na direção da garota até seus olhos se encontrarem novamente. "Tenho medo." Ren se sentou novamente na cama após alguns segundos a encarando sem saber o que dizer.

"Do que tem medo?"

"Não quero ver aquelas imagens de novo, não quero vê-lo  _machucar_  você." Rey tocou o rosto de Kylo suavemente, pela segunda vez deslizou seu dedo pela cicatriz de Kylo o fazendo fechar os olhos.

"Quem poderia me machucar, Rey?"

"Snoke." Ela sussurrou. "Ele quer destruir você!" Ren sorriu acreditando que Rey estaria delirando.

"Rey, você está delirando e este sonho foi apenas mais um delírio." Ele interrompeu qualquer tipo de protesto de Rey. "Eu fico aqui até você dormir novamente." O coração de Rey se aqueceu. Ela afastou-se liberando espaço para que Ren se deleitasse ao lado dela mas ele não esperava por isso.

"Então você pode se sentar aqui e me contar o que está acontecendo comigo? Mestre?" Ela sorriu timidamente e ele sorriu em resposta.

Quando Kylo se sentou ao lado de Rey, a garota imediatamente recostou sua cabeça no peito do homem, ela parecia infinitamente menor que ele. O corpo de Ren se aqueceu. Aquele contato o deixou severamente mexido. Ren tentou desviar a atenção da garota aninhada em seu peito.

"É só até você dormir e não iremos falar sobre isso pela manhã, Rey."

"Sim, mestre." Ela sorriu. "O que aconteceu nessa noite? Eu não me lembro."

"Bom. Eu estava andando pelo corredor com Hux ao meu lado." Ren se remexeu tentando arrumar o corpo mas percebeu que seria difícil devido à força que Rey fazia ao abraçá-lo, como se fosse natural. Ele pigarreou quando se deu conta que ela percebeu o desconforto, ela enfraqueceu o aperto. "Bom, então ouvi gritos vindo de seu quarto, quando chegamos percebemos a fumaça saindo pela porta, foi quando a sirene tocou e os  _troopers_  vieram correndo. Nós arrombamos a porta e você estava lá dentro, paralisada. Por um segundo achei que estivesse morta. Foi quando você gritou."  _E eu pude respirar aliviado,_ pensou _._  "O que sonhou?"

"Eu não me lembro muito  _bem_." Kylo implorava para si mesmo que Rey não pronunciasse aquela palavra novamente, soava tão ambíguo e já era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso. Rey virou o rosto encarando os olhos de Ren, seus rostos tão perto. Ela se afastou. "Eu estava no meio de muita destruição e então eu vi você, com uma criança. Eu tomei a criança de você e então eu vi Mera e depois Snoke... Depois disso tudo virou cinzas, a criança virou cinza." Ao contar as luzes do quarto piscaram e lágrimas ardiam nos olhos de Rey. Kylo analisou o que estava acontecendo e tudo aquilo parecia muito com as vezes em que sonhava com o lado sombrio e perdia controle sobre seu corpo e suas emoções, Rey se parecia muito com Ren. "Mas então tudo estava em chamas no quarto, quem colocou fogo lá Ren?"

Um frio subiu pela espinha de Ren. Ele olhou para o horizonte enquanto Rey aguardava a resposta vir de sua boca. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou Rey em seu abraço. Ela repousou a cabeça em seu peito novamente e enlaçou o torso de Ren.

"Foi  _você_ , Rey."


	8. Conjunção

_"_ _Eu tenho um medo, oh em meu sangue_  
_Ela foi levada até as nuvens, alto_  
_Se você sangrar, eu sangro da mesma forma_  
_Se você está com medo, eu estarei a caminho"_  
(Where's my love - Syml)

•••

 **Ach-To, alguns meses atrás**.

 _Ele_  os encontraria, Rey temeu tanto. Seria impossível continuar se escondendo de Ren. O treinamento de Rey com o mestre Luke não era pra ser algo tão simples assim, é claro que Kylo Ren não deixaria que aquela garota, incrivelmente habilidosa com a força, caísse nas mãos de Luke e seguisse o lado da luz.

Rey meditava no topo de uma grande formação rochosa enquanto as fortes ondas do oceano batiam nas pedras abaixo dela e os sons dos porgs tranquilizavam o ambiente. Mas de fato a sua calma estava longe de seguir em plenitude. Seus olhos se abriram abruptamente quando sentiu a presença do  _inimigo_.

Rey correu em direção ao centro da ilha para poder se juntar ao seu mestre, ela sabia que ele corria mais perigo do que nunca agora. Kylo Ren queria ver Luke morto e esse era um dos motivos pelo qual ela estava lá, precisava criar forças e consequentemente ajuda-lo em sua luta contra seu sobrinho.

"Mestre!" Gritou em direção à Luke, que estava paralisado observando a nave pousar. Seu olhar se encontrou com os da garota e ela não compreendia a serenidade em seu olhar. Ela estava aflita enquanto seu mestre parecia calmo.

Ele permaneceu lá, sem dizer nada. Rey se aproximou ao observar que a porta frontal da nave abria-se. O medo tomando conta de seu corpo, rapidamente agarrou no sabre em seu cinto, pronta pra atacar. Sentia medo. E se Kylo estivesse lá para se vingar dela? E se ele conseguisse matar Luke como queria? E se ela não pudesse fazer nada e o pior: como ele conseguiu encontra-los?

" _Skywalker_." A voz dissipada pela mascara alcançou os ouvidos de ambos mestre e aprendiz. Kylo estava acompanhado por dois  _troopers_.

"Kylo Ren!" A voz de Luke era rouca. "Finalmente conseguiu o que queria, o que ganha com isso?" 

"Eu vim para conversar e fazer um acordo." Kylo sugeriu e então suas mãos foram em direção à sua máscara, ele a tirou. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Rey primeiramente, quase ignorando a presença de seu tio. Ela desviou o olhar engolindo em seco. "Sabe por que estou aqui?"

"Não me interessa o seu motivo, mas sim como nos encontrou aqui!" Luke rosnou direcionando Rey para trás de seu corpo, a protegendo. O coração da garota batia rápido a medida que ela espiava aquele ser sombrio, agora com uma enorme cicatriz no rosto, a cicatriz que ela havia causado nele.

Kylo deu um sorriso sarcástico em direção à Luke, achou patético como ele tentava protege-la, sabia que, se quisesse, destruiria a garota apenas com a força, mas ele não queria.

"Como encontrei você? Esse planeta patético? Sua aprendiz não consegue evitar a os pensamentos em mim, mestre Luke." Kylo sorriu. "Os pensamentos de Rey são tão intensos! Ela clama por mim pela noite quando tem pesadelos, ela pele minha proteção inconscientemente, acabou me concedendo sua localização sem que ao menos eu precisasse me esforçar. E o melhor: ela não teve consciência de nada..."

"Mentira!" Rey gritou se afastando de Luke,ele a barrou, impedindo que chegasse perto do homem.

"Você sabe que é verdade! Não são apenas sonhos, Rey. É a conexão entre nós. Aquilo é real, nos encontramos todas as noites em um mundo paralelo. Não tenha medo Rey, eu também sinto." Kylo a fitou. "Ela foi ótima bloqueando minha performance dentro da mente dela aquele dia na interrogação. É difícil ler o que se passa em sua cabeça mas, em seus sonhos, ela se abre totalmente..."

Rey entrou em choque e de fato ele tinha razão, seus sonhos eram geralmente inundados por acontecimentos estranhos que envolviam Kylo Ren, e ela não entendia. Por que chamaria por ele? Tentou tanto desviar seus pensamentos de sua conexão com Kylo... "Ela chama por mim todas as noites, Skywalker."

"Está mentindo!" Luke indagou e então olhou para trás, em direção aos olhos de sua nova aprendiz. "Ele está falando a verdade?"

"Eu não sei!" Ela sussurrou. Luke apertou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça, não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo de novo. E Rey não podia evitar, a culpa não era dela.

"Pois então, eu vim fazer um acordo com você, querido tio." Kylo se aproximou enquanto Luke e Rey se afastavam. A chuva começou a ficar mais forte, tampando a visão de Rey, que se esforçava para encarar Ren.

"Ora, fale logo e nos deixe em paz, Ren!" Luke vociferou. "O que você quer?"

Kylo sorriu de canto. Andou lentamente em direção a Luke. À medida que se aproximava as batidas no coração da garota se tornavam mais intensas. Estava a 5 palmos de sua face. Seus olhos se encontraram com os da garota, permaneceram por alguns segundos se encarando quando finalmente falou:

"Eu quero a garota!" Kylo sorriu.

"Não!" Rey gritou tentando sair da proteção de Luke, ela ativou seu sabre azul quase atingindo a face de Kylo. O mestre dos cavaleiros de Ren tirou seu sabre de baixo de seu manto e também o ativou, fazendo com que a luz vermelha iluminasse a porção de terra abaixo de seus pés. Luke acabou tendo que fazer o mesmo.

Rey se esquivou em direção à Kylo, seus sabres se chocaram. Seus golpes eram intensos mas no fim a jovem sabia que sua intenção nunca fora acerta-lo, mas por que? Mas de fato ela queria machuca-lo de novo, deixa-lo no chão, mas não queria acabar com sua vida. Ela podia tentar, mas Kylo também não iria deixá-la chegar a tanto. Com a força a empurrou para longe, forte o suficiente para afastá-la, mas muito fraco para uma pessoa que a considerava uma inimiga.

"Essa briga não é entre nós!" Esbravejou para a garota que tentava se reerguer quando Luke o golpeou. Os dois começaram a duelar e Rey assistia o choque entre os sabres verde de Luke e vermelho de Kylo.

Rey não demorou muito para se levantar novamente e correr em direção ao mestre e o sobrinho. Juntou-se a Luke na tentativa de impedir Kylo Ren, mas no fim ele não parecia muito interessado em parar. Foi então que o piso seguro por debaixo dos pés de rey desapareceu. Em segundos pendurava-se em uma rocha segurando-se para não perder todas as chances de viver. Devido à chuva, a rocha estava molhada, o que não contribuía com suas chances.

"Luke!" Rey gritou e então seu mestre observou que a garota estava em perigo.

Kylo a observou e nesse lapso de falta de atenção Luke o desarmou. Seu sabre voou para longe e então ele correu, tentando evitar os golpes de Luke apenas com o corpo. Do outro lado Rey continuava gritando por seu mestre, a chuva batia nas pedras e cada vez se tornava mais difícil se segurar, achou que não aguentaria.

Estava tudo certo, era a chance de Luke. Ou ele salvava Rey ou ele golpeava Kylo e finalmente todo o problema teria sido resolvido, ele poderia descontar toda sua raiva, toda a sua decepção com o sobrinho, e mais: poderia livrar a galáxia daquele ser tão perigoso, tão perdido nas trevas e quase sem chances de retornar para casa. Kylo gemia tentando alcançar seu sabre preso em uma pedra perto de onde Rey pendia.

A garota esboçava dor e lagrimas saiam de seus olhos enquanto ela desesperadamente gritava por Luke, seus dedos estavam quase escorregando, a gravidade puxaria o corpo de Rey em segundos e ela cairia sobre as pedras antes de chegar ao oceano. Foi então que a garota sentiu seu corpo ser embalado por uma estranha sensação que a fazia flutuar pelo ar em direção à segurança da terra firme, ela soube naquele instante que era a ação da  _força_. Rey procurou por seu mestre mas não era ele quem a havia salvo, mas sim Kylo Ren.

Ela repousou na terra próxima a Ren. Ele tentou ajudar a garota a se levantar mas ela o rejeitou. Luke aproveitou a distração de Kylo e paralisou quando percebeu que seu sabre havia quase perfurado o abdômen de seu sobrinho. O rapaz gritou de dor e Rey o puxou pelos braços, o afastando de Luke. Ele gemia com dor enquanto Rey não sabia o que fazer, nem o que sentir.

 _O que estou fazendo_? Luke pensou. Assustou-se com a situação, com seus pensamentos sombrios. Foi quando viu a garota se levantar e seguir em passos determinados em sua direção.

"Você ia me deixar morrer!?" Ela gritou com seu mestre. "Você... você está cego?" Rosnou. "Vive me ensinando a evitar a tentação do lado sombrio mas então quando você tem a chance de ferir Kylo Ren você prefere tentar a salvar a minha vida?"

"Não me questione, Rey. Eu não a deixaria morrer!" Ele disse ríspido. "Vá embora Ren, você está em desvantagem!"

Rey olhou com desprezo para Luke e se afastou dos dois.

"Pense nas coisas que podemos fazer juntos, você pode governar a galáxia comigo, seremos invencíveis, líderes de uma  _nova_  Ordem." Disse se referindo a garota, que não esboçou qualquer reação. "Pense nisso." Disse por fim, então voltou a base da Primeira Ordem.

•••

Era quase dia quando Kylo deixou o quarto de Rey. Ele caiu tão profundamente em seu sono que mal se importou com a cabeça da garota repousada em seu peito.

Antes de fechar a porta com muito cuidado, Kylo se permitiu dar uma última olhada ao corpo sonolento da jovem. Ele sabia que tinha obrigações a cumprir e agradeceu à  _Força_  por ninguém tê-lo visto sair do quarto de Rey naquela manhã.

Ele então seguiu até o seu quarto e correu para debaixo do chuveiro _. O que está acontecendo comigo_? Pensou. Kylo segurava em seu peito uma enorme angústia pelo fato de estar tão próximo de Rey, de não conseguir conter seus sentimentos para dentro de si. E tinha seus cavaleiros. Eles jamais permitiriam que seu mestre construísse algum tipo de relação. E ele se perguntava ainda por quê chegou a pensar nessa possibilidade, por quê estava se preocupando com o que seus cavaleiros iriam pensar se nem ao menos ele deveria se permitir pensar na possibilidade de construir algum tipo de sentimento por ela. E por que Rey, justo  _ela_?

Ele interrompeu o fluxo de água acabando o banho, vestiu seu traje e encarou sua imagem no espelho.

"Você deveria parar de se importar tanto." Sua imagem propôs.

"E você não deveria estar aqui, você está morto." Kylo urrou sabendo que aquele era Ben Solo tentando ocupar seus pensamentos. Ele piscou algumas vezes e começou a gritar. "Você não é real."

"Não, você não é real!" Sua imagem sorriu ironicamente.

Kylo deixou o quarto abruptamente, achou que estivesse ficando louco. Sua cabeça doía e ele tentava se afastar ao máximo daquele lugar, se afastar ao máximo da imagem de Ben Solo. Desde que chegou à base, Kylo sempre evitava se olhar no espelho em uma tentativa falha de tentar não enxergar a face de seu outro eu, Ben. Aquele que ele insistia estar morto, sempre o afrontava no espelho.

Ele não sabia que tipo de distúrbio mental era aquilo, mas tinha medo de que fosse algo relacionado à  _força_ , por isso preferia mentir para si mesmo dizendo que aquilo fazia parte de algum delírio de sua mente. Era difícil esquecer Ben Solo, ainda mais agora com a presença de Rey, que inconscientemente o fazia lembrar da existência da luz.

"Fazia um tempo que isso não acontecia." Kylo disse a Hux, agora em outro local da base, discutindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos. "É culpa dela, ela está me deixando louco! Eu viro as costas um segundo e ela se mete em confusão!"

"Esperável, Kylo Ren, ela é uma catadora de lixo, acha que pode desbravar o mundo sem nenhuma consequência."

"Armitage Hux, ela não é mais uma catadora de lixo.

"Não se pode negar a essência, Ren." Hux disse com duplo sentido, foi como Kylo Ren sentiu em seus ouvidos, o general sabia ser muito inconveniente quando queria. Ele se referia a Ben Solo ao mesmo tempo.

Pouco tempo depois Rey acordou. O quarto era tão grande, tão diferente daquele em que ela dormia antes. Pensou ser um quarto destinado a algum cavaleiro de Ren pela tamanha grandiosidade. Notou que a cama estava vazia quando se lembrou que quando dormiu Ren ainda estava lá.

Rey vestiu seu traje de aprendiz e se dirigiu até o salão para um café. Chegando lá a reação dos outros aprendizes se tornou ainda pior. Eles estavam bem diferentes e agora nem a olhavam nos olhos. Era a primeira vez que ela os via depois do que Hale fez a ela naquele dia.

Rey comia cereais naquela manhã e se lembrava da noite anterior, por vezes sorria sozinha. O calor dos braços de Ren ainda a inundava. Ela respirou fundo tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos quando foi surpreendida pela presença de Hale. A garota se sentou ao seu lado. Rey não virou o rosto em sua direção, manteve seu olhar ao horizonte enquanto ouvia a garota falar:

"Estou aqui para te pedir perdão. Eu sei que você não tem a obrigação de aceitar minhas desculpas mas quero te dizer que eu não tive escolha. Mera é muito centrada, muito dura também. Eu simplesmente não podia dizer não." Ela sussurrou evitando que os outros ouvissem. "Sei que pode não acreditar mas acho que ela entrou em minha mente e comandou meus movimentos."

"Eu sinceramente não quero saber de suas desculpas, estamos aqui para isso, apenas os melhores ficarão." Rey respondeu ainda sem olhar em seus olhos. "Agora me dê licença."

Ela se retirou do salão e seguiu em direção ao seu treinamento com Ren. O local estava vazio a não ser pela presença das estrelas que observava pelo vidro. Aguardava ansiosamente por Ren até que ele chegou, a pegando desprevenida e desatenta como sempre.

"As estrelas te fascinam!" Ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, uma proximidade enorme entre seus corpos. Ela deu um pulo.

"Você sempre faz isso!"

"Não tenho culpa se você está sempre viajando em seus pensamentos!" Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Precisamos levar seu treinamento mais a fundo, Snoke acredita em seu potencial e eu tenho falado muto sobre você."

"Talvez não devesse fazer isso, não quero que ele se decepcione com você!"

"Ele não irá, Rey. Você é melhor do que até mesmo eu pensei..."

Rey o olhou por alguns segundos nos olhos. Seus olhos como carvões. Ela o achava tão frágil dessa forma. Todas as vezes que ele se abria para ela, ou lhe contava suas aflições. A garota que se sentia tão pequena perto dele tomava proporções maiores em sua vida.

"Ren, eu..." Ela engasgou. "Queria agradecer pelo que fez por mim ontem, se não fosse por..." Ren a interrompeu quebrando o abraço e se afastando dela.

"Não precisamos falar sobre isso!" Sua expressão ficou séria. "Esqueça aquilo e vamos começar logo, para o centro." Ele disse, ríspido e Rey se arrependeu amargamente por ter tentado lembrar da noite anterior e o agradecer. "Você conseguiu ler meus pensamentos ontem, vamos treinar isso. Quero que tente entrar em minha mente, assim como fiz com você naquele dia. Vai se concentrar, vai usar toda sua  _força_  e foco em mim. Não deixe nada escapar."

Rey não sabia como fazer mas queria. Queria repetir aquilo que fez na sala de interrogação quando os pensamentos de Ren fluíram para a cabeça de Rey facilmente, como se fossem conectados e agora ela tinha certeza que eram. A garota fixou seu olhar em Ren, tentando criar a conexão, respirou fundo. Levou suas mãos para ambos os lados da face de Ren, concentrando seus dedos em suas têmporas.

Rey fechou os olhos e sentiu a adrenalina correr por suas veias quando finalmente entrou na mente de Kylo. Era tudo sombrio. Doía invadir seus pensamentos e ela finalmente entendeu o que ele quis dizer com "não tenha medo, eu também sinto."

A medida que ela entrava mais fundo seu coração palpitava mais forte enquanto suas pupilas dilatavam e  sua cabeça pulsava. Kylo também sentia. Gemeu de dor.

"O que você vê?" Kylo gemeu se esforçando ao perguntar.

Imagens da infância de Kylo se mostraram para a garota. As imagens eram distorcidas mas vez ou outra ela conseguia identificar os acontecimentos. Ela via Leia sorridente, e Han. Via a expressão de morte da face do homem. Via os conflitos internos na cabeça de seu mestre, via rancor.

"Eu vejo..." Ela sussurrou. "Vejo... Medo..." Ela grunhiu. "Você se sente solitário, você acha que seus pais nunca voltarão para buscá-lo. Você está com Luke... Seu tio."

"O que mais?" Seu peito apertou.

"Leia... Ela te segura nos braços e você acha que aquele é o lugar mais seguro do mundo." Rey cambaleou, quase sem forças.

"Vamos parar!" Ele sussurrou.

"Não!" Disse ríspida. "Eu vejo... Han Solo. Você se culpa tanto..."

"Já chega!" Ele rosnou.

"Você... Você se arrepende!?" Ela fitou seu olhar. "Você quer ser bom o suficiente para Snoke, quer ser sempre melhor que seus cavaleiros!"

"Já chega Rey. Pare!" Ele tampou os ouvidos, apertou os olhos. Ele queria que aquilo parasse.

"Você sente culpa pelos massacres que fez!"

"Pare!" Ele gritou e apertou os punhos de Rey. "Você nem queria estar aqui!" Rosnou. "Você acha que tem uma dívida com eles, e Han Solo."   
Ele gritou e rebateu toda a força que Rey usava sobre ele, invadindo seus pensamentos agora.

"Você pensa que deveria estar em Jakku, esperando por aqueles que você sabe que não irão voltar!" Rey corou. "Você não se lembra quando chegou em Jakku, só se lembra do Sol invadindo suas pupilas." Ele se reergueu, agora mais forte, a segurando pelos punhos ainda. "Você se sente fraca! Se odeia por ter sobrevivido." Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Você usou o mesmo penteado e roupas durante esses anos achando que ele não a reconheceria se você tivesse mudado. Mas você nem sequer se lembra da face dele... E isso te atormenta."

"Pare!" Ela chorou.

"Você procura por alguém que nem sabe quem é!"

"Saia da minha cabeça!" Rey gritou e sua força fez com que Kylo fosse jogado a metros para longe dela. Ela o olhou por uma última vez e saiu correndo do salão, o deixando sozinho.

"Acredito que ela está mais do que preparada!" Kylo se dirigia ao líder supremo. "Ela é habilidosa com a força, tem sede de poder, ativar a raiva nela não é difícil."

"Como tem tanta certeza?" A voz de Snoke era rouca.

"Ela invadiu minha mente, tirou informações profundas de minha memória, é claro que ela precisa de um maior aprofundamento mas com a continuação do treinamento e uma maior dedicação acredito que ela possa ser nossa oitava!" Ele sorriu admirado. "De todos os aprendizes ela é a melhor, ela aprende muito rápido, é como se tivesse nascido para o lado sombrio! Ela é incrível, eu diria que ela chega ao nível de Mera Ren."

"Impossível, nem mesmo Eslo chega ao nível de Mera." Snoke parecia irritado e incrédulo nas palavras de Ren.

"Exatamente." Ele o encarou admirado, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Se o que você diz é verdade, traga-a a mim!"

Os gritos voltaram a atingir os ouvidos de Ren naquela noite. Rey não estava tendo um bom tempo. Os berros ultrapassavam as paredes e ele não conseguiria ficar ali, parado, sem fazer nada. 

Naquela noite Ren seguiu novamente ao quarto de sua aprendiz e em passos lentos se dirigiu à cama da garota. Ela abriu levemente os olhos quando sentiu o calor do rapaz atravessar seu corpo. Ele a aninhou em seu peito e os gritos cessaram. Seu rosto estava inundado em lágrimas e ela tremia.

Rey o olhou nos olhos e antes que pudesse agradecer por sua presença ele a silenciou.

"shhhhhh." Ele sussurrou. "Estou aqui." E com essas palavras ela adormeceu em seu peito. Não foi diferente, nessa noite ele saiu do quarto antes que ela acordasse e em seu treinamento eles não trocaram uma palavra sobre a noite anterior. Por dias continuou assim.

Todas as noites Kylo seguia para o quarto de Rey quando ouvia seus gritos. Ela se sentia protegida de tudo e todos quando com ele. Ela se sentia bem e ele não se sentia desconfortável ao faze-lo, pelo contrário, a cada dia seu coração se aquecia mais quando sentia que estava fazendo algo de bom por ela.

Ele se sentia responsável, se sentia na obrigação de cuidar daquele ser tão angelical. As batidas mais fortes no coração do rapaz somadas ao frio na barriga que se fazia presente quando deitado ao lado dela foram o suficiente para o começo de sua autodestruição.

 


	9. Dever

_"Eu deixei cair meu coração_  
 _E quando caiu, você se levantou para reivindicá-lo._  
 _Estava escuro e eu estava acabado,_  
 _Até que você beijou meus lábios e me salvou."_  
(Set fire to the rain - Adele)

•••

Os cabelos castanhos e macios de Rey repousavam sob o peito de Kylo Ren. O rapaz não conseguiu se mexer quando observou a garota dormindo tão profundamente em seu colo. O cheiro doce de Rey invadia as narinas de Ren, arranhando, entrando e atingindo seu cérebro sem pedir permissão.

Ele fechou os olhos ao aspirar e arrepiou-se com o cheiro familiar, como um  _déjàvi_. Pouco tempo depois os olhos de Rey se abriram. A garota sorriu timidamente ao perceber o quanto as bochechas do rapaz coraram.

A luz do Sol que entrava pela janela principal tornava o escuro dos cabelos de Ren um castanho médio. A luz dava um tom amarronzado à suas mechas, mera ilusão de óptica. Os cabelos de Ren continuavam negros como a noite, poucos momentos seriam aqueles em que Rey poderia ver aquele homem inundado por algum tipo de luz, física ou metaforicamente.

Antes que Rey pudesse falar alguma coisa ou até mesmo sorrir, Ren deslizou da cama em direção ao piso. Sem trocar uma palavra, o rapaz vestiu o manto por cima de suas vestes e se dirigiu à porta. Ao encostar seus dedos longos na fria maçaneta, Ren deu uma última olhada à garota que agora encontrava-se sentada sob o leito em cima de seus joelhos. Ela o encarou esperando o que ele diria.

"Sem nenhuma palavra sobre isso, entendido?" Ren tentou permanecer calmo enquanto que uma explosão de sentimentos e conflitos se formava em seu coração. Por fora brisa serena, por dentro um furacão.

"Entendido." Rey lhe sorriu. Começou a rir. Ren sabia do perigo em que se metia, mas a sensação era tão boa.

Acordar ao lado dele definitivamente foi a coisa mais estranha que já aconteceu na vida da garota. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia atiçada a querer mais, seus extintos sabiam do risco em que se metia.

Naquele dia os aprendizes se reuniriam para uma segunda etapa da avaliação. Na primeira disputa uma boa parte foi descartada após o incidente de Rey. Hoje eles fariam o mesmo, lutariam entre si e os mestres avaliariam seus desempenhos.

Quando entrou no salão teve o vislumbre de seu mestre. Seus olhares se encontraram e ambos sabiam o que se passava na mente de cada um. Rey se posicionou ao lado de Ren enquanto o rapaz permanecia a encarar o horizonte, a respiração abafada. Rey sentiu a carótida pulsar mais forte ao ouvir palavras vindas da boca de Mera Ren. Seu ódio pela mulher crescia a cada dia e, com certeza, a recíproca era verdadeira.

Mera anunciou seus combatentes, dentre eles, Hale. Vangloriou-se do modo como seus aprendizes vinham se aprimorando e o quanto ela acreditava no potencial deles. Ava disse algumas palavras também. Todas as vezes em que Rey olhava para ela não conseguia compreender o que lhe puxava para o lado sombrio. Não havia escuridão em suas expressões, muito menos em suas feições. Ava era muito clara e coesa em sua fala, diferente de Mera, que utilizava a voz sempre pra vangloriar-se perante aos outros.

Pouco tempo depois Rey conheceu pela primeira vez Eslo Ren, outro cavaleiro. Houvera estado ausente por algumas semanas devido à missões concebidas por Snoke. O rapaz tinha olhos profundos e sempre que podia fixava-os nos de Rey. Ela tentou evitá-lo por muitas vezes mas era quase impossível, a presença do rapaz era muito forte. Até Ren percebeu os olhares que ele dava à garota. Rey estremeceu quando percebeu o rapaz se aproximando. Ela respirou fundo. Kylo o encarava firmemente.

"Mestre Ren!" Havia uma certa euforia na voz suave do rapaz. " _Kylo_  Ren!" Ele o reverenciou. "Então essa é a aprendiz do senhor?" Ele sorriu para Rey. Ela acenou com a cabeça. "Tenho ouvido falar muito de você."

"Certamente." Kylo respondeu, seco.

"Estou ansioso para conhecer suas habilidades... hmmm..."

"Rey." Ela o interrompeu. "Me chamo Rey."

"Ah, sim!" Ele sorriu. "Se me dão licença." E então se dirigiu ao seu posto novamente.

Rey permaneceu um tempo em silêncio digerindo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Não entendia a fissura desses cavaleiros pela aprendiz de Kylo Ren.

"Tenha cuidado com ele." Ren falou pouco mais alto que um sussurro. "Ele tem o temperamento parecido com o de Mera. A única diferente é que sabe ser cauteloso."

Ela deu uma última olhada ao cavaleiro. Seus aprendizes eram fortes e muito habilidosos pelo que Rey pôde analisar nas últimas semanas. A garota duelou com dois garotos no dia. Um aprendiz de Ava e outro de Kendrick. Com certo esforço ela conseguiu se sair melhor mas não houve vencedores.

Um garoto alto de olhos bem verdes se aproximou de Rey. Ele a cumprimentou com a cabeça e ela fez o mesmo. Seus dedos tocaram o sabre em seu cinto e ele também o fez. A dança dos sabres então começou, os dois permutando entre suas posições.

Ele a atacava enquanto ela se esquivava e vice-versa, uma troca de ataques. Rey fora ferida algumas vezes, sentiu a luz forte e quente tocar em sua pele e então fazia o mesmo contra seu oponente. Suas roupas ganhavam pequenos rasgos e o sangue descia pelas feridas. Ela gemeu de dor quando o garoto lhe perfurou de modo supérfluo pouco abaixo da costela.  A medida que o garoto investia em seus ataques o ódio dentro dela crescia.

Rey continuou a se esquivar até conseguir deixá-lo de joelhos com um corte na perna. Ele se levantou com dificuldade e retomou o controle sobre a luta até o momento em que finalmente seus sabres permaneceram colados enquanto um tentava empurrar o outro para fora do perímetro.

Rey esquivou-se mais uma vez, fazendo com que o atrito entre as luzes cessasse. Raiva dominou seus corpos, estava cansada e ferida, física e emocionalmente.

O fervor veio da ponta de seus dedos do pé até sua cabeça, formigando. Ela respirou fundo ao fechar os olhos e sentiu aquilo que eles diziam ser a "tentação do lado sombrio". Quando abriu-os novamente, era tarde demais, sua perna se posicionava em um chute, o garoto urrou. Rey usara o mesmo golpe que deu em Kylo Ren. Seus olhos ganharam uma cor quente e ela sentia que podia dominar a galáxia daquele jeito se quisesse.

Rey apertou os dedos por volta de seu artefato e se preparou para o golpe mortal. Seu sabre ia em direção ao garoto quando ouviu Ren gritar para que ela parasse. Imediatamente seu corpo congelou.

"Deixe-a extravasar, Ren." Mera ironizou entre risos. "Vamos ver do que ela é capaz."

Rey soltou seu sabre no chão e retomou a consciência ao tempo presente. Pôde se reencontrar com a realidade e com aquela massa de aprendizes a sua volta que lhe observavam de boca aberta. Ela voltou-se a Mera enquanto que o rapaz que lutara contra ela era amparado por seus colegas. Ela se aproximou de Ren, quieta.

"Estou muito ansiosa para ver do que é capaz!" Ela disse. "Quero saber se é tudo isso que Ren fala. Mal posso esperar para vê-la mostrar seus dons aos líder supremo."

•••

"Por que fez aquilo? Eu estava dando conta!" Rey perguntou a Kylo quase em berros, mais tarde, quando sozinhos no grande salão. "Por que me trata como se eu fosse um bebê? Como se precisasse sempre de sua proteção? Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!"

"Você está sob minha responsabilidade, Rey!" Irritado, respondeu. "Você não se preocupava tanto com isso quando se submetia ao treinamento do velho Skywalker. Concordava com qualquer tipo de ação!"

"O que?" Ela indagou. "Ele era meu mestre e era sábio!"

"Pois  _eu_  sou seu mestre agora, você me deve o mínimo de obediência. Se você não consegue respeitar a hierarquia deveria pelo menos fingir se importar. Estão todos comentando!"

"Eu não me importo com o que dizem, eles apenas estão com dificuldade em admitir que sou  _eu_  quem ficará aqui, que  _eu_  seguirei os preceitos da ordem! Eu ia dar um grande espetáculo, Ren, ia deixá-lo no chão!" Rosnou.

"Você ia matá-lo!" Ele gritou, furioso.

"O que?" Rey urrou entre risos irônicos. "Foi você mesmo quem disse que é permitido! Eu estava tão perto, Ren!" Seus olhos ganhavam um tom amarelado, mais uma vez, Ren não pôde evitar perceber. Assustou-se, estava se tornando real.

A garota andou em círculos enquanto seu mestre permanecia calado a observá-la. A expressão de Ren era séria, quase que a expressão da incredulidade.

"Você realmente aprendeu bastante coisa aqui." Ele começou. "Evoluiu mais rápido do que pensei."

"Era essa a intenção, Ren!" Rey aumentou o tom de voz. "Não estou aqui para servi-lo? Servir ao líder supremo?" Ela fixou seu olhar ao do rapaz. "Sabemos que essas coisas acontecem, não estamos aqui para isso?"

"Rey,  _você_  nãoestá aqui pra isso!" Ren apertou os olhos quando as palavras saíram pesadamente de sua boca. O ar saia dificilmente dos pulmões. "Você não foi feita pra isso! Não é uma assassina gratuita, não está aqui por isso!"

Rey o observava perplexa. Quem diria o rapaz dizer tais palavras, diminuí-la tanto perante ao lado sombrio. Seu coração palpitou em desgosto, não podia aceitar aquelas palavras vindas de alguém como ele. Rey deu leves passos em direção à Ren, seus rostos separados por meros dois palmos. Ela inclinou levemente a cabeça pra cima em uma tentativa falha de amedronta-lo.

"Ah é?" Ela falou baixo, calmamente. "Então me diga,  _mestre_." O tom irônico na voz. "Por que... estou aqui?"

Ren paralisou e longos segundos se passaram enquanto os dois se encaravam. Rey não piscava e Kylo engolia em seco a saliva formada em sua boca. O frio pela sua barriga subiu devastadoramente e o rapaz já nem se lembrava mais da pergunta feita.

Súbita e inconscientemente a mão pesada do rapaz se encontrou com a parte costeira da cintura de sua aprendiz, desesperadamente a puxando em sua direção até que seus corpos se colidissem. Antes que Rey pudesse pensar em esboçar alguma reação opositora, seus lábios já estavam completamente tomados pelos lábios quentes de Ren.

A outra mão do rapaz foi em direção aos cabelos de Rey, seus dedos se entrelaçaram entre suas mechas e a garota gemeu quando sentiu que ele as apertava em sua mão. Ela fez o mesmo. Sua mão direita foi em direção ao cabelo negro do rapaz enquanto que a esquerda seguia até seu rosto.

Ela acariciava a cicatriz de Ren enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte e seu corpo esquentava. Ren a tomou mais uma vez pra próximo de si, diminuindo todas as possibilidades de algum espaço vazio entre eles.

Ren seguiu os beijos para o caminho do pescoço de Rey e a única coisa que ela fez em resposta foi fechar os olhos. A sensação era  _tão boa_. Seria só ele e ela naquele enorme salão se não fosse pelas estrelas que brilhavam lá fora. Foi quando imagens da morte de Han Solo atingiram sua mente e ela subitamente se afastou, o empurrando para longe e começando a gritar:

"Fique longe de mim!" Rosnou enquanto limpava sua boca com os dedos. "Nunca mais toque em mim!" A garota saiu correndo do salão em direção ao seu quarto, deixando Ren desolado e sozinho. O rapaz se sentiu destruído por dentro, nunca sentiu dor mais forte. Enquanto isso Rey se remoía pelo ato enquanto chorava, culpava-se de todas as formas e se odiava por ter deixado ele ir tão longe. Seu coração estava muito apertado e toda a culpa caiu sob seu corpo.

Ela repousou sob a cama enquanto olhava para o teto. As lágrimas aqueciam suas bochechas enquanto seu corpo parecia frio por dentro. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu corpo e chorou fortemente. 

Rey não podia acreditar nos sentimentos que se passavam por sua cabeça. Era evidente a preocupação, a garota sabia que ele houvera se tornado especial, e era a isso que ela temia. Rey fechou os olhos e memórias sobre acontecimentos passados lhe atingiu a mente. Lembrou-se de Luke, Leia, Han... apertou ainda mais o choro.

Em sua memória Luke parecia irritado com toda aquela situação. Imediatamente após a fuga de Ren, o mestre arrumou suas coisas e, juntamente a Rey, se dirigiu em direção à base da Resistência.  _Leia surpreendeu-se ao ver o irmão chegar. Um abraço apertado o recebeu._

Após algum tempo e sem Rey entender nada, a garota fora chamada a uma sala especial, onde se reuniria com Luke e Leia.

"Rey, precisamos conversar." A voz calma da general contrastava com sua postura séria. "Luke e eu tivemos uma conversa e chegamos a um acordo."         

"Que acordo?" Rey engoliu seco, ainda abalada pelas ações de seu mestre no outro dia.

"Rey, acreditamos que achamos a solução!" A general repousou a mão em um dos ombros de Rey. "Sente-se, querida."         

Rey se sentou e encarou Luke por algum tempo enquanto o mestre evitava lhe encarar de volta.         

"Ren entregou o método, Rey." Luke soltou. "Ele entregou."         

"Entregou o que? Que método?"         

"Luke acredita que você é a peça principal na nossa missão, Rey." Leia complementou.         

"Ren se preocupa com você e tem uma grande ambição: persuadi-la ao lado sombrio." Ele sorriu levemente. "Lembra-se de quando ele disse que poderiam governar a galáxia? Juntos?"         

"O que tem a ver?" Rey já sentia a angústia.         

"Você é importante pra ele, ele salvou sua vida..."         

"Coisa que  _você_  deveria ter feito!" Rey se levantou batendo as duas mãos na mesa.         

"Isso não importa mais, Rey!"         

Leia pediu que a garota se acalmasse e a conduziu novamente ao assento. "Pois é exatamente isso, vamos dar o que ele quer." Leia explicou.         

"O que?" Protestou.      

"Vamos deixá-lo treinar você, Rey." Leia sorriu. "Você será nossa infiltrada na Primeira Ordem."         

"Vocês só podem estar loucos!"         

Rey se dirigia à porta e estava quase saindo da sala quando ouviu as últimas palavras de Luke:         

"Você é a nossa única chance agora." Ela paralisou.         

Depois do episódio, Leia pediu que Luke a deixasse sozinha com Rey. A conversa entre as duas foi um pouco mais leve. Leia à explicou os motivos pelo qual estavam apostando nela como a última chance. Acreditava que o interesse de Ren poderia ser convertido em luz.         

Algum tempo depois, quando finalmente Rey tomou seu caminho rumo à base da Starkiller, Leia lhe ofereceu um colar onde nele se encontrava a insígnia da resistência desenhada e que se abria em dois, revelando duas fotos lá dentro. Uma de Han e Leia com o pequeno Ben Solo, e a outra uma foto mais recente de Ben, ainda em seus trajes Jedi.         

"Era de Ben!" A senhora sorriu entre quase lágrimas. "Ele dizia que o protegia dos pesadelos. Espero que sirva a você também."  
Ela lhe entregou o colar.         

"Não posso aceitar, general!" Rey disse suavemente. "É a última lembrança de seu filho!"         

"Você precisa mais disso do que eu agora. Para que se lembre que por trás da armadura de Ren, existe um garoto clamando por ajuda. Não o negue auxílio!" Ela apertou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Na hora certa você dará isso a ele, e esse será o dia em que ele voltará para nós."         

"O colar!" Rey exclamou saindo da cama e correndo em direção ao pequeno cômodo à frente. Lá dentro havia uma caixa, uma caixa onde Rey fora permitida guardar poucos pertences pessoais. Ela escondeu o colar assim que chegou à base devido à insígnia da resistência.         

Era um colar dourado, pequeno. Quando o abriu lá estavam as fotos, Han, Leia, e Ben... era incrível o tom fúnebre. Era como se Ben Solo estivesse morto, como se aquelas fotos revelassem alguém que já não existia mais.         

Sentiu o luto ao ver a foto de Han fazendo com que mais lágrimas caíssem. Rey vestiu o colar o colocando por dentro da blusa buscando proteção, e então dormiu.         

E incrivelmente naquela noite não teve pesadelos, ao contrário, via felicidade apenas. Ela via o oceano, os campos verdes, as crianças sorrindo e a calmaria de um dia ensolarado. Pela primeira vez não sofreu ao ver aquela criança de sempre. Nesse sonho ela estava feliz, apenas feliz, nada de Snoke, nada de pesadelos.         

Por outro lado, em seu quarto, quem foi assombrado por pesadelos foi Ren. Suava frio quando acordou durante o meio da noite. A face de Rey lhe assombrava, seu sorriso lhe assombrava. Ele via Snoke comandando sua ações, lhe obrigando a fazer os massacres para provar seu valor, lhe obrigando a torturar Rey. Era assombrado pelo dia em que entrou na ordem e se tornou o mestre.

O vento frio lhe batia o peito e contrastava com o suor quente em seu corpo. Passou a mão sob a nuca e os cabelos, ambos molhados. Sua testa pingava e ele imediatamente pensou em Rey, e no silêncio que aquela noite lhe fornecia. Ele não ouviu nada, pensou até que ela não estivesse mais lá e aquilo lhe assombrou. Ele revirou-se na cama e adormeceu novamente. Mais pesadelos.

Quando acordou no outro dia, era nítida a expressão de cansaço em sua face. Suas olheiras eram visíveis e mal conseguia se manter em pé. Apoiou suas mãos sobre a pia e encarou-se no espelho.

 _Eu beijei minha aprendiz._ Compartilhava seus pensamentos com a imagem no espelho.  _O que você está fazendo comigo, Solo?_          

Rey, por sua vez, já estava no refeitório. Os olhos inchados pela noite de choro e pela amargura em seu coração. Eles estavam tomando seu café quando Rey percebeu que todos os aprendizes se levantaram e fizeram um gesto de reverência. Antes que pudesse entender a situação, Ren ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.        

Quando o percebeu, Rey imediatamente fixou o olhar no horizonte. Estava tudo em silêncio. Os outros voltaram a se sentar e Ren começou a sussurrar.         

"Quero te pedir perdão por ontem, Rey." Ela extremeceu ao ouvir seu nome. "Não quis faltar o respeito contigo, eu sinto muito." Ren apertou os olhos e olhou para o chão. "Não sei o que deu em mim. Entenderei se não quiser mais ser minha aprendiz. Posso transferi-la aos cuidados de Kendrick Ren, ele é um ótimo cavale..."         

"Eu não quero!" Rey engrossou a voz, ainda olhando ao horizonte. "Seus problemas pessoais não devem interferir no meu treinamento."         

"Como queira." Ele sussurrou. "Não precisa comparecer hoje, se quiser. Não estou disposto."

Foi quando Rey olhou em seus olhos, pôde analisar o cansaço em sua expressão e isso lhe fez doer a alma. Ren estava apenas perdido, uma pobre alma perdida. Ele precisava de ajuda e Ben gritava por ela. Podia ver em seus olhos.

Rey congelou, teria Ren chorado a noite toda? E por ela? Ren estava quase se levantando quando Rey segurou em seu manto, o fazendo ficar.

"Eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas ontem..." Começou. "Eu estava muito nervosa, e você tinha razão. Eu não nasci para matar, esses não são meus valores." Ren a escutava com atenção. Seus olhos penetrando os dela. "E... bem, acabei perdendo o controle."

Ren não trocou mais nenhuma palavra, deixou que ela desabafasse suas aflições e lhe deu toda a atenção que ela precisava.

Quando seguiu seu caminho, Rey não pôde evitar em perceber os olhares ao seu redor. Ela encarou a multidão fazendo com que eles disfarçassem o olhar. Naquele momento implorou aos deuses que ninguém tivesse escutado a conversa.


	10. Confissão

_"Minha alma é feita de luz e trevas;_  
 _nada de brumas._  
 _Ou faz bom tempo ou há temporal;_  
 _as temperaturas variáveis são de pouca duração."_  
(Victoria Ocampo)

•••

**Planeta Alfheimr, 20 anos atrás.**

Os campos límpidos e verdes de Alfheimr faziam jus ao planeta. Localizado em um lugar da galáxia muito distante de Hosnian, Alfheimr houvera acolhido diversas gerações de jedi.

Com um vasto território e oceanos profundos e longos, o planeta era o principal local de refúgio de aprendizes e mestres, ficava localizado no Sistema de Slavtar, o sistema criador de tudo, acreditava-se que ali houvera sido o início de tudo, de todo o universo, e a partir disso a Força teria se concentrado ali em sua forma original.

Era naquele lugar que o bem e mal se manifestavam da forma mais pura e primária possível. Slavtar possuia pelo menos outros 6 planetas em orbita de sua grande estrela Svlov. Alfheimr e Alfslavtar eram os planetas mais importantes de lá, se não os mais importantes do Universo.

Alfheimr fora escolhido como sede do primeiro templo jedi por abrigar a mais conhecida e antiga arvore da vida, a fonte de sabedoria, a origem da força. Era, no fundo, mais misticidade do que realidade, mas o fato era que o planeta tivera grande influência sobre decisões da antiga república. A área fora até mesmo considerada território universal, onde nenhum outro planeta poderia explorar seus recursos, afim de preservar a energia ligada àquela terra.

As rochas de Alfheimr presenciaram as mudanças de gerações de jovens jedi. Viu alegrias e tristezas, viu o bem e o mal, viu o nascer de um escolhido, e viu também o caos. Aquele solo possuía grande sabedoria acerca dos ensinamentos e utilização da força. Era banhado em energia, em equilíbrio.

Era o lar das criações, da imaginação. O lar da justiça e plenitude. Era a paz. Fora, por tradição, o local onde os seguidores de Skywalker — dentre eles Ben Solo —aprenderiam tudo sobre a força, a como utiliza-la.

Ben Solo era um jovenzinho de poucos meses a mais que 10 anos de idade. Estava há 3 sob os cuidados e ensinamentos de seu tio Luke. Aquele era um dia ensolarado, nada de chuva, ele odiava chuva, quando  _ela_ chegou. O corpo frágil da criança repousava sob o colo aconchegante do pai, Owen. A mãe, Kendalina, vinha ao lado com o semblante preocupado. Ben ficou à espreita, só observando seu tio se deslocar em direção àquela família quando começaram a dialogar:

"Fizeram a escolha certa, Owen!" Luke dizia repousando a mão no ombro do homem em consolo. "Kendalina! Ela estará em ótimos cuidados, eu prometo."

"Eu confio em você, Luke!" Ela o respondeu. Em seguida ele pegou a garota no colo e seus pais lhe deram o ultimo beijo. A criança não chorava, na verdade parecia não estar entendendo a situação.

"Seu irmão ficaria orgulhoso de você, Owen! Eu tenho certeza..." Luke direcionou um sorriso ao moço. Pouco depois Ben já não conseguia mais ouvir a conversa, então saiu correndo para que Luke não o pegasse observando o que ele fazia.

Ben era impulsivo e isso lhe acarretava discussões ferrenhas com seu tio. No dia seguinte, Luke ficara irritado com a insistência de Ben em treinar arremessar coisas. Luke insistidamente dizia que não, que não era aquele seu propósito enquanto Ben o refutava dizendo que não aguentava mais meditar, que estava cansado dos métodos que o tio usava e que queria logo pôr em prática tudo que aprendeu (sozinho).

Foi quando Luke levantou a voz, dizendo-lhe que ele tinha o péssimo hábito de ser impaciente como seu avô. Foi uma péssima escolha. Talvez a relação de parentesco entre mestre e aprendiz fosse o principio ativo das discussões. Luke, por um lado, sentia-se no direito de interferir em todas as decisões pessoais de seu sobrinho, ele, por sua vez, acreditava que, por ser da família, tinha alguma vantagem sobre as outras crianças. Erro dos dois.

Foi quando Ben meteu-se a correr e esconder-se de tudo e todos. Ele encontrou um lugar calmo e longe das outras crianças. Um lugar distante do centro do templo, um lugar inundado de margaridas e petúnias. Pôs-se a chorar. Ben enterrou sua face entre seus joelhos e começou a soluçar. Odiava a forma como seu tio o tratava tão diferente das outras crianças, e não da melhor maneira. No fundo, o que Luke sentia, era medo. Medo de seu sobrinho.

"Por que chora?" Ben ouviu uma voz suave, feminina e infantil penetrar em seus ouvidos. Levantou o rosto até que seu olhar se cruzasse com o da menina. Era  _ela_ , aquela do dia anterior.

"Não estou chorando!" Ben respondeu, ríspido, limpando as lágrimas. Tolice, seu nariz e bochechas já estavam vermelhos, não podia evitar. Analisou a garota, seu cabelo preso em três coques, uma túnica cor beje. Ela tinha muitas sardas no nariz e bochechas e tinha olhos cor avelã que combinavam com seu cabelo.

"Ah, ele não está chorando!" Ela gargalhou com seu riso de uma criança de 5 anos, irritando Ben. "Tome!" Ela esticou o braço miudinho na direção de Ben, lhe revelando uma margarida arrancada do campo.

Ben amoleceu com o gesto. A inocência da menina era tão bela e pura. Ele aceitou a flor e lhe agradeceu. Ele não tinha amigos na ilha. As outras crianças sentiam medo dele e aquela garota, aquela pequena garota, demonstrava apenas compaixão. Ele se sentiu notado, sentiu-se, de certo modo, importante. Ela lhe perguntou seu nome e ele a respondeu o dizendo, perguntou em seguida o dela e ela o respondeu:

"Renesmy!" Sorriu.

"Re...Ren..Rey...Re...o que?" Indagou confuso.

"Renesmy!" Ela riu. "Re - nes - my, Renesmy!"

"Ora, que nome difícil, qual o significado?"

"Mamãe diz que o nome é uma junção de dois, Renee e Esmy. Eles dizem que Esmy foi uma grande rainha e Renee mãe de um dos maiores jedi que já existiu... irmão de meu papai. São minhas avós. Mas não falam muito sobre meu avô, ele está morto. Na verdade eles não gostam de falar sobre ele."

"Meus pais também não gostam de falar muito sobre meu avô, mas tio Luke insiste em me comparar a ele. Acho que é uma boa coisa considerando que ele foi alguém muito poderoso..."

"Eu acho que sim! Mas e seu nome? O que significa?"

"Meu nome é uma homenagem a um grande Jedi também... mamãe diz que ele foi um grande amigo e o mais justo de todos... Ben... Ben Kenobi."

"Kenobi?" Seus olhinhos fixaram-se no garoto.

"Sim, Kenobi. Bem... Renemys... Ren... Ora, pela força! Você tem algum apelido?"

"Não, mas papai me chama de princesa..."

"Bem... então posso chamá-la de..." Pensou, pensou, coçou a cabeça, tentou juntar as sílabas pra encontrar um apelido e então abriu um sorriso amplo ao chegar na conclusão. "Rey. Isso, Rey! Como "Ray of sanshine".

"Ray o que?"

"Raio de luz. Você será o meu raio de luz." E ela realmente foi.

Rey trouxera luz à vida de Ben, felicidade em seus momentos de tristeza.

Os anos se passaram e Rey e Ben se tornaram grandes amigos. Os dois faziam todas as coisas juntos. Treinavam juntos, aprendiam juntos, a diferença de idade de 5 anos não lhes trazia problema algum, a sintonia e conexão entre os dois era maior que qualquer coisa.

Aos 20 anos Ben já era um garoto de ambições, estava preparando-se para se tornar um mestre jedi. Passava pouco tempo com Rey, agora com 15 anos. Aos 22 tornou-se definitivamente um mestre e, como se fosse o maior presente que pudera receber em sua vida, Luke decidiu confiar o treinamento de Rey à Ben, ela seria sua primeira - e única - padawan.

•••

"Mais alto Rey, se concentra!" Rey estava aflita, não conseguia seguir as ordens de seu mestre, se concentrar naquela manhã estava sendo muito difícil. "Vamos, você consegue!"

Rey passou o dia tentando deslocar coisas com a mente, era tão difícil. Ren tentava lhe conduzir da melhor maneira mas, apesar de toda a dedicação de sua aprendiz, o clima tenso dos dias anteriores estavam refletindo em seu desempenho.

"Não consigo, Ren!" Rey bufou, cansada, caindo sobre seus joelhos no chão frio de metal. Suas mãos repousaram sobre sua coxas enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Sei que é difícil mas tem que tentar!" Kylo tentava lhe confortar dizendo palavras de incentivo. "Não se dê por vencida, Rey, seu potencial é enorme!"

"Não consigo!" Apertou os olhos. Rey estava realmente muito cansada, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre suas costas. Tentou evitar contato visual com seu mestre durante esses longos dias e definitivamente eles estavam se afastando. Nem a conexão entre os dois ela conseguia mais sentir tão bem. O medo somado à culpa estavam atrapalhando seu aprendizado.

Era difícil ficar cara a cara com o homem que matou sua única figura paterna e que, de quebra, ousou lhe roubar um beijo. Mas a maior dor não estava no fato em si, mas sim nos seus sentimentos, na burrice de tê-lo deixado continuar e de ter, no fundo,  _sentido_.

"Rey, eu preciso que você se dedique, Snoke quer avalia-la, não posso deixá-la ter um mau desempenho perante à ele, não quero que me obrigue a descarta-la." Rey olhou no fundo dos olhos de Ren, irritada.

"Então que descarte!" Alterou a voz se levantando abruptamente na direção de Ren. Tornou a pegar a rocha e concentrar-se mais uma vez no exercício.

•••

"Você a viu?"

"Sim, Líder Supremo." Mera respirou fundo, não olhava nos olhos de seu lider. Estava encapuzada e acabava de construir um enorme nó na garganta, ela mentia. "Eu a vi pela última vez em Jakku, sozinha. Não havia sinais da Resistência nem de qualquer pessoa que possa tê-la reconhecido."

"Ótimo." O líder supremo urrou.

"Foi por isso que o senhor solicitou minha presença? Caso sim, será que posso me retirar?"

"Só mais uma pergunta Mera..." ela estava quase virando-se para ir embora quando seu corpo foi paralisado pela preocupação. Não havia nada no mundo que Mera temesse mais do que Snoke.

"Sim, mestre."

"A garota está sendo bem cuidada?" Mera engoliu em seco permanecendo em silêncio por alguns segundos e despertando a fúria no líder. "Eu a quero viva, Mera! Custe o que custar!"

"Eu sei!" Ela aumentou o tom de voz e deu passos determinados em direção ao líder. "Mas como é que eu poderia proteger algo tão importante sem nenhuma maldade!? Sem o lado sombrio?" Pôs-se na defensiva.

"Ela é uma criança, não se esqueça!" Ele arqueou-se em seu assento.

"Desculpe-me líder supremo, mas o senhor não pensou nisso quando resolveu tirá-la de sua família!"

"Cale a boca!" Ordenou lançando o corpo da jovem contra o pilar metálico com sua Força. "Como ousa me questionar, Mera?"

Apesar do medo de Mera, suas falas sempre causavam algum impacto sobre as decisões de Snoke. Por isso ela o fazia, seu dom de persuasão era quase compatível com o de Snoke. "Eu a quero viva e alimentada! Você vai até Jakku e vai encontrá-la." Mas Mera não sabia mais onde ela estava, e era por isso que estava com tanto medo. "E tenha cautela, Mera, Kylo Ren deve ficar por fora disso. É por isso que já lhe designei pra outra missão."

" _Ela_  é a princesa perdida, não é mesmo?" Ela fixou seu olhar na face pálida do líder enquanto se levantava calmamente e limpava o sangue que escorria do pequeno corte de sua boca. "É por isso que o manda à Jakku, Ren nunca irá encontrá-la nesse lugar, não é mesmo?"

"Esse assunto não é seu!"

"Você quer fazê-lo esquecer do assunto e no futuro não acreditar em nada que disserem à ele." Ela sorriu. "Sua inteligência é invejável, líder supremo."

Quando saiu do grande salão onde o holograma do líder se encontrava, dirigiu-se imediatamente até a sala de meditação dos cavaleiros. Era um pequeno templo onde imagens de grandes líderes sith podiam ser veneradas. Havia inclusive a imagem de Vader.

"Mera?" A garota fora assustada pela voz grave de Eslo.

"Eslo!" Arfou e correu em direção ao amigo. O abraçou.

"O que aconteceu!?" Ele perguntava devido às lágrimas de raiva que se faziam no rosto de Mera.

"Snoke!" Sussurrou como se não quisesse que aquelas imagens a ouvissem.

"Imaginei. Como foi em Jakku, você a encontrou?"

Mera tentou criar alguma esperança dentro de si.  
O garoto afastou-se dela seguindo a frente da imagem do imperador Palpatine, uma das maiores e mais esbeltas esculturas presentes ali. Cruzou as mãos por trás de suas costas e venerou a figura do imperador.

"Não." Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Nós a perdemos."

"Não!" Ela exclamou. "A garota não está mais no lugar que a deixamos, Mera. Não sei o que aconteceu, não sei se está morta ou se fugiu."

"Não pode ser, Eslo! Snoke a quer. Já pediu que eu seguisse em direção a Jakku para trazer a menina. Ele vai nos matar..."

"Não vai!" Eslo exclamou repousando as mãos nos ombros de Mera.

"E aquele imbecil do Lorenzo? Não o mandamos cuidar de tudo? Da garota? Que eu me lembre ele recebeu uma boa quantia por isso! Parece que eu mesma terei de fazer o serviço..."

"Não encontrei Lorenzo. Não se sabe nada sobre ele em Jakku. Ninguém o viu ou então fingem que não. Não está mais aonde os deixamos."

"Imbecil..." Mera rosnou. "Mas eu vou encontra-lo! Ele não tem nem onde cair morto, não tem como sair de Jakku." Era evidente a raiva na fala de Mera. "Esteja preparado, Eslo." Fixou seus olhos no do rapaz. "Snoke não é nosso único problema. Kylo também."

"Ele não pode saber!"

"Só a presença da sucateira muda tudo, Eslo. Ela exala luz, o  _passado_. Tudo. Ela é forte, Eslo, ela é sensível à força." Fechou os olhos. "Tenho medo que ela esteja tendo visões, assim como Kylo. Ele sempre acaba se lembrando e então Snoke vai lá e tira suas memórias!"

"Se acontecer nós tiramos a memória dela  _novamente_!"

"Ela fica cada dia mais forte, Eslo. Quanto mais tempo com Kylo, mais ela fica forte. E eu até ouvi falar que Kylo não consegue entrar sempre na mente dela. Isso me preocupa." Respirou fundo. "Um dia eles vão se lembrar de tudo, e esse será o dia em que nossa sentença de morte será assinada." Ele a encarou assustado. "Esteja preparado, Eslo, pois eu tenho certeza que esse dia irá chegar! E ele está próximo."

•••

Havia se passado uma semana quando Rey fora chamada por Hux em seu quarto. "Kylo a aguarda para sua avaliação com o Líder Supremo." Rey assentiu com a cabeça enquanto um arrepio lhe subia a espinha. Ren e ela não estavam se falando direito devido ao ocorrido na semana passada e, com isso, sua autoconfiança diminuiu.

Quando chegou ao salão principal acompanhada por Kylo Ren, uma roda de cavaleiros se formava com ela no centro, a aguardavam.

 _Não tenha medo._ Ren transmitiu seu pensamento para a mente de Rey, sem que ninguém os ouvisse.

Os cavaleiros a olhavam fixamente, todos vestidos em trajes preto e só ela em cinza. As fitavam de tal forma que pareciam famintos pela chance de conhecer profundamente as habilidades de Rey, e explora-la.

Ela parou pouco à frente do centro e permaneceu quieta. Algo estava estranho, o líder supremo não estava lá, não havia sua projeção. Foi quando ele surgiu das sombras. Seu corpo se materializou logo a sua frente e ele não era mais apenas um holograma, mas sim um corpo físico.

Era pouco mais alto que Kylo, talvez tivesse 2 metros e meio, cinzento e magro. Muito magro. Rey quase cambaleou mas Kylo segurou em seu braço antes que ela de fato caísse, ele pressentia que isso lhe ocorreria. Manteve sua aprendiz de pé para que o líder supremo não percebesse a fraqueza.

" _Renesmy_." Snoke arfou. "Pela primeira vez nessa eternidade de espera posso  _novamente_  pôr meus olhos em você, de verdade!" Sorriu sem um pingo de humor. "Tão bela!" Aspirou o perfume de seus cabelos enquanto a garota permanecia paralisada e com nojo do toque do líder em suas mechas.

 _Não reaja!_ Ouviu a voz de Kylo sussurrar em sua mente enquanto que, ao seu lado, o homem não falava nada.

"Líder supremo!" Rey o reverenciou.

"Está tão diferente!" Ele continuou. "Tão crescida, forte, destemida! Diferente da última vez em que a vi..."

"Vamos começar logo, Líder Supremo." Ouviram a voz de Mera, ela estava aflita, queria que Snoke e Rey tivessem o menor contato possível.

"Por que tanta pressa, Mera?" Snoke sorriu em direção à Rey. "Parece que nossa querida Mera não quer esperar para desvendar suas habilidades, devo escuta-la?"

"Como o senhor preferir." Rey dizia com dificuldade, o ar lhe faltando, o coração pulsando forte em seu peito, suas veias saltando.

"Como queira."

Snoke afastou-se da garota e Kylo fez o mesmo. Pôs-se ao lado de Ava enquanto sua pulsação se formava mais forte em seu pescoço.

"Kylo diz que você tem grandes habilidades com a força, Rey. Ele acha que você pode se tornar uma de nós. Queremos saber se é verdade ou apenas luxuria da parte de nosso mestre dos cavaleiros de Ren." A voz de Snoke era cada vez mais rouca. "Siga em frente, Ava." A loura o olhou com receio, não queria ser a primeira, sempre era. "Vamos logo, Ava, não temos só você!" Snoke protestou contra a paralisia dela. Ava andou em passos lentos em direção ao centro onde se encontrava Rey. "Vejamos se você resiste a todos nós, como resiste a Kylo Ren."

Rey o olhou por mais uma vez e então seus olhos voaram em direção à Kylo. Seu olhar era vago em direção ao chão. O rapaz estava destruído por dentro e não aguentaria ver sua aprendiz ser torturada por cada um de seus cavaleiros apenas para ser testada.

Ele sabia que era normal, que todos eles passaram por isso e que tinha uma hierarquia. Ava era, infelizmente, a mais fraca, não resistiu a quase nenhum dos cavaleiros, já Eslo, ele apenas não resistia à tortura de Kylo, enquanto que ele conseguia resistir a todos, por isso fora escolhido como mestre.

Ava sorriu brevemente pra Rey e fechou os olhos tentando resgatar todas as forças de suas habilidades. Ava agarrou o pulso de Rey e criou a conexão entre seus pensamentos e o corpo da garota.

Rey observava atentamente preparando-se para a dor, mas ela não veio. Depois de algum tempo, quando Ava percebeu que não estava funcionando, ela tentou aumentar o fluxo e então fora interrompida por Mera.

"Desista, Ava, ela não sentiu."

Os olhos azuis penetrantes da loira encontraram os avelã de Rey. Estava chocada, incrédula, não esboçou nenhuma palavra.

"Qualquer aprendiz meu teria desmaiado de dor!" Afirmou. "Não sei o que está acontecendo!" O líder supremo analisava a fala de Ava enquanto se magnificava com a reação de Rey.

"Kendrick!" Chamou. "A faça sofrer." Kylo levantou o olhar e fixou-o sobre Kendrick, ele não pôde evitar em perceber.

O jovem seguiu em direção a ela e quando chegou a cumprimentou com a cabeça. Ele esticou a mão direita em direção ao rosto de Rey e sentiu seu poder fluir por seu braço em direção a ponta dos dedos, mas quando chegou ao rosto de Rey, a garota não esboçou nenhuma reação.

"Incrível!" O líder supremo exclamou entre gargalhadas. "Incrível! Ela consegue persuadir a todos!"

Mais outros dois cavaleiros tentaram machucar Rey sem sucesso. Snoke se deliciava com as reações, a cada momento sua admiração pela garota crescia.

"Mera." Snoke então a chamou. Rey arregalou os olhos e o desespero começou a se formar em seu corpo. Uma liberação enorme de adrenalina e sua respiração acelerou.

Mera sorriu quando percebeu o olhar tenso de Kylo para ela, sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando e Mera daria tudo para que Rey sofresse em suas mãos. Chegou até a garota e lhe sorriu. Posicionou as duas mãos em torno das têmporas de Rey.

A garota não expressava nenhuma reação enquanto Mera aumentava ainda mais a intensidade das investidas, já incrédula. Os raios que se formavam em suas mãos pareciam não surtir efeito nenhum sobre ela. Estava irritada, precisava tortura-la. Seu sangue fervia, sua jugular pulsava.

"Por que você não sente?" Ela gritou aumentando a intensidade. "Por que não sente?"

"Já chega, Mera." Kylo rosnou. "Não vai chegar a lugar nenhum."

A mulher se afastou abruptamente de Rey. Seus olhos estavam definitivamente envoltos por raiva, quase sem cor, brilhando.

"Não entendo, qualquer outra pessoa teria morrido! Eu coloquei todas as minhas forças!"

"Ora, não fique aborrecida, Mera, ainda temos Eslo!" Snoke tentava confortar Mera sarcasticamente.

"Não!" Ren gritou. "Já chega, vocês já viram, ela resistiu!" Ren fora segurado por dois de seus cavaleiros, estava desesperado, Eslo não resistia a ele, apenas, e suas habilidades eram incríveis, talvez fosse o fim de Rey.

Eslo sorriu ironicamente para Kylo, achava que era ele quem deveria estar em seu lugar. Seria um prazer torturar a garota pela qual seu mestre tinha tanto apresso.

"Com licença!" Eslo disse beijando a mão de Rey, ela a afastou rapidamente dos lábios do garoto.   
Eslo tocou em seu rosto e um fluxo de raiva entrou no corpo dela. A mão quente de Eslo fazia a face de Rey ferver, seus nervos pulsaram e ela podia sentir as investidas dele, assim como Kylo na interrogação.

O fluxo de dor lhe atingiu fracamente devido à resistência que Rey apresentava. Focava toda sua força no ato para impedir que Eslo invadisse sua mente. Estava funcionando.

Ela apertou os olhos e uma lágrima caiu de seu olho. Estava fazendo muita força até que caiu no chão quando Eslo parou. Abriu os olhos e o encarou. Ele estava furioso.

"Como consegue!?" Exclamou. "Ninguém nunca resistiu a mim!"

"Parece que perdeu seu posto, Eslo!" Exclamou sorridente. O rapaz o fitou e seguiu em direção a Mera.  _Eu não entendo._ Sussurrou para ela .  _Eu disse a você!_ A moça respondeu.

"Parece que você resistiu a todos, Rey!" O líder supremo dizia andando em direção a ela. "Vamos ver se resiste a Kylo Ren."

"Não!" Kylo protestou. "Não estamos aqui para torná-la mestre, já lhe disse que ela resiste a mim!" Gritou. "Eu não vou tortura-la, Snoke!"

"Que pena, Kylo Ren." Deu de ombros. "Então parece que  _eu_  terei que fazer o seu serviço!"

"Não!" Ele gritou novamente e Rey se desesperou ao ver seu mestre sendo impedido por dois cavaleiros. O líder vinha chegando perto e então Rey sentiu seu pescoço ser envolvido pela mão fria de Snoke. Aquele toque a destruiu por dentro. A medida que ele a enforcava ela sentia sua cabeça formigar. Gritou.

"Parece que ela não é resistente a  _todos_  nós!"   
Snoke suspendeu Rey no ar, ela sentia sua jugular pulsar cada vez mais forte na tentativa desesperada de preservar a vida naquele corpo. A garota começou a se debater enquanto suas mãos apertavam os dedos de Snoke, tolice. Quanto mais força fazia para se livrar dele, mais ficava fraca. Ela se contorcia e Ren gritava ao fundo pra que Snoke parasse.   
"Ela não é forte o suficiente, não é mesmo!?" Snoke ria ao tortura-la.

Rey começou a ficar roxa, sentiu-se fraca, a vida se esvaindo de seu corpo. Seus olhos reviraram e ela estava mais pálida que Kylo. Rey já estava sem voz e mal se debatia quando ouviu Kylo gritar novamente. Os garotos não o soltavam e ele se debatia cada vez mais forte.

"Pare!" Gritou. "Por favor, estou implorando!" Estava furioso, não aguentava vê-la daquela forma. "Ela está morrendo, por favor,  _pare_!!!"

"Quer que eu pare, Kylo Ren? Está preocupado agora?" O líder supremo arfou.

"Por favor!" Ele implorou.

"Por que se importa Kylo Ren? É só uma sucateira. Foi  _você_  quem disse!"

"Pare, por favor!" Exclamou, já sem forças. "Por favor." Começou a quase sussurrar.

"Por que Ren? Por que quer que eu pare?"

"Por que... eu.... por favor...."

"Diga!"

"Eu.... por que eu a amo! Eu a amo!"

A frase fez com que Snoke paralisasse e assim cessasse a tortura fazendo com que Rey colidisse com o chão. Não estava incrédulo, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ouviria aquilo, e de fato o amor de Kylo Ren por Rey lhe interessava.

Os outros cavaleiros se entreolharam e depois seguiram todos a observar Kylo, não acreditavam no que ele dizia. Como poderia ele, um mestre, se apaixonar por uma mera sucateira? Paixões não eram permitidas no lado sombrio.

Ren correu em direção ao corpo de Rey encontrando seus olhos fixados sobre ele. Ela também não conseguia acreditar no que Kylo acabara de fazer. Disse que a amava para poupar sua vida. Mas por que?

"Você o que? A ama!?" Disse rindo. "Criaturas como você são incapazes de amar, Kylo Ren!"

Ren sacudia o corpo de Rey pra que ela reagisse melhor, estava fraca, desorientada, mas podia ouvir tudo o que diziam. Kylo pressionava seus dedos na artéria de Rey para sentir sua pulsação, respirou aliviado.

"Ela precisa de ajuda! Hux!" Gritou mas ninguém parecia ouvi-lo. "Ava! Chame Hux, agora! Eu preciso de Dorn." Gritou para Ava que estava paralisada, abalada com a situação, e então seguiu a procura de Hux.

"Acha mesmo que pode amar, Kylo Ren?"

"Não é Kylo Ren que a ama, Snoke!" Gritou. "Criaturas como Kylo são incapazes de amar, não é mesmo!? Não é o que me obriga a acreditar todos os dias? Estou apenas respondendo aos impulsos, líder supremo, como  _você_  disse para eu fazer." Fixou seus olhos sobre o líder. "Estou apenas ouvindo ao grito desesperado de Ben Solo. É ele quem a ama, é ele quem se importa."

"Ben Solo está morto!" Rosnou.

"Eu também acreditei nisso!" Riu ironicamente. "E olha só? Parece que não totalmente..."

Ren carregou o corpo de Rey desesperadamente em direção à entrada do grande salão, o deixando. Os cavaleiros se entreolhavam mas ninguém dizia nada. O Líder Supremo permaneceu parado analisando Kylo sair do salão.

Quando no corredor, Ren encontrou Hux parado o esperando sair, Ava estava ao seu lado ainda imóvel. Ren gritou perguntando o porquê de Hux estar parado alí, o ruivo lhe respondeu ironicamente que não estava lá para ajudar.

"Mais uma vez a sucateira?" Sorriu. "Incrível como ela está sempre se metendo em confusão."

"Rey! O nome dela é Rey!" Kylo rosnou.

"Que seja." Disse sorrindo. "Não vou mover uma palha, não colocarei minhas mãos sobre a sujeira dessa catadora de lixo!" Hux cuspiu a 10 do corpo de Rey, fazendo o sangue de Kylo Ren borbulhar. Lhe dessem apenas 2 segundos sozinhos com o general e não sobraria um fio de cabelo ruivo para contar a história.

"Desgraçado!" Kylo esbravejou. "Ava, por favor me ajude!" Kylo disse cordialmente, apenas Ava tinha sua consideração naquele meio de cavaleiros famintos por poder.

Ren correu em direção à ala hospitalar acompanhado de Ava e deixou Rey sob os cuidados da equipe de Dorn.

"Por favor, fique com ela, eu preciso resolver algumas coisas." Disse Ren para a loura. Ela assentiu e segurou forte na mão de Rey. Ele agradeceu pelo gesto.

"Ren eu não sabia." Ava começou a dizer desesperadamente, "por que tem que ser assim? Tínhamos tudo planejado, tudo seria do  _nosso_  jeito, e então Mera e Eslo tornaram-se contra os métodos e agora o poder do líder supremo só cresce."

"Ava, Ava! Pare!" Ordenou Ren enquanto segurava os punhos da moça que estava à beira de um ataque histérico. "Ava, se tudo sair do controle nós temos um ao outro, temos Kendrick também. Temos nossos aprendizes e Eslo é ruim mas não vai nos trair, não é como Mera!" Tentava lhe acalmar. "Tenta se focar agora, pelos poderes da  _força_ , Rey precisa de nós agora, precisa dos nossos cuidados." Ava ainda chorava mas sua respiração ia voltando ao normal. "Rey é incrivelmente habilidosa, você viu, Ava! Tê-la ao nosso lado muda tudo! Se precisarmos fazer alguma coisa pelo menos temos a certeza de que ela resiste à Mera, Eslo e os outros. E isso é ótimo. Confie Ava, confie!"

•••

 **Jakku, presente.**  
"Um quarto de porção." Unkar Plutt dizia arrogantemente para Kira e seus colegas que tinham passado um dia inteiro trabalhando para ele e lhe traziam especiarias. Kira viu a tristeza no olhar de seus colegas.

"Isso não vale um quarto porção!" Kira meteu-se a interromper."

"O que disse?"

"Semana passada o mesmo objeto valia duas porções inteiras!"

"Cale a boca!" Grunhiu.

"Quer nos matar de fome? Um quarto de porção para cinco crianças?" Unkar deu de ombros e então Kira pegou três porções que estavam dando bandeira ao lado de Unkar e saiu correndo gritando para que as outras crianças a seguissem.

"Garota!" Gritou Unkar. "Sigam-na e tragam-na para mim!" Ordenou seus capangas e eles o fizeram. Kira escondeu seus colegas de baixo de uma lataria abandonada no deserto e lhes distribuiu a comida.

"Se Unkar pensa que vai nos deixar morrer de fome e ao mesmo tempo nos explorar, ele está muito enganado!" Ela dizia com determinação.

O vento fazia com que a areia de Jakku invadisse qualquer local aberto do planeta. As crianças tentavam se esquivar e ignorar os grãos que caiam sobre a comida, era aquilo ou nada.

"Droga de areia!" Bufou. "Lá de onde eu vim era tudo verde, mal tinha areia!" Comentou. "Não vejo a hora de voltar..."

"Você acha que seus pais vão voltar, Kira?" Um de seus colegas perguntou.

"Claro que sim!" Abriu um sorriso. "E quando voltarem eu vou tirar todos vocês daqui e comemoraremos com um banquete! Eu tenho certeza que papai organizaria um banquete..." seu olhar caiu ao chão. "Ele deve estar tão desesperado me procurando que quando me encontrar a alegria será enorme... e sim, ele faria um banquete..." o sorriso de Kira se desfez em uma expressão triste. Ao mesmo tempo que tentava confortar as crianças afirmando que seus pais os tirariam de lá, Kira tentava se convencer a acreditar na própria história.

Na verdade, a última coisa que se lembrava era que sua mãe fora levada por uma nave parecida com as da Primeira Ordem, e nunca mais depois disso teve noticias dos dois. Não tinha certeza se eles estavam vivos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ainda tinha família em algum lugar no universo, só não sabia quem eram seus parentes, uma vez que Lor San Tekka fora morto pelo  _monstro_  da Primeira Ordem antes que ele pudesse lhe levar até sua vovó, e ela odiava aquele ser sombrio por isso, tinha certeza que se vingaria de Kylo Ren algum dia. Tinha certeza de que  _ele_  estava por trás do  _sumiço_  de seus pais.  _Mal sabia ela que_...

Foi então que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão bruta que a puxava pela túnica. As crianças gritaram seu nome e Kira fora levada pelos capangas de Unkar. Quando chegou até o local de trabalho de Plutt, fora recebida com tabefes e berros daquele ser asqueroso.

Kira ficou um bom tempo em poder dele, todos os dias levava uma surra e ficava sem comida. Nunca houvera sofrido tanto na vida, qualquer um desejaria não estar no corpo de Kira naquela hora, nem mesmo ela.

Pela primeira vez na vida a menina implorou aos céus que morresse, e esse pedido seria a sentença de morte de Unkar um dia. Quem dera pela força ele tivesse a sorte de no futuro não se deparar com o  _pai_  da garota pois, qualquer ser na galáxia jamais, em sã consciência, faria sofrer a filha de um homem como aquele.


	11. Súplica

_"Acredito que vou sentir sua falta para sempre._  
 _Assim como as estrelas sentem falta do sol de manhã."_  
(Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey)

•••

**Alfheimr, 11 anos atrás.**

Rey e Ben corriam em direção ao centro da aldeia, onde Luke reuniria todos os seus padawans para um novo ensinamento. Quando chegaram, várias crianças e adolescentes já estavam sentados em um semi-circulo esperando que o mestre chegasse. Rey e Ben arranjaram um lugar entre os demais, se sentaram e trocaram algumas palavras antes de Luke chegar.

"Ufa, ainda bem que chegamos antes dele..." Ben exclamou soltando um grande suspiro. "Fiquei sabendo que ele falará um pouco sobre as relações mestre e aprendiz..."

"Não está quase na idade, Ben!?" Perguntou Rey.

"Eu não sei... tecnicamente vinte anos deveria significar isso, mas mestre Luke ainda não conversou comigo..." ele olhou para o chão. "Então eu continuo esperando."

"Tenho certeza que ele saberá a melhor hora, Ben." Tentou conforta-lo.

"Eu sei." Afirmou. "Se ao menos mestre Luke me permitisse aprender o caminho do  _Vornskr_..."

"Do mestre Windu da Velha Ordem?" Rey fez cara de espanto e Ben assentiu. "Está brincando? Não é um pouco agressivo? Mestre Luke disse que alguns aprendizes de Windu quase caíram ao lado sombrio por causa da técnica."

Ben sorriu enquanto Rey ainda parecia espantada, fixou seu olhar no da garota e disse pouco mais alto que um sussurro, firmemente:

"Eu  _nunca_  vou cair no lado sombrio!"

(...) "A relação entre o mestre e seu padawan deve ser, primordialmente, uma relação de irmandade, profunda, como se duas almas se unissem." Rey sorriu para Ben perante a fala de Skywalker. Ben não era seu mestre ainda, mas a conexão entre eles já era quase que uma relação entre mestre e padawan. "O  _amor_  que devem construir deve ser o mais puro de todos, a conexão flui involuntariamente, por isso não é o mestre que escolhe seu aprendiz ou vice-versa, mas sim a alma de ambos com o auxílio da  _força_."

(...) "Era como se ele estivesse falando da gente, irmãzinha!" Ben sorriu para Rey, agora longe da aula. "Sabe que te considero uma irmã mais nova, não sabe!?"

"Claro que sei!" Rey lhe deu um soco no ombro e correu. "Vamos, Ben Solo! Está com medo?" Dizia Rey encorajando Ben a pular do penhasco em   
direção ao oceano. "É só água, eu juro!" Ela ria.

"Não tenho medo!" Respondeu ríspido. "Você é que deveria estar com medo Rey, pois quando eu chegar aí você não terá mais chances!" Os dois riam e então mestre Luke apareceu.

"O que estão fazendo?" Perguntou a Ben. "Rey! O que está fazendo aí embaixo? Suba, agora!" Ordenou. Ben recolheu seu manto que estava espalhado pela rocha e ajudou Rey a subir.

"Desculpa mestre, estávamos só... nos divertindo!"

"Não quero que brinquem na água, Rey, já disse que é perigoso!" Disse sorrindo e apertando as bochechas da menina. "Agora vai, vai arranjar outra coisa para fazer."

Os dois começaram a se locomover quando Luke chamou Ben, ordenando que ficasse para terem uma conversa. Como Ben crescia a cada dia, Luke decidiu que seria a hora certa para que seu sobrinho começasse a investir em seu treinamento como mestre. É claro que Ben Solo ficou muito feliz com a notícia, já tinha vinte anos e não via a hora de poder investir em suas habilidades do jeito que ele sempre quis fazer, e se tornar um mestre o proporcionaria tal feito.

Quando a noite caiu, Ben decidiu seguir em direção à ponta da praia, onde sabia que encontraria Rey.   
Todas as noites os dois se encontravam no local para observarem as estrelas. Um gesto tão simples mas que os unia de certa forma.

Era incrível como Ben pudera ver o crescimento de Rey. Há anos atrás ela era apenas uma criança miudinha cheia de sardas nas bochechas que lhe cabia levemente nos braços, hoje ela era quase uma mulher formada, forte, ambiciosa como ele, e com um futuro muito promissor. Era jovem e bela, continuava pequena, mas seu rosto, a medida que os anos se passavam, parecia ganhar as formas mais belas que ela podia ter em seus genes.

Ela permanecia sentada na areia, provavelmente o esperava. Ben se aproximou e antes que pudesse dizer alguma palavra a fala de Rey lhe atingiu.

"Ben?" Perguntou observando pela visão periférica. "Sabia que estava aí!" Sorriu tornando-se para o garoto. Ele se aproximou se sentando ao seu lado.

"Claro que sabia..." e sabia mesmo, a conexão entre eles neste tempo já era muito forte. "Esta parece ser a noite mais bela de todas, Rey..." ele sorriu enquanto ela analisava suas linhas de expressão formarem-se tão suavemente naquele rosto cheio de pintas que ela tanto adorava. "Olha como brilham por você..."

Rey sorriu e fugiu o olhar. Seus olhos rolaram para o horizonte, para o mar cheio de ondas. O barulho das águas batendo nas rochas lhe dava uma sensação enorme de paz.

"Elas também brilham por você." Disse em tom baixo, já havia corado. Seu coração batia mais forte todas as noites em que se encontravam na praia, não conseguia entender o que significava, achava que talvez fosse algo relacionado à conexão entre os dois.

"Com toda certeza." Os dois riram até que o silêncio se formasse. "Precisamos conversar." Disse Ben o quebrando.

Rey desfez o sorriso e novamente evitou olhar nos olhos de Ben.

"Sobre o que?" Engoliu em seco. A verdade era que Rey já não se sentia bem desde o fim da tarde, como se um nó tivesse se formado em seu estômago. Pressentia algo ruim vindo.

"Mestre Luke e eu tivemos uma conversa."

"Uma conversa!?" O interrompeu.

"Sim..." olhou para o longe, respirou fundo.

"Por que está aflito Ben? O que está acontecendo?" Atropelou suas palavras. Rey agora fixava seu olhar sobre o rapaz, preocupada.

"Não vou enrolar, Rey, eu preciso dizer logo então..."

"Fale..."

"Rey, eu... Luke quer me enviar em treinamento para que eu me torne um..." engoliu em seco ao perceber que Rey já respirava com dificuldades. "Um mestre... Rey..."

Rey paralisou. Ela sabia o que significava mandar alguém em treinamento. Eles seriam afastados.

"Você... vai embora?"

"Não, Rey, Não!" Ele exclamava enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas que agora começaram a sair dos olhos da garota.

"Droga!" Exclamou enquanto tentava fingir que não estava chorando. "Droga, Ben! O que significa?" Ela sabia muito bem o que significava.

"Rey, você sabe que... essas missões geralmente levam um tempo e..."

"Quanto tempo? Três meses, seis?" Ele negava. "Oito meses, dois!?" Continuava a negar.

"Dois anos!" Exclamou como se um peso enorme estivesse saindo de seus pulmões.

"Dois anos?" Rey arfou incrédula, com as mãos por cima da boca. Ben permaneceu parado apenas a observando. "Não, você não pode!" Ela soltava toda sua indignação sobre Ben enquanto o tapeava no peito. Ben apenas permaneceu quieto, deixando que ela libertasse toda sua raiva. "Não pode me deixar aqui sozinha!" Rey começou a chorar e soluçar e então Ben lhe segurou os braços e a envolveu nos seus. Posicionou uma de suas mãos sobre a cabeça da garota enquanto a segurava forte.

"Você não vai ficar sozinha." Disse ele. "Rey, eu preciso disso, você sabe!" Exclamava. "Rey, Rey! Olhe para mim!" Começou a dizer enquanto segurava a face de Rey entre suas palmas. Seus olhos estavam fechados, ela não queria encara-lo. "Rey, Rey! Olhe para mim, olhe!" Repetiu. "Eu vou voltar Rey, eu vou!" Tentava desesperadamente consola-la, ele sabia exatamente o tamanho de sua dor, ele  _também_ sentia. "Em qualquer lugar da galáxia que eu estiver você poderá me sentir, eu juro que sim!"

Rey abriu os olhos e suas faces estavam muito próximas. Rey se sentia abandonada, sozinha. Como poderia Ben fazer isso com ela, sua única família agora? Nunca sentiu seu coração tão partido quanto agora.

"Não me abandone!" Sussurrou. "Não posso ficar sozinha! Você é a única família que eu tenho, Ben!"

"Rey, não vai ficar sozinha!" Colou sua testa na dela. "Olhe para as estrelas, Rey! Você sabe que elas não irão te deixar sozinha!" Exclamou. "Toda vez que a saudade apertar, olhe para as estrelas, pois quando você as olhar eu também estarei olhando, pois eu também estarei sentindo a dor!" Uma lágrima lhe caiu do olho. "E um dia, um belo dia, você verá uma nave vindo do horizonte, entre as estrelas, e será eu! Eu prometo que sim!" Rey o fitou ainda muito magoada mas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer, há?"

"Não, eu sinto muito!" E então Rey enterrou seu rosto no peito de Ben. Ele a aninhou por pelo menos cinco minutos.

"Quando você irá partir?" Perguntou, ainda entre lagrimas.

"Amanhã de manhã." O coração de Rey congelou e ela se enterrou novamente no corpo do rapaz. Os soluços maiores agora e o desespero de Ben também. Ele a abraçava cada vez mais forte, como se estivesse segurando a coisa mais importante de sua vida, e de fato era.

Depois de algum tempo, quando se afastarem, Ben enxugou as lágrimas da menina, e os dois voltaram a observar as estrelas.

"Eu estarei esperando, Ben!" Sussurrou. "E será o dia mais feliz da minha vida quando eu ver você chegar, daqui a infelizmente dois anos."

"Será o melhor dia da minha vida também, Renesmy."

"Quer atingir meu ponto fraco agora?" Sorriu. "Enquanto você existir eu serei Rey, apenas Rey... como raio de Sol..."

"O  _meu_  raio de sol!" Ben sorriu e os dois paralisaram. Rey pôde analisar todos os detalhes da face de Ben. Seus olhos escuros como carvões, sua pele alva, os cabelos negros e ainda curtos que lhes caiam sobre a testa criando o contraste mais bonito que ela pudera ter visto em sua vida. Analisou as pintas escuras, os lábios carnudos que combinavam com as orelhas um pouco maiores que o esperado. Ela sorriu.

Em contraposto, Ben também pôde observar a beleza que aquele rosto guardava. O nariz e a boca finos, ao contrário dos seus. O cabelo castanho médio que combinava com os olhos avelãs e que, pela primeira vez, ele pôde notar que não eram totalmente daquela cor, mas possuíam algumas manchas esverdeadas em torno das pupilas.

"Seus olhos..." ele sussurrou enquanto sua respiração ficava mais pesada.

"O que?" Indagou suavemente enquanto sua visão passeava pelos lábios e olhos de Ben.

"Eles não são... eles possuem manchas verdes em torno das pupilas." Sorriu mas era tarde demais, seu olhar direcionou-se aos lábios de Rey, e ela percebeu. Foi o suficiente para que seu coração pulsasse, que suas mãos tremessem e que um frio se formasse em sua barriga. O que era aquilo? O que estava sentindo? Rey sentiu o calor subir por seu peito a medida que seu corpo, involuntariamente, aproximava-se do de Ben. E ele, para seu infortúnio, fazia o mesmo.

"Rey..." ele sussurrou, e foi o suficiente para que seus lábios fossem tomados pelos da garota. Ela quebrou a distância entre eles e então Ben entrelaçou as mechas de Rey entre seus dedos. Nunca houveram feito aquilo na vida antes, não sabiam como se fazia mas seus lábios pareciam saber exatamente como atuarem. Ben, com sua outra mão, aproximou o corpo de Rey ao dele pela cintura, e ela podia jurar que morreria ali mesmo, e feliz. Rey estremeceu quando sentiu a língua de Ben explorar sua boca e enrolar-se na dela. Com a excitação do momento a garota acabou mordendo o lábio inferior de Ben, ele protestou baixo com um gemido de dor mas logo esqueceu quando o beijo começou a ficar melhor, com um melhor ritmo e combinação.

Eles encontraram o melhor modo juntos, o melhor encaixe entre as bocas, e a mão de Ben continuava a deslizar entre as mechas da garota, enquanto Rey também se permitia explorar os cabelos e a face do garoto. O corpo dos dois ardiam enquanto suas bocas se movimentavam, seus olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a brisa bater em seus rostos e a água chocar-se contra as pedras. Não havia mais ninguém lá, apenas Ben, Rey e as estrelas que guardavam aquele amor.

Ele podia jurar que não precisava de mais nada na vida, nem de seu treinamento como mestre. Podia jurar que seria feliz se tivesse a oportunidade de ter aqueles lábios eternamente entre os seus, mas não poderia fazer isso com ela, foi quando quebrou o beijo e os dois se olharam assustados.

"'Me desculpe, eu..." Rey tentava dizer alguma coisa mas as palavras mal saiam. Ben se levantou abruptamente.

"Não... sou eu quem..." mas não conseguiu finalizar, ele apenas seguiu correndo em direção à cabana e enterrou o corpo sobre a cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Nunca desejara tanto que uma noite passasse quanto essa. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas em como seu coração bateu forte ao sentir o beijo. Ele sabia que era errado, que... droga, que ele deveria amá-la como se fosse sua irmã... mas, pela força! Era tão bom. E ele sabia, naquele momento que, mais do que nunca, precisariam se afastar.

•••

"É um insulto!" Disse Mera aos berros. "Kylo Ren não pode continuar sendo nosso mestre!" Tinha raiva nos olhos. "A não ser que a  _fornicação_  seja permitida agora!"

"Mera, pare!" Dizia Ava tentando amenizar a situação.

"Ora, olhe só, é claro que você está ao lado de Ren, você também quer tirar proveito dessa nova quebra de regra!" Ela mediu Kendrick que estava ao lado de Ava.

"Se estão de acordo e querem mesmo tirar Kylo da maestria, sabem qual o único jeito de depô-lo." Sugeriu Snoke.

"Ótimo!" Mera sorriu.

"Não!" Bufou Ava. "Que absurdo é esse, Mera. Você realmente está pensando nisso?"

"Mas é claro que sim, Ava, está tudo errado. Ele não pode continuar como nosso mestre!" Mera olhou para os cavaleiros esperando uma reação. "Não concordam? Hein!? Kendrick, Stev!?" Mera andou em passos determinados até Eslo."E você, Eslo? Não concorda?"

"Mera... não é certo."

"O que?" Exclamou. "Vocês só podem estar loucos! Ele nos fez jurar uma vida puritana, totalmente dedicada à ordem e vocês concordam com o pecado dele?" Gritou. "Francamente, Eslo! Você é o primeiro na linha de sucessão, como pode não concordar?"

"Mera!" Ele a segurou pelo braço. "Não estar de acordo com Ren eu entendo, mas matá-lo é algo muito forte! Não é o melhor a se fazer agora, pense com sua cabeça, Mera, não com o coração em conflito!"

"O que?" Exclamou se soltando de Eslo arrogantemente.

"Sabe do que estou falando." Eslo falou pouco mais alto que um sussurro. Mera lançou um olhar de ódio para Eslo.

"Então é assim!? Vocês estão realmente todos loucos!" Mera andava em passos lentos para trás. "Querem mesmo servir àquela sucateira?" Respirava fundo. "Boa sorte!" E então saiu do salão inconformada, apenas ela queria ir até o fim.

Do outro lado da base o corpo de Rey ainda repousava sonolento. Kylo a visitava todas as noites mas nunca a pegava acordada. De fato ele preferia assim, talvez não tivesse que dar explicações e ela esqueceria daquilo de alguma forma.

Admirava a beleza da garota sonolenta, a palidez de seu corpo que não precisava lutar contra nada enquanto dormia, a paz em que se encontrava.

Kylo dormia sentado sobre uma poltrona ao lado da garota, não conseguia sair de perto dela, e quando sozinho em seu quarto, o sono demorava a vir, devido à isso preferiu não lutar contra sua ansiedade de vê-la acordar. Lhe preocupava a situação, vê-la desacordada de tal forma lhe fazia pensar que talvez poderia perdê-la, pensava na possibilidade de Snoke ter feito algo que esteja matando-a lentamente. Em contraposto, os médicos diziam que ela estava bem, mas não podiam dizer precisamente  _quando_  ela acordaria. Então ele preferiu esperar.

Foi em uma noite calma que ele a ouviu gritar. Sua face ganhou cor enquanto ela botava pra fora toda a angústia que seu corpo guardava. Havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo. Rey corria novamente com a criança no colo e gritava por Ben. Quando chegava ao fim da trilha, o homem alto e magro, Snoke, arrancava novamente a criança de seus braços. Ela sonhava tanto com aquilo, com o mesmo evento.  
Foi então que acordou assustada e gritando, e chamando por ele, mas não Kylo Ren, e sim por Ben Solo.

" _Ben_!" Esbaforiu Rey em um súbito despertar. Kylo acordou abruptamente e correu em direção à maca. Ele pôde ouvir o pulsar mais rápido de Rey sendo transmitido pelo televisor. Sua pulsação estava acima de cem, e ele se desesperou. "Ben! Ben!" Ela agarrou ao manto do garoto, que droga de jeito de acordar. Kylo já se sentia péssimo sem saber quando ela acordaria mas qualquer outra coisa seria melhor do que vê-la despertar de forma tão desesperadora.

"Rey!" Ele gritou. "Estou aqui!" Lhe doeu responder ao clamor por Ben, e não Kylo. Sentiu-se um traidor ao responder pelo seu antigo nome.

"Cadê ela, cadê Kira!" Ela gritava com lágrimas nos olhos o agarrando pela túnica, fitando Ren com um olhar que ele não conhecia, não pelo menos até agora.

"O que!?" Perguntava.

"Kira! Cadê Kira!?" Ela enterrou a face no peito de Ren.

"O que está dizendo?" Ele indagava desesperado. "Quem é... Kira?"

"O que?" Ela disse afastando a face do peito dele, retomando a consciência. Analisou o ambiente em que estava e se deu conta de que não era mais um sonho. "O que foi que eu disse!?" E então ela já não se lembrava de nada. Repousou a mão sobre a cabeça que doía. "Ren, eu... eu não sei o que está acontecendo."

"Rey..." ele começou. "Você disse algo... você... disse algo sobre uma tal de Kira."

"Kira?" Perguntou. "Do que você está falando?" Ela estava mais desnorteada que antes, e então ignorou o mestre. Deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos.   
Os médicos entraram na sala e olharam para Kylo, que permanecia paralisado ao lado da cama. Eles o aconselharam a sair do local para analisarem o estado de saúde de Rey, e ele os obedeceu, seguindo determinadamente em direção ao salão principal.

Ren avistou Mera saindo do salão indignada. Ela parou ao percebe-lo e o reverenciou sem a mínima vontade.

"Onde está indo? Entre agora!" Ele disse, com raiva na voz e a segurando pelo braço, a arrastou para dentro do salão aos berros de protesto de Mera. "O que está acontecendo!? Uma reunião sem mim? Ótimo." Todos reverenciaram Ren. "Parem com a hipocrisia. É bom que estejam todos aqui já."

"Kylo Ren." Murmurou o líder supremo. "Ótimo que tenha vindo... precisávamos conversar mesmo."

"Não vim para ouvi-lo, líder supremo, vim para fazê-los me ouvir." Ficou sério. Líder Supremo! Rey clamou pelo meu nome hoje quando fui visitá-la na ala médica."

"E o que tem demais nisso!?" Mera rosnou o interrompendo.

"O que tem demais, Mera... é que Rey clamou pelo meu nome verdadeiro.  _Ben_!" Exclamou fitando-a. "E eu não compreendo. Ela não me conheceu como Ben Solo, apenas como Kylo Ren, o que significa que ela não tinha tal intimidade para me chamar por aquele nome." Os cavaleiros se entreolharam. "Sabe algo sobre isso Mera? Não? E mais, líder supremo. Ela não disse apenas o  _meu_  antigo nome." Eslo aproximou-se de Mera, cruzando os braços por trás de seu corpo. "Ela disse algo sobre uma tal de...  _Kira_..." Mera congelou ao ouvir o nome. Seu coração palpitou mais rápido e Eslo lhe sussurrou para manter-se calma. Kylo percebeu. "O que foi Mera?" Ren se aproximou. "Tem certeza que não sabe nada a respeito?"

"Não!" Respondeu rudemente. "Talvez ela esteja apenas delirando!"

"Tem certeza?" Kylo posicionava-se a centímetros da face de Mera, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos, fazendo com que ela gemesse de dor. Kylo fazia Mera sentir um pouco da tortura que Snoke tinha feito Rey sentir, a fazendo balbuciar em direção à Eslo. "Rey tem pesadelos horríveis comigo quase todas as noites, ela grita, sofre! A maioria dos sonhos são parecidos, e, acredite, ela descreve sonhos que  _eu_  já tive pelo menos uma vez na vida enquanto eu estive na Primeira Ordem. Sabe que as coisas não acontecem por coincidência quando estamos lidando com a  _força_ , Mera, então não me fale em delírios!"

"Não estou bem!" Ela sussurrou entre as dores que sentia e o sufocamento de Kylo.

"Vão embora! Todos!" Kylo exclamou com raiva e cessou as ações na mente de Mera, fazendo com que ela respirasses rapidamente. Todos saíram o deixando sozinho com o líder supremo. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, e agora não havia toda aquela projeção de Snoke. Estavam cara a cara e ele era poucos centímetros mais alto que Ren.

"Seus cavaleiros estão realmente bem insatisfeitos com suas decisões, Kylo Ren." Dizia o líder supremo rondando Kylo como um urubu faria com a presa, analisando-o. "Eles me notificaram mais cedo. Você deveria estar preocupado."

Kylo soltou um riso irônico.

"Sabe que nunca irá encontrar um mestre mais forte e devoto ao lado sombrio que eu, Líder Supremo, para seguir seus ideias." Fitou-o. "Então presumo que o senhor não permitira que me substituam por qualquer um. E quem botariam em meu lugar? Eslo?" Ele riu. "Francamente ele se considera mesmo um bom Cavaleiro?"

"Cuidado com as palavras jogadas ao vento, Kylo Ren." Snoke também ria em tom irônico.

"Sinceramente? Eu não me importo mais com isso... a única coisa que me importa agora é  _ela_ , Rey."

"Você não tem que se preocupar comigo, Kylo Ren. Minha intenção não é depô-lo. Rey tem um dom impecável, precioso demais para ser dispersado, e só conseguiremos ela ao nosso lado se tivermos você."

"Então por que a torturou?" Kylo gritou com os punhos cerrados.

"Precisava saber se poderia contar com você para protegê-la em qualquer situação, mesmo que pra isso precisasse desafiar seu líder." Se aproximou. "Preocupe-se apenas com seus cavaleiros, pois eles, sim, podem derruba-lo. E eu não o treinei para isso."

"Eu não serei destruído."

"Ótimo." Sorriu. "Quero a garota como nossa  _oitava_. Quero a garota na ordem dos Cavaleiros de Ren."

•••

**D'Qar, dias presentes.**

A general Leia se sentia tão cansada com todo o peso dos planos sobre suas costas. Ela estava se sentindo tão sobrecarregada, todos precisavam dela a toda hora e ela sabia que não poderia deixa-los na mão. A ideia de que a base da Primeira Ordem fora reerguida ainda mais forte a atormentava todos os dias.

Além disso, tinha que lutar com a preocupação de ter enviado Rey direto ao caminho de sua morte.  
Aquele dia em especial conseguiu lhe arrancar um sorriso. Finn e Poe chegaram sorridentes até ela trazendo novidades sobre a construção da base em um novo sistema.

"Eles estão planejando algo muito maior, estão realmente focados nisso!" Poe dizia gesticulando por cima do desenho que revelava pouco sobre a arquitetura do local. "Temos que ter muita cautela, principalmente agora. Precisamos de um plano mais eficaz para tirar Rey com segurança de lá quando chegar a hora."

"Rey e  _Ben_ , querido." Leia o interrompeu.

"Enfim..." Poe respondeu sem muita animação na fala, não se importava com Ben, na verdade o odiava.

"Estamos sem sinais nenhum dela, nem Luke está conseguindo contata-la. Estou preocupada." Cruzou os braços e perdeu seu olhar no horizonte.

"Acha que ela pode estar correndo perigo?" Finn indagou.

"Não!" Ela sorriu pelo canto da boca. "Acredito que ela está sabendo lidar com tudo aquilo. Eu espero..."   
Em seguida Poe e Finn seguiram por seus caminhos dispostos a aumentar ainda mais seu acervo de sabedoria sobre a nova estrutura da base.

A câmara estava vazia e Leia tomou a liberdade de se sentar, coisa que ela mal fazia com toda a agitação na Resistência. A senhora observou o quarto e depois de seus olhos rolarem pelo espaço fechado eles se fixaram em uma fotografia repousada sobre uma das escrivaninhas. Leia suspirou quando seu coração apertou ao ver a imagem que se formava naquele retrato, era Han e seu filho Ben Solo.

Leia passeou os dedos pelas duas faces que formavam aquela fotografia tão bonita de um tempo onde suas preocupações não giravam em torno da decadência de seu único filho, aquele que apesar de tudo ela amava tanto.

Ela deslizou o olhar pelas feições de Ben que lembravam tanto as de Han.

"Han..." ela sussurrou alisando a face de seu marido no retrato. "Como pôde me deixar sozinha em um momento como esses, seu  _idiota_?" Bufou antes que seus olhos fossem inundados por lágrimas e sua face caísse por cima de suas mãos, lhe trazendo um desesperado choro. "Como pôde me deixar com toda essa responsabilidade por cima das costas? Rey precisa de nós mais do que nunca agora, assim como Ben." foi quando percebeu a presença de uma fotografia bem pequena, metade do tamanho daquela que estava em sua outra mão.  
"O que é isso?" Se perguntou levando seus dedos até a pequena foto, então viu o que era a imagem. O fundo era gramado, havia muito verde na paisagem e no centro havia um bebê. A criança possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros, em contraposto sardas preenchiam suas bochechas, ela sorria. Leia sorriu por reflexo como se aquela bebê estivesse fazendo o gesto para ela, e então se lembrou do tempo em que aquela foto fora tirada, o desespero e a calamidade que veio logo depois daquele momento tão feliz.

"Precisamos resgatar nossa família, Han..." e então apertou o as duas fotos contra seu peito em uma tentativa falha de aliviar aquela dor.

•••

Alguns dias se passaram após o evento em que Rey fora torturada. Ela estava num quarto sendo reavaliada pela equipe médica. Todos os dias Ren ia visita-la, todas as vezes ela estava dormindo, ou pelo menos fingia estar. Rey não queria ter que encarar a realidade, sabia que não agiria normalmente com Kylo.

"Pode me dizer seu nome?" A luz do artefato que a enfermeira utilizava para examinar as pupilas de Rey invadiam seus olhos como o sol em Jakku.

"Rey." Disse, lúcida. Se recuperava bem.

"Dói?" Ela perguntou enquanto massageava o pescoço cheio de hematomas de Rey. A garota soltou uma expressão leve de dor.

"Ainda, um pouco."

A moça que a examinava colocou seus equipamentos de volta em seus devidos lugares e depois voltou para encarar Rey.

"Sua saúde é estável. Arrisco em dizer que poderíamos te dar alta hoje, eu só vou pedir que um médico avalie se é possível." Rey assentiu com a cabeça e no fim da tarde o médico veio e lhe deu alta.

"Por favor!" Rey segurou o braço do médico. "Será que pode deixar Kylo fora disso?"

"Como assim?" Perguntou.

"Eu não quero que ele saiba que me deu alta já."

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Respondeu ríspido.

"Por favor!" Mas era tarde demais, assim que seu clamor saiu, o jovem mestre dos cavaleiros de Ren entrou na sala, e dessa vez ela não pôde fingir estar dormindo.

 _Droga_! Pensou Rey. Ele se aproximou quando o médico disse que os deixaria sozinho.

"Como se sente?" Indagou sério, sem muita expressão.

"Acho que... Bem!" Kylo tremia todas as vezes que ela dizia tal palavra, fingia não ter pensado no que ela queria que ele pensasse.

"Eles me chamaram para ajudar a te relocar ao seu quarto. Consegue andar?" Perguntou.

"Acho que consigo." Ren posicionou o braço de Rey entorno de seu pescoço e segurou em sua cintura. Ela cambaleou um pouco devido à fraqueza dos últimos dias mas conseguiu se locomover.

"Posso levá-la no colo, se quiser."

"Não!" Exclamou, rápido, o cortando.

Ren a deixou em seu quarto, e como já era noite, a deixou descansar sem falar nada sobre o que ocorreu.

A garota revirou-se diversas vezes na cama até que conseguisse dormir e, no outro dia, quando bem cedo acordada, decidiu que seria a hora certa para trocar as palavras entaladas em sua garganta com seu mestre.

Ela saiu de seu quarto com suas roupas cinzas típicas, os três coques que tanto usava estavam de volta depois de um longo mês sem utilizá-lo dentro da Primeira Ordem.

Seguiu em passos lentos em direção ao quarto de Ren e respirou fundo ao bater na porta, ele a atendeu com surpresa nos olhos.

"Rey?" Ele disse espantado olhando para os dois lados do corredor enquanto analisava algo.

"Ninguém me seguiu!" Rey o interrompeu. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro que sim!" Kylo respirou aliviado ao concluir que ela realmente não houvera sido seguida.

Rey o esperou entrar e então Kylo trancou a porta. Ela analisou o ambiente, as estrelas lá fora, no fundo se sentiu mal por ter ido tão cedo de encontro com seu mestre.

"Eu vim cedo justamente porque não quero que alguém me veja com você." Ela passou uma mecha por trás de sua própria orelha. "Serei breve." Ela cruzou as mãos a frente de seu ventre e então criou coragem para fixar seus olhos no do rapaz.

"Diga." Ele engoliu em seco, borboletas voavam em seu estômago, uma fraqueza atípica lhe atingia o corpo.

"Vim para agradecê-lo pelo o que fez por mim. Francamente, desafiar o líder supremo apenas para me manter viva é um belo ato de bravura."

De  _amor_ , pensou Kylo com o olhar longe.

"Não, bravura!" Rey interrompeu seu pensamento.

"Pare de ler a minha mente!" Kylo rosnou seguindo agressivamente em direção ao corpo de Rey, ela deu dois leves passos para trás e então ele paralisou.

"Você me deixou ler!" Ela fazia questão de sempre dizer a ele o quanto ela tinha tal permissão mesmo que inconscientemente. "Sei que disse aquilo apenas para poupar meu sofrimento e..." gaguejou, "não precisa se preocupar, não me abala." A frieza nas palavras de Rey fizeram Ren enjoar. "Bem... eu... vim lhe informar que estarei voltando para Jakku se me permitir!"

"O que?" Ele grunhiu. "Jakku? Não... não pode!" Alterou sua voz a segurando pelos braços numa tentativa de convencê-la a não deixá-lo.  
"Está correndo risco com minha presença aqui, Kylo Ren." Ela engoliu a dor em suas palavras. "Não quero lhe causar mais confusões!"

"Não, por favor!" Kylo baixou o olhar tentando conter o desespero. "Por favor... o líder supremo concordou em tornar você uma..."

"Mestre Ren, podemos..." Rey surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Ava vindo da sala de estar na habitação de Ren, a loura também se surpreendeu ao ver a aprendiz. "Oh! Rey!?" Exclamou.

"Não sabia que estava acompanhado, acho que estou atrapalhando." Disse Rey o fitando. "Parece que não será tão ruim assim quando eu voltar para Jakku, com licença." Rey se desprendeu dos braços de Ren e seguiu correndo para seu quarto e enterrando sua face no travesseiro, se odiou pelo choro que não conseguiu conter enquanto Ren se odiava por tê-la feito pensar uma besteira sobre a presença de Ava, ele tentou segui-la mas sua cavaleira o impediu, alegando que o melhor a se fazer agora era a própria conversar com Rey.

"Fui eu quem causei o mal entendido, só eu poderei quebrá-lo" Tentou acalma-lo. "O meu conselho, mais do que tudo agora, mestre Ren, é que pare de tentar lutar contra seus sentimentos."

 


	12. Solitude

_"Eu não posso correr mais, eu caio diante de você._   
_Aqui estou, eu não tenho nada sobrando._   
_Entretanto eu tentei esquecer, você é tudo o que eu sou.  
Me leve para casa, eu lutarei por isto" _   
_(October - Evanescence)_

•••

**Alfheimr, 9 anos atrás.**

Dois anos, dois longos anos de espera. Nesse tempo Rey não teve quase nenhuma notícia de Ben. As vezes ouvia comentários de seu tio quando recebia notícias de seu sobrinho sobre como as coisas estavam indo. Sempre tão aflita, esperava pelo dia em que receberia algum recado de seu grande amigo, mas nada, sempre nada. 

Todas as noites quando a dor surgia, a garota seguia em direção à ponta da praia e observava as estrelas antes de dormir. Era tão estranha a sensação de fazer sozinha aquilo que estava acostumada a sempre fazer acompanhada _dele._ Seu coração batia mais forte ao pensar na possibilidade de que talvez Ben também estivesse olhando para as estrelas e sentindo aquilo que ela sentia. E doía tanto. Além da preocupação de nunca saber quando realmente ele voltaria, Rey ainda contava com o medo da possibilidade de Ben voltar outra pessoa, que o beijo tivesse mudado tudo entre eles e que talvez ela nunca mais teria aquele Ben, que ela considerava como sua única família, de volta. 

Os primeiros dias foram os mais difíceis. Luke notara a diferença na expressão da garota, lhe perguntava várias vezes porque lhe parecia tão triste. Ela evitava o assunto, evitava ter que dar explicações, até o infortunado dia em que Luke, inocentemente, comentou que Ben tinha feito seu primeiro contato, e então quando disse que ele não havia deixado nenhuma mensagem para ela, a garota desabou, e ele descobriu o motivo da sua falta de apetite, da sua falta de vontade de viver. 

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, não havia nada que alguém dissesse que ajudaria Rey a se reerguer, nem quando fora deixada por seus pais no planeta houvera chorado tanto. Após alguns meses e dez quilos perdidos pela menina, Luke resolveu tomar alguma atitude. Pensou em mandar Rey em missão para que pudesse se encontrar com Ben, mas ela própria recusou.

"Mestre Luke, Ben está em seu treinamento para se tornar um mestre. Sei o quanto ele ansiou por isso, sei também que isso passará e eu vou ficar melhor."

"Você está muito fraca, Rey!" Lhe olhou nos olhos. "Não posso deixá-la definhar dessa forma." Ela apertou os olhos. "Por que tão forte, Rey?"

"Ele é como um irmão, mestre Luke." Falou baixo, entre soluços. "Foi minha única família até hoje." 

" _Nós_ todos somos sua família, Rey!"

Após alguns meses e com o o costume de viver tanto tempo sem ele, Rey começou a voltar às suas ações cotidianas, ganhou alguns quilos e se reergueu com a ajuda dos novos colegas. Ela tentou muito, se esforçou, e quando se deu conta já haviam se passado vinte meses. Rey tentava levar uma vida normal, treinara com o mestre Luke, fizera novas amizades e quando se lembrou de fazer a conta, faltavam apenas quatro meses para vê-lo novamente. 

Ela respirou fundo e seguiu até a praia, mais uma vez tentando criar algum contato com ele. Seu coração palpitou, a brisa serena batia em seus cabelos e seus olhos se fechavam suavemente.

"Por favor, Ben. Se consegue me sentir mande algum sinal!" Ela implorou com o coração apertado. "Por favor, eu sei que está me ouvindo, eu sinto." Ela andou em direção ao mar e sentiu a onda baixa bater contra seus pés. "Você disse que se eu me sentisse sozinha eu poderia olhar as estrelas pois com certeza você também estaria fazendo isso. Por favor Ben, sinto sua falta." 

Mas nada, ela não recebia nenhuma resposta, apenas o som das ondas batendo contra as rochas. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e sentou-se na areia úmida. Deitou-se sobre a mesma e fechou os olhos. 

"Rey!" Ela ouviu um sussurrar e abriu os olhos imediatamente, observando Ben de pé parado atrás de onde repousava sua cabeça.   
"Ben?" Ela exclamou e levantou em um pulo e em seguida se jogou nos braços de seu amigo. "Pela força! Você está aqui!" Ela não conseguia deixar de abraçá-lo. "Senti tanto sua falta!" Bufou. "Não me deixe mais, nunca mais." E então enterrou a face no peito dele. Ben a abraçou em resposta, aninhando-a. 

"Você não mudou nada!" Ela sorriu acariciando os cabelos dele, que continuavam curtos como no dia em que ele foi embora. Quando olhou em seus olhos novamente pôde perceber que algo estava mudado, estavam mais negros que o de costume e ele não dizia nenhuma palavra até então. "Ben?" Ele estava paralisado olhando ao horizonte. "O que está olhando?" Ela tornou para procurar por onde a visão dele havia se perdido, e então viu uma sombra muito alta e negra. Quando o fez, sentiu um forte desconforto em seu coração, e quando olhou de volta para Ben, ele não estava mais lá, e então ela despertou.

Rey ainda estava deitada sobre a areia do planeta, tudo não passara de um sonho, uma ilusão. Sentiu-se mal por não ter sido uma aparição física de Ben, mas sentiu-se aliviada pois sabia que temia aquela sombra mais que tudo, sem ao menos saber o que aquilo era ou significava.

"(...) e então a figura apareceu, como um homem bem alto e magro, mas era totalmente sombra. E Ben desapareceu." Rey passou para trás da orelha uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre sua face. "Não entendo, mestre Luke. Ben estava tão pálido e hipnotizado olhando para aquela coisa... estou preocupada com ele."

"O sonho que teve realmente não é muito típico entre os outros, Rey. Digamos que possa ser alguma visão do futuro, ou até mesmo do presente." Ele coçou o queixo. "Quem sabe a  _força_ está tentando nos alertar de algo. De fato, é bom que tenha me contado sobre o sonho, temo que signifique algo a mais, talvez algo relacionado ao lado sombrio, algum parasita que esteja tentando persuadir meus aprendizes... Talvez seja a hora certa para Ben voltar." Ela imediatamente levantou a face e fitou Luke com os olhos brilhando. "Não precisa me agradecer." Mas antes que terminasse a frase ela já estava nos braços dele, o abraçando em euforia.

"Obrigada, mestre!" Sorriu.

Era uma noite bela, o céu estava limpo, as estrelas brilhavam com toda sua força e a nave que trazia Ben reluziu no céu escuro em conjunto com elas. Rey houvera adormecido mas bastou um único som da nave rasgando a atmosfera do planeta e um frio na barriga para que pensasse: _é ele!_  E então levantou abruptamente e seguiu em direção ao pouso da nave, onde Luke o aguardava. 

 _"_ Pressenti que viria!" Luke lhe sorriu enquanto ela tentava disfarçar a alegria. Foi então que a porta da nave se abriu e Ben andou em direção ao solo arenoso. Carregava alguns sacos de pertences em seus braços mas quando seu olhar se cruzou com o dela suas bolsas colidiram com o chão enquanto seus braços lentamente se abriam _e_ ele corria para abraçá-la. Quando seus corpos colidiram todo fluxo de calor que estava guardado nos dois corações passaram de um para o outro, ambos puderam sentir a energia fluir, como o fogo e o gelo que se chocam. 

Ele a girou no ar por alguns segundos e em seguida a colocou no chão, e então permaneceram quietos por um tempo enquanto apreciavam aquele momento único. Ela estava em seus braços e ele nos dela finalmente, e tudo parecia ser como antes, sem ressentimentos, sem distúrbio na relação, na verdade parecia até que a conexão entre eles havia aumentado. Era como se o peso da galáxia estivesse sob ambos. As pernas de Rey estavam bambas, sua respiração ofegante. 

Ele tomou a face dela em suas mãos e sussurrou: "Pela Força! Senti tanta falta!" Tornando a abraçá-la. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto lágrimas caiam deles. 

"Eu também senti, Ben! Não houve um dia sequer em que eu não tenha olhado as estrelas!" Ela sussurrou. "Tentei me comunicar e por mais que você não pudesse responder eu o sentia perto de mim." 

"Eu sei, Rey... eu também senti!" 

"Olhe só para você!" Começou a dizer enquanto apalpava os ombros do rapaz. "Como está mudado, como cresceu! Olhe seus cabelos!" Ela os enrolou em seus dedos. "Estão enormes!" Os cabelos de Ben agora batiam em seu ombro, diferentemente de quando partiu. 

"Você também está mudada!" E realmente estava, ele pôde sentir ao abraçá-la o quanto aquele corpo magrinho do dia em que a deixou tinha se desenvolvido, estava deixado a adolescência e se tornado mais "adulta" nesse tempo em que estava fora, tanto mental como fisicamente, e Ben pôde sentir isso. "Está tão bela Rey, tão forte!"

Ela sorriu e retornou o abraço enquanto Ben corava ao sentir o corpo agora delineado de Rey entre os seus braços, mexendo com suas emoções. Ele a afastou timidamente antes que seus pensamentos, aqueles que ele tentava tanto evitar, transparecessem fisicamente.

"Ben! Olhe só para você, está um homenzão!" Disse Luke dando tapinhas no peito de seu sobrinho. "Quero saber de tudo, mas então... o que você achou do treinamento?" E então Luke roubou Ben de Rey por um tempo, todo entusiasmado para conhecer as novas habilidades do sobrinho e agora o mais novo mestre jedi da geração.

•••

"Rey, pode me acompanhar!?" A suavidade na voz de Ava de certa forma a incomodou. Seus olhos rolaram para os da loura e a única coisa que fez foi assentir com a cabeça. 

Ava a locomoveu até a porção Oeste do corredor, onde no fim encontrava-se um grande terraço artificial, imitava um local aberto, cheio de flores, mas era lacrado com os grossos vidros da base.

"Hux não gostou muito da ideia mas eu disse que as flores nos ajudariam na meditação." Ela sorriu enquanto acariciava uma rosa. "Sente-se." 

O sorriso estonteante de Ava fazia Rey indagar-se cada vez mais sobre sua permanência na Ordem. "Deve estar se perguntando por qual motivo solicitei que me acompanhasse. Não vou me estender muito, eu prometo." 

Duas serviçais aproximaram-se da mesa e serviram Rey com uma xícara de chá e alguns biscoitos. Ava lhes agradeceu e dispensou a presença. 

"Gosta de flores, Rey?" 

"Ah..." gaguejou a garota. "Na verdade de onde eu venho não existem muitas flores."

"Não?" Fixou seu olhar em Rey. "Lamento muito."

"Mas são lindas, quero ter a chance de conhecer diversas ao longo da minha vida." 

"Claro, claro." Assentiu. "Eu a levaria para conhecer diversos planetas repletos de flores se tivéssemos mais tempo e a nossa vida não fosse tão...  _conturbada_." Ava sorriu ao entonar a última palavra e Rey fez o mesmo sem muita vontade. "Vamos ao ponto, então. Não fingirei que não notei seu desconforto ao me encontrar no quarto de Ren ontem de manhã."

Rey tossiu o conteúdo do chá de volta na xícara em razão da surpresa na fala de Ava. 

"Perdão?" Indagou. "N-na-não... não me senti incomodada."

Ava sorriu enquanto levantava uma de suas sobrancelhas para a garota. 

"Ora, vamos Rey, não precisamos ter segredos uma com a outra. Confesso que foi uma situação bem constrangedora. Por que mais eu lhe chamaria para uma conversa, afinal?" Rey sentiu-se profundamente invadida com as palavras da mulher. "Não sou Mera, Rey, pode confiar em mim." 

Ava seguiu com as mãos para o bule e serviu Rey novamente com chá. 

"Bom... já que se sente livre para entrar no assunto, digo a senhora que não precisará se preocupar com minhas ações daqui em diante, estou planejando voltar a Jakku."

"Jakku?" 

"Sim, Jakku. Estou apenas esperando que seu mestre me dê sua permissão."

Ava cruzou os dedos ao redor da xícara enquanto uma risada lhe invadia a garganta. Ela tentou evitar mas não conseguiu, fazendo com que Rey ficasse ainda mais irritada.

"Não conte com isso!" Ela disse firmemente. "Acha mesmo que mestre Ren irá deixar a aprendiz  _favorita_ dele ir embora? Mas é claro que não."

"Aprendiz favorita? Ele só tem uma aprendiz..." Rey rolou os olhos em desaprovação. "Pois então ele deverá aprender a viver com essa hipótese, me ter aqui não irá lhe ser útil em nada. Eu me recuso a ser treinada por ele novamente." Rosnou fitando Ava, enquanto a loura mantinha sua expressão serena. "As ações de Ren comigo estão o prejudicando quanto aos interesses do líder supremo."

"Então é essa sua preocupação? Bem, então talvez o que eu tenha a lhe contar mude sua ideia." Ava reposicionou-se na cadeira entrelaçando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Estamos enfrentando alguns problemas com os outros Cavaleiros de Ren, Mera está agitando uma certa revolta contra Kylo e é aí que eu entro. Estou aqui para protegê-lo de todas as formas. Eu o sigo, Rey. Eu e Kendrick temos nossa total devoção à Kylo, o que significa que se ele precisar de você nós faremos de tudo para protegê-la também... e parece que Eslo não quer seguir os interesses de Mera e..." Rey já se sentia desnorteada, tentava prestar atenção e conectar as coisas mas era tudo tão confuso. "Snoke quer você como nossa  _oitava_. Ele a quer na ordem dos Cavaleiros de Ren ao lado de seu mestre. Era isso que eu estava fazendo no quarto de Ren quando você nos encontrou. Estávamos conversando sobre você!"

"O que?" Rey soltou um chiado. "Eu estava no hospital há dias por ter sido torturada e agora você vem me dizer que Snoke me quer na ordem? Qual o problema de vocês!?" 

"Não se exalte, querida." Ela sorriu perfeitamente. "Não sabe a sorte que tem."

Rey permaneceu em silêncio enquanto as palavras de Ava rolavam pela sua mente, confusas, trêmulas, irreais. A catadora de lixo estava prestes a se tornar alguém muito importante para o sustento do lado sombrio, mal ela sabia. Seu estômago revirava, ouvia Leia em sua cabeça dizendo o quanto Snoke era manipulador, seria Ava uma manipuladora também? 

"Rey, deveria saber que Kylo já planejava tê-la ao seu lado. Sabe que ele não vai desistir de torná-la uma verdadeira...  _Imperatriz_." Ela sorriu. "Todos sabem que seu maior desejo é que imperasse ao seu lado no dia em que ele se tornar um imperador." 

"Imperador?" Ela riu com certa ironia. "Vocês estão querendo reconstruir um Império? É mesmo?" Ela revirou os olhos. "A Resistência não permitirá!" 

"A Resistência é fraca perto de nós, Rey. Perto de Kylo Ren!" Ava fixou seus olhos em Rey. "Subestima o poder de nosso mestre!"

"Então impere você ao lado dele, Ava!" Rosnou inclinando-se em direção à loura. "Impere você ao lado dele, eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria, fariam um belo casal de Imperadores!" 

"Ora, Rey! Pare de ser tão tola! Eu não tenho nada com Kylo..." ela rolou os olhos. "Se eu pudesse ter um relacionamento com alguém aqui, essa pessoa não seria Kylo." Olhou para o chão. "Mestre Ren é incrível mas somos apenas amigos. E ele só tem olhos para você.  _Todos_  sabem." Rey respirou fundo enquanto as palavras de Ava rasgavam seu peito. "Se você sente o mesmo, querida, o deixe saber." Ela aproximou-se. "Não queira acabar como eu, reprimindo um amor por pura ambição." 

"Eu, não... sinto."

"Ora, Rey, olhe só para você! Tentando mentir para si mesma! Tolice, querida." Ava agitava-se sobre o assento. "Ora, não deixe esse homem escapar, enxergue o quanto vocês podem ser grandiosos juntos!"

 _Grandiosos_ , Rey permaneceu em silêncio enquanto sua mente digeria as palavras de Ava. Ela sentiu seu coração arder e um fluxo de poder correr entre suas veias. Por um segundo ela pensou:  _Será? Eu e Kylo como imperadores? Reconstrução de um império? Que ideia sem fundamento._ E soube naquele momento que a ambição começara a crescer dentro dela, o sentimento era semelhante à vez em que ouviu uma voz profunda lhe ordenar que matasse Kylo em sua primeira luta, o fluxo de poder que a tirava de seu eixo, o fluxo de desejo, ambição, o poder do lado sombrio que florescia dentro de seu corpo.

•••

Quando Rey retornou ao quarto a sua imagem refletida no espelho chamou sua atenção, ela finalmente pôde olhar em seus olhos e conversar consigo mesma. Perguntava se de fato Ava poderia ter razão sobre seus sentimentos. Ela se odiava por isso, odiava-se por sentir-se feliz ao ouvi-lo dizer que a amava, odiava-se por sonhar com ele todas as noites, odiava-se por cogitar estar ao lado dele governando a galáxia — algo que fugia totalmente de seus princípios — e odiava-se, principalmente, por estar desistindo de voltar para Jakku. Sentia que estava traindo sua família ao querer estar perto dele. 

Ela lavou o rosto com água fria enquanto tentava afastar os pensamentos sombrios de sua mente. Ela sabia que era isso, sabia que estava confusa. 

 _O que está acontecendo, Rey! Lembre-se de quem você realmente é e porquê está aqui!_ Suspirou.

Enquanto isso em seu quarto, Kylo Ren vivia um conflito interno imenso. Ele foi informado por Ava sobre a conversa que teve com Rey mais cedo, e que ele poderia deixar de se preocupar sobre conflitos que incluíam ela. Disse também que Rey estava apenas esperando a permissão de Ren para ir embora, e isso fez seu estômago revirar.

Como ele poderia negar um pedido da mulher que ele amava? Sim, ele a amava, e ele já não pretendia mais esconder isso de si mesmo. Por outro lado, ele não poderia deixá-la partir e mais uma vez ficar isolado, ainda mais agora que ele atribuía sua felicidade à existência daquela sucateira. 

Em conjunção, sua imagem no espelho não estava sendo tão gentil. Sua face estava limpa, a cicatriz a cada dia parecia diminuir e seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos do que o de costume, o fazendo perceber o quanto do tempo ele ignorou. Pela  _Força_ , onde foi que ele se perdeu? Pensou. Em que momento ele simplesmente largou tudo e decidiu seguir o caminho das trevas? E droga, ele sentia como se faltasse algo, como se dentro de seu corpo algo gritasse por sua atenção. Ele não conseguia compreender, e ele também não deixava Ben lhe explicar. 

"Argggg." Ele murmurou quando percebeu que a água estava fazendo arder os machucados em suas mãos, cortes superficiais. Ele enrolou a porção de sangue do ferimento que fora aberto em uma toalha e pressionou para que estancasse. 

Quando fixou novamente seu olhar no espelho sua imagem estava congelada e não seguia o reflexo de suas ações. 

"Não!" Ele exclamou. "Não diga uma palavra." 

E então a imagem sorriu, o perturbando. Ben vestido em trajes de um jovem jedi, com um sabre de luz verde em uma das mãos, reluzindo e iluminando o banheiro com a cor. Havia se esquecido de quão bela a luz verde do sabre era, o quanto aquela cor lhe chamava atenção na época de  _padawan_ , sua cor favorita.

Ele olhou em sua volta, como aquilo era possível? Ele fechou os olhos enquanto seu corpo deslizava sobre a parede indo em direção ao chão. Ele se sentou com as mãos sobre os ouvidos e pressionando os olhos. 

"Isso não é real!" Ele dizia para si mesmo mas inevitavelmente a voz de Ben ecoava dentro de sua cabeça, não valia de nada tapar os ouvidos. 

 _Você é fraco._ Disse Ben. 

"Não, eu não sou fraco!" Ele gritou. "Estou cansado de você!" Respirou fundo. "Eu matei dezenas de aldeões, jovens inocentes, fraco é você!" As palavras saíam com dor, trêmulas. 

_Não! Você pode ter matado dezenas de jovens e inocentes, mas toda sua bravura acaba quando você está diante dela!_

"Cale a boca!" Ele rosnou.

_Deixe esse sentimento fluir, Ren. Deixe te consumir, é disso que precisamos agora._

"Não diga no plural,  _eu_ não preciso disso!" Ele grunhiu. "É você que está colocando essas ideias estupidas na minha cabeça."

 _Agora você sente a minha dor, Kylo Ren. Não consegue se conter em amá-la, desejá-la. Você a quer como um dia eu a quis, você a ama como eu a amo, quebraria as regras como_ eu  _quebrei._

"Está mentindo! Você não tem o direito de amá-la, você não a conhece." Ele abriu os olhos, se levantou e encarou sua imagem. "Ela não conhece Ben Solo, ela conhece a versão mais forte de você." Ele rosnou. "Você nunca a terá!"

 _Eu já a tive!_ Ben sorriu. 

"O que?" Kylo sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Ele se levantou indo em direção ao espelho, olhou no fundo dos olhos de Ben enquanto sua imagem o encarava. Droga! Estou delirando, pensou chacoalhando a cabeça tentando desfazer-se da imagem de seu outro eu, mas era impossível.

_Olhe para dentro de você, você e eu... Você não é essa imagem que construiu de si mesmo, você é Ben Solo, nós somos apenas um, e ela ama apenas um de nós. Ela ama aquele que lhe deu amor pela primeira vez, esse alguém sou eu, é isso que ela busca em você... a pessoa pela qual ela esperou todo tempo em Jakku._

"Espere!?" Ele exclamou, com um frio na barriga. "Você... Rey... não pode ser..." ele caiu de joelhos. 

 _Isso, sinta! Deixe fluir_. Ben dizia com um brilho ambicioso do olhar.  _Deixe o raciocínio vir, deixe-se conectar!_

"Estou louco!" Kylo gritou. "É impossível." Disse num tom abafado, sem ar _._ "A pessoa que ela sempre esperou em Jakku é você?" Ben sorriu. Kylo estava no caminho certo rumo à verdade, foi quando seu corpo tremeu todo ao sentir um alavancar enorme vindo do chão. Todo o banheiro tremeu. No espelho não havia mais seu outro eu e as luzes do recinto piscavam. Ele imediatamente se levantou e correu para o corredor, com uma única coisa em sua mente:

"Rey!" Ele gritou em plenos pulmões ao chegar no corredor e presenciar a correria. Ele foi até a porta do quarto da garota e o abriu imediatamente sem pedir licença. Ela não estava lá.

Seu corpo todo tremeu, um calafrio que subiu por toda extensão de sua carne. 

Ele saiu do quarto de sua aprendiz e correu para o outro lado em direção ao centro de comando onde estaria Hux. As sirenes no corredor gritavam com toda sua força e a iluminação era feita pelas luzes de emergência para que fosse poupada a energia da base.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele gritou para Hux. 

"Estamos sofrendo um ataque interno." Respondeu, ríspido.

"Onde está Rey?" 

"Todos os aprendizes foram direcionados ao salão principal." Ele direcionou seu olhar para Kylo. "Sua catadora de lixo não está entre eles." Ele sorriu.

"O que?" Ele gritou trazendo o pescoço de Hux para sua mão. "Onde ela está?" 

"Eu não sei!" Hux dizia com todas as suas forças e então Kylo apertou seu pescoço mais forte, o impedindo de respirar.

"Eu posso acabar com você!" Ele rosnou enquanto Hux arranhava seus dedos. "Onde ela está!?"

"Ela está conosco, Ren." Ele ouviu a voz de Ava entrando na central de comando. "Venha, vamos!" Ela o segurou pelos braços o fazendo soltar Hux. Ele seguiu Ava e quando chegaram ao memorial das estátuas dos antigos Lords  _Sith_ , ele avistou Rey entre os outros Cavaleiros, acuada, olhando para o chão enquanto sua mão coçava o pescoço. Ela levantou o olhar e seus olhos se encontraram. Ren podia jurar que suas pernas o trairiam e ele cairia ali à frente dela, mas antes que a fraqueza pudesse comandar seu corpo ele seguiu em passos determinados até sua aprendiz.

"Está machucada?" Ele dizia examinando os braços e torso de Rey.

"Não." Ela respondeu.

"Tem certeza!? Deixe-me ver." Ele virava o corpo dela procurando alguma marca. "Alguém viu você? Alguém se comunicou? Algum conhecido seu?"

"Não, não, não e não!" Ela disse ríspida tirando as mãos de Ren de seus braços. "Estou bem!" 

"Pare com isso Ren..." Mera caçoou, rindo daquela cena.

"Ava, leve Rey com você. A vista com um de seus trajes, quero que ela fique escondida com você, disfarçada como uma de nós. Ande!" Ele comandou e Rey seguiu com Ava sem hesitar, não queria ter que trocar palavras com Ren, por isso obedeceu.

"Patético!" Mera rosnou. "Pode vesti-la como uma de nós mas eu duvido que não a identifiquem!" Ela cruzou os braços. "Eu posso sentir o cheiro de catadora de lixo a quilômetros de distância." 

Kylo a fitou a poucos segundos de cravar seus dedos em sua jugular e matar Mera ali mesmo. Ele não suportaria mais um insulto sequer. Ele deu uma última trocada de olhares com Rey e ela desapareceu pela porta. Kylo seguiu em direção à Hux novamente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Ataque de rebeldes? Como eles nos encontraram?" Kylo quebrou o silêncio. "Preciso de informação!"   
Kylo berrava com Hux para que ele lhe desse alguma palavra, mas o general continuava quieto analisando as imagens das câmeras e dando as ordens necessárias para seu pessoal. 

"Senhor, os rebeldes foram identificados, devemos executa-los?" Uma voz feminina interrompeu a fala de Kylo Ren.

"Deixe-os chegar mais perto..." 

"Não." Ele gritou. "Não pode deixar eles chegarem perto dos nossos." Disse Kylo em fúria.

"Perto dos nossos ou perto da  _sua_  sucateira?" Hux levantou a sobrancelha. 

"Você gosta mesmo de enfrentar a morte, Armitage." Kylo respirou fundo, com os punhos cerrados tentando controlar sua raiva.

•••

**Jakku, tempos presentes.**

"Unkar vai pagar por tudo que está fazendo com a gente." Kira bufou enquanto limpava com toda força uma espécie de cabeça despedaçada de um droid encontrado caído e sem utilidades no deserto. "Minha mãe vai usar os  _poderes_  dela e ele irá se arrepender de ter encostado essas mãos sujas em nós." 

"Eu não conheci minha mãe." Disse Amber, uma garotinha ruiva que também chegara em Niima a partir da fuga que o ataque da Primeira Ordem ao vilarejo causou. "Como era sua mãe?"

"Minha mãe?" Kira sorriu. "Meu pai sempre dizia que eu me parecia com ela, então ela é como eu, só que mais velha. Mas ela dizia que meus olhos tinham vindo do meu pai." Ela fechou o sorriso enquanto observou o horizonte. "Minha mãe é linda, e doce... e brava também. Ela sempre andava com um sabre de luz no cinto quando meu pai tinha que viajar a trabalho, ela trancava tudo porque tinha medo que fossemos atacadas. Mas no vilarejo só tinham pessoas boas, eu nunca entendi do que realmente ela tinha medo."

"O que é um sabre de luz?" Amber perguntou. 

"Uma arma de combate jedi."

"Jedi? Não é uma lenda?"

"Não, claro que não... meus pais me contavam histórias de quando eles eram jedi."

" _Mentirosa_!" Amber caçoou de Kira. "Todo mundo sabe que não existe mais nenhum jedi!" 

Kira se levantou e seguiu em direção à Amber, com a voz alterada.

"Eles existem sim, eu não estou mentindo!" 

"Então os seus pais são mentirosos, mentirosos como você!" 

"Não fale dos meus pais!" Kira gritou pulando pra cima de Amber, as duas rolaram no chão enquanto puxavam os cabelos uma da outra. Kira gritava o quanto ela acabaria com Amber e o quanto ela se arrependeria de ter chamado seus pais de mentirosos. As outras crianças tentavam se intrometer mas não conseguiam, levavam tapas das duas e então ficavam longe, foi quando os capangas de Unkar chegaram, levando Kira e Amber consigo, direto para o castigo.

Mais um castigo para a lista de arrependimentos que viria da parte de Unkar no futuro.


	13. O Mestre

_"Encontre aquilo que ama e deixe que isto te mate."_

•••

**Alfheimr, 9 anos atrás.**

"Penso que meu sobrinho se saiu bem em seu treinamento, mestre Dana!" Luke houvera chamado Dana para uma conversa naquele dia, enquanto Ben perambulava com Rey pela ilha, procurando conchas e conversando sobre suas aventuras pela Galáxia. Observando seu aprendiz de longe, Dana sentou-se ao lado de Luke.

"É, ele é realmente bom,  _grã-mestre_." Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Mas não foi tão fácil assim trabalhar com ele." Balançou a cabeça ao suspirar. "No início eu achei que ele morreria por causa da garota."

"Rey?"

"Sim." Ela concordou rolando seus olhos e voltando a observar a garota que permanecia sentada com Ben sobre a areia, ambos analisando as conchas que recolheram na costa. "Nos primeiros meses ele não fez nada, literalmente nada. Ele ficava o tempo todo dentro da cabana, se isolando, o peguei chorando algumas vezes. Ele mal comia. Demorou pra me contar o que estava acontecendo. Confesso que tive que lhe dar algumas... Porradas, sabe, apenas pra que ele confessasse o motivo. E o motivo era a  _garota_."

Os dois mestres voltaram seu olhar para os jovens. Ben abria uma concha encontrando uma pérola, colocando a pequena esfera brilhante na palma da mão de Rey. Ela sorria, enquanto os dois observadores permaneciam com expressões preocupadas.

"Eu o chamei de fraco, onde já se viu fazer barda por uma garota." Disse Dana, chamando a atenção de Luke. "Foi quando ele ficou  _muito irritado_."

"Irritado?"

"É. Ele ficou literalmente com raiva. Me jogou contra a parede quando eu insultei a garota de propósito. Eu quase soquei a cara dele lá mesmo." Dana apertou os olhos, respirando fundo então voltando a abri-los. "Mas depois de um tempo refletindo cheguei à conclusão de que isso poderia ser usado ao favor dele. O senhor e os outros mestres concordaram quando eu disse que o melhor para ele seria o  _Caminho de Vornskr_. E digo mais, ele se saiubem  _demais_  nesse método, controlando e usando todos esses sentimentos de forma bem direcionada."

Luke voltou o seu olhar para Rey que parecia impressionada, ainda, analisando aquela pérola.

"Rey também sentiu muita falta dele, algo semelhante. Ela perdeu peso, não fazia nada além de chorar. Talvez eles não estejam sabendo lidar com esses afastamentos necessários. Isso me preocupa. Tem mesmo certeza de que esse método foi o mais adequado para Ben?"

"Acredito que sim." Dana sorriu para o homem. "O garoto é bondoso, mas guarda muito rancor no coração. Achei que fazendo-o canalizar essa raiva em combate o ajudaria a se tornar um grande jedi, claro, e o afastaria do lado sombrio. Agora, ele pode deixar fluir a raiva e utiliza-la para o bem."

Luke afagou a barba. O rapaz era muito bondoso, era verdade, mas ouvir de Dana que seu sobrinho guardava tantos sentimentos sombrios em seu coração o fazia temer que o jovem se tornasse algo parecido com o avô.

"Bom, eu não o teria deixado aos seus cuidados se não confiasse em você, Dana. Tenho certeza de que fez o melhor trabalho possível. Se você achou que, utilizando o Caminho de  _Vornskr_ , Ben se tornaria um grande cavaleiro jedi, então ele se tornou." O senhor redirecionou seu olhar para a mulher. "Eu só espero que Ben saiba administrar isso, Rey precisa dele assim como ele precisa dela. Ele não pode destruir as coisas. Não quero uma grande inimizade entre os dois no futuro se algo ocorrer mal, seria um péssimo destino."

Um breve silêncio se fez presente. Destino. O que o destino guardaria?

"Eles tem uma conexão, não é?" Perguntou a jovem mestre. "Ele e a garota... Eu vejo. Consigo sentir a energia. Chega a ser assustador." Dana estremeceu. "Eu sinto a conexão e temo pelo desafortunado que entrar no caminho deles. Parecem ficar mais forte quando estão perto um do outro." Dana forçou um sorriso para a situação, e Luke a acompanhou.

"Acha que Ben está preparado, então?"

"Acredito que sim, mas, de todo jeito, precisamos da análise do Conselho. Mas se depender de mim seu sobrinho será tão poderoso que seu nome perdurará por gerações." Dana levantou, e acenou para o senhor. "Com licença, mestre."

A mestre seguiu seu caminho cumprimentando Ben e Rey, de longe, com a cabeça. Eles acenaram em resposta.

"Uau, ela me dá calafrios." Comentou Rey, rindo baixinho.

"Ela também me assustava no início." Ben riu. "Mas hoje não tenho medo dela. Ela é incrível, forte, inteligente. Uma das melhores."

Rey sorriu singelamente diante as palavras de Ben. "Há tantos lugares que você tem que conhecer, Rey!" Ben disse empolgado. "Dana me levou para lugares incríveis, eu irei te levar para todos eles um dia."

"Nossa..." ela soltou, fechando a expressão sorridente em uma feição seria. "Pensando bem, eu nunca saí de Alfheimr. Não consigo nem me lembrar como era o planeta de onde vim."

"Poderíamos ir para lá também." Ben sorriu, encostando seu ombro de leve no dela.

"Não, Ben." Ela disse incisiva. "Eu não quero ver meus pais novamente."

"Rey..."

"Nunca mais voltaram, eu nem lembro ao certo dos rostos deles. São uns traidores."

"Renesmy..."

"Odeio que me chame assim, você sabe." Ela empurrou o garoto, deixando a esfera brilhante que ganhara cair na areia. "Odeio esse nome, odeio tudo que me vincule a eles."

"Está dizendo a maior bobagem de sua vida, Rey!" Ben a interrompeu, fazendo a perola levitar em direção à sua mão.

"Exibido!" Ela rosnou.

"Sério?" Ele bufou.

"Você fala como se sua relação com seus pais fosse das melhores."

"O problema com meus pais é outro,  _jovem padawan_." Disse ele, a provocando ao chama-la assim, unindo as mãos atrás da cabeça e repousando sobre elas na areia. "Algo que nem você e nem mestre Luke tem dimensão. E eu não os odeio, eu apenas me sinto fora da família, já te falei sobre isso."

"Eu nunca disse que odiava meus pais, Ben. Só nunca irei entender porque não voltaram."

Rey cruzou os braços, sentou-se sobre a areia e deixou a brisa do vento bater contra sua face. As mechas acompanhavam o caminho do ar, ondulando no invisível. Ela suspirou deixando uma grande fresta de ar sair de seus pulmões em direção ao tempo gélido daquela tarde de outono em Alfheimr. Ben dirigiu-se lentamente em direção à garota, voltando a sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Só achei que seria uma boa ideia te levar para conhecer outros lugares."

Rey evitava trocar olhares com ele. Sentia-se com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhada.

"Sempre que Dana me levava a algum novo planeta e, sempre que eu achava o local interessante, eu pensava em levar você comigo. Para poder experimentar as coisas que experimentei. Eu pensava no quanto você poderia gostar de ver as coisas que vi." Ele esfregou a nuca, sem jeito. "Me desculpe por ter falado do seu planeta."

"Me desculpe, Ben." Disse Rey ao vê-lo levantar-se. "Não quis que levasse como algo pessoal."

"Tudo bem!" Afirmou. "Vou dormir cedo hoje, amanhã Luke terá uma reunião com os membros do Conselho, e então, irão julgar se eu posso me tornar um mestre."

"Sério?" Ela o fitou. "Nossa, Ben... parabéns!"

"Ainda não é hora de me dar parabéns, Rey. Eu sou muito novo pra ser mestre, eles provavelmente não irão me aceitar. Mal terminei meu treinamento."

"Só de estarem pensando nisso já é algo muito bom."

"Tio Luke pensa assim, não o Conselho." Ele disse e então se foi, deixando Rey pensativa e solitária naquelas rochas. Mais uma vez um conflito entre eles, mas não conseguiam impossibilitar os atritos. Rey não queria encarar a verdade, era dura demais, mas era uma só:  _nada mais seria como antes._

•••

"Eu tenho certeza de que Ben foi ótimo em seu treinamento." Disse Luke perante o Conselho.

"Acalme-se, Mestre Luke, ele é da sua família afinal, vamos ouvir o que Dana tem a dizer." Disse mestre Janus, um  _chiss_  com o tom de pele azul.

Dana aproximou-se em passos lentos, e trocou olhares com Luke antes de se levantar da grande mesa redonda feita de madeira maciça talhada com o grande símbolo da Nova Ordem Jedi. A jovem mestre estava nervosa, gostava do garoto, achava que ele tinha tudo para um futuro brilhante, mas sempre se sentia mal diante do Conselho, principalmente por todo aquele ritual desnecessário de comportamento.

"O garoto é realmente muito bom." Ela limpou a garganta. "Precisou de um tempo de adaptação, é claro, ele nunca tinha saído de Alfheimr antes, mas logo se acostumou. E o testei muito antes de decidir qual era o Caminho melhor para ele e..."

"E...!?" Lor San Tekka, o ancião líder da Igreja da Força, a interrompeu ansioso.

"E então ele passou em todos os teste, garantias que ele não caísse no lado sombrio ao..." Ela engoliu em seco. "Ser treinado no  _Caminho de Vornsk_."

"Vornsk?! Grandes cavaleiros já caíram no lado sombrio por causa desse Caminho!" Um murmurinho começou entre os membros do Conselho. "Não acredito! Treinar o neto do maior traidor da Ordem nesse Caminho!?"

"Eu sei o que estão pensando!" Dana se fez ser ouvida. "Sei em  _quem_  estão pensando, mas não, ele não cairá ao lado sombrio." Respirou fundo. "Eu tenho certeza!"

"Como pode ter certeza, mestre Dana?" Perguntou mestra Aya, uma twi'lek de pele violeta. "O que fez foi algo muito perigoso"

"Eiiiii! Eu sempre treinei muito bem meus aprendizes, a maioria deles no Caminho de Vornsk e estão todos aí sendo grandes cavaleiros jedi, não houve sequer um que tenha sucumbido às trevas." Dana rosnou. "Eu  _sei_  que fiz um ótimo trabalho, o garoto Solo tinha muita raiva, precisava lhe servir de alguma coisa. A não ser que vocês prefiram que ele reprima essa raiva toda e um dia ela exploda sem que possamos controlar suas ações. Aí poderiam ter certeza que ele se tornaria como vocês sabem quem."

"É claro que não, Dana." O mestre Ronan a interrompeu, sorrindo sem graça. "O que estão querendo dizer é que o histórico familiar do garoto é bem complicado". Reclinou-se sobre a cadeira. "Mas eu realmente acredito que tenha feito o seu melhor, Mestre Dana."

"Eu concordo. Acho que devemos dar essa chance ao menino Ben Organa." Outro mestre falou com seu sotaque irritante de  _gungan_. "Solo... Organa-Solo."

"Eu também concordo." Disse Luke com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga. "E não é porque ele é meu sobrinho, mas sim pela habilidade e determinação que ele tem. Não é fácil controlar-se tanto quando se tem toda essa raiva dentro de si, e ele está fazendo isso bem e tudo graças ao auxílio de Dana. Sem contar que ele pode nos trazer um resultado incrível criando uma legião de habilidosos cavaleiros jedi, assim como sua mestra o faz."

Dana sorriu, e olhou para Janus, sua maior inimizade no Conselho de Mestres.

"Sempre deixei claro que estava de acordo." Disse ela, voltando a sentar-se.

"De todo jeito, precisamos analisar melhor." Mestre Janus falou em alto e bom som. "Não podemos decidir isso de um dia para o outro. Precisamos analisar o comportamento de Ben fora de seu treinamento." Ele direcionou seu olhar severo a Dana. "Ficaremos de olho no garoto."

"Mas é claro que sim." Luke concordou, chamando sua atenção. "Eu faço questão."

"Mestre Luke. Apenas um pedido: não o deixe saber sobre isso." Mestra Aya advertiu.

Luke concordou com a cabeça e saiu acompanhado de Dana. Antes mesmo de seguirem seu caminho foram parados por Ben.

"E aí, o que disseram?" O rapaz eufórico perguntou para sua mestra, assim que seu tio acenou antes de se retirar em silêncio. Sua felicidade, contudo, fora apagada com a face preocupada de Dana.

"Eles precisam analisar ainda." Ela disse, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Espere!" Ben exclamou, impedindo Dana de seguir seu caminho. "Como assim, eles... Não disseram nada?" Seus olhos foram emaranhados por lágrimas e Dana aproximou-se rudemente o segurando pelos ombros.

"Ei, Ei! Pare com isso, garoto. O que eu te disse sobre ficar chorando por bobagens?" Rosnou. "Ontem mesmo você nem acreditava que seria aprovado, disse que não se importava, mas agora está chorando pela possibilidade de não ser aceito?"

"É que..." Ele começou.

Dana suspirou.

"Garoto, você foi treinado por mim, e é tão forte e astuto quanto a grande maioria do Conselho, é obvio que eles vão aprova-lo. Só precisam de um tempo."

"Um tempo?" Ele disse, com fúria em seu olhar.

"Controle-se." Dana o alertou, serena. "Não seja um bebê chorão, Solo."

Alguns dias se passaram, enquanto Ben continuava com suas atividades. Claro que naquela semana o sono veio com dificuldade. Abatia-se com sua ansiedade, não conseguia controla-la, e lembrar-se de Rey o fazia pensar que sua formação como um Mestre estava ainda mais distante de se concretizar.

Aos poucos ele foi percebendo a movimentação estranha, os homens ao seu redor. Os mestres não costumavam fazer isso, tinham mais cautela. Mas com o passar dos dias as coisas começaram a ficar escancaradas e, quando Ben os perguntava o motivo de tal atenção eles o respondiam com significante silêncio.

Quando o dia do julgamento finalmente chegou, Ben percebeu que a decisão seria tomada quando, logo cedo, notou a ausência de Dana e Luke, assim como de outros mestres, no café da manhã.

Mais tarde naquele dia, mais precisamente ao por do sol, Ben recebeu seu convite para se juntar ao Conselho. Ele foi acompanhado por Lor San Tekka e quando adentrou ao recinto teve a visão de todo o Conselho de Mestres reunido envolta da grande mesa talhada. O jovem cavaleiro jedi se aproximou do centro, calado.

"Ben Solo." Mestre Ronan, o Rutian — grande sábio e muito influente na Ordem — tomou a palavra. "Aproxime-se, jovem."

Ben o obedeceu com o olhar perdido no chão, a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo, suas duas mãos fixadas ao lado do corpo, suando.

"Sabe por que está aqui?" Ronan perguntou.

"Acredito que tenha a ver com a minha possível aprovação de entrada no Conselho de Mestres." Ele virou a face em direção à sua mestra, ao lado de Tio Luke, e ela afirmou com a cabeça e um sorriso leve.

"Exatamente." Ronan arfou. "Nos últimos dias estivemos observando você, suas ações, emoções. Presumo que tenha percebido a movimentação, jovem cavaleiro."

"Sim, senhor."

"Pois então. Após um longo tempo de conversa e muita análise chegamos à nossa conclusão." O mestre rutian levantou-se de seu assento e se locomoveu em passos lentos até Ben. "Nós, o Conselho, concordamos em deixar seu treinamento nas mãos de Mestre Dana, concluindo então o caminho em que fora treinado. Não vamos negar, o Caminho de Vornsk é muito perigoso e se usado por jedi com mentes fracas, bons frutos não irão surgir. Tivemos medo, é claro. Pensamos muito e divergimos diversas vezes em nossas ideias, mas, no fim, todos chegaram à mais sábia conclusão." Os olhos de Ben inundaram-se em dúvida. "Esteja preparado. Daqui a duas luas iniciaremos seu ritual de transição." Ronan sorriu, acompanhado alguns mestres.

Depois daquilo foi só alegria, a angustia pareceu sumir de seu corpo. Por inúmeras vezes agradeceu a Dana pela oportunidade, estava realizando um dos maiores desejos de sua vida.

Ben não hesitou em procurar Rey. Estava vivendo uma grande felicidade e sabia que se não a tivesse ao seu lado nada daquilo valeria a pena. Ele pediu perdão pelas suas ações impensadas e os dois passaram a tarde toda daquele dia juntos, reaproximando-se.

Duas luas depois, quando as estrelas já estavam novamente surgindo nos céus de Alfheimr, Luke fez questão de estar à porta da cabana de Ben para que logo cedo orientasse o sobrinho para sua transição. Todos seguiram em direção ao Conselho para celebrar o grande dia de Ben Solo.

No anfiteatro se formava um semicírculo onde todos os mestres o observavam, inclusive Dana e Luke. Enquanto uma pequena multidão de filhotes, padawans e cavaleiros preenchia a outra metade do círculo de arquibancadas a céu aberto.

"Aproxime-se, jovem." Disse Valark, o mestre  _cereano_.

Ben aproximou-se e se posicionou em frente do Conselho de Mestres. Pessoas de todas as origens que ele pudesse imaginar estavam lá, fossem mestres, padawans, cavaleiros jedi. Haviam humanos,  _twi'leks_ ,  _Ithorianos_ ,  _Bothans_... E todos reunidos para seu ritual de passagem, assim como de cada um dos mestres, mas agora ele era o centro da festa.

Quando Ben olhou para o lado reconheceu os rostos que seguiam uma fileira. Os jovens garotos o fitavam com admiração ao mesmo tempo em que ansiavam pelo dia que também passariam pela mesma cerimônia. Sentiu seu peito se inflar de orgulho, o que era perigoso. Ele limpou tal sentimento de si, e continuou analisando as faces até seu olhar parar ao deparar-se com o rosto familiar de Rey.

Ela estava radiante como sempre, sorria para ele. Ben fez o mesmo, aliviado por ter reconquistado sua confiança. Estavam tendo um bom momento, podia-se dizer.

Ele tirou seus olhos da jovem quando ouviu Luke chamar por Dana.

"Aproxime-se, Mestre Dana Freron." Luke disse sorridente, com a voz firme.

Dana seguiu em direção ao centro de encontro com seu aprendiz. Ele estava nervoso, ela podia sentir de longe. Ela aproximou-se de uma grande bancada que circundava um meio círculo em volta do centro. Em sua superfície encontravam-se alguns objetos. Algumas ervas, um cálice com água, cinzas e um pote de vidro onde se podia ver um redemoinho de vento aprisionado.

Dana pegou primeiro o ramalhete de ervas e aproximou-se de Ben, que havia se ajoelhado.

"Sem a Força a vida como conhecemos não existiria. Ela é a base para que os elementos existam. Da natureza vem o homem e à natureza ele voltará."

Então Dana passou o conjunto de ervas sobre os ombros e cabeça de Ben. Direcionou-se novamente à bancada e trouxe consigo o cálice.

Chegando perto do garoto ela posicionou o elemento acima da cabeça dele e o líquido começou a gotejar.

"A água rege as emoções, nos dá sabedoria, cura, suaviza e nos auxilia em nossas mutações. A vida é uma constante mutação, e sua passagem simboliza uma delas."

As gotas caíram sobre a face de Ben, que fechou os olhos. Ela sorriu para seu aprendiz e então tornou a voltar com outro elemento em mãos.

As cinzas.

"As cinzas são o produto da ação do fogo. Este elemento está ligado à nossa energia, vitalidade, transmutação, purificação." Ben apertou os olhos e sorriu para si mesmo. "Representa a faísca da divindade, da  _Força_ que habita dentro de nós." Ele respirou fundo, deixando-se embalar pelas palavras de Dana. Em seguida ela despejou as cinzas por cima de seu corpo.

"E, por último, mas não menos importante, o ar. Este elemento representa nossos ideais, nossa capacidade de formular pensamentos, usufruir da Força. É o elemento da comunicação, liberdade, estudo. Sabedoria." Ela limpou a garganta. "O ar é a direção maior da luz."

E então Dana libertou o conteúdo aprisionado dentro do compartimento de vidro, causando uma intensa corrente de ar que balançou os cabelos de Ben, que tornou a abrir os olhos e se levantou com a ajuda de sua mestra.

"Assim como o ar, não podemos enxergar ou tocar a Força. Contudo, sabemos que Ela existe." Dana seguiu novamente até à bancada, dessa vez trazendo consigo uma lâmina de prata.

Aproximou-se de seu aprendiz e procurou por sua trança já crescida dos tempos em que foi seu padawan, ainda sem cortar.

"Hoje você deixa de ser apenas um jovem aprendiz para se tornar um mestre. Que a força esteja com você."

Dana direcionou sua mão até os cabelos negros de Ben e então fez o rito final, o corte da trança. Finalizando um ciclo para começar um novo. Em alguns segundos a mecha trançada estava em sua mão, e pouco tempo depois estava sendo queimada dentro de um depósito de pedra bruta com brasa.

"O fogo fecha este ciclo para dar início ao novo." Dana sorriu de canto em aprovação. "Bem-vindo, Ben Organa Solo. O mais novo mestre da Ordem."

Todos aplaudiram quando Dana lhe deu as boas vindas. Luke levantou-se de seu local elevado e desceu até o centro. O salão silenciou-se novamente e Luke começou a falar:

"Hoje é um dia de muita alegria, assim como todas as outras cerimônias de passagem foram. Hoje, este jovem deixa de ser apenas um aprendiz para se juntar a nós como um mestre. Aproxime-se Ben."

O rapaz aproximou-se de Luke e ajoelhou-se perante o Grã-Mestre. Todos os sabres de luz então se acenderam ao seu redor, inclusive o de Luke.

Ele posicionou seu sabre por cima do ombro de Ben, que abaixou a cabeça. "Dana, por favor."

Dana empunhou seu sabre e a luz roxa iluminou o pequeno centro. Ela levantou o braço e começou a dizer:

"Não há emoção, há paz!"

" _Não há emoção, há paz;_ " todos repetiram suas palavras, até mesmo os filhotes que mal sabiam falar.

"Não há ignorância, há conhecimento."   
" _Não há ignorância, há conhecimento_!"   
"Não há paixão, há serenidade;"  
" _Não há paixão, há serenidade_!"  
"Não há caos, há sabedoria;" Dana dizia com toda sua força e emoção, a plenos pulmões, enquanto os outros continuavam repetindo.  
" _Não há caos, há sabedoria_!"  
"Não há morte, há a Força!"  
" _Não há morte, há a Força_!"

E então a mulher abriu um grande sorriso quando todos começaram a aplaudir.

Luke naquele instante condecorou Ben como um mestre.

"Como parte do ritual, você deve escolher seu primeiro aprendiz. Para que assim os dois cresçam em conjunção, e, com a sabedoria da Força, corroborem com a paz e o equilíbrio na galáxia." Ele olhou novamente para o sobrinho. "Como grã-mestre, eu lhe indiquei alguns nomes para sua escolha. Acredito, que após muito tempo de análise e muita paciência, tenha chegado ao seu veredito final. Lembre-se: a relação entre um mestre e seu padawan deve ser, primordialmente, uma relação de irmandade profunda. Como se duas almas se unissem. O amor que deve construir será o mais puro de todos, a conexão flui involuntariamente, por isso, não carregue o fardo de ter que escolher pois, não é o mestre que escolhe seu padawan ou vice-versa, mas sim o espírito de ambos com o auxílio da Força." Ben levantou o olhar chocando-o com o de seu tio. "Vou lhe dizer o que digo a todos que passaram por aqui. Se há um nome martelando em sua mente então não hesite em ouvi-lo."

O jovem mestre não hesitaria. Seu coração estava congelado, o frio na barriga era forte. Respirou fundo, soltou os braços, fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que poderia escolher qualquer um daqueles que Luke lhe sugeriu, mas é claro que ele não precisaria de sugestão alguma. Sua mente, seu espírito, e, mais importante, a Força, gritavam em conjunto apenas um nome. Ele não precisaria ouvir as sugestões para saber o que a Força tinha escolhido para ele, o que  _seu coração_  havia decidido, não hoje, mas anos e anos atrás.

Todos esperavam pela fala dele, pelo nome que diria. Ben se levantou e deu leves passos em direção aos jovens padawans, quando o seu olhar cruzou-se com o dela. Ela o fitou, cerrou os olhos, apertou os lábios. Fazendo-o sorriu timidamente ao pronunciar as letras que formavam o nome:

"Renesmy!" Flutuou pelo ar. "Eu a escolho como minha primeira padawan. Rey."

O olhar da jovem congelou na face do rapaz. Todos aplaudiram. Como consequência ela andou em sua direção como se fosse carregada pelo seu inconsciente.

Estavam no centro agora, um de frente para o outro. Luke piscou para Ben, e ele sorriu em resposta. Estava muito feliz. Dana se aproximou dos dois, com uma fita vermelha em sua mão.

"O fio vermelho representará a conexão de vocês. A partir de hoje estão unidos. Você como mestre, e Rey como padawan. Ao trançar os cabelos dela, você está assegurando sua responsabilidade como mestre, e ela, ao permitir que trance seus cabelos, que tem plena confiança em seus ensinamentos e que estará deixando os cuidados de seu  _destino_ em suas mãos. Estarão ligados à partir de hoje até o dia em que você cortará a trança dela, finalizando o antigo e dando início a um novo ciclo."

Dana depositou a pequena fita nas mãos de Ben. Ele se aproximou da jovem e Dana se afastou. Seria um momento único entre mestre e padawan.

Delicadamente ele separou uma mecha do cabelo de Rey, que tinha sua raiz na parte de traz do couro cabeludo. O resto do cabelo estava preso por três coques.

Então, Ben começou a trançar a mecha. Rey o analisava enquanto ele depositava toda sua atenção nos cabelos da jovem. Seus olhares entregavam os pensamentos, e quando já estava na metade da trança Rey sussurrou:

"Entre tantos, não acredito que me escolheu." Ela sorriu enquanto Ben mantinha seu olhar fixado na mecha que transformava em trança. "Justo eu." Ele levantou o olhar para fitar seus olhos amendoados, iluminados em felicidade.

"Não há surpresa nisso." Suas bochechas coraram. "Eu a escolhi há 12 anos atrás,  _raio de sol_."

•••


	14. Gesin

_"Mas você ainda pode me encontrar_  
_Se você pedir docemente_  
_Sob os pinheiros, com as margaridas_  
_Sentindo-me confusa"_  
(13 beaches - Lana Del Rey)

•••

**Alfheimr – 9 anos atrás.**

A festa que seguiu à condecoração de Ben não poderia ter sido melhor. A fogueira aquecia os corpos e corações dos pequenos padawans, mestres, e principalmente dos donos do motivo da comemoração: Ben e Rey.

"Ben, aí está você." Disse Dana ao se aproximar do antigo aprendiz, ele se levantou do tronco onde estava sentado e a abraçou. Ela ria ao tapear as costas do jovem com seu abraço. "Não disse que no fim tudo iria dar certo? Eu não erro, garoto." Ela esfregou os cabelos de Ben, que corou logo em seguida. "Rey! Venha cá Rey, deixe-me dar os parabéns!" Ela não pôde conter o sorriso e então entrou no abraçado de Dana. "Deve ter ficado muito feliz por ter sido a escolhida do Ben!"

"Muito!" Rey abriu um sorriso ainda maior, perambulando seu olhar entre Ben e Dana.

"Esse garoto é incrível. Me deu um certo trabalho mas no fim tudo deu certo." Ela o trouxe para seu lado pelo ombro. "Aproveitem a noite, jovens. Estarei por aí."

"Ótimo." Respondeu Ben. "Dana, muito obrigada por tudo."

"Não me agradeça, Ben." Ela encheu seu copo observando o olhar atento de seu antigo aprendiz. "Aproveite seu dia!"

Os dois se despediram da mestre e novamente se sentaram em frente à fogueira. As chamas seguiam o caminho do vento, formando brilhantes pontos no céu escuro daquela noite. As estrelas também acompanhavam a cerimônia, como se brilhassem ainda mais pela comemoração.

"Foi um dia incrível." Rey comentou. "A cerimônia foi... linda."

"Foi mesmo,  _jovem_   _padawan_." Ele respondeu com um sorriso no canto da boca, seu ombro se chocando contra o de Rey.

Ben então ouviu seu tio chamando por ele enquanto Rey avistava alguns de seus colegas comemorando poucos metros dali. Estavam rindo, conversando e dançando quando então um deles a chamou. Ela foi até eles sob o olhar atento de Ben, que seguiu até seu tio para se sentar ao lado dele.

"Ela ficará bem, não se preocupe." Tio Luke disse sorrindo enquanto tentava chamar a atenção de seu sobrinho. "Como está sendo seu dia como um novo mestre, hein Ben?" Tio Luke riu enquanto deixava o liquido de seu copo cair em pequenas gotas até o chão.

"Melhor do que imaginei." Respondeu. "Só estou um pouco nervoso."

Ben tentava parecer o mais atencioso possível mas não foi capaz de evitar que Luke percebesse que sua preocupação estava na garota. Mal prestava atenção nas palavras do Grã-Mestre.

"Ora, não fique nervoso Ben." Ele tentou quebrar o clima e quebrar toda aquela sua tensão por cima de Rey. "No fim tudo acaba dando certo. A  _força_  estará sempre ao seu lado para guia-lo, meu sobrinho."

Ben virou o rosto para entregar à Luke um sorriso tímido, desconfortável. Em seguida voltando a observar sua  _padawan_ , que desta vez corria em sua direção, rindo, fazendo sinais até que quando chegou perto agarrou seu braço e começou a puxa-lo.

"Venha Ben, estão todos dançando. Venha." Ela disse empolgada, ignorando totalmente a presença de Luke.

Quando o reparou, Rey tentou conter a animação ao cumprimenta-lo e pedir desculpas pela interrupção. Luke, como um bom senhor, disse que ela não estava atrapalhando em nada, e então incentivou Ben a seguir com a moça, que logo mostrou-se mais feliz por estar seguindo com sua  _padawan_ do que estar afastado dela nos minutos anteriores.

Luke então ficou a observar o quão radiante era o sorriso de Ben quando ele estava acompanhado pela garota. Não demorou muito para que ele corresse segurando na mão dela, e seguissem até o centro da festa, onde só eles dois pareciam existir no meio de todos aqueles outros jovens.

No meio do círculo eles brincavam, sorriam e dançavam. Ele parecia outra pessoa quando com ela, parecia irradiar luz, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse destruir aquela sensação.

O grã-mestre ficou a pensar enquanto analisava os movimentos e ações. " _Eles estão mais próximos do que nunca_." Pensou,  _"Ah, deve ser bobagem a minha._ " E então balançou a cabeça três vezes para que os pensamentos estranhos saíssem de sua mente, tirando sua atenção do casal de mestre e padawan, e indo em direção aos seus colegas mais velhos.

Do outro lado, Rey mostrou-se irritada quando um dos jovens pegou em sua mão para que fizessem uma roda enquanto dançavam.

"Pare de pegar na minha mão!" Ela disse incomodada e com certa arrogância na voz. "Não permiti que pegasse, permiti?"

O jovem pediu desculpas, meio pra baixo, envergonhado e decepcionado pela reação de Rey.

"Hey, o que foi?" Ben perguntou com a voz baixa, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvi-lo. "Por que está irritada assim?"

"Não gosto quando peguem em minha mão, Ben." Admitiu.

"Você não reclama quando eu pego em sua mão, Rey..."

"Quis dizer que não gosto quando nossos amigos pegam em minha mão." A jovem piscou com um olho só na direção de Ben, o fazendo sorrir.

"Espere, está dizendo que não sou seu amigo?"

"É exatamente isso." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "É mais que um amigo, Ben. Sabe disso." Ela sorriu. Ben engoliu em seco, constrangido e sem saber o que dizer. "É meu mestre, Ben. Não é?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, rindo da cara de assustado dele.

"Você é estranha,  _Raio de Sol_." Ele riu dando um empurrão no ombro de Rey.

"Você também é estranho!" Ela devolveu o empurrão. "Mas eu adoro você!"

"Eu sei." Ele selou os lábios, com a expressão serena, aproximando-se da jovem e apertando suas bochechas. "Eu sei,  _Kenobi_..."

**Gesin – 2 anos depois, 7 anos atrás.**

Não era a primeira vez deles em Gesin. Há alguns meses atrás conheceram o planeta e o povo nativo em uma de suas missões nesses 2 anos atuando em conjunto como mestre e padawan.

Desde o início preferiram tratar com assuntos ligados ao regime, missões diplomáticas, em que infiltravam-se nos diversos planetas de centro para descobrir sobre os novos planos que ligavam à política ao lado sombrio. Uma forma de impedir que grupos ligados à seitas de teor imperial tomassem conta dos ideais interplanetários.

Quando chegaram foram recebidos por uma senhorinha de cabelos longos e grisalhos conhecida por Madame Punfrey, que logo ao descobrir que haviam sido mandados por Luke, lhes ofereceu abrigo em seu vilarejo, no povoado de  _Maverins_.

Gesin era um planeta neutro, então era bem complicado estar por lá. Era um planeta de centro, não havia se unido à república ou ao antigo império, motivo pelo qual eles corriam o risco de esbarrar com inquisidores da Primeira Ordem disfarçados, tanto que nem suas roupas típicas de jedi utilizavam quando estavam no planeta.

"Renesmy, Ben! Demoraram para voltar, crianças!" A madame sorriu ao segurar em ambas as mãos, as juntando em um único embalar. "Sabem que sentimos falta de vocês! Trazem  _luz_  à nossa aldeia." Rey sorriu e logo soltou-se da mão de Ben quando a madame soltou suas mãos de baixo das dela. "Essa é Davina, minha sobrinha-neta. Ela irá providenciar um lugar para vocês. Podem ir com ela agora, passo mais tarde para visita-los."

O planeta era bem pequeno. Gesin era formado por grandes ilhas que funcionavam como a base para o desenvolvimento de diversas aldeias. O povo vivia a partir da subsistência. Havia, é claro, um governo maior que regia o planeta, contudo, cada ilha possuía soberania para as decisões cabíveis à cada aldeia, tudo perante às leis maiores. E aquele local em que estavam era especial de certa forma. Era formado pela união de dois clãs, os Maegis e os Averins.

Os dois clãs no início eram inimigos. Maegis cultuava o lado sombrio, enquanto Averins tinha sua total devoção à luz. Como os dois clãs viviam na mesma ilha com o igual pretexto de terem herdado as terras das maiores forças  _divinas_ das quais seguiam, tornou-se inevitável as disputas por territórios.

Com o passar do tempo e as guerras se tornando cada vez mais constantes entre os dois clãs, o planeta Gesin teve grande parte de sua natureza destruída, sendo assim sua magia prejudicada por esses dois grupos. Foi então que as demais ilhas decidiram interver.

Um acordo de paz foi estabelecido entre os dois clãs sob ameaça de intervenção das outras ilhas do planeta. Eles concordaram então que os membros de cada aldeia não poderiam se relacionar com o da outra, criando assim uma fronteira imaginária, em que a ilha seria repartida igualmente pelos clãs, caso contrário, o acordo seria quebrado e a guerra reestabelecida. Foi o que aconteceu.

Além de ambos nunca terem aceitado muito bem a obrigação de dividirem a mesma terra, cinquenta anos depois do acordo, quando o planeta já havia reestabelecido parcialmente a paz, uma criança nasceu no povoado de Averins. A criança, contudo, não possuía as características típicas daquele povo. Seus cabelos eram como o fogo, não como a luz branca dos cabelos de sua mãe. A criança possuía um olhar severo, não terno como o das pessoas de sua aldeia. Nada como aquilo tinha sido visto antes, e é claro que grande rebuliço fora gerado, uma vez que os cabelos cor de fogo eram típicos do povoado inimigo.

Ficou evidente então o motivo para tal fato: o pai era um Maegis.

Ao descobrirem, os nativos da aldeia reuniram-se para buscar pelo homem que houvera rompido a pureza daquele clã. Eles expulsaram a mulher de Averins. Em seguida eles caçaram o pai e o mataram na fogueira abraçado com seu filho enquanto a jovem assistia a tudo para servir como exemplo.

Eles acreditaram que a punição seriviria de alguma coisa, que as pessoas aprenderiam com aquilo, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

O extermínio da criança rompeu a pureza de Averins. A jovem mãe enlouqueceu e deixou-se levar pelas trevas, absorvendo qualquer tipo de ódio que poderia, fazendo com que seus poderes só crescessem. Ao descobrir a proporção de sua magia, prometeu que se vingaria de cada membro de seu clã, matando todos os homens, mulheres e crianças que pudesse.

Seu ódio trouxe dias de escuridão ao povoado, e, auxiliada pelos membros de Maegis, conseguiu assassinar muitos membros de seu antigo clã.

O extermínio foi um sucesso. O povoado de Maegis foi a loucura ao ver o tamanho poder que a jovem possuía. Decidiram então torna-la líder do grupo, acreditando que ter alguém como ela na liderança traria tanto poder ao povo que a construção de um reinado com proporções planetárias servindo ao lado sombrio estaria mais próximo de se concretizar.

Estavam completamente enganados.

Pouco depois a jovem rainha passou a tiranizar os membros de Maegis. Sua loucura e ódio era tanto que chegou ao ponto de decretar que todas as crianças da aldeia fossem mortas com o pretexto de que as mães precisavam sentir o que ela sentiu quando perdeu sua criança, para que assim, o clã se tornasse mais forte com a propagação do sofrimento.

E pela primeira vez, ninguém concordou com ela.

Foram inúmeras guerras. Nem mesmo um exérciito de mil homens era capaz de derrota-la. Sua força era cada vez maior e a cada dia que passava o clã de Maegis perdia seus membros.

Seus estragos estavam refletindo em toda a ilha. Não se era mais possível viver em paz. Já não havia mais distinção entre luz e trevas. Foi então que os dois clãs decidiram se unir para derrota-la.

A luta foi árdua, o esforço era mútuo. Com muita insistência eles conseguiram acabar com a vida da jovem.

Ela morreu nos braços da líder de Averins, que ao ouvir as palavras de lamentação da jovem embalou-a em um sono profundo e libertou sua alma para que seguísse rumo à vida eterna fora da realidade de Gesin. No fundo eles sabiam que ela era apenas uma jovem doce que fora rompida pelo caos da guerra.

Chegaram à conclusão de que jamais atingiriam sua unidade novamente, e, assim, preferiram encarar que não se podia trabalhar com as trevas ou luz unicamente. Entenderam que se precisava atingir o equilíbrio.

Levou um tempo para que recuperassem tudo que haviam um dia construído, mas, no fim, acabaram conseguindo criar uma nova conexão, a qual nomearam por Maverins. Uma unidade pacífica, formada por híbridos. Seres sensitivos que devotavam sua vida para servir à luz e as trevas, que devotavam sua vida ao equilíbrio.

"Esse local parece que nunca muda." Ben sussurrou para Rey. "Lembra-se? Da última vez que viemos pra cá também estava chovendo."

"É mesmo." Concordou Rey com um singelo sorriso.

Devido aos grandes oceanos que rondavam as ilhas, todos os dias acabavam em chuvas fortes.

"Vocês são casados?" Davina perguntou sorridente.

"O que?" Rey pigarreou.

"Perguntei se são casados. Posso colocá-los juntos em uma mesma cabana. Então, são casados?"

"Sim." Ben respondeu antes que Rey pudesse pensar em falar algo. Não lhe deu permissão a um protesto, apenas lançou um olhar de sabedoria à ela.

"Ótimo, então vou deixá-los juntos." Ela sorriu. "Aproveitem a estadia, caso precisem de mim é só chamar. Amigos de Punfrey são meus amigos também!" Exclamou e então os guiou até o local onde eles se hospedariam.

Mais tarde quando já instalados em uma pequena cabana onde aparentemente só possuía uma cama, Rey aproximou-se de Ben e ele previu o que ela iria perguntar.

"Disse que éramos casados para não ter que dar satisfação a ninguém. Preciso de você perto de mim caso nos descubram e resolvam atacar." Ben dizia removendo a túnica e revelando sua roupa típica de jedi.

"Pare de ler minha mente." Rey protestou.

"Eu não li, sabe que não consigo ler você."

"Sempre diz isso." Bufou rolando os olhos. Ele sorriu para ela.

"Eu não minto pra você,  _Renesmy_. Sabe que uma de suas grandes habilidades é conseguir bloquear truques mentais." Aproximou-se da bolsa de pano que guardava seus pertences. "Eu durmo no chão, trouxe alguns lençóis, você dorme na cama."

"Não!" Protestou Rey. "Eu não ligo que durma aqui... digo... sério não tem problema mesmo, sou sua padawan, estamos sujeitos a essas coisas, não é mesmo!?" Ela sorriu timidamente. "Além do mais disse que somos casados, vamos agir como se fossemos então." Então a situação se inverteu, foi a vez de Rey sorrir enquanto Ben ficava sério. "O que foi?"

"Rey eu não quis me aproveitar disso, espero que saiba."

"Claro que sei!" Ela lhe tapeou o peito e os dois permaneceram se olhando por alguns segundos. Rey não sabia se fora o ar que ficou mais quente ou se seu corpo estava de tal forma lhe pregando peças. "Bom, eu... vou deixar tudo pronto então, amanhã teremos um dia cheio."

•••

 


	15. Entrega

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver,_  
 _é ferida que dói, e não se sente;_  
 _é um contentamento descontente,_  
 _é dor que desatina sem doer._  
(Camões)

•••

Mais tarde, depois de resolver alguns assuntos iniciais com madame Punfrey, Ben voltou para a cabana e encontrou Rey já deitada. Ele hesitou em deitar-se ao seu lado principalmente depois de ter sentido algo forte se formar em seu estômago no momento em que avistou o pescoço desnudo de Rey fitando-o e lhe causando a estranha sensação de querer toca-lo.

Ele evitou o olhar, evitou perceber o quanto a pele clara de Rey fazia um par lindo com a camisola de seda salmão com a alça fina que lhe caía sobre o ombro. Pela Força, só ele sabia o quanto seus lábios ansiavam por tocar aquela parte especial do corpo dela, uma parte tão delicada e atraente.

Seu cabelo pendia para o lado, deixando ainda mais evidente a porção de pele que seguia desde seu pescoço até o começo de seu braço, tensionada, ainda mais agora que estavam passando mais tempo juntos e longe da academia Jedi.

Ele balançou a cabeça tapeando sua própria face tentando tirar os pensamentos estranhos de sua mente. Fez um árduo trabalho nesses anos todos para se livrar deste sentimento, não seria agora que se entregaria.

Rey sentiu o lençol movendo-se e trazendo Ben para perto dela. O rapaz se deitou tentando não incomoda-la, não toca-la. Ele virou-se para o outro lado quando ouviu Rey sussurrar:

"Senti tanto sua falta." Ele imediatamente abriu os olhos que tentou fechar antes numa tentativa desesperada de adormecer. "Eu nunca disse isso a você mas, todos os dias, não houve um dia sequer, em que eu não tenha pensado naquele beijo." Ela puxou o ar em seguida o soltando. "Não houve um dia em que eu não tenha imaginado uma vida paralela onde eu estaria exatamente aqui, deitada ao seu lado, o tendo como meu  _esposo_." Seu coração bateu mais forte e Ben começou a sentir sua cabeça formigar. "Eu sei que é errado, mas todos esses anos com você, sozinha, não está ajudando em nada."

Ele permaneceu paralisado apenas a ouvindo. Era tão sincera com ele, tudo o que falava ele podia se ouvir dizendo para ela,  _ele também sentia_.

"Não sabe a confusão que está na minha cabeça! Eu quero que pare!" Ela suspirou novamente, agora mais forte. "Ben, está me ouvindo?"

Ele congelou. Permaneceu quieto por alguns segundos fazendo Rey acreditar que talvez ele já estivesse adormecido. Ela suspirou agradecendo aos céus por ele não ter ouvido nada aparentemente, agradeceu pela chance de ter pensado de novo. Repousou sua cabeça mais fundo no travesseiro e respirou aliviada.

"Estou." Ela abriu os olhos num segundo arrependida pelo momento de loucura em que disse tudo aquilo. "Posso me afastar de você se achar melhor, posso conseguir outro mestre pra você, não quero lhe causar essa dor." Ela não o respondeu, apenas segurou as lágrimas que queriam romper suas glândulas lacrimais e então dormiram sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra, sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa agora.

No outro dia não falaram nada sobre a noite anterior. Foram em direção às suas missões, tomaram conhecimento de porções de terras desconhecidas do planeta, conheceram as construções principais, tudo na tentativa de analisar com quem eles estavam lidando e se a situação daquele planeta era realmente difícil. Aparentemente não era, mas mesmo assim toda cautela era pouca, a todo momento fingiram ser apenas um casal, diferente das outras vezes que não fingiram nada, causando certas desconfianças.

Depois daquela noite estava ainda mais difícil se manter perto dele, ainda mais fingindo ser algo que ela queria tanto ser:  _sua esposa_. Seu coração batia mais forte a medida que cruzava seus braços aos dele, a medida em que Ben lhe sorria tão abertamente quando lhe apresentava aos nativos como sua esposa. Seu coração era apunhalado todas as vezes.

Quando finalmente voltaram à aldeia de baixo da uma grande chuva que lhes pegou de surpresa, puderam rir um do outro, ter um momento de relaxamento depois de um dia tão tenso.

"Está toda ensopada." Ele sorriu após chegarem cansados da corrida até o quarto. Ben fechou tudo e Rey sorriu em resposta aos comentários. Ela começou a torcer a barra de suas roupas e seus cabelos para tirar a água, Ben fazia o mesmo.

"Vamos nos trocar." Ela comentou e então ele andou em direção à porta do quarto para deixá-la sozinha. Antes que pudesse sair totalmente ele se virou e a fitou. Ela permaneceu paralisada apenas esperando o que ele tinha a falar.

"Não pense que esqueci todas as coisas que me disse ontem. E... realmente...  _doeu_ , Rey."

"Ben, por favor, eu não quis dizer que está destruindo minha vida ou algo do tipo como você disse ontem, eu só quis desabafar, estava preso aqui dentro durante esses cinco anos. Por favor não me leve a mal." Disse se aproximando mas parou seu corpo antes que chegasse perto demais. "Olha eu até já me esqueci sobre isso, esqueça também, por favor..."

"Não, Rey!" Ele a interrompeu antes que ela continuasse. "Eu tive o dia inteiro para pensar nisso, e eu não fiz nada além disso." Ele se aproximou. "Não sei se é necessário e se faz alguma diferença agora, mas eu sofri muito quando a deixei. Dana até pensou em me mandar de volta. Não houve um dia sequer em que eu não tenha chorado ou até mesmo pensado em voltar. A verdade é que depois daquele beijo eu não consigo vê-la apenas como uma... Irmã, aprendiz, seja lá o que for uma relação entre mestre e  _padawan_." Ele apertou os olhos aproximando-se ainda mais. Rey o olhava fixamente sendo inundado pelo desespero que aquelas palavras lhe causavam. "Não sabe o quão difícil é deitar ao seu lado e agir como se fossemos casados lá fora. Eu daria tudo para que fosse verdade!" E foi o suficiente para que o silêncio se formasse e os dois se olhassem por um bom tempo. Ambos podiam sentir o que o outro sentia, podiam entender o que aqueles olhares significavam. Ben mordeu o lábio superior tentando evitar o impulso mas, droga, ele não iria conseguir.

"Dane-se!" Exclamou. "Que se dane tudo." E então de forma rude ele se aproximou dela, a dirigindo até a parede fazendo com que seu corpo colidisse. Ele sugou os lábios da garota com tanto desejo que ela não pôde evitar um gemido em surpresa.

"Ben!" Exclamou entre os beijos que ele insistia em não parar. "O que... Ben!" Sussurrou ao sentir os lábios do rapaz seguir em direção ao seu pescoço, sua outra mão pressionava sua cintura. Ela pulsava tanto ao desejá-lo. Não entendia o que era aquilo em seu corpo, aquelas sensações estranhas que ao mesmo tempo eram tão boas. Ela deixou de lado a resistência do início e se entregou ao momento.

Sentiu sua boca inchar e deslizou sua mão sobre os cabelos dele, os agarrando. Eles ainda estavam ensopados devido à chuva, mas aquilo não parecia incomodar. Era tão bela a imagem formada pelos cabelos molhados de Ben, eles ficavam ainda mais escuros e contrastantes com sua pele. Seus olhos avelã fixaram-se aos de Ben, que de longe pareciam escuros, mas quando os observava de perto podia enxergar o tom verde circundando a cor castanha ao redor de suas pupilas. O fluxo de adrenalina rasgava suas veias a fazendo desejá-lo ainda mais, querendo que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

"Seus olhos." Ela sorriu. "São tão lindos."

"Rey..." ele sussurrou e depois sugou fortemente o lábio inferior da garota, com ambas as mãos em sua face. Ela apertou os olhos em resposta à leve dor que sentia.

"Ben, pela força! Eu não sei o que estamos fazendo, não sei onde estamos com a cabeça mas por favor não pare!" Implorou num sussurro.

Ele voltou a beija-la com toda vontade, a única coisa era que agora seu corpo agia por impulso, suas mãos livraram-se da censura de sua mente e seguiram em direção às coxas de Rey. Ele levantou a barra da saia de seu vestido molhado e deslizou suas mãos pela parte costeira da mesma. Ela murmurou ao arrepio que sentiu.

Sua mão começou a traçar um caminho tão delicioso desde a parte traseira do joelho da garota até a nádega esquerda, a fazendo gemer quando a apertou. O gemido de Rey o fez estremecer e se sentir rígido. Pela  _força_ , nunca em sua vida houvera sentido algo tão bom,. Estava tão excitado, e, claro, ela não estava menos que ele, só não compreendia as respostas de seu corpo como ele.

Ben a encaixou em seu colo, com ambas as suas pernas o embalando pela cintura. Ela não protestou, apenas deixou-se guiar por ele, percebendo sua intenção quando a deitou sobre a cama e em seguida deitou-se sobre ela.

Ben paralisou por alguns segundo apenas a observando. Delineou todo o traço angelical do rosto de Rey com seu olhar. Pela  _força_! Ele a desejava tanto. Ela sorriu ao perceber um leve riso tomar conta dos lábios fartos de Ben, ela estava tendo tudo o que sempre desejou, tinha aquele homem com ela agora e em seus pensamentos só existiam os dois na galáxia inteira.

"Ben..." ela sussurrou traçando a linha de seu maxilar. "Eu am..."

"Shhhhhh." Ele a interrompeu cerrando seus lábios com seu dedo indicador, ela se sentiu preocupada, talvez seria muito cedo para aquilo? Mas então suas palavras seguintes tiraram o peso de seu coração. " _Eu_ amo você!" Ele sussurrou a envolvendo em um beijo, ela sorriu entre seus lábios.

"Me faz a mulher mais feliz da galáxia dizendo isso!" Uma lágrima lhe caiu sobre uma de suas bochechas, Ben imediatamente limpou sua face.

"É tão linda, Rey, não deve permitir que as lágrimas invadam essa expressão feliz em seu rosto!" Ele beijou sua testa. "Enquanto estiver ao meu lado eu não irei permitir que chore!"

"Então fique comigo e eu não irei precisar chorar, Ben!" Ela o abraçou forte, enterrando a face em seu peito.

"Eu nunca a deixarei sozinha!" Sussurrou.

Rey relaxou o corpo e então Ben voltou a beija-la, por Kenobi! Aqueles beijos eram tão bons, tão quentes, tão encantadores como na primeira vez. Ele tomou a liberdade de retirar o vestido de Rey delicadamente, tentando não invadir o seu espaço, só continuou quando teve a certeza de que ela também queria.

Ele não sabia no que aquilo ia dar, nunca em sua vida antes esteve com outra garota, assim como ela nunca tivera estado com alguém antes devido a condição de suas vidas. Eram jedi, e aquilo parecia tão longe de suas realidades, tão errado... ao mesmo tempo tão certo.

O toque das pontas dos dedos de Ben fazia a pele suave de Rey arder, ela fechou os olhos para sentir o momento. Sentiu uma certa timidez quando ele finalmente tirou todo seu vestido, a deixando apenas com suas roupas íntimas. O branco das peças unia-se com a pele ainda pálida e suave de Rey. As curvas que Ben tanto sentia desejo quando a abraçava agora finalmente estavam ali para ele, fazendo conjunto com a beleza daquele rosto, permitindo que ele as tocasse.

"O que foi?" Rey indagou ao perceber a feição seria de Ben. "Algum problema? Algum problema... comigo?" Rey se sentia tão insegura, nunca ninguém houvera explorado seu corpo daquela forma.

"Rey, não!" Ele sorriu ao quebrar o êxtase em que se encontrava. "É a garota mais linda que já vi em minha vida inteira!"

Ela mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Levou sua mão em direção aos cabelos do rapaz e puxou-o pelo pescoço em direção aos seus lábios. Ben acariciou as costelas de Rey enquanto ela acariciava seu cabelo. Eles não cansavam de se beijar, afinal, eram cinco anos reprimidos que precisavam ser eclodidos ali.

Rey deslizou seus dedos pela roupa de Ben, levemente a tirando. Ele era tão bonito também, todo esculpido, desenhado. Seus músculos pareciam querer rasgar a pele quando ele se tencionava por cima dela.

"Quer mesmo isso, Rey?" Indagou em uma última tentativa de abdicar de tudo e dar uma chance para a garota desistir.

"Quero! Quero mais que tudo, por mais que eu não saiba onde isso vai dar eu quero! Sei que sim!" Um alívio se formou no peito de Ben ao ouvir as palavras.

"Pensei que aquele beijo em Alfheimr tinha sido o acontecimento mais feliz de minha vida, mas estou enganado!" Rey o fitou séria e preocupada. Ben rolou seu dedo indicador por toda a extensão da face de Rey. "Na verdade, o momento mais feliz de minha vida está acontecendo agora!" Ela suspirou aliviada, o abraçando tão forte que ele poderia jurar que ela o esmagaria.

"Não me deixe!" Ela sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

"Eu não irei!"

Seus olhos se cruzaram e então Rey sentiu o frio penetrar por seus poros a medida em que Ben deslizava suas mãos em direção às roupas íntimas de Rey, as tirando com toda delicadeza e desejo. Ele mal podia acreditar no que via, a delicadeza em seus seios, o contraste entre o rosa e branco. Ela estava completamente nua e completamente entregue à ele.

Foram necessários mais alguns segundos apenas para que Ben já estivesse completamente despido e por cima dela. Ela o envolveu com tanta ternura, o recebendo. Ele deslizou pra dentro dela com seu membro rígido lentamente, não sabia o que deveria fazer, era apenas guiado pelos seus instintos. Rey apertou os olhos arduamente quando sentiu a ponta de seu órgão lhe invadir a fenda. Pela  _força_ , ela sentia tanta umidade naquele local e pulsava. Ela só queria conhecer o que era o fim daquilo, o que era isso que parecia tão bom.

Ben interrompeu a entrada quando ouviu Rey protestar em dor, sentiu-se tão preocupado mas antes que ele pudesse lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, sua aprendiz lhe encorajou a continuar. "Não pare!" Ela dizia. "Por favor não pare..." e ele voltou às suas ações.

Ele sorriu em resposta ao prazer que explodiu em seu sangue... a sensação era a melhor do mundo para ambos.

Após algum tempo, freneticamente Rey pôs-se por cima do rapaz. Era como se soubesse exatamente os movimentos que devia fazer enquanto Ben lhe agarrava pela cintura a encaixando sobre ele, para cima e para  baixo, para cima e para baixo. Ela gemeu com tamanho prazer lhe invadindo novamente, seus olhos cerraram-se enquanto suas bochechas avermelhavam-se.

Droga, e ela era tão linda aos olhos dele, aquele sangue correndo por suas bochechas a deixava tão mais bela, mais viva... foi o suficiente para Ben fincar seus dentes sobre o pescoço da garota a fazendo soltar um desesperado suspiro.

Seus lábios movimentaram-se por toda a extensão de sua jugular até atingir sua clavícula, a devorando com beijos e chupões naquela região. Ele a estava deixando roxa devido às respostas brutas de seu corpo às reboladas que Rey investia em dar por cima de seu membro.

Droga, Ben, onde estava com a cabeça? Dane-se, aquilo era o paraíso. Seguiu com os lábios em direção aos seios da garota, envolvendo a rigidez dos mamilos entre seus lábios, chupando-os, mordendo-os. Sentiu seu desejo quando ela segurou-se em mechas de sua nuca em resposta ao estremecer de seu corpo com tal ação. Ele não conseguia parar de mordê-la, tê-la em sua boca, língua, dentes... enquanto uma das mãos ainda posicionava-se sobre a cintura da garota, a outra massageava o seio esquerdo, aquele que não estava entre seus lábios.

"Pela força!" Rey gemeu ao pé do ouvido de Ben com os olhos semicerrados enquanto puxava suas mechas mais firmemente.

Ele sentiu quando Rey o agarrou com toda sua força, declinando-se sobre seu corpo, o fazendo se deitar com ela em seu colo, não parando de movimentar-se por cima dele. Rey encravou suas unhas sobre os ombros de Ben quando sentiu algo forte e devastador invadir sua intimidade, vindo de dentro e querendo sair de seu corpo.

"Pela  _força_ , o que é isso?" Murmurou. "Estou sentindo... algo... incrível!" Revirou os olhos sem desistir daquele movimento por um segundo sequer. "Ben, o que... é... pela  _força_!" Ela gritou enquanto Ben a abraçava ainda tencionando-se para continuar lhe causando aquela sensação. Ele sabia que ela estava quase chegando lá, estava quase tendo um orgasmo. "Ben!" Ela sussurrou enquanto seus olhos lacrimejavam com tamanho prazer. "Pela  _força_! Não pare!"

"Rey! Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de parar!" Ele soprou em resposta e então enrolou as mechas grossas do cabelo de Rey entre seus dedos, puxando-os quando finalmente seu líquido invadiu a intimidade de sua amante, sua Rey... seu raio de sol. E ele era dela também, ela teve a certeza quando sentiu que aquele fluxo de adrenalina querendo sair de todo jeito de dentro dela completou-se quando o líquido quente a invadiu, e então, com os corpos suados e a respiração rarefeita, Rey permaneceu repousada sobre o corpo de seu amor, sentindo o calor de seus corpos serem trocados buscando um  _equilíbrio_.

Ben acariciava os cabelos de Rey enquanto sussurrava o quanto a amava em seus ouvidos. Ela sorria em resposta sem fôlego para respondê-lo.

Que bela simbiose, que bela troca de materiais... que bela união. Eles não sabiam o que iria acontecer a partir de agora, Ben só clamava aos céus para que pudesse sentir aquele prazer com ela pelo resto de sua vida, clamava para que ela não desistisse de viver esse amor, esquecendo-se e ignorando toda sua trajetória.

"Eu não vou desistir de você, nunca!" Ela sussurrou.

"Pare de ler minhas feições, Rey." Disse acomodando uma mecha por trás de sua orelha. Ela sorriu.

"Você me permitiu!" E então ela mordeu o lábio inferior do rapaz, ainda sem muito fôlego.

"O que vamos fazer a partir disso, Rey?" Ben entrelaçou sua mão direita com a esquerda de sua aprendiz e agora amante, brincando com seus dedos.

Levemente ela retornou a olhá-lo, abrindo um largo sorriso e sussurrando:

"Esse poderá ser nosso eterno segredo, mesmo que eu tenha que guarda-lo durante uma vida só para tê-lo para mim desta forma... para sempre!"

"Para sempre." Ele sorriu. "Para sempre nosso segredo."

A partir disso, após 9 meses, o resultado devastador daquele ato apareceria para destruir tal  _acordo._

 


	16. A Recompensa

_"Mesmo que me perca na escuridão das trevas,_   
_Sempre me encontrarei na luz do teu olhar."_   
_(Vinycius Maia)_

•••

**Gesin, 7 anos atrás.**

A cortina de tramas percorria o caminho do ar com o vento aquecido que adentrava a janela da cabana naquela manhã de verão. E perante aquela comodidade do tempo, Ben demorou mais que o de costume para acordar.

Entorpecido pela noite anterior, seu corpo relaxou de tal forma que não seria uma surpresa caso esquecesse de seus afazeres matutinos. Então ele abriu os olhos e — depois do choque entre a luz do sol contra suas pupilas —finalmente reconheceu o local.

Ele deslizou seus dedos pelo tecido de algodão na esperança de que o corpo quente de Rey estaria ali para conforta-lo, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Seu coração pulsou tão forte que pensou que explodiria. Por um segundo pensou o pior, estava tão desesperado que não conseguia ser racional.

Ele pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo em direção à Madame Punfrey, no centro da aldeia, onde alguns membros de Maverins estavam praticando seus ensinamentos diários.

"Onde ela está? Onde está Rey!?" Ben perguntou num quase grito, chamando a atenção de todos, aflito enquanto chacoalhava a anciã pelos ombros.

A senhora arregalou os olhos tentando conter o desespero de Ben.

"Ela está se banhando!" Interrompeu Davina. "Sua esposa, ela está no lago."

Ben suspirou e então Punfrey ordenou que todos os outros membros continuassem suas atividades como antes.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou oferecendo um copo de água para Ben, que agora estava sentado sobre uma rocha com as duas mãos sobre a cabeça. "Por que está tão aflito? E por que Davina diz que  _Renesmy_  é sua esposa?"

"Eu..." ele respirou fundo enquanto tremia ao beber a água.

"Disse que éramos casados para não gerar desconfianças. Eu só quero encontrá-la. Não a vi na habitação hoje mais cedo, achei que pudessem ter feito algo a ela."

"Não fariam nada a ela. Enquanto estiverem na aldeia estarão seguros. Ninguém se atreve a meter-se nos nossos assuntos, Ben." Madame Punfrey sorriu ao afagar o ombro do rapaz. "Ela está bem. Foi até o lago mais cedo. Pode ir até lá, se quiser. Davina pediu que a deixassem sozinha. Ela deve estar por lá." Ben respirou aliviado. "É na direção oeste." Finalizou apontando.

"Obrigada." Suspirou.

O mesmo ficava a mais ou menos dois quilômetros do centro da aldeia, e, quando chegou ao local, confirmou a fala de Punfrey de que não havia ninguém além de Rey presente, que encarava o horizonte enquanto se banhava.

"Sei que está aí." Ela disse em tom baixo, ainda sem virar o rosto.

"Ah, sim." Ele respondeu, tímido e então começou a se aproximar.

Os cabelos de Rey estavam molhados e, à medida que a luz do sol, calmo da manhã, batia contra sua pele, uma luz alva reluzia. Ela não vestia nada além da água em seu entorno.

Não demorou muito para que Ben se juntasse a ela. Quando chegou próximo o suficiente, posicionou seu braço em torno de seu ombro, a embalando enquanto encostava seu tórax nas costas da jovem.

Eles estavam quietos, contemplando o céu azul misturado com o tom laranja da manhã no horizonte. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos até que Rey quebrasse o silêncio.

"Nós destruímos tudo." Ele sentiu a preocupação em sua fala. " _Sabe_  disso, não sabe?" Ele respirou fundo e ela se virou. Ele a apertou forte contra seu peito, de modo que ela pudesse liberar as lágrimas contra seu corpo. "Está doendo tanto.  _Eu_  destruí tudo, me desculpe."

"Hey, hey!" Ele levantou seu rosto com os dedos no queixo da jovem. "Você não destruiu nada! Pare de dizer bobagens."

"O que vamos fazer?" Ela perguntou e Ben limpou uma lágrima que caia de seu olho. "Ele vai descobrir, ele... vai!"

"Shhhh, se acalma." Ele colocou o rosto de Rey sobre seu ombro, acariciando seus cabelos. "Não vai descobrir nada se não dissermos."

"Ele vai sentir..." A cada segundo ela soluçava mais.

"Ele não vai." Ben então encarou seus olhos, tentando ao máximo acalma-la. "Não faremos nada agora, vamos esperar todo esse tumulto passar. Continuaremos fingindo que somos casados e quando voltar para Alfheimr continuará agindo como minha  _padawan_. Ninguém precisa saber disso,  _ninguém_  nunca saberá. Nosso segredo, se lembra?"

"Como vamos viver assim?" Sua respiração estava ofegante. "Não conseguiremos fingir para sempre. Não posso continuar sendo sua  _padawan_. É injusto com você. Injusto conosco."

"Não. Se alguém aqui foi injusto, esse alguém sou eu. Eu era o mestre, sou eu que devia ter dado um jeito nisso." Ele suspirou. "Para onde foi aquela garota forte e corajosa, Rey? Não se deixe levar por esse sentimento, temos que nos manter focados agora." Ele deslizou o dedo nos lábios de Rey. "Eu  _amo_  você. Não vou deixar que encare tudo isso sozinha."

Então Ben deslizou seus lábios até a bochecha de Rey, depositando ali um beijo enquanto a abraçava mais forte. Ela cruzou suas pernas em torno da cintura dele e ambos permaneceram em silêncio trocando suas confidências a partir da energia que fluía por seus corpos.

Nada mais fazia sentido, não existia solução.

O tempo passou como havia de passar. E é claro que, de certa forma, Ben e Rey teriam de encarar a realidade em Alfheimr. Os três meses que permaneceram no planeta Gesin, de fato tranquilos, um dia viriam a acabar e, Dana, naquela época, quase colocou tudo a perder.

Desde que voltaram as coisas estavam estranhas. Dana sentia algo rondando o corpo de Rey. Sentia como se a ligação dos dois estivesse mais forte todas as vezes em que se aproximava da jovem.

Nunca houvera sentido algo como aquilo antes.

Ela tinha muito conhecimento sobre o poder da  _força,_ ainda mais quando envolvia duas pessoas em uma relação mestre- _padawan_ , sabia que tal energia poderia ter uma grandeza imensurável mas, desde que entrou para a academia, desde que conheceu a  _força_ , nunca sentiu algo parecido. Nem mesmo com seus  _padawans_ mais apegados.

Todas as vezes em que esteve com Rey tentou descobrir o que poderia ter transformado a garota, mas nunca conseguia nada.

Rey era muito resistente, uma de suas maiores habilidades. Poucos eram aqueles que conseguiam lê-la e, mesmo aqueles que o conseguiam, precisavam de sua permissão para fazê-lo.

Por outro lado, quando perto de Ben, Dana não sentia a mesma energia. Tentou separar os fatos, acreditar que tal sensação estava apenas centrada na jovem, mas não conseguiu se convencer. Ambos estavam estranhos, ambos pareciam ter algo a contar. Trocavam olhares e muitas vezes eram pegos por Dana conversando em segredo. A medida que o tempo passava sua preocupação aumentava, não estava nada normal, e nem mesmo Luke pôde ajudá-la.

A única coisa que lhe restou foi esperar.

Sua atenção no fato só parou quando Rey e Ben tiveram de voltar ao planeta Gesin. Voltando apenas 3 meses depois, trazendo a resposta que Dana tanto precisava.

•••

**Tempos Presentes.**

Ava não hesitou ao ouvir as palavras de Ren. Quando ele pediu para que ela desse um jeito de esconder Rey por debaixo de suas asas, realmente fez tudo para que a ordem de seu mestre fosse cumprida.

Rey se sentiu tensa, seu sangue borbulhava fazendo-a sentir uma pressão contra suas têmporas. 

O quarto de Ava, por conta das luzes e dos metais, possuía um tom amarelado, solar. Era um local de luz dentro da base.

Ava a direcionou, com uma das mãos em suas costas, até o vestiário de seu quarto. Uma pequena porção de espaço separado por divisórias metalicas.

A loura seguiu até o armário e deslizou o olhar entre os vestidos, escolhendo o longo vestido branco com detalhes em prata que usara no baile de iniciação. Rey reconheceria aquele vestido em qualquer situação.

"Não podemos demorar." A jovem disse com pressa na fala. "Por favor, vista esse, Rey. Acho que está ótimo para a ocasião."

E é claro que estava, Rey pensou. Inclusive era um vestido muito elaborado para uma sucateira acostumada com trapos utilizar.

Os olhos de Rey se perderam na quantidade de cristais que decorava o longo vestido. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça quando Ava advertiu que ela se apressasse novamente. Ela obedeceu.

Depois de alguns minutos e muita luta contra o atrito do tecido, Rey finalmente entrou nas vestes.   
No final, ela parecia legitimamente fazer parte da ordem de Ren, e ela não conseguiu negar a si mesma que  _gostava_  do sentimento.

Se aproximou de sua imagem no espelho, o tom escarlate preenchendo seus lábios. Poucas vezes se sentiu tão bonita daquele jeito em toda sua vida. Ela sorriu timidamente para sua imagem, Ava percebeu.

"Está linda!" A loura sorriu. Os olhos de Rey inundaram-se por um instante antes que ela lutasse contra a emoção.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu para Ava.

Por alguns segundos continuou a observar sua imagem, tão diferente das outras vezes em que se olhara no espelho. Ela parecia  _outra_ pessoa.

As mechas foram presas em um meio rabo e uma tiara de prata enfeitava seus cabelos, reluzindo com a luz forte e amarelada do quarto.

Ela poderia jurar que seu coração iria pular para fora de sua garganta, que seus membros inferiores em segundos iriam trair a sustentação de seu corpo, tudo na hora em que o  _mestre_  entrou no quarto de Ava.

Ele estava ali, diante dela, com os olhos fixados na imagem que vira no espelho. Ela se virou depois de alguns segundos encarando a imagem de Kylo Ren pelo espelho, com a respiração carregada, o peito rapidamente enchendo-se de ar.

Pela força, que mulher incrível diante de seus olhos.

A entrada dele teve outra visão aos olhos dela. Subitamente só existiam os dois no local, e ele sorria como se existissem apenas os dois na galáxia inteira.   
Perante seus olhos, ele esticava a mão para que ela o acompanhasse. Ela os apertou com duas piscadas querendo ter certeza do que via.

"Eu prometo que cuidarei de vocês. Nossa família ficará cada vez mais forte. Eu prometo." Um flash de memória atingiu sua mente acompanhada pela tontura que sentiu.

"O que disse?" Ela perguntou, confusa, trêmula.

"Disse para se apressar, vestir isso." O nó na garganta de Ren fora desfeito apenas para o grunhido rude de suas palavras. Ele se aproximou da jovem com uma capa preta na mão.

"Não, não foi isso o que disse." Ela engoliu seco. "Disse algo sobre família."

"Está delirando?" Ele indagou, os olhos semicerrados, a dúvida na face. "Você está bem?"

Ele se aproximou tocando gentilmente na testa de Rey, sentindo sua temperatura com as costas da mão.

Fisicamente tudo parecia bem. Ela estava apenas delirando de novo. Não demorou muito para que saíssem do quarto e Rey o acompanhasse até o centro de controle das tropas de Hux.

Com a capa vestida e o capuz cobrindo sua cabeça, Rey se passava por uma dos oito cavaleiros. Kylo a conduzia pelo braço, com a cabeça baixa, ouvindo a respiração de Rey com o silêncio do corredor na ala leste. Eles andavam lentamente, como se não houvesse caos nenhum na base.

"Preciso que me diga se reconhece esses homens." Kylo direcionou Rey até as imagens que estavam sendo administradas por Hux. "Já os viu antes?"

Ela se aproximou do monitor observando as faces.

"Não." Disse convicta. "Não os reconheço."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, senhor." afirmou "Não os conheço. Eu tenho certeza."

Em seguida Ren pediu que Ava levasse Rey para se reunir com os outros cavaleiros, novamente ela o obedeceu.

"Sabe que ela pode estar mentindo, não sabe?" Disse um membro das tropas que estava ao lado de Hux.

"Ela está com a Primeira Ordem agora. Não está mentindo." Rosnou Kylo.

"É verdade." A voz de Hux foi clara mas possuía certa preocupação no tom. "Acabamos de confirmar que esses homens fazem parte do programa de  _stormtroopers_. Foi um ataque interno."

•••

**Planeta Gesin, 6 anos atrás.**

O suor traçava uma linha vertical por sua testa enquanto a jovem acariciava o rosto da criança recém-nascida em seus braços. As senhoras agora limpavam o ambiente e madame Punfrey permanecia calada, observando o bebê enquanto sussurrando alguma coisa – que  _Renesmy_  não pôde compreender - consigo mesma.

"Madame Punfrey, nós não achamos o pai da criança, mas achamos o mestre dela. " Disse uma jovem de cabelos ruivos ao adentrar esbaforida na cabana. Assim que terminou de falar, um homem apareceu por trás dela.

"Rey!" Ele exclamou correndo em direção ao leito. "Me disseram que..." Ele paralisou ao ver a criança no colo de sua aprendiz. "Então... é verdade? "

Sua expressão ficou séria e o silêncio mórbido. Rey franziu o cenho e apertou os lábios enquanto lutava contra sua angustia.

"Ben..." Ela sussurrou. "Eu... não sei como explicar."

Então Ben se aproximou um pouco mais em passos lentos de Rey, ajoelhando-se perante a ela. Ele levou os olhos até a criança e os sentiu marejados. Em seguinte direcionou sua mão até a pequena cabeça da criança e acariciou seus finos cabelos da cor castanho. A criança então virou o rostinho levemente para ele e pela primeira vez a ela conheceu o rosto de seu pai. Os seus olhares se chocaram, e a partir dali, Ben reconheceria, em  _qualquer_  lugar da galáxia,  _aquele_  olhar.

Ele não pôde se conter. Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho direito e desceu para seus lábios que agora formavam um sorriso. Rey sorriu também. O aperto em seu peito se desfez no segundo em que Ben exclamou o quanto a criança era linda e parecida com ela. Segundos depois Rey locomoveu o corpinho da criança para o colo de Ben.

"É uma menina." Ela exclamou com o sorriso ainda mais aberto.

"E ela é linda como você!" Ele respondeu. "E ela é nossa, é nossa filha."

"Sim." Rey fechou os olhos, deixando escapar mais lágrimas.

"Como vamos chama-la?" Ele perguntou, aproximando seu rosto para aninhar a boca e o nariz na curva do pescoço de Rey, inalando o odor de seu esforço misturado com o aroma adocicado de sua pele.

Assim eles ficaram quietos, dividindo em silêncio a felicidade e o desespero da situação. A criança fechou os olhos no colo de Ben, e dormiria ali sem imaginar que ela seria o motivo de uma nova grande guerra na galáxia. Foi então que Rey levantou os olhos e encarou as pessoas que estavam presentes naquele quarto, respondendo com tom calmo e claro a pergunta de seu companheiro:

"Kira." Ela sorriu. "Kira Solo."


	17. Coragem

_"O homem, essa criatura que aspira ao equilíbrio,compensa o peso do mal com que lhe partem a espinha, com a massa do seu ódio."_  
(Milan Kundera)

•••

**Alfheimr, 6 anos atrás.**

A cor alaranjada tocava toda a porção leste da ilha, mas nem mesmo o belo nascer do sol de Alfheimr poderia acalmar o coração do jovem Ben. Ele pousou a nave numa porção costeira do litoral do planeta, em seguida pediu para que Rey permanecesse dentro do veículo.

Kira dormia profundamente, sua respiração era tão leve, mal podia imaginar o tamanho caos da qual era responsável. Rey sorriu torto para Ben e então aproximou a criança em seu colo, a aninhando com os braços, a protegendo do mundo lá fora.

"Eu não demoro." Beijou as costas da mão de sua noiva e olhou em direção à sua filha. Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da bebê passando depois pelos lábios de Rey. Eles permaneceram quietos por um tempo, com suas testas coladas, os olhos fechados. "Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo."

Deixou então a nave e foi seguindo em passos calmos até o topo da ilha para se encontrar com seu tio.

Durante esse período sua cabeça era bombardeada de perguntas sem respostas, preocupações e desespero. Ele tentou por diversas vezes respirar fundo, focar-se no que devia fazer e na força que ele precisava para isso. Afinal, não estava mais respondendo apenas por si mesmo, mas também em nome de Rey e Kira, agora sua  _família_ , a mais importante coisa de sua vida.

Ele então o avistou. Luke estava admirando o horizonte, a imensidão azul do oceano enquanto afagava a barba com o olhar pensativo. Ben paralisou, esperando Luke terminar qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo.

"Ben!?" Ele perguntou olhando lentamente para trás. "Ben! Sabia que estava ai!" Ele abriu um sorriso e começou a andar em direção à seu sobrinho. "Então era isso o que a  _força_  estava tentando me dizer, você chegaria em breve." Ele o abraçou e tapeou suas costas. "Ora, Ben!" Ele analisou o rapaz de baixo a cima. "Onde estão suas roupas?" Ele riu. "Parece até seu pai vestido desta forma. E... Rey, onde ela está?"

Neste segundo Ben baixou o olhar e encarou o solo.

"Bem, ela..." ele tentou falar mas foi interrompido pelo nó que se formava em sua garganta. "Precisamos conversar."

Então esta foi a vez de Luke fechar a expressão. Ele franziu o cenho e perguntou:

"O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?"

"Sim, está." Ben respondeu rapidamente. "Ela está na nave."

"Na nave? Ora, por que não está aqui ainda?"

Ben então começou a andar enquanto conduzia seu tio pelo ombro até a ponta da rocha, onde juntos poderiam admirar o horizonte.

"Nós..." sua voz tremia em conjunto com suas pernas. "Nós não viemos para ficar, tio Luke."

O mais velho levantou os olhos, tentando ler em Ben as informações.

"Como não?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu lhe peço desculpas. Eu quero agradecer pelo acolhimento, pelos ensinamentos e principalmente por ter nos ensinado a ser tudo o que somos hoje, mas..." ele pausou, respirou fundo. "Nós não poderemos continuar vivendo aqui."

"Do que está falando, Ben? Você e Rey? Esta me assustando!"

"Eu, Rey e..." ele engoliu em seco. " _Kira_." O último nome saiu rasgando sua garganta.

Luke franziu o cenho de novo, não compreendendo o sentido nas palavras de Ben. O sobrinho parecia muito confuso, e suas expressões lhe revelavam certa desconfiança.

"Kira?"

Os olhos de Ben se arregalaram enquanto ele sugava o ar. Ambos optaram pelo silêncio. Luke, com o olhar, implorando por uma resposta e Ben lutando contra sua covardia para contar.

"Bem... eu não queria que isso tivesse chegado tão longe... Eu só quero que tente entender."

"Está realmente me assustando." Ele disse num tom mais agressivo. "Ora, conte logo."

"Eu e Rey... nós agora... somos uma..." Ele apertou os lábios, cerrou os punhos, lutou contra seu bloqueio. "Somos uma família agora. Ela, eu e... Kira."

Demorou um pouco, Luke analisando o sobrinho por um tempo quando a pergunta que Ben não queria ouvir finalmente chegou:

"Quem é Kira?"

Ele sussurrou e Ben encheu o peito ao dizer:

"Nossa filha."

Então tudo desabou. A incredulidade bateu de frente com os seus pensamentos de Luke e o fez desviar o olhar de Ben. Não conseguiu olhar em sua face. Ele se virou e permaneceu quieto, pensando, enquanto Ben desesperadamente esperava alguma reação, alguma palavra, fosse ela a pior de todas. Apesar do século que pareceu ter passado, demoraram apenas alguns segundos para que Luke dissesse:

"Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?"

"Não é brincadeira..." ele fungou ao impedir que uma lágrima caísse. "Eu e Rey... eu deixei que isso acontecesse... não imaginávamos que..."

"Fui tolo em ignorar minha intuição." Luke o interrompeu, o tom agressivo. "Eu deveria ter dado mais atenção aos meus pensamentos no dia em que ela se tornou sua aprendiz." Luke deixava as palavras voarem com o vento. "Eu soube naquele instante que algo havia mudado. Burrice a minha achar que eu estava exagerando."

"Não foi..."

"Cale a boca, agora vai me ouvir!" Ele se virou de modo rude para encarar Ben, que quando interrompido calou-se e olhou para baixo, submetendo-se a ouvir, impedindo-se de interrompê-lo. "Confiei o treinamento de Rey a você, apostei tudo em vocês. Seriam incríveis, Ben Solo, incríveis!"

"Eu sei, eu não quis..."

"Eu não terminei de falar." Interrompeu novamente se aproximando. "E então você chega com a cara limpa para apenas me informar que não irão mais voltar? Só pode estar brincando."

"Não podemos ficar aqui..."

"É claro que não podem." Rosnou. "Vocês quebraram um dos maiores preceitos do código. Já foi dito tantas vezes, quer maior exemplo do que o seu avô? Olhe só o que esse tipo de amor fez com ele, Ben. Nós não nascemos para isso, estamos aqui para proteger as pessoas, não para nos darmos ao luxo da carne."

"Não posso evitar amá-la tanto, meu tio."

"É claro que não pode, agora não há volta mesmo. Devia ter se privado disso no início, podia ter confiado em mim, daríamos um jeito! Agora não há mais o que fazer." Ele apertou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Eu tive medo..." Ele chorou. "Me desculpe, Grã-Mestre. Por favor entenda!"

"Não sou seu Grã-Mestre. Sou apenas seu tio agora."

"Não faça isso comigo." Sua agonia crescia.

"Vá embora, Ben." Ele tirou seus olhos do jovem, apoiando um das mãos em uma rocha ao se sentar, totalmente devastado e decepcionado. A outra mão estava em seu peito, que doía em agonia. "Vá fazer a única coisa que lhe resta agora, cuidar de sua família."

Ben não desobedeceu. Ele começou a andar no sentido contrário, quebrado e desiludido. Devia ter escutado sua noiva, Luke nunca entenderia, nunca o  _apoiaria_.

Seguiu em passos determinados, mas antes de deixar o local de fato ele deixou seu último questionamento:

"Não quer nem conhecê-la!?" Ele fungou. "Não quer conhecer Kira?"

"Não posso fazer isso, não agora." Luke retornou o olhar para longe. "Apenas... Cuide dela, Ben. Não deixe que a criança se torne um mal."

Após isso Ben seguiu até sua família. Quando entrou na nave deparou-se com o olhar preocupado de Rey. Ele não precisou dizer nada pra que ela entendesse. Seus olhos cansados expressavam o sentimento horrível que lhe dominava.

Rey apenas teve certeza da dimensão do problema quando Ben se aproximou de Kira, a tomando em seus braços e colando sua testa na dela. Ele ficou  em silêncio por um tempo, mas momentos depois desatinou a chorar. Chorou desesperado, com os olhos apertados e as mãos ao redor de sua pequena.

Depois de algum tempo voltaram a Gesin, buscando o apoio do povo de Maverins. É claro que eles não negariam abrigo. Ben prometeu que os auxiliaria em qualquer coisa, que tudo que precisassem poderiam contar com eles. Prometeu que não mediria esforços para proteger aquele povo e agora ele os consideraria como sua família, até que conseguissem um lugar para se estabelecer.

Madame Punfrey, muito justa e sabia, deu um belo sermão em Ben. Disse o quanto aquilo era perigoso na vida de um jedi. Que não deveria ter cedido a certos luxos mas que jamais negaria abrigo a um amigo e, além do mais, Kira houvera nascido em seus braços, no povoado de Maverins. Se tornando, assim, uma parte daquela gente.

•••

**Base da Resistência, tempos presentes.**

"Eles estão planejando algo muito maior, estão realmente focados nisso!" Poe dizia gesticulando por cima do holograma que revelava um pouco sobre a engenharia da base da Primeira Ordem. "Temos que ter muita cautela, principalmente agora. Precisamos de um plano mais eficaz para tirar Rey com segurança de lá quando chegar a hora."

"Rey e Ben, querido." Leia o interrompeu.

"Enfim..." Poe respondeu sem muita animação na fala, não se importava com Ben, não mesmo.

"Estamos sem sinais nenhum dela, nem Luke está conseguindo contata-la. Estou preocupada."

"Acha que ela pode estar correndo perigo?" Finn indagou.

"Não!" Ela sorriu pelo canto da boca. "Acredito que ela esteja sabendo lidar com tudo aquilo. Eu espero..."

"General Leia, deveria se preocupar apenas com a menina!" O general Kaleb, um dos principais cargos da resistência, tomou liberdade para falar. "Que seus interesses pessoais não interfiram com os planos da Resistência."

Leia sentiu um formigado começar em suas bochechas. Ela cruzou os braços ainda fitando-o, com os olhos escuros fixados nos claros do general.

"Poe, Finn, Arkbar, Owen." Leia suspirou. "Aqueles que eu não citei o nome retirem-se imediatamente." Era visível o desapontamento no olhar de Kaleb, o general sentiu-se descartado e não hesitou em lançar um olhar de desprezo para Leia. "O resto eu quero que pense em um plano, estudem o nosso material. Precisamos invadir aquela base. C3PO, fique você também."

"Sim, princ... general."

A porta se fechou e então Leia fez questão de tranca-la.

"Temos algo muito importante a tratar agora..." ela olhou para Owen. "Recebemos informações recentemente de que a Primeira Ordem está atrás de uma peça muito importante para a reconstrução de um império. Owen, por favor, fale melhor sobre isso."

Owen Kenobi, irmão mais novo do velho Obi Wan, o sábio jedi, era um membro da Resistência. Era o braço direito de Leia. Ele se aproximou enquanto todo seu corpo tremia. Seria aquela realmente a hora certa para de tocar no assunto? Seriam aquelas as pessoas que ele deveria realmente confiar?

"Owen precisa de um favor nosso e nós iremos ajudá-lo." Leia complementou.

"Que favor é esse?" Poe perguntava focado. "É claro que o ajudaremos, não recusamos um pedido de um companheiro, pode confiar em nós, Owen." Poe tentou conforta-lo ao perceber o evidente nervosismo no senhor.

"A peça principal de que a general está falando é na verdade uma garota." Engoliu em seco. "Uma menininha... Ela é minha neta."

"Sua neta?" Arkbar indagou.

"Sim..." Owen respirou por alguns segundos enquanto tentava recuperar a fala. "Ela tem seis anos de idade, apenas. Eles a chamam de 'A princesa perdida'."

"Princesa perdida?" Poe indagou.

"Sim, Poe. É algo ligado ao Império, ligado à minha esposa e a avó paterna de Kira." Leia sorriu para si mesma disfarçadamente.

"Por que sua neta teria alguma relação com o Império?" Finn perguntou e Leia fixou seu olhar em Owen, que fez o mesmo.

Leia sorriu e depois olhou para baixo começando a dizer:

"Há coisas que é melhor mantermos em baixa guarda, por enquanto. Na hora certa entenderão o porquê." Em seguida Owen tirou de seu casaco uma pequena agenda, e em sequência, quando a abriu, retirou uma singela fotografia da garotinha.

Aparentava possuir entre 3 ou 4 anos, e então colocou-a no meio da mesa. "Esta é a minha neta. Não fazemos ideia por onde começar a procurar. Pensamos em Gesin, o planeta em que ela nasceu, mas..." Naquele instante Poe se aproximou e tomou a fotografia em sua mão. "Mas não sabemos o que aconteceu depois do massacre de um clã milenar que ocorreu há dois anos."

"Espere!" Poe exclamou, com o olhar apreensivos, o cenho cerrado. "Kira!  _Kira_  é a sua neta?"

Leia e Owen imediatamente encararam Poe.

"Conhece ela?" Perguntou Owen movimentando-se na direção de Poe, desesperado por uma resposta.

"Sim, eu conheço." Ele continuava a encarar a foto. "Kira é uma Kenobi?" Ele olhou para todos os membros da sala. "Tudo faz sentido agora. É por isso que Lor San Tekka tinha tanto interesse em mandar a garota para sua 'verdadeira família'."

"San Tekka?" Leia perguntou. "Então ele a achou?"

"Sim." Poe abriu um largo sorriso. "E há poucos meses eu a vi em Jakku, pela última vez."

"Jakku!" Owen exclamou com os braços abertos. "Ótimo, é para lá que iremos então!"

•••

**Base da Primeira Ordem, tempos atuais.**

Os lençóis na cama de Rey estavam encharcados, ela pingava de suor. Kylo ouviu os seus gritos e correu para socorre-la como das outras vezes. Quando chegou, o jovem a viu agonizando, gritando e arranhando-se com as unhas.

Ele correu até ela e segurou seus braços até que a jovem se acalmasse e aos poucos começasse a acordar. Quando seus olhos se abriram ela pulou para trás com o susto que levou ao vê-lo, mas, segundos depois, ela o abraçou e agradeceu consigo mesma por ele estar ali.

"Pesadelos de novo?" Ele perguntou sentando-se na cama.

"Eu acho que sim." Respondeu exausta, limpando de sua testa as gotas de suor. "Eu gritei?"

"Muito." Ele riu e ela apertou os lábios, cerrando o cenho. "Não se preocupe, só eu a ouvi."

"Menos mal." Disse num tom singelo.

Depois dessa resposta ambos continuaram a se olhar, desta vez, no fundo dos olhos. Kylo permitiu-se analisar cada detalhe do rosto de Rey, impedindo-se de rolar os olhos para outro lugar em constrangimento, e para sua surpresa, Rey também não tentou disfarçar.

"O que é isso?" Ben perguntou pegando em sua mão o pingente que pendia em um cordão de ouro que Rey estava vestindo. Ele era um pingente retangular, com a insígnia da Resistência.

"Ah, isso é..." Ela se assustou, tirando rapidamente de sua mão o objeto.

"É o meu cordão. Eu me lembro dele, foi a General..."

"A General Leia quem me deu..." Rey o interrompeu. "Sua  _mãe_."

Kylo seguiu o olhar novamente para Rey, fitando-a com a expressão séria.

"Como conseguiu isso?" Perguntou.

"A general me ofereceu quando eu estava abrigada na base da Resistência. Disse que te ajudava com os pesadelos, achou que pudesse me ajudar também." Ela estava nervosa, trêmula e com medo. "Mas eu não preciso de nada da Resistência então pode jogar fora se quiser."

"Não!" Ele a interrompeu. "Pode ficar com ele, só não deixe que Hux a veja usando isso, tudo bem?"

"Sim." Ela concordou.

Novamente ficaram em silêncio. Rey colocou o cordão por dentro da blusa e então Kylo voltou a encara-la, esperando qualquer atitude.

"E então... falando em Hux... Descobriu o que aconteceu? Aquele atentado, o que foi aquilo?"

"Ah, sim!" Kylo suspirou. "Não precisa se preocupar com isso, foi um ataque interno." Ele rolou os olhos. "Na verdade não sei o que é pior. Mas pelo menos não foi ninguém da Resistência tentando tirar você de mi..." Ele se assustou se enrolando com as palavras. "Quero dizer, tirar você da Primeira Ordem." Sem graça Rey olhou para o lado, quebrando o contato visual. "Bem... eu acho que então... vou indo... A não ser que queira que eu fique."

"Não, tudo bem..." Ela respondeu contra sua vontade. "Pode ir, eu posso lidar com isso." Ela sorriu.

"Tem certeza?" Ela então sorriu tentando disfarçar a mentira, mas Kylo percebeu. "Eu posso ficar..."

"Eu não sei se..." Ela gaguejou. "Não precisa se incomodar."

"Eu  _quero_ ficar."

O coração de Rey se aqueceu e Kylo tentou amenizar a situação explicando diversas vezes que se importava com a sanidade de sua aprendiz e que preferia não deixa-la sozinha com seus pesadelos. Ela então concordou para não estender muito o assunto.

Cada dia aquilo ficava mais perigoso, ambos não conseguiam mais evitar a vontade de ficarem perto. Sabiam que estavam sendo levados para o pior caminho possível mas, mesmo assim, Kylo sentou-se ao lado da jovem na cama, e permaneceu a noite inteira acordado enquanto a jovem adormecia ao seu lado.

•••

**Gesin, 6 anos atrás**

Kira já estava dormindo em seu berço quando Ben se aproximou da mulher, sentada na cama. Ele se sentou por trás dela e a abraçou pela cintura, descansando o queixo na porção de pele entre o pescoço e o ombro. Ela sorriu timidamente e depois envolveu os braços de Ben com os seus, por volta de sua própria cintura, acariciando com os dedos a pele de seu amante.

Ela sentia o ar quente da respiração de Ben contra sua pele, o que fazia deus pelos arrepiar. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, e depois de alguns minutos daquela forma sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Se casaria comigo?" Rey congelou, parou imediatamente de acariciar Ben, ficando sem reação. Encarou o fundo do quarto por um tempo, até que Ben voltasse a falar. "Quer dizer, talvez não seja a hora, mas... não quero te pressionar."

"Não." Rey exclamou. "Tudo bem." Ela sorriu virando um pouco o corpo para olhar nos olhos do homem. "Só... me pegou de surpresa."

"Me desculpe. Vamos esquecer isso, podemos continuar como estamos."

"Não, Ben!" Ela o segurou pelos braços, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto de si. "É claro que eu quero me casar com você."

Ben respirou aliviado, finalmente sorrindo. Em seguida levou sua mão até o rosto da jovem e acariciou sua têmpora.

"Estou pensando em uma cerimônia simples. Depois do casamento de Davina comecei a pensar em algo com você. Sabemos que não será uma cerimônia oficial, legal, mas pelo menos podemos ter algo para nos lembrar."

"Certo." Ela sorriu de novo, o abraçando. "Punfrey sabe disso?"

"Sim, ela disse que seria uma honra realizar nosso casamento nas tradições do povo de Maverins. Diz que somos parte da aldeia."

"Ótimo." Ben soltou Rey de seus braços, deitando-se na cama enquanto cobria-se com o lençol.  "Por que tenho a impressão de que algo está te preocupando?" Rey perguntou.

"A vida está um caos." Ele sorriu forçadamente. "Não há como não se preocupar,  _Renée_."

"Rey..." Ela revirou os olhos. "De onde tirou Renée?" Ela bufou entrando de baixo do lençol para se juntar ao noivo.

"Renée... Renesmy. É um nome estranho, sabe disso não sabe?" Ele sorriu aproximando-se do corpo da jovem, quase encostando seu nariz com o dela.

"Somos todos estranhos." Apertou os olhos. "Mas ultimamente tem estado muito estranho." Ela suspirou.

"Não há com o que se preocupar." Ele tentou confortá-la. "Afinal, nada pode ficar pior do que já está. Não é mesmo?"

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal, gostaria muito de saber o que estão achando da fic. Se possível <3


	18. Busca

_"O brilho do Sol me dará o suficiente para enterrar o meu amor na poeira lunar."_

(Moondust - Jaymes Young)

•••

**Gesin, 6 anos atrás.**

Era primavera, o primeiro dia de primavera, o dia ideal para aquele acontecimento. A primeira coisa que lhe chamou atenção foi o olhar terno da jovem vestida em branco. Singelo, perturbadoramente sedutor. Ela sorriu pelo canto do lábio enquanto pétalas brancas suavemente atingiam seu corpo ao caírem do alto. Ben mordia o interior de sua bochecha tentando aliviar a tensão.

Ela vinha caminhando sozinha, preferiu desta forma, sem uma família para representar, exatamente como chegou ao planeta, e como chegou à Ben Solo anos atrás. A única família de ambos presentes na cerimônia era a pequena menina, repousando no colo de uma jovem Maverin, com os olhos arregalados na direção de sua mãe, sem idade o suficiente para entender tudo aquilo.

Nem um segundo sequer o olhar da jovem desviou para a filha. Naquele momento sua atenção estava no homem em que sairia daquela cerimônia como,  _espiritualmente_ , seu marido.

As pétalas continuaram caindo, mas Rey parou de senti-las em sua pele, ocupada demais sentido apenas o choque de emoções no momento em que seus dedos tocaram o antebraço de Ben. Estes deslizaram em direção aos músculos superiores, arrastando consigo o tecido branco e fino da camisa que ele vestia.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente, ambos deram força ao sorriso já formado. Ele se aproximou lentamente. E ela? Ela fechou os olhos, sabendo que ele depositaria um beijo em sua testa.

Alguns seres se arriscaram em dizer algumas palavras, tentando trazer algum sentido a tudo aquilo ao desejar felicidade aos antigos mestre e padawan, mesmo sabendo o quão perigoso aquilo tinha se tornado.

Momentos depois o casal foi direcionado até o centro da cerimônia, onde uma pilha de toras formava um círculo. Uma tocha foi entregue a eles e, juntos, acenderam o fogo, como faziam os membros de Maverins em suas cerimônias de casamento, simbolizando o início da nova etapa em que o casal estaria entrando.

Em seguida a aldeia toda celebrou a união do novo casal. A alegria era iminente, e no fim do dia todos saíram da cerimônia convictos de que aquilo que a  _Força_  teria unido, jamais poderia ser destruído.

**Jakku, tempos presentes.**

"Não acredito que estamos de volta à Jakku." Poe ouviu as palavras saírem da boca de Finn como um resmungo assim que aterrissaram na areia espessa do deserto. "Por que todos insistem em voltar para Jakku?"

"Agora temos um motivo  _importante_  para estar aqui." Seu companheiro na missão o respondeu, lançando lhe um olhar cansado ao recostar-se na cadeira e respirar fundo. "Nem sei por onde começar. Depois do ataque no vilarejo eu nunca mais a vi. Não sei nem ao certo se ela está viva."

"Eu espero que sim." Finn respondeu coçando o queixo.

"Kylo Ren e toda aquela droga de Primeira Ordem não perdoou nem mulheres e crianças." Poe levantou-se da cadeira, andando em direção à pequena janela da cabine, observando o movimento inexistente lá fora. "Todos que estavam no vilarejo naquela noite devem estar mortos."

"Acredito que nem todos devem ter morrido, eu lembro de ter visto algumas pessoas fugindo para o leste. Temos pelo menos uma chance." Finn tentou conforta-lo mesmo descrente.

Pouco tempo depois os dois saíram da nave, deixando-a longe o suficiente de qualquer atividade suspeita. Logo à frente encontraram um posto qualquer, em que ao lado encontrava-se um bar da mesma forma insignificante.

Os dois resolveram dar uma parada por lá, já estavam andando há um tempo considerável e Poe já não aguentava mais ouvir os protestos de Finn que se sentia cansado. O jovem piloto cedeu, não havia nada que ele não faria por Finn, e então, com seus disfarces, adentraram o local. Este era construído por grandes placas de metal.

Finn foi logo se encostando em um banco no balcão pedindo por uma bebida. O  _bartender_  o olhou com desconfiança e só resolveu se mexer quando Finn tirou de seu bolso um tipo de cartão monetário intergaláctico, que fazia transições e câmbio automaticamente.

"Dinheiro?" O  _bartender_  riu em deboche logo virando os olhos e entregando a Finn a bebida, que de fato era apenas um disfarce, eram inteligentes o suficiente para saber que a temperatura em Jakku era absurdamente alta e trazer consigo suprimentos, mas precisavam de informações, precisavam bancar dois viajantes inúteis. "O que você tem aí? Deixe-me ver."

O velho inclinou-se na direção de Finn para procurar em sua jaqueta alguma coisa de valor, mas Poe foi logo se intrometendo entre os dois para impedir que ele descobrisse qualquer coisa sobre quem o jovem desertor era.

"Vamos deixar isso de lado, senhor..." Ele pigarreou. "Preciso saber de alguém que possa nos arranjar algum veículo, qualquer coisa que nos ajude a percorrer grandes distâncias por aqui. Talvez precisemos."

"Hmmm." O homem murmurou. "O que vai me dar por esta informação?"

Poe bufou virando os olhos e colocando a mão na cintura, pensando, já estava cansado daquele velho que não fazia nada além de tentar passar a perna nos viajantes.

"Só podemos trocar por dinheiro, senhor, e nós temos o necessário para garantir um bom sustento a quem nos ajudar."

O homem voltou a sua posição inicial, pegando um pano para limpar um copo repousado em cima do balcão.

"Está bem, aceitarei o seu dinheiro. Mas não ache que vai me comprar com qualquer mixaria!"

"Mas é claro que não, senhor." Poe lhe lançou um sorriso de lado, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

De início o velho  _bartender_ , que mais tarde descobriram ser dono do bar, relutou em ajuda-los. Toda quantia de dinheiro que lhe ofereciam ele dizia ser pouco, mesmo sabendo que qualquer pessoa naquele planeja jamais teria acesso à tamanha quantia. Poe continuou tentando lhe convencer, até que, quase uma hora depois, conseguiu arrancar algo do velho.

Ele lhes contou que há aproximadamente três quilômetros dali existia um jovem  _Gungan_  que era conhecido por "pegar emprestado" peças de veículos "abandonados" pelas areias de Jakku. O que ele realmente fazia era roubar dos donos as peças enquanto estes se davam por distraídos ou saiam por aí para fazer alguma coisa

Logo se interessaram pelo tal  _Gungan_  ladrão, afinal, precisariam sair dali o mais rápido possível, e precisariam vasculhar por diversos locais para encontrar a menina. E eles  _precisavam_  encontrá-la.

Deixaram o bar logo que conseguiram a localização, entregando ao dono do estabelecimento a quantia negociada, honrando a palavra e assim garantindo que não se meteriam em problemas futuros, afinal, não era seguro que descobrissem que eles eram da resistência.

Seguiram com o máximo que força que podiam até o local onde o  _gungan_ , sem saber, os estaria esperando.

Tempos depois e após três quilômetros aproximadamente andando os parceiros encontraram um local que, aparentemente, tinha um aspecto velho, de abandonado. Era cercado por grades retorcidas que circundavam um galpão grande formado por metal. Quando se aproximaram encontraram algumas pessoas observando peças e utensílios que ali o  _contrabandista_  negociava.

Ao andarem um pouco mais, quase chegando na entrada do galpão, ouviram murmurinhos vindo de dentro deste, uma discussão ali acontecia. O senhor parecia estar bem nervoso batendo o pé na areia enquanto o  _gungan_ , bem mais alto que ele, o ignorava, continuava seus afazeres enquanto dizia que não haveria negociação.

O senhor saiu resmungando quando passou por Finn e Poe, quase derrubando os rapazes quando passou pelo meio deles os empurrando. "Eu vou acabar com a tua espelunca!" O senhor disse por último, antes de deixar completamente o local.

Os parceiros trocaram um olhar confidente e humorado, sabiam conversar pelo olhar, e então seguiram até o  _gungan_ , que agora estava sentado resmungando consigo mesmo.

"Parece que está com problemas." Poe chegou dizendo num tom convidativo.

"E quem são vocês?" Ele perguntou, inclinando-se para trás em desconfiança.

"Somos alguém que não lhe trará problemas ao negociar!" O jovem piloto respondeu. "Precisamos de um veículo leve que percorra grandes distâncias. Ouvimos falar sobre seu...  _trabalho_." Poe pigarreou.

O  _gungan_  estava visivelmente preocupado, mas só se sentiu aliviado após saber quem o havia indicado. Ele se aproximou dos jovens, ainda com um pé atrás, e desatinou a conversar.

"Espero que saibam que eu não me responsabilizo pelo veículo depois que ele sai de minha posse. Não me importará se qualquer coisa acontecer com ele, então não me procurem depois."

Ele os encarou com seus olhos profundos e amarelos e então seguiu para mais perto de Finn, cerrando os olhos, encarando-o, que se sentiu desconfortável, aflito. Ele desviou o olhar e começou a andar pelos veículos, analisando-os como um modo de escape.

"Aquele senhor parece não ter entendido isso, teve um problema com um  _speeder_ barato que quis comprar, é claro que aquela lata-velha daria problema." Poe forçou um sorriso para que fosse bem visto, mas à medida que o  _gungan_  falava, mais ele percebia o quão irritante era sua voz ao modo que entonava as palavras.

"Eu imagino." Poe sorriu de lado. "Bem, o que você tem para nós?"

O  _gungan_  então os parceiros para dar uma olhada nas mercadorias que ele tinha ali. Havia de tudo naquele local, peças da fuselagem de naves, pedaços mecânicos de  _droides_ , motores e até mesmo umas versões bem antigas de  _pods_  contrabandeados. Mas o que realmente Poe e Finn procuravam era algo mais parecido com um  _landspeeder_  ou um  _speeder_  qualquer.

Entre tantos veículos que observaram, acabaram negociando um  _landspeeder_  que parecia estar em boas condições. O  _gungan_ , apesar de não ter medido esforços em tentar passar a perna neles, acabou fechando um acordo recebendo uma quantia satisfatória pela mercadoria que lhes oferecia.

Finn agradeceu à Força por não ter mais a necessidade de andar mais naquela areia cansativa, pelo menos por enquanto. No caminho discutiram sobre a impressão estranha que tiveram sobre aquele  _gungan_ , Poe ainda sentia que teriam um problema possível no futuro, e o que eles menos queriam era ter de enrolar naquele planeta escasso em recursos.

No final da tarde, quase ao fim do pôr do sol, resolveram abrigar-se numa pequena "caverna" que existia a partir  de um amontoado de materiais velhos e retorcidos de uma construção abandonada. Parecia um local vazio e então resolveram dormir por ali mesmo. Revisaram em turnos para que não corressem perigo, mas no fim acabaram adormecendo juntos ao pensarem que ali estavam seguros.

No início da manhã, antes mesmo que o Sol aparecesse por completo, saíram em rumo de algum lugar povoado para dar início às suas buscas. Pararam em diversos locais onde aparentemente existiriam crianças, e mesmo não encontrando Kira receberam diversos pedidos para que levassem aquelas crianças com eles, uma busca desesperada de jovens pais que não aguentavam mais a vida sofrida de suas famílias naquele planeta sem lei.

Era horrível pensar que não podiam ajudar, mas uma vez que Kira fosse resgatada e eles conseguissem ao menos se livrar da Primeira  
Ordem, poderiam um dar início aos planos da Resistência de recuperar a vitalidade dos planetas mais miseráveis.

**Base da Primeira Ordem.**

"Um ataque interno?" Kylo não pôde conter a raiva em suas palavras, e de fato ele não era uma pessoa que se importava muito com sua falta de paciência. "Como deixou que isso acontecesse?"

Seus olhos rolaram em direção ao general, que possuía, apesar de todo aquele distúrbio, um semblante impecável, o respondendo como se todo o controle já estivesse reestabelecido. "Não  _deixamos_  que acontecesse, nossos  _troopers_  são altamente treinados..."

"A realidade não condiz com suas palavras, General." Kylo o interrompeu, furioso, aproximando-se do ruivo.

"Rebeliões internas são inevitáveis. Não podemos prever uma traição."

"Inevitáveis?" Kylo bufou. "A possibilidade de uma traição não deveria ser cogitada! Estamos cegos? E tudo isso por debaixo de nossos narizes." Ele fechou os punhos apoiando-se sobre a mesa de controle e acalmou a voz ao finalizar. "Quantas vezes falei sobre os clones..."

"Os clones são parte de um método ultrapassado." Respondeu Hux sem hesitar, já não olhando mais na face de Kylo Ren.

"Ultrapassada é a forma com que escolheu lidar com as tropas."

"É uma forma honrada de lidar com as tropas"

"Tirar bebês de uma família, obrigá-los a uma vida que não é deles não me parece uma forma honrada."

Ren esperava ser respondido por Hux, qualquer palavra, queria apenas destruir seus argumentos com palavras sábias, mas quis esbofetear a face perfeita daquele general ao constatar sua perceptível falta de interesse. Ao contrário disso, a voz que ouviu era feminina, de alguém que vinha caminhando pela porta dianteira. Mera.

"Quer falar sobre honra, Ren? O que a sucateira está fazendo na nossa sala de reunião?"

"Eu a mandei para lá." Não esboçou qualquer reação, continuou a encarar o painel que informava ao general a atividade das tropas em tempo real.

"Quando ela destruir tudo, mostrar quem realmente ela é, irá se ajoelhar aos meus pés pedindo perdão por não ter me escutado." Ela cruzou os braços. "Ah, e, claro. Aconselho que se apresse. Ela está toda perdida lá, como uma cachorrinha qualquer. Catadora de lixo!" Intimou seu mestre.

Kendrick guiou Kylo pelos braços tentando levá-lo para fora da sala de comando, sabia que se ficasse ali, seu mestre, descontrolado como era, não aguentaria e poderia criar um caos.

Tempos depois Kylo recebeu a informação de que os desertores foram executados sob mandato de Hux. Surtou quando se deu conta de que nem ao menos teve a chance de descobrir mais sobre suas razões.

Talvez uma atitude irracional da parte do general, decidiu acabar com o problema por suas próprias mãos, sem uma chance de julgamento, o que fez com que a desconfiança de Kylo sobre ele começasse a fazer mais sentido em sua cabeça, afinal era um criminoso.

Horas mais tarde os Cavaleiros de Ren se reuniram com Snoke, e Rey foi levada para lá. Quando entrou no salão avistou Snoke sentado em seu trono como de costume, com uma das mãos apoiando sua testa enquanto os dedos deslizavam na pele rugosa como se o velho Lord estivesse pensando.

Os cavaleiros de Ren permaneceram imóveis ao lado do líder supremo, e Kylo Ren localizava a sua direita, o mais próximo dos cavalheiros à Snoke. Ele observava Rey chegar mais perto, com seu coração aflito o fazendo respirar com dificuldade. Ele tentava disfarçar o nervosismo em vê-la ali no meio de todos os sanguinários cavaleiros da ordem, mas o fato de saber que em breve ela se tornaria um deles o acalmava parcialmente.

A jovem aprendiz direcionou seu olhar para Kylo, tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa com o olhar, mas logo em seguida voltar a encarar Snoke, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Então ele falou:

"Esperei por esse dia." Ele mexeu o canto do lábio, formando em sua face um riso sádico.

"Eu também." Rey o respondeu inclinando o queixo para cima, tentando mostrar toda sua confiança.

•••


	19. A Oitava

_"Se eu lhe contasse tudo, você ainda me chamaria de meu amor?_  
Se eu lhe contasse tudo, você me chamaria de louco?"  
(Dark Star - Jaymes Young)

•••

**Gesin, 5 anos atrás.**

Demorou alguns meses até que alguém fosse finalmente conhecer a nova vida de Ben e Rey.

Isolados do mundo, o único que poderia ter alguma informação era Luke, e a partir disso, Ben se perguntava se o tio pudesse ter espalhado a notícia pelo Conselho, ou, ainda pior, ter dito a seus pais.

Era sempre uma incerteza. Quando ouvia algum ruído diferente do comum, corria para a janela, na esperança de que tudo continuaria  _normal_  e não seria nenhum conhecido chegando ao planeta. Mas após vários meses casados e tentando consolidar uma família, algo ocorreu para tirar o sossego de Ben.

No fim da tarde daquele dia, quando as folhas das árvores começaram a cair anunciando a chegada breve do outono, Ben sentiu um calafrio muito forte invadir seu corpo. Era a  _Força_ tentando lhe informar a presença de um conhecido.

 _Não estamos esperando visitas,_ concluiu. E logo após alguns minutos ouviu três batidas na porta.  _Leia._ Pensou.

Seu coração pulou e ele procurou por Rey num instinto. Ela estava no quarto deitada com a bebê, algo que costumava fazer muito agora que não possuíam muita coisa a fazer além da paternidade.

Quando as viu decidiu que as pouparia daquele fatídico possível acontecimento. Ben resolveu encarar sozinho então. Lentamente andou até a porta, engolindo em seco na tentativa de se livrar do nervosismo. Ele encostou sua testa na madeira e fios de cabelos negros lhe caíram sob os olhos.

Pensou, hesitou, segurou a respiração e, quando finalmente a abriu, teve uma grande surpresa. Não era sua mãe do outro lado, mas sim Dana, sua antiga mestra.

Quando se olharam pela primeira vez depois de todo aquele tempo, não precisaram dizer nada para que decifrassem o que cada um estava pensando. Ben temeu que Dana ficasse agressiva, mas para sua surpresa ela permaneceu imóvel.

"O que quer aqui?" Disse ríspido, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Eu vim em paz." Respondeu serena, o que surpreendeu Ben, contando que ele a conhecia muito bem para esperar um cascudo na hora que ela o encontrasse. "Vim para conhecer a menina."

"Foi Luke quem a mandou? Não está satisfeito? Precisa que você venha me dar um sermão também? Afinal é só isso o que fazem agora. Parece que os outros sempre sabem cuidar da minha família melhor do que eu."

"Se controle, Solo!" Disse ríspida, dando um passo à frente em direção à seu antigo aprendiz. "Eu só quero ver com os meus olhos, quero conhecê-la."

"Nós dispensamos!"

Ben virou-se, seguindo em direção ao interior da casa. Ele rolou os olhos quase fechando a porta quando ouviram a voz de Rey vindo de dentro da habitação.

"Ben!? Que barulho é esse?" Então ela foi em direção à porta receber a mulher. "Mestra Dana!" Exclamou em surpresa. "O que faz aqui!?"

"Será que posso entrar?" Ela perguntou.

Rey respirou fundo mas se forçou a lançar um breve sorriso, em seguida afirmou com a cabeça e guiou Dana pelos ombros até o interior de sua humilde habitação. Os olhares de Ben, porém, não eram os melhores. Ele fitou sua esposa a repreendendo, mas ela seguiu firme, ignorando o esposo.

"Amigos são sempre bem-vindos." Rey novamente forçou um sorriso. "Veio para conhecer... hm..." Ela pigarreou. "Nossa..."

"Filha." Ben completou a frase da jovem, agressivo. "Sim, ela veio conhecer Kira." Ele virou o rosto na direção de sua esposa.

"É um belo nome." Dana sorriu para si mesma.

"Eu vou pegar a bebê para que você a conheça, mestra Dana." Rey então foi em direção à Kira que brincava sozinha na cama com um boneco de algodão, algo parecido com um piloto, costurado por seu próprio pai. Ela pegou a bebê no colo e voltou até Dana, que deixou seus olhos brilharem contra todos os seus princípios.

"Não!" Ben exclamou, posicionando-se a frente de Rey e ficando entre as duas mulheres quando sua esposa sugeriu que a moça pegasse a bebê no colo.

"Ben..." Rey disse pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

"Eu não posso deixar..." disse com a voz cansada, o olhar perdido nos olhos de Rey. Em seguida ele virou o rosto, olhando para Dana com determinação. "Veio para matá-la?"

"Não seja desagradável, Ben." Rey rosnou. "Desculpe-me Dana, Ben anda falando umas coisas toscas ultimamente. Está com mania de perseguição." Ela virou os olhos.

Ele cerrou os punhos e Rey saiu de trás dele.

"O garoto sempre foi abusado mesmo, pensa que ligo pro que ele fala? Se fosse em outros tempos já tinha dado uma 'coça' nele." Ela deu um riso irônico e foi retribuída por Rey.

Então Dana paralisou quando a bebê tocou em seus cabelos formados por  _dreads_ púrpura, analisando a textura e comprimento, então seguindo com a mãozinha até o rosto da mulher. Dana, que era uma pessoa meio fechada, conseguiu sorrir feliz ao ato da criança.

Sua mãe, num gesto singelo, permitiu que a antiga mestra de Ben Solo segurasse sua filha no colo. Ainda parecia não saber o que fazer, como se portar. Mas aos poucos Kira foi se adequando ao seu colo e logo encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

"Olá Kira!" Disse num tom suave, Dana a aninhava enquanto acariciava de modo desajeitado os cabelos da bebê, tentando ser agradável com a criança. "Conheço teus pais há tanto tempo. Chega a ser irônico tê-la aqui." Ela olhou para Ben, que media cada uma de suas ações. "Carrega o universo nas costas, não é mesmo?" Agora ela suspendeu a criança no ar, a fazendo ficar de frente com seu rosto, de olhos bem abertos. Kira fixou-se novamente nos dreads coloridos da mestra. "Kira Solo... e Kenobi... e ainda Organa... carrega uma grande linhagem no sangue, uma Skywalker... Amidala... e o outro nome, como se pronuncia mesmo?"

"Okay, já chega." Ben interrompeu se aproximando de Dana enquanto tentava tirar Kira de seu colo. "Já é o suficiente, vou colocá-la para dormir."

Dana virou o corpo para a direita, impedindo que Ben pudesse pegar a menina, avançando alguns passos para o lado e fitando Ben, que ficou furioso.

"Não, Ben!" Rey segurou seu braço. "Dana está indo muito bem, deixe!"

Ele então parou e voltou a sua posição, mesmo contrariado. Mais um tempo se passou enquanto Dana tentava entender toda aquela situação, a menina, aqueles dois jovens que para ela eram apenas duas crianças com um bebê para cuidar. Teve uma leve tontura ao se lembrar dos anos que levou treinando Ben, e a tudo que dedicou pra que ele fosse grande na Ordem Jedi.

Quando percebeu que iria cambalear foi em direção à Ben e lhe entregou a bebê. Rey percebeu o seu mal estar e lhe orientou a se sentar.

"Ela... tem... você sabe, algum tipo de poder!? Sente alguma cosia?" Dana perguntou, um pouco cansada, tonta, enquanto Ben lhe trazia um copo d'água.

"Eu não..." Rey começou a respondê-la virando a cabeça em negação. "Eu não sei. Eu não consigo entender. Sinto algo diferente nela. Ben também sente..." ela olhou para o esposo, que lhe lançava um olhar descontente. "Não é como luz ou trevas, como nada que sentimos quando estamos perto de sensitivos da  _força,_ é... diferente de tudo que já vi."

"Talvez porque ela simplesmente seja normal, apenas um bebê. Espero mesmo que ela não tenha nada de especial, esteja segura de toda esta baboseira." Ben soltou as palavras no ar, nervoso e ao mesmo tempo exausto. O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente até que Ben se recompusesse e percebesse o estado em que estava. "Vamos tomar um chá." Tentou quebrar o clima. Por fim ele respirou. 

Em seguida eles foram até a cozinha e se sentaram à mesa. Rey serviu o chá que estava preparando ainda sob os olhares de reprovação de seu esposo.

"Luke ficou realmente abalado. No início não quis me contar, mas eu sabia que nada estava bem. Certo dia ele comentou sem querer que vocês haviam voltado fazia algumas semanas e eu perguntei por que ele não me avisou. Então ele me contou tudo, ainda muito hesitante." Ela pausou para dar um gole no chá. "Ele se culpa muito..."

"Mas a culpa não é dele." Rey interrompeu. "Pode dizer isso a ele?"

"Eu já disse, Rey. Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso ele continua se culpando. Mas não posso julga-lo. Eu fiquei muito nervosa quando descobri tudo. Fiquei com muita raiva de vocês. Duvidei da minha própria maestria." Ela olhou para Ben. "Mas eu disse então que não tínhamos como saber, que mesmo eu, naquele período, sentindo algo estranho rondando o seu corpo, não consegui identificar. Me abdiquei da culpa. Mas ele..."

"Ele contou para mais alguém?" Ben interrompeu.

"Está querendo saber se ele contou a sua mãe?" Ben baixou o olhar. "Ele não contou, eu disse que quem deveria contar era você. E deve." Lançou lhe um olhar severo.

"Não devo ocupar a cabeça dela com essas coisas, ela tem muito com o que se preocupar."

"Antes de tudo ela é sua mãe. Gostaria de saber, eu tenho certeza." Ela levantou a voz aproximando-se de Ben, que aos poucos cerrava os olhos. "E isso não é um assunto para enchê-la a cabeça. Isto é a sua família agora, a família dela, ela precisa saber, é uma questão de necessidade."

"Nós ainda não decidimos o que vamos fazer, Dana." Rey entrou no meio do diálogo. "Também tem meus pais, que eu nem sei onde estão... é só o tempo de decidirmos onde iremos ficar. Ben está buscando ajuda em Coruscant, conhece uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar."

Dana revirou os olhos ao constatar  _quem_ estava nos planos de seu antigo aprendiz. 

 

**Base da Primeira Ordem.**

O silêncio que se formou no recinto lhe trouxe um certo calafrio à espinha. Sua voz ecoou quando respondeu ao líder supremo, e o fato de ninguém naquele local tê-la interrompido ou feito qualquer comentário impertinente, como comumente Mera faria, trouxe à ela uma estranha sensação de que todo aquele circo e acontecimento era mais do que  _real_.

Ela seria um membro da Ordem, e o fato de conhecer o perigo daquela decisão a fazia hesitar, dando ao seu corpo uma sensação de fervor que vinha de seu sangue, tornando suas bochechas rosadas, e o suor tentando se formar em suas têmporas.

Contudo, ela não podia voltar atrás. Quando chegou à Primeira Ordem meses atrás não imaginou que sairia de lá como oitava na formação dos Cavaleiros de Ren. As coisas deveriam ter sido mais simples, ela pensou, não fazia parte de seus planos e dos planos da Resistência que ela fosse tão longe. E no fundo, o que ela mais temia, era o fato de gostar da sensação. Havia uma  _parte_  dela que ansiava por isso e se sentia acolhida na escuridão.

"Aproxime-se." A voz de Snoke era tão clara quanto rouca, agressiva. Obviamente Rey se sentiu desconfortável, todas as vezes na presença do líder supremo ela se sentia daquela forma, e sabia que devia controlar essa sensação, acabar com esse sentimento. Afinal, este fato seria ainda mais corriqueiro agora.

Ela rolou seus olhos para Kylo, que acenou em afirmação com a cabeça, e só em seguida ela se aproximou do grande mestre.

O silêncio continuou e agora eram seus passos que ecoavam no piso laminado e refletor do grande cômodo. Quando chegou mais próximo baixou-se em um de seus joelhos, evidentemente o reverenciando.

"Está sendo admitida como parte da Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Ren." Kylo Ren começou seu discurso mas a jovem permaneceu seu olhar fixo em seu Líder Supremo, que fazia o mesmo. "Sabe o que isso implica?"

"Sim." Rey o respondeu ainda olhando para Snoke.

"Deve sua total devoção ao lado sombrio agora, e sua lealdade ao nosso Líder Supremo Snoke. Qualquer atitude impensada ou qualquer coisa que tente contra o Senhor ou contra a ordem será interpretada como traição. E a punição será com a morte." Kylo completou, no fim de sua sentença umedeceu os lábios secos de nervosismo.

"Vejo que Kylo Ren fez um belo trabalho. Posso sentir, ah..." o líder supremo suspirou fundo, sorrindo pelo canto do lábio ao fechar os olhos. "Ah sim, eu sinto em você. A escuridão... está crescendo."

Rey finalmente olhou para Kylo, que mais uma vez afirmou com a cabeça tentando lhe dar conforto. Ela voltou a olhar para Snoke e sorriu malignamente, um sorriso tão pequeno e disfarçado que somente ela poderia ter percebido.

"Sim, mestre. Eu também sinto." Ela encarou cada membro da Ordem, analisando cada face até parar em Mera. Lançou-lhe um sorriso ainda mais perverso e em seguida voltou à sua principal atenção.

"Deverá cooperar com a Primeira Ordem totalmente agora. Isso significa destruir qualquer inimigo da Ordem, até mesmo seus  _amiguinhos_  da Resistência." Kylo disse com desdém. 

"Não falharei." Ela respondeu.

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente até Snoke pedir que Rey se aproximasse. A jovem se levantou e seguiu em passos firmes até seu líder supremo. Quanto mais próximo chegava, mais o desconforto tomava lugar em seu estômago. Pela primeira vez não lutou contra aquele sentimento, contra a ardência que sentia em cada veia de seu corpo, faria aquilo até aceitar a sensação, mesmo que fosse ruim.

_A dor precisa ser sentida._

E a dor estaria ali para lhe dar forças, para entrar de cabeça naquilo tudo e conseguir crescer perante à Primeira Ordem. Precisava crescer perante à Kylo Ren, só desta forma poderia entender o lado sombrio que insistia em sugar a alma de Ben Solo.

Ela faria, mesmo que precisasse deixar seus demônios tomar conta de sua mente, corpo e alma. Ela estava ali por ele, e só sairia de lá com ele, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário ceder à morte.

Segundos depois o líder declinou-se em seu trono, inclinando seu torso na direção da jovem, levando sua mão até o rosto daquela sucateira de Jakku, que agora era seu mais valioso investimento. Ele a tinha nas mãos, e ela era tudo o que ele mais queria.

Rey fechou os olhos quando os dedos pálidos e gélidos do velho lord finalmente lhe tocaram a pele quente das bochechas. Focou toda sua energia em suas ações para que não demonstrasse qualquer sinal de nojo com o ato. Apenas permaneceu quieta e engoliu um em seco antes que ele pudesse finalmente dizer:

"Tenho grandes planos para você, Esme Ren." 

•••

**Gesin, 5 anos atrás.**

O tempo gélido daquela noite de início de outono convidou Ben a se sentar perto da lareira. Como já estava muito escuro, a única companhia do que homem além do fogo era a luz da lua, que adentrava à habitação dando-lhe um tom alvo misturado com o alaranjando das chamas.

Ele estava sentado na poltrona com o braço apoiado no encosto enquanto a mão sustentava sua testa e ele apertava os olhos ao pensar. Em sua outra mão havia um copo, preenchido de alguma bebida que pudesse tranquilizar sua cabeça enchendo-a de álcool. Talvez não a melhor solução, mas a única que encontrou naquela situação.

Por sua vez, Rey já repousava em sua cama após um longo dia ajudando as mulheres de Gesin a colher o que sobrou do verão antes que as folhas outonais cobrissem toda a porção de terra da ilha.

Ben estava tão cansado. Todo aquele acontecimento de mais cedo fez suas paranoias voltarem a tona. A vinda de Dana não fez nada bem à sua consciência. Agora ele se sentia mal por saber que Luke se culpava pelo fato de Kira existir. Também lhe assombrava a necessidade de contar aos seus pais que agora ele não seguiria mais o caminho que houveram escolhido para ele. Lhe assombrava o fato de se sentir responsável por duas vidas além da sua agora e também por se sentir incapaz de trazer uma boa vida à sua família.

Todo aquele tempo em Gesin se tornou um inferno para sua sanidade mental. 

Ben não conseguia se contentar com pouco, com a vida pacata que o planeta lhes oferecia. Ele, Ben Solo, que de certo modo houvera nascido na realeza, em sua cabeça não aceitava a vida simples que estava levando. Ele queria levar as duas com ele, ver Kira crescer em meio à exuberância dos planetas em que ele cresceu antes de ir para a Academia. Nada do que a calma de Gesin lhe oferecia parecia ser o suficiente. E o sentimento de incapacidade era o que mais lhe corroía. 

Após um tempo Ben ouviu um murmurar vindo do quarto de sua filha. Ele levantou a cabeça olhando ao redor, sendo atingido por uma leve tontura. Depois de se recuperar, o homem se levantou, e em passos calmos foi até o quarto da criança.

Ben encontrou Kira sentada dentro do berço, com o boneco do piloto em suas mãos, um parceiro inseparável, e por fim as bochechas rosadas devido à força de seu choro. Ela já estava cansada, pelo que parecia, o que fez Ben se perguntar por quanto tempo a bebê houvera chorado sem que ele percebesse.

Ele então a aninhou em seu colo, naturalmente fazendo com que a garotinha parasse de chorar. Ela tocou o rosto de seu pai e em alguns segundos lágrimas surgiram nos olhos do homem, caindo em direção à suas bochechas e cobrindo a mãozinha da menina.

Ela sorriu ao dizer:  _papa!_

Ele não queria chorar, mas a pressão em sua cabeça era tanta que não podia mais se segurar. Por meses tentou se conter, parecer forte para que sua família confiasse nele, mas, naquela noite em particular, aguentar a súplica de seu coração foi impossível.

Ben continuou a observar a menina, andando em passos lentos até a janela. Com a garotinha agarrando seus braços, Ben a colocou de frente para o vidro, olhou para as estrelas induzindo que sua filha fizesse o mesmo e então começou a falar:

"A galáxia é muito maior do que você pode imaginar, Kira." Ele sorriu entre as lágrimas que deslizavam em seus lábios. "Vou levá-la para conhecer cada planeta deste universo, você merece muito mais do que Gesin pode lhe oferecer." Ele apertou as pálpebras e beijou a bochecha da garotinha. "Farei tudo por você e sua mãe, fortalecerei a nossa família." Ben girou Kira em seu colo a fazendo olhar em seus olhos, quietinha, como se as palavras de seu pai fossem claras para ela. "Eu vou te dar o universo, Kira.  _Eu_   _prometo_."

•••


	20. Sanguessuga

**Base da Primeira Ordem**

Aquela era mais uma fatídica noite que acabara em vinho, apenas Rey e ela mesma em seu quarto, saboreando daquela maravilha divina da qual teve conhecimento quando chegou na ordem. A bebida dos deuses, era incrível o gosto e como rapidamente subia à sua cabeça e a fazia esquecer das dores. Uma felicidade amarga lhe fazia ferver o sangue, a fazendo rir de qualquer coisa, mesmo que sozinha ou sem um motivo aparente.

Ela era uma oitava, repetia isso para si mesma diversas vezes todos os dias, convencendo-se de que as coisas precisariam mudar e que ela devia seguir a risca os preceitos de seu novo líder se quisesse chegar a algum lugar com toda aquela farsa.

Ficou definido que Rey continuaria seu treinamento com Kylo Ren, a única diferença é que teria sessões extras com o mestre Snoke, afim de despertar os sentimentos das trevas mais ainda em seu interior. E assim foi.

Achava tudo isso de certa forma patético, tinha para si que era impossível que a escuridão fosse maior que a luz. Convicta de que seu lugar era ao lado da Resistência,   _jamais_ reivindicaria de seus ideais afim de seguir uma Ordem Absolutista e desprovida de qualquer justiça social.

Ela não faria parte na ascensão de um ilusório Império.

Um considerável tempo então se passou, e a jovem agora possuía sua própria posição dentro da Ordem, assim como um traje próprio, exclusivamente pensado para ela, e pelo menos três vezes na semana tinha de se apresentar à Snoke, reuniões que lhe faziam tremer a espinha. Era sempre uma surpresa, ora uma simples conversa, ora uma sessão de tortura mental.

Duas batidas abafadas entraram em sua cabeça alta pelo álcool, fazendo-a sibilar com a dor que sentiu. Logo foi a voz que a incomodou.

"Rey, o que está fazendo?" E aquela voz era insuportavelmente familiar.

Era Kylo Ren adentrando seu quarto, agora oficialmente um quarto adequado a um membro da Ordem de Cavaleiros de Ren. Ele a encontrou embalada em um lençol, sentada no chão, fleumática. Seus cabelos completamente bagunçados e, ao lado esquerdo, a garrafa de vinho caída no chão.

Assim como quando chegou ao quarto, continuou com a visão da jovem com o olhar fixado na janela, completamente entretida com a imagem do planeta que orbitavam lá fora. Não fosse pela ressaca, talvez ela nem o teria percebido ali.

"Onde encontrou isso?" Ele se aproximou dela, abaixando-se até alcança-la no chão. Ele pegou a garrafa de vinho pela metade e ela finalmente o olhou. "Se te pegam bebendo..."

"O que?" Forçou para que as palavras saíssem, sendo quase impedida pela enxaqueca. Então Kylo a segurou pelos braços, tentando ajudá-la a se levantar, mas viu que seria inútil no segundo em que ela cambaleou.

Resolveu carregá-la no colo e levá-la até sua cama, foi então que seus olhos se encontraram e ele viu a face cansada de sua aprendiz, olheiras fundas como quem não estivesse conseguindo dormir por dias. Ele sabia o que significava, já tinha visto aquela expressão antes, em seu próprio rosto, no espelho.

"O que estão fazendo com você?" Ele sussurrou horrorizado, mas ela não respondeu, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, seus olhos se fecharam em cansaço.

Ele então a depositou sobre os lençóis e permaneceu por um tempo a contempla-la. Ele a cobriu e então ela segurou suas mãos por debaixo das dela, em seguida fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

Vê-la sofrer corroía sua alma.

Após um tempo ele tentou se levantar mas ela o impediu o segurando pela mão. Ele a obedeceu, mas algum tempo depois tentou novamente pedindo que ela tentasse dormir pois o próximo dia seria cheio, e traria consigo diversas obrigações. Desta vez ele não iria ficar como das outras, ela precisava passar por aquilo.

No dia seguinte a dor continuou, e assim seguiu com ela. Rey foi direcionada até a sala do líder supremo para ter finalmente seu primeiro desconforto do dia. Desta vez acompanhada de Ren.

Quando adentraram ao salão, avistaram o líder sentado em seu trono, pretorianos ao lado fazendo sua guarda e Mera o mais próximo do mestre finalizando uma conversa.

"Daremos prioridade ao resgate da menina. Estarei partindo em missão a Jakku e irei encontrá-la. Com licença." Mera o reverenciou por fim e virou-se, seguindo até a porta e cruzando o caminho com Rey e Kylo.

As duas se olharam, e Rey preparou um bloqueio mental para enfrentar qualquer imbecilidade de Mera. Mas não veio. Pelo contrário, a jovem a olhou e abaixou a cabeça, aparentemente em demonstração de respeito. Ela continuou seu caminho e então saiu da sala.

"Esme Ren! E seu fiel mestre Kylo Ren..." Exclamou contente, quase eufórico. "É ótimo recebê-los logo no início do dia."

Eles se abaixaram em seus joelhos, o reverenciando. Kylo pôs-se à frente de Rey.

"Solicitou nossa presença." Respondeu Kylo. "Não pude deixar de ouvir. Mera está indo a Jakku? Algum problema?"

"Nada com que deva se preocupar. Só alguém que queremos trazer a bordo." Então Snoke levantou-se de seu trono, aproximando-se da dupla e fazendo um gesto para que eles se levantassem. "Ficarão feliz em conhecê-la.  _Kira_. A nossa princesa."

Snoke terminou a sentença sorrindo e andando lentamente em direção à garota, Rey quase podia sentir sua respiração. Ela se sentiu enjoada, provavelmente efeito da presença de Snoke...  _provavelmente_.

"Então acharam a princesa de que tanto falavam?" Kylo perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção de Snoke.

"Sabe o que significa este nome? Já o ouviu antes?" Ele se aproximou do ouvido de Rey, falando grosso demais para uma pergunta convidativa.

Os guardas continuaram parados, observando, enquanto Rey analisava cada componente da estrutura daquela sala, procurando uma saída de escape. Ela retornou seu olhar ao velho lord e então o respondeu, meio desnorteada:

"Devo ter escutado algumas vezes."

"Pois bem. Há um belo significado por trás deste nome. Na verdade ele possui diversas origens e significações." Ele lançou um olhar para Kylo, provocativo. "Uma das mais conhecidas é a explicação de que o nome remete a algo de plena autoridade, dando ao portador deste nome a filosofia de que ele possua alguma posição..."

"...superior a qualquer outro indivíduo. É, minha mãe sempre achou este nome bonito." Kylo o interrompeu, corajosamente. "Por que estamos falando disso?"

"Exato." Ele sorriu para Kylo "Tem boa memória, meu caro aprendiz." Voltou sua atenção à garota. "Há ainda lugares que explicam a origem do nome como uma adaptação da palavra Rei em algumas línguas espalhadas pela galáxia, assim como Rey."

"Assim como Rey..." Kylo sussurrou para si mesmo e então Snoke o repreendeu com o olhar, fazendo com que ele agora pusesse toda sua atenção no chão.

Ela meneou a cabeça, prestando atenção mesmo sem saber do que eles estavam falando.

"E de fato a portadora deste nome possui uma grande relevância, mesmo que seja tão nova. E a realeza está mesmo em seu sangue."

Ele finalmente se sentou.

"Sabe por que lhe nomeei desta forma? Como Esme Ren?"

Kylo movimentou apenas os olhos, agora interessado nas palavras de Snoke.

"Não, meu líder."

"Esme é como uma metáfora. Traz uma denotação de algo valioso, literalmente significa pedra preciosa, e é exatamente o que você significa para a ordem. Ter você entre nós nos custa muito, e é essencial na criação de uma nova ordem, sinto-me tolo por não ter percebido antes."

"Não entendo como posso ser tão importante para a Ordem."

"Ficará feliz em conhecer a jovem Kira, pretendemos trazê-la o quanto antes pudermos." Ele se levantou novamente, agora se aproximando. "Vocês são tão parecidas! Ela também não me deixa entrar na mente dela."

E então ela continuou sã por apenas um segundo. Todo e qualquer som que pudesse existir naquela sala, como a voz de Snoke, ou a respiração de Kylo, até mesmo o som de seus próprios pensamentos se esvaíram, e ela se viu numa situação de impotência tão grande que todos os seus sentidos pareceram desaparecer.

Ela não ouvia, assim como não podia falar, ou até mesmo enxergar. Não sentia mais a temperatura do ambiente em sua pele, e não podia responder aos estímulos de seu cérebro. Seu corpo flutuou, inundado por dor, ardência e desespero. Ela estava sufocando enquanto Snoke depositava nela apenas parte de toda sua força.

Ela estava imobilizada e sua agonia crescia a cada segundo. Lentamente foi recuperando seus sentidos, e assim seus ossos pareciam querer rasgar a carne de seu corpo, seu sangue parecia corroê-la como ácido e seus pulmões pareciam que iriam explodir a medida que ela tentava inspirar. O que lhe restou fazer foi gritar. Um grito ensurdecedor, provido de uma tortura mil vezes pior que a primeira vez que ele a fez sentir algo como aquilo.

Seu grito fez com que Kylo se levantasse, mas Snoke estava tão entretido com aquilo que fazia que não percebeu a ação do aprendiz. O jovem tendeu a se aproximar no corpo de Rey, mas repreendeu-se antes que aquilo pudesse piorar as ações do velho.

Lá, imóvel, ele via o corpo da jovem levitando, banhado ao desespero. Seus dentes rangiam a medida que ele tentava se controlar, as veias de seus pulsos saltadas em razão da força com que cerrava os punhos. Ele queria pará-lo.

Aquilo tudo durou apenas 5 segundos, mas para Rey pareceu uma eternidade. Apenas percebeu que estava livre quando seu corpo se chocou bruscamente com o chão, fazendo sua cabeça quicar. Segundos depois ela tentou se levantar, tossindo pela falta de ar e inspirando desesperadamente.

"Devia me agradecer por eu tê-la deixado viva. Não quero menos que sua total devoção. Estarei de olho em você." Ele disse num tom ameaçador. "Quero vê-la novamente amanhã, e não deixe de treinar com Kylo Ren. Quero te tornar a melhor daqui."

•••


	21. O Maniqueísta

_Podemos facilmente perdoar uma criança que tem medo do escuro;  
_ _a real tragédia da vida é quando os homens têm medo da luz_.  
(Platão)

•••

**Jakku, tempos presentes.**

Bem cedo naquele dia, quando o Sol nascia anunciando o fim da intensa escuridão da noite mal iluminada, as malas do senhor Lorenzo balbuciavam por suas costas à medida que ele voltava para cada cômodo de sua habitação harmonicamente improvisada, procurando por mais um de seus pertences que ele faria questão de não esquecer na casa.

Afinal, ele estava partindo, mesmo sem saber a rota ou o destino, tudo que fazia era, desesperado, tentar sair de lá. Precisava fugir, ou como preferia dizer a si mesmo, ausentar-se temporariamente. Não havia mais segurança para ele em Jakku, em questão de segundos o destino da galáxia poderia ser corrompido devido sua falta de atenção.

Até mesmo a existência de sua morada já não seria mais concisa nem lógica. Estava ali de favor, pela sorte de possuir genes aristocráticos de sua importante família correndo por seu sangue, pela existência de sua prima, a última pessoa viva de seu nome da qual se lembrava. Apenas aquilo lhe garantiu a sobrevivência. Vivia de favor, cuja única responsabilidade era guardar um bem precioso para a jovem, mas apesar de seus mínimos esforços e desta ser sua "única" e "simples" responsabilidade, ele conseguiu perder este bem.

Dirigiu-se mais uma vez até o quarto até se lembrar da última gaveta que não havia vasculhado. Quando a abriu encontrou o boneco feito algodão e retalhos que representava um piloto da resistência, o antigo companheiro de sono da sua companheira de moradia, Kira. Nunca imaginara o quanto a menina, tão inútil e insignificante como ele mesmo dizia, faria falta em sua vida.

Por fim apanhou o boneco e seguiu apressado em direção à porta com todos os pertences amarrados em sacos ao corpo. Estava determinado e ao mesmo tempo desesperado, quase sufocando-se com sua respiração acelerada. Olhou mais uma vez para trás e então abriu a porta. Mas não foi apenas a areia do deserto que viu quando o fez, mas também a personificação do demônio em seus sonhos, a própria razão pela qual estava fugindo, Melyrane Devift, sua prima, ou Mera, como exigia ser chamada agora.

Houve um tempo em que Mera Ren era uma pessoa agradável. Apesar de sempre ter tido uma grande tendência ao lado sombrio, Mera soube conviver harmonicamente com seus companheiros da Ordem no início.

Melyrane Devift pertencia a uma família abastada e muito influente de Hosnian. Seus pais pouco tinham tempo para se dedicar aos filhos, motivo pelo qual, somado às influências de seu próprio irmão, Aquil, Melyrane desenvolveu sua tendência nata para o mal.

Com uma habilidade enorme de persuasão, Melyrane logo cedo aprendeu a se virar sozinha. Ela era ótima com as palavras, uma oradora nata. Tirava proveito de seu dom todas as vezes que lhe fosse necessário.

Ela e seu irmão viviam por si sós, desde muito cedo aprendendo a se virar sozinhos quando não podiam contar com a ajuda dos pais. Seu irmão possuía tendências ainda maiores para o mal, fazendo com que ela o seguisse em todos os seus planos. Se não fosse por infortúnios do futuro, talvez hoje ele seria um dos maiores cavaleiros da Primeira Ordem.

Melyrane fora sempre muito ambiciosa. Sempre tivera habilidades além de seu compreensão. Com o mito dos jedi crescendo cada vez mais, o temor de que se existissem novos seres ditos mágicos perambulando pelos planetas, seus pais não souberam administrar os eventos especiais que aconteciam em torno dos filhos, não lhes dando a devida assistência da qual necessitavam.

Quando finalmente ouviram falar sobre um tal templo jedi em Alfheimr já era muito tarde, ambos deixaram-se levar pelos pensamentos sombrios com a influência e auxílio de Snoke.

Quando deixou sua família, sem remorso algum, Melyrane decidiu deixar para trás qualquer ligação que pudesse ter com os pais, assim, adotou o pseudônimo Mera, uma metáfora à Dama Aristocrática que era. Assim, nasceu Mera Ren. Mera foi, no fim, a mais fácil a se desapegar da vida antiga, a mais sedenta por poder, a mais maleável de todos e a que menos acreditava no equilíbrio advindo da união entre o bem e o mal. Para ela, o lado sombrio supria todas as suas vontades.

 

_"Está pronto, Ben?" Indagou Mera, ainda muito jovem na Primeira Ordem. "Sabe que não pode voltar atrás, não sabe?"_

_"Não precisa reforçar, Melyrane!" Exclamou Ben, ainda apenas Ben. "Estejam preparados." Ele dizia se dirigindo aos companheiros, que na época eram oito sem contar com Ava e Kendrick, que ainda não haviam aderido à Primeira Ordem. "Vocês já sabem sobre minha conversa com o líder Supremo e ele os orientou, fiquem longe das duas!" Disse firmemente. "Ouviu Devift?" Mera assentiu com desprezo. "Eu não quero que se comuniquem com elas, Snoke as levará para a base antes que terminemos nossa missão."_

_"Está bem, So-lo!" Ela soletrou para seu futuro mestre andando em direção à nave que os levaria até o planeta._

_"Você escutou!" Advertiu uma última vez segurando firmemente em um dos braços dela. "Fique longe delas!"_

_"Solte-a!" Disse Aquil firmemente protegendo a irmã. Ben a soltou e então lhes deu um olhar sombrio, mostrando-lhes que estaria de olho em todas as suas ações em Gesin._

_Quando chegaram ao planeta, seus cavaleiros imediatamente puseram-se a destruir tudo que viam pela frente. Sem alguma piedade, os cavaleiros de Ren matavam qualquer coisa que se mexia do local, nada lhes era páreo._

_Ben, no início, não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, apenas seguia as ações de seus companheiros, destruindo casas, o abastecimento de comida, tudo. Chovia muito no dia e com a escuridão da noite ele não conseguia se orientar muito bem.  
Após andar por algum tempo e tentar reconhecer as pessoas que estavam sendo mortas, Madame Pomfrey lhe surpreendeu aparecendo logo a sua frente. Ben estava mascarado, não esperava ouvir tais palavras:_

_"Ben Solo." Direcionou-se ao rapaz. "Vai mesmo se esconder por trás de todo esse traje?"_

_Seu coração bateu mais forte sabendo que seu teste só seria concluído se ele matasse aquelas pessoas com quem convivera, mas a Madame era diferente, ela auxiliou a mulher que ele amava em seu momento mais difícil, trouxe sua filha ao mundo e tirar a vida daquela mulher lhe parecia impossível._

_"Não precisa se esconder de mim, Solo... se é o perdão que precisa então saiba que eu o perdoo!"_

_Um nó se formou na garganta do rapaz que não dizia nada._

_"Alguns precisam se sacrificar pra que a paz na galáxia um dia chegue. Eu sempre vi em você, o lado sombrio, sempre esteve lá, não é mesmo? Sempre tentando te tirar qualquer resquício de luz. Mas você sabe que não conseguirá se livrar dela para sempre. Precisa dessa provação, Solo, para que no futuro entenda que não se pode escolher entre o bem ou o mal, mas sim trabalhar para o equilíbrio..." e então sua expressão parecia cansada. "Tudo fará sentido um dia, assim como fez ao povo Maverins. Você não aprendeu nada com as histórias de nossos antepassados? O mal dizimou metade daquela população, e só souberam se reestruturar quando encontraram o equilíbrio."_

_"Está errada." Ele arfou, então respirou fundo. "Eu tentei trabalhar com a luz e ela não me deu nada, não me levou a lugar algum!" Ele olhou para p chão. "Pelo contrário... fui rejeitado por aqueles que eu seguia simplesmente por amar demais. Estou errado em amar demais, Madame Pomfrey?"_

_E então ela foi atravessada por um sabre, Ben urrou ao perceber que alguém lhe apunhalara, ele, o irmão de Mera, o mais sanguinário._

_"Droga!" Gritou e então o garoto apenas saiu correndo seguindo seu caminho._

_O corpo de madame Pomfrey jazia no solo de Gesin. Ele a viu tomar seu último suspiro, viu as últimas gotas de sangue saírem por sua boca._

_"Droga!" Murmurou com ambas as mãos em suas têmporas e então respirou fundo. Ben seguiu seu caminho de encontro com os cavaleiros sem olhar para trás. Por mais que a dor em seu peito estivesse crescendo ele sabia que não poderia voltar atrás. Sabia que o dia chegaria, sabia que teria de matar aqueles que havia convivido, mas não sabia que seria tão doloroso._

_Ele avistou uma nativa correndo em sua direção com um bastão em suas mãos, ineditamente e sem pensar ele tirou seu sabre vermelho do cinto e a atravessou._

_Ela morreu pendendo sobre seu corpo, ele seria a última pessoa que ela veria. Quando seu corpo colidiu com o chão e o sangue deu cor às suas luvas, Ben avistou quem realmente ele procurava, Rey._

_Ele correu em sua direção, sua noiva corria com Kira nos braços envolta por um lençol. Podia sentir, mesmo de longe, a dor e falta de compreensão no coração de Rey. Seu peito se apertou, o ar pareceu mais pesado. Ela corria tanto, agarrava-se ao corpinho da filha desesperada. Pela força! Pensou._

_Ele seguiu correndo em direção às duas quando avistou Aquil, parece que o rapaz foi mais rápido. Foi então que tudo desabou._

_Ben viu o corpo de sua mulher cair no chão e Kira ser arremessada a poucos metros de sua mãe. Ela grunhiu de dor e Aquil se aproximava dela com seu bastão em punhos._

_"Não!" Ben gritou correndo em direção à Rey. Seu mundo acabaria no momento em que o bastão de Aquil colidisse contra a cabeça de sua esposa. Seu coração disparou, doía para respirar, a adrenalina circulando entre suas veias. Ben não pensou duas vezes, apunhalou seu sabre e permitiu que a luz se fizesse ardente iluminando a noite. Rey estava caída de bruços no chão enquanto gritava para que Kira corresse. Ela obedeceu e Ben não sabia se sentia-se aliviado ou mais confuso por isso, não haveria chances para aquela garotinha sozinha._

_Ben se sentia tão culpado, quantas vezes ela deve ter procurado por ele, quantas vezes procurou pelo socorro de seu marido?_

_Aquil levantou o braço e segurou firme em seu bastão, fazia o movimento, a qualquer momento tiraria sua vida, mas Ben o impediu. Seu sabre dilacerou o rapaz, o atravessando. Ele apenas ouviu o grito de Aquil ao sentir o sabre sangrento de Ben o rasgando. Então ele caiu no chão agonizando quando Ben ouviu o grito deturpador de Mera invadir seus ouvidos._

_Ela parou tudo o que fazia e jogou-se sobre o corpo do irmão ainda com algum resquício de vida. Em contrapartida, Rey desesperadamente se levantou, o observando sem compreender o que aquele homem, um inimigo, pretendia salvando uma vida invalida para eles._

_Ele tentou se aproximar, tentou algum contato. Ele podia tirar aquela máscara ali mesmo e desistir de tudo, mas era tarde demais, ela jamais o perdoaria se soubesse que ele participou da carnificina. O plano era perfeito, ela não deveria saber de nada, não poderia ter conhecido aquela máscara, sua nova "face" a partir de entao._

_Ben planejava explicar tudo a Rey quando estivessem já na base, mas tudo foi por água baixo quando Snoke traiu o acordo entre eles. Quando ele as pegou e levou-as a nave, ao invés de levá-las até à base da Primeira Ordem, mudou a rota e as abandonou a própria sorte em Jakku, mãe separada de filha em locais diferentes do planeta árido._

_Sua intenção era cortar toda a relação que Ben poderia ter com seu passado, pouco depois retirando toda sua memória. Ele já não se lembrava mais de Rey ou Kira. Por fim, esperava que as duas definhassem no deserto, mas não foi o que aconteceu._

 

O coração de Lorenzo disparou, a garganta seca mal conseguia cumprimentar Mera. Ela o fez voltar alguns passos, até que passasse a sua frente em direção à cozinha. O rapaz olhou para a porta aberta, a areia, a imensidão vazia de Jakku, pensando em correr, mas em questão de segundos seu pescoço estaria sendo enforcado pelas mãos de Mera. Resolveu segui-la, o mais sensato.

"Parece que não mudou tanta coisa aqui. A mesma velha decoração de sempre." Comentou a jovem ao manusear algumas esculturas em latão que davam vida ao ambiente. Tudo feito pelas mãos de Lorenzo.

"Tem uma boa memória." Respondeu o homem em tom ameno, desconfortável, então se sentou em uma cadeira na ponta da mesa, ao contrário de sua prima, tentando permanecer o mais distante que fosse possível.

Mera tornou seu olhar ao jovem, sua íris quase sem cor penetrando os olhos do primo. Poderia enxergar sua alma ali, se ela tivesse uma.

"Vim em má hora!? Percebi que estava apressado, ia a algum lugar?" Mera apanhou uma maçã do centro da mesa e ajustou-se a cadeira, ao mesmo tempo que começava a descascar a fruta com uma faca que Lorenzo nem se lembrava de ter deixado lá, e isso possuía um tom perigoso.

"Não." Engoliu em seco enquanto fixava o olhar no objeto cortante em sua mão. "Digo, estava saindo para uma caminhada, uma rotina nesse planeta monótono."

"Caminhada?" Ela sorriu. "Quem sai para caminhar com tanto trambolho nas costas?"

"Estava indo buscar suprimentos." Baixou o olhar. "Mesmo com sua ajuda as vezes me falta recursos aqui. Sabe, esse planeta é uma droga."

"Entendo." O respondeu, e em seguida Lorenzo a observou fazendo algum gesto estranho com o nariz, como se estivesse tentando sentir algum cheiro enquanto movimentava o rosto para todos os cantos da habitação. "Que cheiro... agradável." Ela tossiu. "Areia e pó, não tem limpado esse lugar?"

O jovem mais uma vez baixou o olhar e então coçou a testa.

"Temia que estivessem mortos." Continuou a falar, agora com o olhar fixado em seu primo. Lorenzo, que mastigava um pedaço velho de pão, diminuiu a velocidade de suas ações, levantando o olhar lentamente à mulher. "A galáxia é um lugar perigoso para quem possui algum tipo de magia."

"Não tem sido fácil." Ele respondeu, a voz fraca.

"Para nenhum de nós." Respondeu voltando sua atenção à maçã.

"Magia assusta as pessoas, e não foi fácil deixá-la em segredo. Temi que pudessem tentar usá-la devido suas habilidades especiais. É muito jovem."

"Oh, sim. Você tem noção das coisas." Mera respondeu.

"Depois que me trouxe a menina, tive de aprender a ter noção. Ela é praticamente incontrolável." Mera então parou suas ações e focou toda sua atenção no prima novamente. "Fiz tudo que me pediu, me esforcei ao máximo para não deixar que nada a acontecesse. Protegê-la daqueles que poderiam querer queimá-la ou explorada para ganhos pessoais."

O clima da conversa ficava cada vez mais intenso, e o sangue de Mera começava a borbulhar de uma forma que lhe deixava preocupada. Sentia o perigo.

"Isso tudo mudará, a Primeira Ordem reinará a galáxia toda e aqueles que se atreverem..." ela parou, olhou novamente ao redor. "Mas para isso... preciso que Ben Solo e sua família não estejam mais aqui."

Lorenzo, que possuía uma feição amena, agora comprimia o rosto em preocupação, olhando para baixo e focando toda sua atenção nas mãos. 

"Sabiam que tínhamos Kira em nossas mãos..." Mera não entendeu o tom da frase, levantando o olhar e transformando a feição de seu rosto em algo sério. "Ela escapou."

Ela engoliu em seco, olhou ao redor, e com a fala trêmula, seca, perguntou:

"Você a deixou ir?"

"Ela fugiu."

"Como? Quem a deixou escapar?"

"Foi um acidente." Respirou fundo, o ar mal entrando em seus pulmões quando viu os artefatos que repousavam sobre a mesa voarem para o canto da habitação com a súbita reação de Mera, que levantou-se em um estalo e com a  _Força_  lançou tudo pelos ares. 

Havia ódio em sua fala, e pouco polimento:

"Mantê-la em segurança era tudo que precisava ter feito." Disse num tom alto e agressivo. "Incompetente, você tinha apenas um trabalho a fazer."

"Mera..." Tentou apartar.

"Sou grande na ordem de Ren, Snoke conta comigo para guardar a criança, não tê-la em minhas mãos só dará poderes à mãe da criança, à Ren, à Snoke, irão continuar me desafiando!" Respirou fundo e em seguida sentou-se. 

"Mera, acalme-se." 

"Eu os quero aniquilados, Lorenzo! Quero suas cabeças em uma lança, e ver os corvos devorarem seus olhos." Ela sorriu com prazer. Olhou para o lado, onde podia ver, através da janela, o Sol quente iluminando o dia. "Iremos atrás dela. E você vai encontrá-la!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cena em italico refere-se sobre o dia do massacre em Gesin, que abre a história no prólogo, se vocês se lembram, rsrs. Obrigada por ainda estarem aqui. <3


	22. Simbiose

_"Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele."_

(Victor Hugo)

•••

**Base da Primeira Ordem, tempos presentes.**

A sala do trono pareceu vazia quando Rey saiu de lá. Apenas Snoke e sua velha companhia de sempre: Kylo Ren.

O jovem mestre aproximou-se do trono, com incerteza no olhar, encarando o velho lord sombrio à espera de alguma palavra. Alguma ordem, explicação ou um conselho medíocre. Mas não o recebeu. Ao invés disso, viu-se diante de um ser indiferente, com os dedos acariciando seu queixo enquanto o olhar estava perdido no infinito.

Soube que nada viria, então perguntou:

"Está tentando me testar?" A voz era cansada mas clara. Frágil.

Os olhos do Lord finalmente atentaram-se ao rapaz, expressando-se como se apenas naquele instante houvesse percebido sua presença.

"Nem tudo gira em torno de você, Kylo Ren. Estou dando à ela tudo que dei a você." Kylo Ren baixou o olhar, descontente." Sabe que estou tornando-a mais forte."

"Sim, mestre." Ele respondeu em tom baixo, engolindo suas palavras. Por um tempo ficou em silêncio, analisando seus próprios pensamentos.

"Por que se preocupa?"

"Talvez ela não seja tão forte para aguentar."

"Não rebaixe a garota, não se compare a ela." Meneou a cabeça. "Não faz sentido se está tentando comparar a força da garota com a sua. Tem muito mais tempo de treinamento que ela, quando lhe peguei era quase um inútil. Até que aquela mestra Dana te ensinou bastante, não fosse por ela não teria um Ben Solo moldado para adentrar ao outro lado. Ela foi necessária. Teria sido alguém grande na Ordem, mas mesmo lidando com as emoções negativas a vida toda não fora o suficiente para aceitar minha oferta e se juntar a ordem. Diga Kylo Ren, o que realmente quer."

"Eu quero saber quais são os planos para Rey."

"Esme... Ren"

"Isso é ridículo, ela não é como nós."

"E você é um tolo, exala o medo."

"Medo?"

"Sim. É exatamente isso. Tem medo que ela seja como nós. Como você..."

Kylo mal pôde perceber o pequeno sorriso irônico formado nos lábios de seu mestre. Relaxou o corpo novamente e descansou as costas no encosto do trono. Os ossos da bacia ruíram, estava velho, acabado no estado físico, não fosse por toda habilidade, diria até que estava fraco.

"Ela não seria"

"Por que tem tanta certeza. Você realmente acha que a conhece?"

"Eu sinto, dentro de mim, como se fosse algo maior. Rey não parece estar em minha vida, nossas vidas, há apenas alguns meses. Parece que eu a conheço, como se fosse de outra vida. E isso é tão cruel. O que há nela? O que a torna tão especial?"

Snoke revirou os olhos e depois sorriu, contendo o riso para si mesmo, mas Kylo não era bobo, e suas emoções estavam muito ligadas à seu mestre, o que fez com que alguma chama estalasse dentro do peito. Desconfiou.

"Sabe de alguma coisa?" A feição de Snoke fechou, e ele fitou o aprendiz.

"Que besteira." Limpou a garganta.

"Eu sei que há algo, não posso estar louco. Você também deve sentir." Respondeu. Kylo então deu alguns passos em direção ao líder, quebrando a distância. "Eu preciso saber." Suplicou, ganhando uma certa atenção ao olhar de Snoke, que não houvera recebido antes. 

Neste momento a fúria do velho Lord já era perceptível. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele se levantou de seu trono, descendo em direção ao aprendiz. 

"Está me desafiando?" Perguntou rude a poucos passos de Ren. Ele desviou o olhar, encarou o chão e negou com a cabeça. "Como ousa questionar seu mestre? Você sabe apenas o que eu quiser que você saiba. A Força é muito maior do que você e a caçadora de Jakku, ela não é nada, assim como você também não é. Em segundos viram pó em minhas mãos, deveria se sentir honrado por eu transformar vocês em alguma coisa."

Kylo rangia os dentes em ódio, encarou o mestre e pensou em rebater, no fim, era inútil. Abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez e o reverenciou, dando a entender que a conversa estava encerrada. Saiu do grande salão com as unhas encravadas nas palmas de suas mãos de tanta força que fazia em formato de punho. 

Mais tarde naquele dia, Kylo estava em seu quarto, já adormecido. Havia passado o dia pensando nas palavras de Snoke, na aprendiz sendo torturada, e o pior de tudo é que ela não demonstrava o problema. Quando questionada, dizia que estava tudo bem, que tudo fazia parte do treinamento. Depois do sermão de Snoke, Kylo seguiu para seu treinamento com Rey, apenas os dois em um grande salão, e mesmo com a habilidade e agilidade da aprendiz, sentia os momentos em que sua perna cambaleava enquanto os olhos reviravam e sua mão ia em direção a testa. Em seguida encostou-se em um pilar metálico até retomar o fôlego. Ren se preocupou como de costume, mas a jovem tentou disfarçar dando-lhe um golpe que o fez cair no chão, tentando fazê-lo esquecer de se importar.

Mas os gritos e preocupação de Ren agora eram outros. Seu sono foi invadido por terríveis pesadelos, como de costume, sempre os tinha desde que juntou-se a Snoke e traiu a Ordem Jedi, mas, desde a chegada de Rey, a quantidade havia diminuído significativamente, mal se lembrava da última vez que houvera sido impedido de ter uma noite tranquila.

Mas esta noite foi diferente. O jovem agonizava na cama, estava suando como um enfermo em febre, contorcendo-se entre os lençóis enquanto tentava acordar. E essa tentativa estaria sendo em vão.

Do outro lado da parede metálica estava Rey. Ela ouviu os murmúrios e se levantou. Andou em direção à porta de seu quarto, adentrou ao corredor e foi em direção à porta do quarto do líder. Deu algumas batidas e chamou por seu nome, ele não respondeu, não demorou muito para que Rey tentasse girar a maçaneta, e para sua surpresa, ou não tanto, a porta se abriu.

A jovem respirou profundamente sabendo que aquilo estava errado, caso contrário, não estaria se sentindo uma invasora. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e continuou ali, paralisada, apenas admirando o adormecido mestre, em seu profundo estresse, e gritos de pânico que não cessavam. Seu coração pulou, ela não o deixaria ali, daquela forma. "Ele fez tantas vezes por mim." Pensou "Eu posso fazer isso por ele." Respirou fundo ainda lutando contra os pensamentos. "Ele faria por mim. Eu farei por ele."

Então seguiu em direção ao leito, ainda sob os berros de Ren, e contemplando o sofrimento inerente. O que ele deve estar sonhando? Pensou. O que estaria fazendo aquele homem forte, arrogante e destemido gritar daquela forma, liberando lágrimas aos poucos, ela podia jurar que haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

Então ela se sentou ao seu lado, sentindo apenas a onda de coragem lhe subindo por todos os membros. Lentamente sentou-se ao lado e, depois de mais uma vez respirar fundo, deitou-se por trás do corpo dele, aproximando-se devagar e repousando seu braço por cima do rapaz.

Seus corpos estavam tão próximos e os gritos haviam cessado. Ele estava calmo agora, ainda dormia, mas calmo. Ela sentiu o calor de seu corpo desesperado chocando-se contra a tranquilidade de seu corpo frio. Ela fechou os olhos então.

Rey sentia-se bem por poder diminuir o desespero do rapaz. Foi então que, subitamente, Ren acordou ao sentir o peso do braço de Rey sobre o seu corpo, saindo desesperadamente da cama. Ele a fitou desesperado, sem saber o que dizer. Ela se assustou com a reação do rapaz e também saltou da cama.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Esbravejou, ainda tonto.

"Me desculpe, eu..." ela gaguejou. "Você estava gritando então eu achei que..."

"Achou o que?" Gritou a interrompendo. "Acha que tem o direito de entrar assim e fazer o que bem entende?"

O olhar de Ren sobre ela estava tão furioso, ela ficou tão assustada. Ela lutou fortemente contra as lágrimas que queriam se formar em seus olhos.

"Quantas vezes entrou no meu quarto sem permissão, apenas pra tentar me livrar da dor?" Sua voz e expressão agora eram ríspidas. Enquanto isso, Kylo tentava controlar a respiração, e então olhou para baixo como se tivesse percebido o erro. "Me desculpe, Kylo, eu apenas quis retribuir o favor que me faz quando tenho pesadelos."

"Favor?" Ele a interrompeu de novo, agora se aproximando. Ela se locomoveu para trás. "O que faço por você não é um favor, é apenas uma obrigação!" Respondeu com o rosto bem próximo a Rey, ela fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. Ren estava tão irritado e estava quase a tocando quando percebeu que ela estava com medo. "Eu... me desculpe... Eu não quis... apenas... vá embora." Ele disse já não olhando em seus olhos e então Rey seguiu em passos lentos em direção à porta destrancando-a quando notou que Ren estava lutando contra lágrimas que insistiam em se fazer em seu rosto.

"Me desculpe..." seu olhar se encontrou ao dela e ela pôde confirmar que ele realmente estava lacrimejando.

"Tudo bem." Ela sussurrou aproximando-se da porta. "Quer mesmo que eu vá embora?" Ela lhe deu a última chance de escolher. Não sabia de onde tirava forças para falar aquelas coisas, mas só o fazia. "Quer mesmo, Ren?" Tornou seu rosto para o mestre.

Ren sentiu o frio subir por seu corpo e entao respondeu o que ela queria mas tinha receio de ouvir:

"Não."

Aproximou-se lentamente da garota e ela pôde sentir a medida que o calor se tornava mais forte. Ele apenas seguia seus impulsos, sem se importar com as consequências. Rey tirou a mão da maçaneta ao sentir as duas mãos de Ren envolver sua cintura por trás. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo a medida que o rosto do rapaz se aproximava de sua nuca. Rey pôde sentir a respiração abafada e quente de Ren se chocar com a porção desnuda de seu pescoço. Ela entrou em choque por dentro.

Seu coração bateu mais forte enquanto Ren afastava mechas que caiam sob seus ombros. Ele inclinou-se em direção ao pescoço de sua aprendiz e pressionou seus lábios contra o mesmo. Ela arfou.

A outra mão seguia em direção ao ventre de Rey, acariciando-o. A garota estremeceu quando ouviu a tranca da porta ser acionada apenas pelo pensamento de Ren, e logo eles estavam sozinhos naquele quarto. Seu corpo se esquentou de tal maneira que ela pensou por um segundo que iria explodir.

"O que quer que eu faça então?" Ela sussurrou com a falta de ar.

"Quero que fique."

No mesmo segundo o rapaz começou a se deslocar lentamente em direção à porta. Ela o analisava enquanto isso. Quando próximo, olhou em direção à mão da jovem. Segurou-a com delicadeza entre suas mãos e levou até seu peito, no centro, onde seu coração batia em ritmo acelerado.

"Pode sentir?" Perguntou. Rey pôde sentir. Estava acelerado, pulsava forte. "Por que eu me sinto assim toda vez que estou perto de você? Por que meu coração acelera? Por que eu sinto?" Ele desviou o olhar e encarou o chão. "Eu não queria, eu não podia sentir, mas eu sinto tanto!"

Neste momento o olhar da jovem já estava perdido encarando sua mão enlaçada pelos dedos de Ren. Estava acontecendo, ele sentia. Ela já deveria saber.

"Estou perdido." Neste momento ele estava em lágrimas. "Eu não posso, e eu nem quero mais imaginar um mundo em que você não seja parte da minha vida." Uma lágrima então caiu do olho dela também. Ele se aproximou, embalou ambas as mãos de Rey em formatos de um punho entre seus dedos e olhou em seus olhos. "Eu não quero que vá. Eu..." ele gaguejou.

"O que?"

"Eu nunca quis."

Mal acreditou naquilo que seus olhos viam. Um Kylo Ren, mestre dos cavaleiros de Ren tão indefeso, com a guarda tão baixa e que possuía toda sua atenção, toda sua pulsão de vida, focada nas sensações e nos olhos daquela jovem garota, um nada, uma sucateira, uma catadora de lixo de Jakku. Por que? Perguntou-se. Parecia impotente, embriagado pelo desejo de render-se àquela moça. Era quase como se ele implorasse pela sua atenção, era como se pedisse que ela o possuísse ao mesmo tempo que não lutava mais contra seus anseios.

Foi então que ela cedeu, ela não iria impedi-lo, afinal ela também o queria, demorou a perceber, mas agora sabia. Seus olhares permaneceram ali, congelados, explorando os detalhes da face um do outro. Cada detalhe, cada sarda, marca de expressão, os desenhos irregulares dentro da íris avelã de Rey, era tudo tão novo mas tão... familiar. Afundaria-se naquele olhar, e ela seria o fim dele. Ele queria que fosse.

Seus dedos foram em direção à tempora da jovem, acariciando a pele delicada de sua face. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto sua mão seguia em direção ao toque de Kylo, fazendo com que seus dedos se cruzassem com os dele. Ele delineava toda a face de Rey, acariciava suas bochecas e analisava a pelagem de sua sobrancelha. Seu polegar direcionava-se para a boca dela, levemente deslizando por entre os seus lábios levemente avermelhados.

Então a distância entre ambos começou a diminuir de um modo tão natural que não poderiam dizer o momento exato em que seus lábios se tocaram. Ele se curvou em direção a ela, baixando o rosto, entregando-se e submetendo-se a existência dela.

Era tudo tão silencioso que pensavam poder ouvir seus corações bater em sincronia. E que perfeita sincronia... O gosto dos lábios de Ren sobre os seus, a confundindo tanto, a luz, as trevas, o que significavam agora? Um eterno vazio, apenas eles existiam. Os dedos do mestre percorreram suavemente desde o cotovelo até o ombro direito de Rey, dando-lhe um calafrio forte que lhe subiu à espinha.

Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas gostava daquilo. Era como se algo estivesse crescendo dentro dela. A energia, a força, seja lá o que fosse, era maior que tudo.

Ela retornou a beija-lo, lutando contra seu próprio receio. Ela o queria e nada os faria parar agora.   
Ele direcionou sua mão com todo cuidado para a cintura de Rey, sempre analisando seus movimentos pedindo permissão para toca-la.   
A jovem, por sua vez, ainda se sentia bloqueada. Kylo resolveu então ajudá-la com suas ações. Enquanto ela o permitia tocar em sua cintura, ele trazia as suas mãos para seu peito na tentativa de mostrar que ela não precisava teme-lo ao se aproximar.

Em seguida ele enlaçou o corpo de Rey entre seus braços e os dois lentamente seguiram em direção ao leito, como uma dança. Ela deitou-se, o ar saiu rasgando seus pulmões. Observou o teto, era tudo que podia ver antes que seus olhos recebessem a imagem de seu mestre aproximando-se.

Então Ren a beijou com toda ternura que possuía ao mesmo tempo que acariciava suavemente a face de sua companheira. A medida que os beijos se intensificavam Rey puxava a gola da camiseta de Kylo tentando fazer com que ele se aproximasse, como se quisesse fundir-se com seu corpo.

Foi aí que ele cedeu. Deixou o peso de seu corpo envolver o de Rey, e ao mesmo tempo sentia o corpo da jovem arder. Ele resolveu arriscar, sabia que talvez não fosse certo, mas queria.

Os dedos da jovem seguiram em direção às mechas escuras do cabelo de Ren, segurando-as com tanta força que Ren poderia jurar que de fato ela as arrancaria dali. Soltou um gemido de dor de forma suave para que ela não se assustasse, apenas advertindo-a. Ela então diminuiu a pressão e voltou a atenção aos lábios do rapaz.

Com o passar do tempo naquela simbiose, Rey então sente os dedos de seu parceiro envolverem o fino tecido de sua camiseta, seguindo para a porção superior de seu torso com o objetivo de tirá-la. Ela não protestou, em contrapartida fez o mesmo com a de Ren. Em seguida foram as calças e o resto.

De fato não entendiam sobre aquilo, seguiam apenas os instintos, como se uma voz os guiasse e dissesse exatamente o que deviam fazer. Então Ren repousou seus lábios na porção desnuda do pescoço dela, depositando um suave beijo em sua pele enquanto sentia a carótida pulsar. Nesse segundo ela suspirou e um calafrio atravessou seu corpo inteiro, rasgando-a em desejo.

"Como pode ser tão bela?" Ele perguntou fitando-a enquanto seus dedos delineavam o ventre e seguiam em direção ao seio de Rey, que já não protestava. Seus olhos escuros agora pareciam carvões, as pupilas dilatadas em direção ao objetivo. Bem como ela.

Rey não respondeu à pergunta, apenas sorriu e continuou a beija-lo. Agora era sua vez de explorar o corpo de Ren. Suas mãos seguiram em direção ao peito do rapaz, em seguida foi em direção ao abdome. Após isso ela o segurou pelos ombros e aproximou seu corpo ainda mais do dela, ele então ajeitou-se entre suas pernas, agora distanciadas.

Fitou-a por uma última vez como se para pedir sua permissão e então deslizou para dentro dela lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos e os apertou enquanto suas unhas encravavam-se na pele das costas de Ren. Ele soltou o ar preso de seus pulmões e deu continuidade a ação.

Continuaram trocando beijos e carícias e agora estavam um dentro do outro, fisicamente. Estavam completos, fundidos num só. Eram fogo e gelo. Yin e yang, claro e o escuro. O equilíbrio, a vontade da força. Eram trevas.

Continuaram naquele movimento tão caloroso até que Rey decidiu colocá-lo abaixo dela, tomando controle da situação. Agora ele estava deitado e suas mãos eram enlaçadas por Rey acima da cabeça dele, presos ao lençol. Ela movimentou-se como podia, como achava que sabia, então ele soltou-se das garras dela e levou as mãos em direção à cintura de Rey, segurando-a com tanta força que a pele ficara vermelha em segundos. Parecia agressivo mas ela não o impediu. Em seguida ele engoliu em seco e parecia conter dentro de si uma pulsão destrutiva e incontrolável. Ela o abraçou e então ele voltou a sua consciência, as trevas não iriam alcançá-lo agora.

Permaneceram nessa enorme troca de energia, sentiam a fluides de seus sentimentos. A força, ela fazia aquilo. Tudo era maior, tudo era sentido mais intensamente. Era como se cada célula de seus corpos houvesse sido desenhada para combinar umas com as outras. Rey continuou o processo até que não demorou muito para Kylo atingir seu prazer máximo, algum tempo depois Rey conseguiu o dela. 

Rey deitou-se no peito de Kylo, tentando de alguma forma recuperar o fôlego. Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar qualquer coisa, seus olhos já haviam pesado, agora ela dormia sob o peito de seu amante, enquanto ele, decididamente, não a repulsaria dali. Aproveitou para sentir o aroma de seu suor misturado ao perfume do cabelo tentando se agarrar naquele único e tão desejado momento feliz. Uma raridade na vida de Kylo Ren. Ele estava certo agora, havia sim um motivo para viver, e o motivo era seu amor por Rey. 

•••


	23. Revelação

_"Estive olhando no espelho por tanto tempo que comecei a acreditar que  
minha alma estava do outro lado."  (Evanescence - Breathe no more)_

•••

Acordaram bem calmos no dia seguinte, Rey deitada no seu colo e ele sentindo o perfume adocicado de sua pele adentrar em suas narinas. Estava tão feliz. Mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, a garota dos seus sonhos, a garota que ocupava tanto os seus pensamentos estava ali agora, sem repudia-lo, sem fugir dele, sem lutar.

Ele respirou mais uma vez lentamente, esfregou os olhos e percebeu que Rey começava a despertar. Ele encarou o teto por um tempo enquanto acariciava o braço de sua amada e então depositou um beijo em seu nariz quando ela abriu os olhos. 

"Estamos atrasados!" Kylo anunciou com menos preocupação do que deveria estar. Então Rey arregalou seus olhos e deslizou da cama procurando por suas roupas. 

A garota pôs-se ao canto do quarto enquanto tentava parecer apresentável naquela manhã. No espelho encarou sua imagem, como se tivesse algo a contar para si mesma, mas logo desviou o olhar, não conseguiu enfrentar aquela mulher tão fácil. 

Uma jovem infiltrada, devota à Resistência, que outrora deixara-se levar pelos pensamentos sombrios e o desenvolvimento de uma força obscura dentro de seu ser agora entregara-se completamente aos braços de seu suposto maior inimigo. A luz e as trevas não podiam se misturar, pensou.

Kylo já estava completamente vestido quando percebeu que algo não estava bem com sua aprendiz. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura. Ela respirou fundo e acariciou seu braço. Não podia fazer mais nada mesmo. Apesar de saber que estava tudo errado ela estava apaixonada por ele, decididamente, já não podia mais driblar seus sentimentos.

"Está preocupada?" Ele perguntou de um jeito doce, com a voz rouca da manhã, despreocupada. Ela se virou para encarar a face do rapaz, mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por tanto tempo, logo encarava o peito dele, com o olhar perdido. "Diremos que resolvemos tomar café por aqui mesmo caso alguém desconfie. No mais tudo ficará normal."

"E está?" Ela perguntou. 

Ele a admirou por alguns segundos até que levou seus dedos a acariciar a têmpora da jovem e em segundos depois a beijou. 

"Entre nós, nada está normal, e eu não quero que esteja!" Ele disse com a testa colada na dela e agora ambas as mãos segurando sua face. 

Nisso ela o envolveu em seus braços e o abraçou muito forte, como se pedisse que aquilo nunca acabasse e que as adversidades não existissem. Em uma outra vida talvez, eles poderiam se amar sem medo, mas naquela situação, tudo direcionava eles a um grande abismo.

•••

**D'Qar**

Luke acordou num pulo, gemendo. Tivera uma sensação ruim. Teve um vislumbre com Rey, algo não estava certo. O ancião se sentia enjoado, desconfortável e à medida que o tempo passava mais ele soava frio.

Pouco tempo depois se reuniu com a general Leia e contou a ela que algo lhe afligia.

"Eu senti alguma coisa muito forte, mais forte do que já senti antes. É um caos, é um abalo na Força!" Ele exclamou andando de um lado para o outro com os braços cruzando seu próprio corpo. "Rey está em perigo!"

"Você tem certeza?" Leia perguntou, agora um pouco mais atenta nas palavras do irmão. "Eu não sei, talvez seja apenas um medo seu, Luke. Ela é muito boa com isso, e nós temos infiltrados por lá, já teríamos sido informados caso algo estivesse em desordem."

"Pois tudo está em desordem Leia!" Ele protestou. "Estou sentindo algo muito grande, muito maior do que tudo que já senti antes, eu já disse. A Força, ela se comunica, ela flui, você sabe disso!"

"Eu sei Luke, meu irmão, mas não podemos nos desesperar." Leia se aproximou de Luke sorriu para ele. "Vamos esperar um pouco, não podemos tomar nenhuma atitude drástica agora ou todo nosso plano vai por água baixo."

Luke de fato não concordava com a irmã. Tudo estava muito estranho naquela manhã e sentia algo muito parecido com as sensações incômodas de quando Rey e Ben eram apenas seus alunos na academia. Era a mesma coisa que sentia quando deixava que ambos resolvessem as coisas sozinhas, e na última vez que o deixou ganhou uma sobrinha-neta. De fato, o embrulho no estomago não iria se desfazer facilmente. 

Luke passou seu tempo todo tentando convencer Leia de preparar tropas ou apenas algum auxílio para que ele conseguisse tirar Rey de lá. "Não posso deixar que ela morra." Ele dizia, mas Leia respirava fundo e fitava o irmão. De fato, ela não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo, mas no fundo algo ainda lhe incomodava e pensava se não devia abrir uma exceção. Foi então, quase no fim da tarde, que Leia sofreu de um mal súbito. 

A general estava reunida com outros membros da Resistência, como sempre discutindo os planos para aliarem-se a novos planetas e galáxias, tropas que podiam tentear conquistar, até que sua visão ficou turva, as pernas pesaram e um mal-estar quase a derrubou no chão. Chamaram Luke então e agora ela já estava sentada com um copo de água na mão.

"É o Ben!" Disse com as mãos trêmulas. "Precisamos tira-la de lá agora!"

•••

**Base da Primeira Ordem**

O dia já estava quase começando novamente quando Kylo percebeu que estava há horas treinando com sua aprendiz. Passaram bom tempo treinando o combate corporal e técnicas de distração, coisas simples, afinal não havia quase mais nada que Rey precisava aprender sobre a luta física de fato.

Ambos estavam cansados, mas Kylo sugeriu que lutassem apenas mais uma vez e então poderiam seguir ao quarto para descansar. Tinha sido um dia duro, Rey passou um tempo na companhia de Snoke, novamente, e Kylo não conseguia tirar informações dela. Mentalmente estavam esgotados, mas ela concordou em dar apenas mais uma chance.

Eles começaram então, os sabres moviam-se rapidamente e se chocavam de forma rude. Rey estava em alerta e não daria tempo para Kylo Ren pensar. Ela continuou se esquivando, jogando-se em sentido contrário ao calor do sabre de Ren. Pouco tempo depois, na última tentativa de Kylo, Rey o sabotou e o jogou com toda sua força para longe dela, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão e batesse a cabeça.

Ele ficou tonto, a visão ficou escura, estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, mas aquilo parecia de fato chocante. Começou a gemer e passar a mão por cima da porção de sua cabeça que houvera colidido com e chão e avistou Rey correndo em sua direção. 

"Droga, eu não quis te machucar." Ela disse preocupada, com os dentes cerrados em nervoso. Pediu para analisar o machucado e de toda forma não haviam cortes ou sangue que indicasse que era algo para se preocuparem.

"Está tudo bem!" Ele tentou acalma-la. "Não prestei atenção." 

Ela soltou o ar em alivio e então se levantou e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, ele aceitou. Mas no momento em que seus dedos se tocaram tudo mudou. Ele a olhou nos olhos e era como se pela primeira vez tivesse acessado o inconsciente de Rey. Enquanto a jovem sorria timidamente para ele, Ren afundava-se nas profundezas dos pensamentos de Rey, acessando áreas e informações que havia deletado ou que nem havia conhecido antes de sua própria mente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se assustou, em segundos toda a imagem de sua vida com Rey voltou para si. Ele lembrou ali, de tudo, naquele instante. Ele se lembrou de Renesmy, de sua aprendiz como Jedi. Ali entendeu todos os seus sentimentos de familiaridade que possuía por ela. Àquele toque misturado à confusão da pancada o fez recuperar toda a memória reprimida, e mais, descobriu que Rey estava infiltrada.

Foi um choque muito grande para ele. Kylo encarou o chão enquanto se levantava, sua expressão começou a ficar séria e o sorriso no rosto de Rey começou a se desfazer. Ela começou a se preocupar. Kylo lembrou-se da oferta de Snoke, dos motivos de estar na Primeira Ordem, lembrou de tudo e, principalmente, de Kira.

Ele levantou o olhar e fitou os olhos de sua aprendiz, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e ele parecia não estar mais dentro de si. Ele sentiu raiva. Rey estava mentindo para ele, ela não estava aceitando a ordem para ela, aquilo tudo fazia parte de um plano para acabar com a Ordem, e quem sabe acabar com ele. E por que ela escondeu tudo isso dele? Escondeu que era Renesmy, e que eles tinham uma filha juntos, onde estava Kira agora? Quem mais sabia?

"Está tudo bem?" Rey perguntou se aproximando e ele deu um passo para trás enquanto cerrava os punhos.

"Guardas." Ele disse de forma clara e calma. "Temos uma infiltrada da Resistência aqui. Levem-na."

Era isso, agora ele sabia. Foi o que aconteceu, Kylo Ren descobriu.

"O que?" Ela perguntou. Sabia que ele estava certo, porém. Kylo agora parecia indiferente, não era mais aquele homem gentil e amoroso da noite anterior. Droga, ele conseguiu acessar a mente dela de alguma forma, concluiu. 

Então os  _troopers_ uniram-se em direção à jovem. Eles se aproximaram e ela soube na hora o que aconteceria. Eles a prenderiam, ela ficaria sob o domínio como uma prisioneira da Primeira Ordem, talvez a mandassem para Snoke como uma traidora e quem sabe o que iria acontecer com ela, mas viva, ela tinha certeza que não sairia dali. Mas o que mais doía em seu coração era o fato de que Kylo não acreditaria mais nela, nunca mais. Pela Força! Pensou, começou a analisar o salão frio e observar a figura de Kylo Ren se afastando dela, de costas para ela, arrasado.

Ela o amava e agora seu coração começava a bater muito forte em desespero. Não, ela não podia perdê-lo, sim ela estava infiltrada, mas ela o amava e isso era o mais forte, mais forte que qualquer lado da guerra. Sentiu as mãos dos  _troopers_  segurarem forte seus braços e então gritou para Kylo Ren.

"Por favor me deixa explicar!" Ela estava chorando agora. Ele parou no caminho, olhou para trás e a fitou. "Eu amo você, eu preciso de você!" Ela estava caindo em desespero. Ele apenas virou e continuou a andar, pouco se importando com as palavras dela.

Ela então se desesperou, começou a chorar mais ainda e gritou. Quando gritou ocorreu uma explosão, era a  _Força_  contida dentro dela. Em segundos os guardas foram jogados para todos os cantos do salão e agora as ligas metálicas se contorciam. Uma parte do assoalho pegava fogo e Kylo voltou seu olhar a ela. Agora ela sentia raiva.

Estava com ambos os braços esticados para se proteger de outros  _troopers_ que apontavam seus  _blasters_ para ela, tentando se aproximar. Ela rangia os dentes e agora sentia ódio. Naquele acontecimento houvera alcançado o nível mais profundo de todo seu poder. Nem mesmo Kylo Ren conseguia entender a dimensão disso. Ele estava em choque, paralisado analisando as ações dela.

Rey então olhou para cima e avistou algumas vigas metálicas que estavam agora distorcidas e as puxou para baixo com apenas a força de sua vontade. Ela fechou os dedos e então os destroços caíam por cima de  _troopers_  para todo lado. A partir dela, ninguém a tiraria dali. Então ela retomou seu olhar a Kylo Ren, ele deu alguns passos para trás quando viu a aprendiz seguindo em sua direção, mas antes que ela o alcançasse ambos foram surpreendidos por sons de explosões.

O chão agora estava tremendo, não conseguiam se equilibrar, e quando Ren deu por si, caças da Resistência podiam ser observados aproximando-se da Base.

“Estamos sob ataque! ” Ele ouviu alguém gritar, troopers então seguiram correndo em direção a seus postos e então ele começou a correr de modo desgovernado, até que em seus olhos estava ele, seu tio, Luke, com um sabre de luz na mão. Ele correu em direção a Kylo e o atacou. O sobrinho não pensou duas vezes e então começou a golpear Luke com seu sabre vermelho. Pelo canto do olho viu Rey, tinha acabado de cair com um tiro de blaster que atingiu sua cabeça.

“Não!” Ele gritou em fúria, e então Luke ganhou tempo para driblá-lo e então os aliados da Resistência poderiam resgatar a garota. E foi o que aconteceu. Deu tempo apenas de observar ela sendo levada por eles até uma das naves, o corpo mole sendo carregada por alguém, àquela altura não sabia se ela ainda estava viva.  Saíram com tanta rapidez que mal conseguiu observar no horizonte a luz se desfazendo com a velocidade.

Ele retornou sua atenção a Luke, que agora o golpeava com uma das vigas metálicas que estavam no chão, fazendo o rapaz desmaiar.

Quando Ren acordou sendo acudido por Hux e alguns outros membros da Ordem, já não havia mais ninguém da Resistência ali.

“Não foi um ataque.” Disse Hux. “Eles sequestraram a garota.”

“Não!” Kylo grunhiu. “Ela está com eles, é uma traidora.” Os membros da Ordem se entreolharam, pouco surpresos com essa afirmação.

Hux deu um sorriso irônico, afinal ele nunca confiou nela. Nem mesmo em Kylo ele confiava.

Pouco tempo depois Kylo entrou em fúria na sala do trono dizendo à Snoke que havia sido traído por Rey. Snoke lhe disse então que isso era previsível, e que ele não deveria estar surpreso, mas ele estava, sim. Seu coração estava despedaçado e lhe doía demais saber que tudo aquilo não era real. Mas seu amor por ela havia sido real, será que até isso ela foi capaz de fazer? Seduzi-lo para depois aplicar um golpe.

Kylo estava fraco, mal conseguia ficar de pé e não aguentou, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos e agora ele estava totalmente frágil a frente de seu mestre supremo Snoke. O velho lord então se ajeitou no trono e reafirmou que o problema de Kylo era não controlar seus sentimentos, disse que sua compaixão por Rey iria afundá-lo, e que ele deveria agora, mais do que nunca, se dedicar à Ordem e destruir a Resistência.

“Eu sei de tudo agora!” As palavras saíram de forma difícil. “Eu vi tudo que estava na mente dela. Ela não é apenas uma traidora membro da Resistência.” Ele baixou o olhar, encarou o chão por alguns segundos e Snoke reclinou-se em sua direção. “Renesmy, esse é o verdadeiro nome dela.” Disse agora olhando nos olhos do líder. “Você sabia, não é?”

Snoke recostou-se novamente e deu um sorriso triunfante.

“Mas é claro que eu sabia.”

“Por que?” Kylo perguntou, quase num sussurro. “Então todos sempre souberam, menos eu? Por que eu não me lembrava dela? Ela foi a pessoa mais importante na minha vida inteira e como eu pude ser tão tolo e não lembrar disso?”

“Kylo Ren.” Snoke levantou-se e caminhou em direção a seu aprendiz. “Ela também não se lembrava de nada. Eu apaguei a memória de vocês e a joguei em Jakku contando que ela nunca nos encontraria novamente.” Concluiu. Então a face de Kylo ganhou outra expressão, agora de desespero.

“O que?” Ele quase gritou. “Nós tínhamos um acordo, eu a traria pra cá, viveríamos todos juntos e ela imperaria conosco, nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse me  _traído_!”

“Traição?” Riu Snoke. “Acha mesmo que  _eu_  sou o traidor? Você desejou isso mais que todos, traiu sua família e amigos e até sua crença para atingir o poder e a glória. E você conseguiu, Kylo Ren, está aqui, triunfante como Líder dos Cavaleiros de Ren na Primeira Ordem. Tem tudo que sempre desejou.”

“Você me tirou o único motivo pelo qual eu aceitei sua oferta.” Ele cerrou o punho se aproximando do mestre, enfrentando-o.

“Não!” Ele riu mais uma vez. “Eu te tornei mais forte. Não podia deixar que ela estivesse com você, a garota era pura luz. Ela o influenciaria. Ela seria o seu fim. Sem ela eu pude te influenciar e transformá-lo no que eu precisava."

“Me fez matar meu pai!” Ele respondeu com mais ódio ainda.

“Você não hesitou em fazer.” Respondeu Snoke. “Assim como não foi difícil matar toda aquela gente de Gesin. E você gostou, eu sei que gostou!”

“Desgraçado!” Ele correu em direção ao mestre e foi jogado longe, bateu contra um pilar.

“Ora nem tente, Kylo Ren. Temos muito o que fazer ainda, precisa crescer. Agora a Resistência está com uma peça valiosa nossa. ”

 _Ordinário_. Ren pensou, em seguida começou a se levantar e foi andando em direção à porta, dando as costas ao mestre. No último segundo então o ouviu perguntar para onde ele estava indo.

Ele se virou ainda com dificuldade e olhou bem nos olhos de seu mestre dizendo:

“Estou indo buscar a minha filha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoal, chegamos a um ponto alto de nossa história. Isso é ótimo! Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês até aqui! Beijos! <3


	24. O Delírio de Rey

“ _Eu não pertenço a este mundo, é isso. Alguma coisa continua me separando de outras pessoas._  
 _Para todos os lugares que eu me viro há algo bloqueando a minha fuga._ ”   
(13 beaches - Lana del Rey)

•••

Quando ela abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi um nada, uma luz branca tão intensa que seus olhos não puderam captar imagem alguma. 

Ali era um corredor e nada tinha cor. O chão, as paredes, o fundo e suas próprias roupas, tudo era branco. Ela apertou os olhos contra o impacto da luz forte e então começou a andar lentamente, tentando se situar e encontrar alguma coisa. 

No fim do corredor, então, havia um espaço aberto. Aos poucos as imagens foram se formando. Ali parecia um bosque, e era bem claro de fato. Havia um céu limpo, quase sem nuvens e haviam flores por todo lado. Ela olhou ao redor e não compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Ao olhar para o horizonte, avistou uma silhueta. Era pequenina e baixa, frágil, com orelhas grandes e ao se aproximar mais, percebeu que sua pele era verde.

"A jovem Rey você deve ser!" A criatura disse com uma voz estridente e rouca ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo não era humano, mas também não era nada parecido com as outras raças que já houvera visto antes em outros planetas. Ele vestia um kimono claro também. "Apresentar-me eu devo. Mestre Yoda sou eu!" 

Mestre Yoda? Ela pensou. Ouviu muito falar sobre ele, era quase uma lenda, um ícone. Mas como ela estava vendo ele se sabia que a criatura estava morta há décadas? 

Respirou fundo, pensou, "Espera, mestre Yoda, se você está aqui então quer dizer que... quer dizer que estou morta?" Perguntou para a pequena criatura. 

Yoda deu um pequeno riso enquanto batia seus pezinhos no chão. 

"Muito a aprender você tem, jovem Rey." 

Ela ainda estava muito confusa, como aquela pequena criatura estava conversando com ela? Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, apertou os olhos, mas quando os abriu novamente ainda estava no lugar. Olhou para sua direita e então avistou outra silhueta vindo. 

Ele se aproximou o suficiente até que sua face agora era visível e ele também vestia trajes jedi. Aquele olhar, aquele certo olhar lhe era muito familiar.

"Olá Rey." Seu sotaque também lhe era familiar, aquela voz. "Não deve estar me reconhecendo, esperado. Sou Ben Kenobi. Ou Obi Wan como você deve ter me conhecido." Ela franziu o senho, Kenobi!? Sua cabeça começou a pulsar. "Não tenha medo." Ele prosseguiu. "Deixe as memórias virem." Disse suave e então outra silhueta apareceu. Era Anakin, esse ela conhecia. 

"Darth..."

"Anakin." Ele a interrompeu. "Vader não existe mais." Ele deu um leve sorriso de canto e juntou-se a Obi Wan.

"Não estou entendendo." Ela disse, "vocês todos estão mortos, como posso estar tendo esse contato?" 

"Venha Rey!" Obi Wan lhe estendeu a mão. "Vou lhe explicar tudo o que você precisa saber!" 

Então ela se aproximou e entregou seus dedos nas palmas das mãos de Obi Wan. O fez com tanta certeza, sabia que podia confiar nele. De alguma forma sabia. Era sua ancestralidade lhe chamando. 

Então os quatro começaram a caminhar em direção a uma luz, e quando chegaram no ápice de seu brilho o ambiente ao seu redor tomou outra forma. 

Agora estavam num planeta desértico, pensou ser Jakku, mas então Anakin entrou em sua frente e explicou que ali era Tatooine. Ele lhe mostrou vislumbres de sua vida como escravo, de sua vida como Jedi e como um Lord Sith. Ele também lhe mostrou sua grande amada Padme Amídala, e mostrou-lhe o nascimento de seus filhos Luke e Leia. Em seguida o tempo deu um salto e ela viu um bebê sendo afagado por Leia enquanto Han os aninhava. Era Ben Solo. 

Em tempos depois o ambiente tomou um novo tom, estavam em outro lugar, e pouco depois Kenobi lhe avisou que agora estavam em Nabboo. E tudo era muito bonito lá.

Olhou um pouco mais adiante e não, aquele não era o tempo em que Padmé fora rainha do lugar. Agora tudo estava um pouco mais sombrio e viu um homem sentado ao trono, ao seu lado uma mulher com olhar cansado e em seu colo havia uma criança. 

"Estes são Sheev e Esmy Palpatine." Disse Obi Wan e quando Rey ouviu esse nome sentiu uma pontada em sua têmpora, grunhiu em dor. 

"Palpatine?" Ela sussurrou com uma das mãos na testa como se tentasse arrancar das profundezas de sua mente da onde conhecia aquele nome. 

O homem, Sheev, que depois ficou conhecido como Darth Sidious, e isso era bem sabido, possuía um semblante que deixava a todos desconfortável. A mulher ao seu lado não parecia muito feliz também, mas de fato ela só parecia se importar com a criança. 

Eles a explicaram que Palpatine sumiu por um tempo e diversas criaturas alegaram serem filhos dele, mas a única que ele houvera assumido como filha e única herdeira era aquele bebê nos braços da mulher, seu nome era Kendalina, disse Kenobi, e então Rey ficou mais confunsa ainda, algumas imagens distorcidas vinham a sua memória e ela ia cada vez mais associando os nomes. 

Olhou para os lados e agora o ambiente começava a tomar outra forma. Estava em um planeta bonito, verde, haviam cachoeiras por ali e muita gente vestida em trajes como os de jedi. Então viu um casal e uma criança, e então viu Luke. Aqueles rostos não lhe eram incomum. E a garotinha no colo deles possuía um penteado muito conhecido por ela, eram os três coques, aquela criança, muito provavelmente, era ela mesma. 

Ouviu então Luke tentando acalmar eles dois, dizendo que a garota ficaria segura com ele. Disse seus nomes também, era Kendalina e Owen. Owen, aquele nome também lhe era familiar.

Então algum tempo depois observou um pequeno garoto que parecia muito com Ben Solo, e ele estava conversando com aquela garotinha. Ela lhe diz seu nome então, Renesmy. E foi ao ouvir isso que começou a encaixar tudo. "Vou te chamar de Rey, como raio de sol." Ouviu o pequeno Ben dizer. Então era ela, Renesmy era seu verdadeiro nome, e seu pequeno eu explicando à Ben que o nome era uma junção de Renee e Esmy... Esmy? Esmy não era aquela mulher que estava sentada ao trono ao lado de Palpatine? E Renee, um de seus filhos houvera sido um grande jedi, ela disse. Ambas eram suas avós, ouviu seu eu infantil completar. 

"Como, como?" Ela apertou os olhos. "Como eu posso não me lembrar disso?" Agora ela chorava. 

Parou por um segundo para refletir e enfim resgatou aquilo que de mais profundo seu inconsciente sabia. Era neta de Renee Kenobi e Esmy Palpatine, sendo assim era neta de Sheev Palpatine, pai de Kendalina, sua mãe. E era então neta de Darth Sidious, como Ben era neto de Darth Vader. 

Mas quando pensou no segundo nome, e pobre coitada, não houvera nascido na luz como acreditou esse tempo todo, havia uma parte sua, uma grande parte, que carregavam genes de Palpatine. E então se sua mãe era Kendalina Palpatine, seu pai só poderia ser o Kenobi em questão.

Ela olhou para Obi Wan e concluiu: "Eu sou uma Kenobi." Então olhou para o lado e Obi se aproximou. 

"Eu sou irmão de seu pai, Rey. Seu pai é Owen Kenobi, meu irmão mais novo." E quando ouviu esse nome se lembrou de tudo finalmente. Era ainda muito pequena quando fora deixada em Alfheimr para que Luke cuidasse dela. Droga, por que a abandonaram? 

"Para te proteger." Respondeu Obi Wan. "Quando Sidious foi destruído seus filhos foram caçados, mas Kendalina foi a única que conseguiu fugir. Ela viveu por um bom tempo com outros nomes até que conheceu meu irmão. Eles se apaixonaram e então tiveram você. Seus pais amavam muito você!" 

"Então por que?" Ela ainda perguntava, não entendia.

"Se descobrissem que Sidious ainda possuía um herdeiro de sangue provavelmente você não estaria aqui. Ou teria sido explorada por uma ordem Sombria ou teria sido morta por extremistas contra o Império. Ambos os lados têm seus problemas." Concluiu. 

Então Rey era isso, era uma Kenobi e era uma Palpatine. Sua própria existência quebrava os paradigmas do bem e mal. Ela por si só não era o próprio equilíbrio. Houvera nascido nas sombras, do ventre de uma Palpatine, enquanto Ben houvera nascido na luz, do ventre de uma Skywalker. A união de ambos ainda era uma ofensa ao sistema. 

Ela então se sentou em uma superfície fria no centro daquele ambiente e então a figura de uma mulher apareceu. Ela era alta, possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos tão belos, não sabia dizer se eram azuis ou verde, ou mesmo lilás, só podia ver o quão bonito era aquele olhar. Ela se aproximou mais e Rey pôde vislumbrar a face perfeitamente. Era Kendalina Palpatine, sua mãe. 

Ela estava tão linda, vestia um traje muito elegante, como uma verdadeira rainha, usava uma tiara de prata que formavam ramos, parecia o ser mais angelical de todos. 

No impulso Rey jogou-se nos braços da mãe a abraçou. As lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto e ela a apertava muito forte.

"Senti tanta falta de você!" Disse Rey e neste momento Kendalina enxugou suas lágrimas.

"Por que você sumiu mãe? Eu esperei a vida toda!" 

"Não pude voltar minha filha, estava sendo perseguida por todos os cantos da galáxia, eu sacrifiquei isso. Se eu fosse atrás de você eles descobririam que é minha filha."

Ela apertou os olhos, nunca tivera uma família.

Aos poucos mais imagens começavam a retornar a suas memórias. A face da mãe era tão bela, era a face dela, só que mais madura. Ainda se parecia como uma rainha, e definitivamente o era. Mas aos poucos o semblante de Rey começou a se fechar e ela franziu as sobrancelhas, engoliu em seco e deixou outras lagrimas caírem.

"Todos estão mortos aqui. Você também está, não está mãe?" Kendalina sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e voltou a abraçar a filha. 

"Sim, Renesmy." Disse em profunda dor. "Eu queria poder estar com você fisicamente agora que me encontrou, mas Rey, não pense que eu não estou com você! Sempre estive, mesmo quando não sabia quem eu era."

"Eu procurei tanto vocês!" Disse Rey. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estava vivendo em Hosnian Prime."

"O Planeta destruído pela Primeira Ordem". Rey completou e Kendalina assentiu com a cabeça. "E meu pai, ele está morto também?" 

"Felizmente não." Ela sorriu. "Ele está mais perto de ti do que você imagina. Procurei muito por ele também, mas não obtive sucesso em vida." Ela olhou para baixo e respirou fundo. "Owen achou arriscado que ficássemos juntos quando Snoke começou a procurar os herdeiros do antigo Império. Nós íamos nos separar apenas por um tempo, não era pra ser tanta coisa. Iamos obter novas identidades e fugir pro planeta mais distante depois que encontrássemos você. Quando a ordem Jedi ruiu não sabíamos se você ficaria bem. Não sabíamos nem que você já não era mais uma jedi." 

E nesse momento o ambiente começou a escurecer, estavam em Gesin, ela reconheceu. Ali estava a cabana em que viveu durante os primeiros anos de sua filha, e ela se viu ao lado de Ben, estavam felizes, e no meio dos dois estava Kira, ela estava aprendendo a andar e com aquelas perninhas curtas caia a cada dois passos que davam, Rey ria das pequenas quedas enquanto o marido, a cada cambaleada da filha, impulsionava-se a segura-lá e protegê-la.

Rey se aproximou daquela cena, encarou seu eu do passado, e depois levou o olhar até Ben. Ele estava tão bonito. Sua face parecia incrivelmente outra. Não havia mais a cicatriz de Kylo Ren e o semblante que ele passava era de tranquilidade, calma, era luz. Ela quis abraçá-lo, aquele era o homem de sua vida, era Ben, o pai de sua filha, atencioso e por um segundo encantou-se com a forma como aquele homem podia se preocupar com outras pessoas além dele, da forma como ele olhava para sua filha, focado, com todo cuidado e preocupado. 

Ela entao levou uma das mãos em direção ao rosto de Ben, mas quando o tocou ele se desfez em fumaça em seus dedos. Neste segundo ela se levantou bum impulso e olhou ao seu redor, assim ela viu o fogo, e as naves disparando, os cavaleiros de Ren ao fundo. 

Era o dia do massacre. Ela se viu correndo com a menina nos braços e então ela caiu, pouco depois estava sendo levada por Snoke com Kira. 

Rey então começou a gritar mesmo sabendo que ninguém a escutaria. 

"Kira!" Ela gritou e começou a se desesperar. "Pela Força ela sumiu!" 

"Se acalme!" Kendalina tentou controlar os impulsos da filha mas pareceu em vão. "Rey, precisa se concentrar agora!"

"Eu não sei nem onde estou mãe!"

"Você precisa lutar Rey. Está lutando entre a vida e a morte neste exato momento. Precisa voltar Rey."

"Não tenho nada mãe, todos que eu amei um dia foram tirados de mim."

"Você tem Kira, ela precisa de você Rey, você precisa encontrá-la."

Rey virou a cabeça em direção a Obi Wan que estava atento na conversa, ele se aproximou e deixou que a sobrinha repousasse o rosto em seu ombro. 

"Precisa voltar, Rey. Você ainda está viva. Não pode se deixar levar pela morte." 

Rey continuou a chorar, tudo estava se esvaindo em suas mãos. A vida, a morte, o encontro com aquelas pessoas. O que era aquilo tudo, qual o propósito de tudo isso? 

Então eles se aproximaram dela e a abraçaram. Naquele instante ela sabia de sua história. Ela se lembrava de tudo, o que faria a partir disso então? 

O tiro de blaster que atingiu a cabeça de Rey ricocheteou por conta do escudo metafórico que toda a expressão de seu poder criou ao redor de seu corpo. O que ela sentiu foi uma pancada bruta o suficiente para fazê-la perder os sentidos. Não fosse isso, estaria definitivamente morta. 

Rey fora levada às pressas e agora lutava contra a morte na base da Resistência em D'Qar. 

Estavam todos muito agitados levando o corpo da jovem de um lado para o outro, onde e aparato médico da Resistência faria de tudo para acordá-la.

Então ela acordou num susto, sendo sugada para fora de seu devaneio, todas as imagens de Kendalina, Owen, Kira, Ben Solo, todos eles não existiam agora. Seu corpo pulsou tão forte que levantou da maca como se levitasse, não estava fazendo força. Era o impulso do desfibrilador. 

"Ela acordou!" Ouviu alguém dizer, uma voz não familiar. A face também não era familiar, muito menos o uniforme, mas o símbolo do broche no peito da garota a fez entender onde estava. Era o simbolo da Resistência. Estava finalmente em segurança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom pessoal, já que chegamos até aqui, quero declarar que no Canon eu sou super a favor de Rey não ter parentesco com nenhum personagem ou família já existente. O fato dela descender dessas famílias na história é algo que vai implicar no desfecho e toda a intenção que eu tive. É isso. No mais, eu tenho um twitter caso queiram se comunicar comigo, (https://twitter.com/risingreylo), geralmente estou por lá. É só mandar dm dizendo q é leitor de Herdeiros que eu seguirei vocês! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, deixem-me comentários, fico mto feliz <3


	25. Reconstrução

_"Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal."_  
(Friedrich Nietzsche)

•••

**Base da Resistência em D’Qar**

O impulso foi muito forte, o choque em seu corpo a fez acordar de primeira. Acordou muito atordoada chamando pela mãe, e quando finalmente sua visão se recuperou ela viu uma face familiar. Leia.

Ela se levantou então em um segundo se jogando para cima da General, a abraçou forte e depois analisou a face dela como se tentando ligar os pontos para que sua ficha caísse.  _Estou na Resistência_ , pensou. Se sentia aliviada agora, um peso enorme tinha saído de suas costas e Kylo sabia que ela esteve infiltrada. Droga, então foi isso, Kylo Ren acessou todas as suas memórias reprimidas e agora também devia se lembrar de Kira, e o fato era que sua imagem com ele estava péssima, ela entendeu, ele tinha motivos para achar que ela era uma traidora, para ele ela nunca houvera se esquecido de nada.

“Eu preciso contar pra ele!” Ela disse enquanto tentava sair da maca e arrancar seus acessos intravenosos, mas os enfermeiros a seguraram tentando coloca-la deitada novamente. Ela se debatia e forçou seus dentes superiores com os de baixo, sua face agora era raivosa, ela ia explodir, só não o fez porque no momento Leia se aproximou e disse que ela precisava se acalmar. Neste momento Luke entrou no quarto e se juntou a irmã.

Rey então cedeu, deixou-se deitar e começou a respirar fundo como Leia insinuava para que ela fizesse. Aos poucos começou a se acalmar e então uniu sua mão com a de Leia. A general a apertou forte enquanto sorria pelo canto do lábio e olhava para a jovem como se ela fosse uma filha.

“Eu sei de tudo agora!” Rey sorriu. “Agora eu entendo porque vocês quiseram que eu fizesse isso.” Franziu o cenho.

Leia respondeu com um sorriso. “Tem alguém querendo muito ver você!” E então ela se levantou e pediu para que todos saíssem do recinto.

Pela porta um homem entrou. Ela soube na hora que ele era seu pai, aquele olhar, aquele olhar de Kenobi era inconfundível. Owen estava ali.

Rey sentou-se novamente na maca e ele se aproximou, sentou-se ao seu lado, ambos não disseram uma palavra, apenas se abraçaram. Arriscaria dizer que aquele fora o abraço mais longo da vida de Rey, duraram exatos 3 minutos, ali, no silêncio, apenas pai e filha, não precisavam dizer nada, ambos sabiam que aquele reencontro era tudo pelo que estiveram vivendo nos últimos tempos.

“Mal posso acreditar que está aqui. Achei que tinha perdido você de vez. Está tão grande!” Ele disse ao sorrir e se desfazer do abraço.

“Eu vi minha mãe!” Ela sussurrou.

“Como?” Ele indagou. “Onde ela está?”

Então Rey fechou sua expressão e começou a encarar o lençol até que uma lágrima caísse de seu olho. Ele entendeu. Ela explicou que teve algum tipo de experiência extracorpórea e que infelizmente Kendalina estava vivendo em Hosnian Prime e que o planeta havia sido destruído pela Primeira Ordem. Owen por um momento sentiu uma tristeza profunda, mas logo o sentimento deu lugar à raiva. Seus dedos se fechavam com força e estava com o punho apoiado no lençol, Rey aproximou-se e segurou o pulso de seu pai, em seguida repousou a testa em seu ombro pedindo que ele se acalmasse.

“Eu sabia.” Ele disse. “A Primeira Ordem, Snoke, os Ren...” Ele bufou e olhou para ela, “Aquele monstro...” Referiu-se a Ben. “Primeiro ele roubou você da gente e agora roubou sua mãe de mim.”

“Pai!” Rey o interrompeu. “Isso não faz mais sentido agora, preciso encontrar minha filha. É só o que importa.” Ele franziu o cenho engolindo em seco. “E além disso Ben é pai de minha filha, não Kylo Ren, aquilo não é ele.”

“Se ilude demais sobre isso,  _Renesmy_.” Ele negou com a cabeça. Não conhecia Ben mas sabia que muito de seu sofrimento advinha do fato dele ter aparecido na vida de sua filha.

“Por favor, não faça isso.” Ela disse. “Eu o escolhi, eu o amei e o amo. A culpa não é apenas dele pois eu quis que fosse assim, eu desisti de tudo por ele. Vocês me deixaram com Luke e acreditaram que era a melhor opção e não é por isso que estou culpando vocês pela minha solidão. O amor que sinto por você, meu pai, ele é mais forte que tudo isso. Se concentre, sua neta, ela é a coisa mais importante agora. Quanto a Kylo Ren, eu não sei o que fazer mas preciso tentar.”

“Tentar o que, Renesmy?” Ele se aproximou um pouco agressivo. “Você não desiste dele?”

“Não.” Respondeu.

Nisso os dois ficaram em silêncio e perceberam a presença de Leia na porta. Ela estava com um sorriso embaraçado no rosto, sabia de todos os problemas que seu filho houvera causado, mas lhe doía ouvir Owen falar isso sobre ele. É claro, ele tinha seus motivos, e ela gostava muito de Owen, mas Kylo Ren não era Ben Solo, e enquanto essa verdade existisse em sua vida, ela também não desistiria.

Owen olhou para Leia então, a repreendeu por tudo que Rey passou. Como podia ela ter deixado tudo aquilo acontecer? A verdade era que Leia só soube quem Rey verdadeiramente era quando Luke voltou e disse que ela era a jovem mãe do filho de Ben. Desde o início Leia soube do destino do filho, mas não houve tempo o suficiente para intervir, não chegou a conhecer a neta. Ben isolou a família de tal forma que nem mesmo Han, que era, de certa forma, o mais provável de estar perto deles, conseguiu conhecer a face da nora.

Foi num dia em que Han tentou convencer Ben a trabalhar com ele, talvez pilotar a falcon, na realidade Han o queria recrutar para lhe ensinar seus serviços, e Rey naquela ocasião houvera se reunido com as moças Maverins para fazer a colheita. Kira acompanhou o pai neste dia, e então Han a conheceu. Ela já estava até que bem crescida naquele tempo.

“Kira, este é seu avô, meu pai!” Ben disse à filha mas quando o avô se aproximou ela agarrou na perna do pai e enterrou sua face ali, envergonhada. Ben então abaixou-se a abraçando. “Não precisa ter medo, ele é uma boa pessoa!” Ben quase engoliu a própria língua ao admitir. Então Kira encarou o avô finalmente e deixou que ele se aproximasse. Ben naquela ocasião pediu desculpas a Han, explicou que Kira não estava acostumada com tanta gente diferente.

Ele abaixou-se então e sorriu para a neta tentando faze-la se sentir confortável, falou algumas coisas enquanto fazia careta até conseguir fazer a garota rir. Depois disso ele a abraçou, abraçou como se estivesse abraçando seu próprio filho ainda pequeno. Doeu tanto.

Ora, de certo Han nunca foi muito favorável a ver Ben como um jedi e privado de todos os prazeres mundanos, em seu interior ainda tinha esperanças de que o filho levaria uma vida normal, contrário de tudo que Leia temeu que o acontecesse.

Han então perguntou quem era a mãe, Ben disse apenas o nome, explicou que era uma das aprendiz na academia jedi, houveram desertado, e Luke não estava nada feliz com isso. Que bela encrenca. Han pensou. Então Han naquele dia não conseguiria conhece-la e no fim morreu sem ter certeza de que Rey, aquela Rey, era a mesma garota da qual seu filho falava.

Por outro lado, quando voltou a se encontrar com Leia lhe disse que houvera conhecido a neta. Ela já estava de certa forma grande, Luke houvera escondido toda a realidade sobre Ben por um tempo significativo, Leia entrou em choque. Seu filho agora tinha uma família e como ela não sabia disso? Isso rendeu um belo desentendimento entre ela e seu irmão, passaram um tempo sem se falar, mas no fim, quando a ordem ruiu e Ben se perdeu não houve outra opção, eles precisariam se unir por um propósito em comum. Kira estava sozinha pela galáxia.

Voltando ao presente, Leia então sorriu para Rey, e naquele sorriso trocaram confidências. Rey agora sabia quem realmente era, e Leia podia finalmente trata-la como quem ela realmente era, sua nora. Leia deixou o silêncio continuar e depois Owen a olhou e pediu desculpas pela forma como ele havia tratado ela. De fato, aquilo não importava, ela entendia.

•••

**Alguns meses depois**

Kylo agora se lembrava das coisas, aos poucos algumas memórias voltavam a ele. Coisas específicas, sinais de que tudo estava dando errado. Ele estava perdido agora, caçando em sua mente memórias que pudessem lhe explicar como tudo se perdeu. Houve um dia, talvez um dos primeiros dias em que Rey começou a se chatear com o fato de ele estar se distanciando da família. Lembrou-se daquele dia, há um bom tempo atrás.

Rey ouviu o barulho da maçaneta girando e logo em seguida o rugir da porta se abrindo. Imediatamente pegou Kira em seu colo e seguiu em direção à cozinha onde deixava guardado os sabres de luz. Ela apanhou o seu sabre e o acendeu, esperando para ver quem passaria pela porta.

Quando Ben entrou e avistou a luz azul forte do sabre de Rey, imediatamente sorriu.

"Uma leoa!" E então Rey desativou o sabre imediatamente trancando a porta com a força. "Uma leoa protegendo a cria!" Sorriu apertando uma das bochechas da bebê.

"Chegou cedo pro almoço de amanhã!" Rey comentou entregando a filha aos braços de Ben. "Por favor, pode trocá-la pra mim?"

"Claro." Respondeu dando um beijo na testa de Rey, que logo encarou o chão em desgosto.

Ele sentou-se no sofá com a bebê no colo. Seus olhos escuros herdados do pai brilhavam enquanto ela sorria para o mesmo. Ele lhe sorriu de volta sem trocar alguma palavra e então brincou com os dedinhos da garota enquanto ela tentava não o deixar trocar sua roupa.

"Kira, se comporte, não quero que sua mãe ande dizendo por aí que você herdou o gênio ruim do pai!" Ele riu esforçadamente e Rey deu de ombros, estava muito irritada com o fato de Ben ter chegado após quatro dias de viagem.

"Não sabia que vinha então não fiz tanta coisa para comermos. Na verdade, nem estou com fome." Ben levantou-se com a criança no colo e dirigiu-se à cozinha, colocando a menina em um cadeirão de madeira impovisado encostado à mesa.

"Não pode ficar sem comer, está amamentando."

"Kira já consegue comer os pastosos, já está fazendo quase dois anos e está rejeitando meu leite, saberia disso se passasse mais tempo em casa."

Rey se sentou enquanto Ben fez o mesmo, servindo-se do pouco de sopa que Rey houvera preparado no dia anterior.

"Por favor, coma. Estou conseguindo ver que não está se alimentando direito."

"Vamos, Kira, meu amor, coma. Não me deixe exausta!" Rey insistia em enfiar a colher na boca da bebê enquanto ela rejeitava firmemente. "Vamos, Kira, olhe para a mamãe."

"Parece que o gênio é forte!"

"Ben, se continuar rindo do que ela faz, Kira não irá parar de rejeitar a comida. Por favor pare."

O clima estava bem tenso entre os dois. Ele pegou a colher da mão de Rey e começou a alimentar a filha, com todo o carinho e paciência que ele tinha. 

"Vá descansar, meu amor, deixe que eu cuido da nossa pequena princesa."

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, apenas as risadas de Kira eram escutadas.

"Senti sua falta." Rey falou baixo, esperando alguma reação. Ben continuou quieto a princípio. "Não é fácil cuidar dela sozinha! Não é fácil sem você comigo, não é fácil.” Ele parou de alimentar Kira num instante, encarando a mesa, preparando-se para o impacto da próxima frase: “Prometeu que nunca mais me deixaria sozinha.”

"Acha que eu não sinto a sua falta?" A indagou. "Acha que gosto disso? De estar ausente?"

"Então por que faz isso?" Levantou a voz.

"Sabe que preciso, Rey, pela força! Vocês merecem uma vida melhor, um lar melhor em um planeta mais desenvolvido."

"Sua mãe lhe ofereceu ajuda, até te ofereceu um cargo no Senado e você recusou! Mal conhecem Kira, só viram por fotos porque você os proíbe de se aproximar!”

"Eu não preciso da ajuda dos meus pais, muito menos conselhos sobre a minha relação com eles, Rey!" Ben deu um soco na mesa. "Eu sinto muito em ter que deixá-la cuidado de Kira, sabe que alguém precisa trabalhar aqui."

"Eu não estou acreditando!" Rey riu ironicamente. "Sabe que eu iria preferir mil vezes estar indo em missões com você do que presa nesse lugar."

"Me desculpe se destruí sua vida lhe dando uma família!" Rosnou.

"O que?" Ela bufou. "Não! Ben! Pela força, não me arrependo nem um dia sequer em ter tido Kira com você. O problema é que não me confidencia mais nada. Desde que deixamos a academia você nunca mais me levou com você a lugar nenhum, não me deixa participar de sua vida totalmente!"

"São assuntos meus, Rey! Você não pode ajudar!" foi como se o coração de Rey houvera sido cortado aos pedaços

"Sinceramente, me parece que é você quem não está feliz com a nossa família."

"Rey!" Ele exclamou quando viu Rey seguir em direção à seu quarto deixando Ben sozinho com a filha.

Ele levou Kira até o quarto dela a colocando para dormir, lhe deu um beijo na testa e cobriu a menina, fechou a porta quando saiu e apagou todas as luzes.

"Rey!" Ele sussurrou ao entrar no quarto. "Rey, por favor!"

Se aproximou da noiva que repousava em seu lado da cama com a face enterrada no travesseiro, soluçando.

"Cadê Kira?" Ela se virou abruptamente saindo da cama e indo em direção à cozinha.

"Eu a coloquei para dormir." Exclamou Ben parando o corpo de Rey com suas mãos antes que ela saísse do quarto. Ela o fitou enquanto permaneciam calados e parados. A porta do quarto fechou-se atras do rapaz com a ação do pensamento de Ben.

"Achei que tinha dito nada de truques em Gesin."

"Estamos dentro da nossa casa, aqui podemos ser quem realmente somos." Ben deslizou a mão para o pescoço de Rey, acariciando-o. Ela fechou os olhos em resposta. Por mais que por dentro sentisse raiva, por fora seu corpo respondia aos toques de Ben sem que ao menos ela pudesse pensar em evitá-lo.

"Droga, Ben."

Ele virou o corpo de sua noiva, a abraçando por trás. A seda lisa da camisola branca que Rey usava deslizava por seu corpo a medida que Ben a tocava. Ela pôde sentir a respiração quente do rapaz abafar sua nuca, então ele sussurrou:

"Eu só quero dar uma vida melhor às duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida."

Ela engoliu a saliva presa em sua garganta, permaneceu em silêncio apenas sentindo seu corpo responder às ações de Ben. Ela arrepiou-se quando seus dedos delinearam a parte traseira de sua coxa, puxando levemente a barra do vestido que batia pouco abaixo de seu traseiro. As unhas de Ben deixaram marcas rosadas na pele pálida, ainda naquele tempo, de Rey. Mais tarde ela ficaria levemente dourada por conta do Sol de Jakku.

"Seu cheiro é entorpecente!" Sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu.

"Droga, Ben!" Murmurou novamente, ainda com os olhos fechados e o coração batendo ardentemente.

Ben continuou a subir a barra do vestido de Rey até que conseguisse tirá-lo por cima de sua cabeça, a deixando apenas com a roupa íntima inferior. Fez um traço entre as costelas de Rey seguindo em direção aos seios já enrijecidos, apertando-os delicadamente.

"Tão bela!" Sussurrou e Rey virou-se para ele, tocando na parte inferior de sua camiseta preta e a puxando para cima e jogando-a em algum lugar do quarto que não deu tempo de pensar, revelando a extensão delineada de seu abdômen. 

"Droga Ben! Eu não posso ficar sem você!" Sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela fixou seus dedos nos gomos do abdômen do rapaz traçando a linha de seus músculos, depois fez o mesmo nos braços. "Sinto falta do seu cheiro, dos seus lábios, do seu toque..." Ele tomou seus lábios em um beijo, um beijo tão quente, tudo que ele precisava depois de quatro dias fora. Ela puxou os cabelos de Ben o fazendo sorrir entre o beijo.

No momento seguinte ela pegou em sua mão e o induziu até o lavabo. Ligou a torneira e deixou que a água quente fosse preenchendo a banheira. Enquanto a água não completava o volume, Rey levou suas mãos até as calças de Ben e o ajudou a se despir, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a roupa íntima dela. 

Ele se aproximou, a puxou pela cintura. Sua mão estava fria e o choque térmico entre esta e o corpo quente da esposa a fez sentir o arrepio subir por toda a extensão de sua coluna. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e levou seus lábios até os dele, mesmo assim ele teve de baixar um pouco o rosto, por muitas vezes houvera esquecido a diferença de tamanho entre eles. 

Continuou a beija-la e então deslizou uma de suas mãos em direção a parte posterior da coxa dela e a outra agarrou em suas costas, a segurando em seu colo enquanto ela repousava a face em seu peito. Ela deixou escapar um leve sorriso, adorava as vezes em que Ben a pegava no colo, com tanta facilidade e leveza, ela era toda dele. 

Caminhou então em direção a banheira e agora ambos estavam de frente um para o outro enquanto a água quente alcançava toda a extensão de seus corpos. Rey não ficou parada por muito tempo, logo quebrou a distância e voltou a beija-lo enquanto enlaçava seus dedos nos cabelos negros criando o nó entre as juntas, puxando com certa agressividade, uma agressividade que ele apreciava.

Continuaram a partilhar os beijos, a entrelaçar suas línguas até que Rey se encaixasse por cima dele, com certa resistência ao atrito da água ele conseguiu finalmente entrar nela, e neste segundo ela esticou o pescoço para trás, soltando o ar preso em seus pulmões, sentindo uma leve pressão em seu baixo ventre a medida que seu corpo aproximava-se mais e era completo pela extensão do membro de Ren. Não havia mais espaço entre eles. Então os movimentos começaram, devagar no início até que se sentissem confortáveis o suficiente para acelerar o ritmo.

Todas as vezes em que se amavam era como se voltassem à primeira vez que o fizeram. Tornavam-se confidentes e apenas eles existiam naquela imensa galáxia. Ninguém poderia explicar o amor entre eles, nem mesmo os próprios, e Kylo Ren, em sua memória, podia sentir o quanto era feliz quando sentia o amor de Rey, quando deixava que ela se aproximasse, quando ela ainda era tudo que ele tinha. Desejou voltar no tempo e nunca ter feito o que fez. 

E então abriu os olhos num impulso, contendo-se para que não atingisse sozinho um orgasmo por conta das lembranças. Kylo estava no planeta Gesin. Era uma mera tentativa. Voltou ao povoado de Maverins, onde hoje não existia nada além das cinzas e ossos enterrados com a força do tempo. Tentou voltar até o local onde se lembrava que era sua antiga casa. Lá dentro não sobrou muita coisa também. Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Kira e logo viu o seu antigo berço. Ali havia uma pequena coberta, ele a pegou e sentiu o cheiro. Pôde jurar que sentiu o cheiro de sua filha. Ele sentia tanta falta dela, agora que sabia, e sua saudade lhe rasgava o peito. Era encontra-las, Rey e Kira, ou ele preferia morrer.

•••

De imediato Rey quis ir atrás da filha, mas ambos Luke, Owen e Leia não deixassem que ela fizesse isso sem antes se cuidar. Ela então concordou em passar um tempo na base, se fortalecendo, fazendo seus planos de busca depois que explicaram a ela que já haviam enviado Poe e Finn a Jakku para procurar por Kira. 

A angustia de Rey apenas crescia. Rey estava aprontando suas coisas, vestiu-se com seus antigos trajes cinza e preparou seus pertences. Reencontrou seu bastão e o cabelo fora aprontado com os três coques. Kira a reconheceria dessa forma. Então Leia entrou no quarto. Ela se aproximou em silêncio e a jovem a abraçou, faziam muito isso. Leia de fato era uma segunda mãe para ela.

“Te desejo toda a sorte do mundo.” Leia sussurrou. “A Força, ela fará com que encontre sua filha, eu tenho certeza.”  Rey sorriu em resposta e agradeceu, “Você foi um presente em minha vida, na vida de Ben, e tenho certeza que na de Han também, ele sabe disso onde quer que ele esteja. E saber que você me deu uma neta, que definitivamente somos uma família, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.”

Rey agora estava lacrimejando e realmente muito feliz em ouvir tudo isso, finalmente tinha uma família, e ela era bem grande por sinal.

“Você vai seguir em direção a Jakku?” Leia perguntou por último.

“Sim, mas tenho que passar em um lugar primeiro. Preciso primeiro passar em Gesin.”

•••


	26. Lar

_"Até que o sol não brilhe,_  
 _acendamos uma vela na escuridão."_  
(Confúcio)

•••

Um nó formou-se em sua garganta quando pisou pela primeira vez no solo agora árido de Gesin. O vilarejo abandonado não era mais verde, a plantação estava toda destruída e quase nada conseguia crescer naquele solo infértil. Ela olhou ao seu redor, reconhecendo as características do local em que houvera morado, porém, sem a união de antes.

Rey poderia ter seguido rumo a Jakku mas sentiu um chamado muito forte para que fosse até Gesin. Sabia que era sua missão. Dentro de seu ser, no seu mais profundo interior, ela sabia que Kylo, ou Ben, chamava por ela. Mas o que não entendia de fato era o motivo. Se ele a odiava e acreditava que ela era uma traidora, porque ainda se mantinha aberto a conexão com ela por meio da  _força_?

Tudo estava vazio, e a medida que caminhava seus pés pisavam em ossos que surgiam de dentro do solo quando seu pé afundava. O som era tão mórbido, a sensação tão fria... de quem era aquela ossada? Será que de alguma jovem que lhe ajudou a cuidar de Kira nos primeiros meses? Talvez de alguma moça que só esperava mais uma noite de paz após ter trabalho no artesanato o dia todo. Ou então seria de alguma anciã que lhe garantiu que não morresse enquanto paria?

Antes a tivessem deixado morrer, pensou. Pois tudo aquilo de alguma forma era por ela. Seu marido houvera feito aquilo com aquelas pessoas, sempre com aquele discurso de que ela e a filha mereciam uma vida melhor. Mas e os outros?

A poucos metros dali então identificou um local ainda mais conhecido por ela, estava a caminho de sua antiga habitação, seguiu até o local, havia algo muito forte ali. Primeiro ela empurrou a porta desgastada com delicadeza, e então avistou a porção do que antes era uma sala com uma cozinha ao lado e quando olhou para o corredor o caminho de seu antigo quarto lhe chamou.

A dor em seu peito era muito forte, a sensação de vazio ali, era muito profunda, mas no fim ali continha alguma coisa, era uma sensação diferente de tudo que houvera sentido antes naquele local. Havia algo ali, ou alguém.

Então ela seguiu no corredor e o viu. Parado, de pé, como uma aparição, em frente a ela, estava ele. Vestido em seus trajes escuros, respirando de forma profunda, no batente da porta do quarto de Kira e de costas para ela. Então se aproximou.

"Ben!" Ela disse contra todas as suas forças. Ele a ouviu, e em seguida virou levemente o rosto, demonstrando que estava tampado. Ele se virou totalmente então. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e aquela não era a face de Ben, mas a criatura criada por Snoke, Kylo Ren. "Tire a máscara!" Demandou e sua voz era ríspida, o homem sabia que ela estava determinada e não deixaria ele se apossar de qualquer autoridade sobre ela.

Ele aproximou-se em passos lentos mas continuaram distantes.

"O que acha que irá ver quando eu a tirar?" Perguntou e sua voz saiu mecanizada, como há muito tempo não escutava, ecoando mostrando o quando a casa  _era_  vazia.

Então ela deu mais um passo à frente e disse em alto e bom som: "A face do meu marido!"

Neste instante ele levou as mãos em direção ao capacete e o retirou, como uma lembrança, como no primeiro dia. Ela viu sua face, parecia fraco, de fato estava.

"Agora você sabe, então!" Afirmou.

"Sim!" Ela concordou enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Aos poucos ambos começaram a andar lentamente até que estivessem um pouco mais perto, mas ainda longe o suficiente respeitando o espaço um do outro. Ela fitou seus olhos, a cicatriz ainda ali, e agora ele não estava com raiva como no dia em que a chamou de traidora. Ele apenas estava ali, e esperava, esperava ela dizer alguma coisa. "Olha, precisa saber que eu não me lembrava de nada disso..."

"Eu sei!" Ele a interrompeu. "Snoke apagou nossas memórias." Tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu, as palavras fluíam demais. "E agora eu me lembro sobre tudo, como você deve lembrar também."

Nisso Rey avançou pouco mais em direção à porta, no momento Ren lhe deu a passagem e ela adentrou a um dos locais que houvera tido a maior paz de sua vida. Estava tudo destruído agora, o sinal da violência, poucas coisas houveram sobrado, mas o berço antigo de Kira ainda estava lá, e isso era um milagre. Ela aproximou-se e viu a manta da pequena, ainda repousada sobre a superfície como se nada ali houvesse acontecido.

Estava tudo ainda bem estranho entre eles, mas preferiu ficar quieto agora, ela estava tendo seu momento como uma mãe que sente que perdeu um filho, como a mulher que perdeu a família, e de fato tudo aquilo era por ele, não ousou interromper seu momento.

Ren a seguiu em silêncio, observando a forma como ela tocava nos detalhes destruídos na casa. A madeira havia sido comida pelo fogo, a poeira cobria o chão, e então Rey avistou o antigo quarto do casal, andou até ele, direcionou-se até a antiga penteadeira e ali em cima encontrou um pequeno objeto em formato de arco.

Quando pegou o objeto e o aproximou de si, reconheceram ao mesmo tempo do que se tratava aquele arco, era um anel. Ele era trançado, em prata. Estava empoeirado também, quase sem cor, não tinha mais brilho, nada que uma boa limpeza não pudesse resolver. Era seu anel de casamento, forjado pelo próprio marido com o auxílio dos artesãos de Maverins. Ben se aproximou também, e pouco depois encontrou a sua aliança. Ele sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte.

Por que não estava com a sua aliança naquele dia? Se perguntou. Não estavam brigados o suficiente para que ambos estivessem sem o anel. Mas o fato é que eles estavam ali. Rey se lembrou, ela pediu o anel no dia anterior, disse que tentaria limpa-lo para que o brilho do início voltasse a ser forte. Ben então emprestou a sua aliança, no fundo sabia que não cabia a ele, no dia do massacre, estar portando um objeto tão importante para eles. Afinal, não era com aquele homem que Rey era casada.

Ficou ali parada por algum tempo observando o objeto, seu coração também se acelerou, mas nenhum deles teve coragem de dizer nenhuma palavra. Então ela o guardou em um compartimento seguro em sua bolsa. Ben, por sua vez, preferiu guarda-lo no cinto, preso por uma pequena corrente.

"Então se lembra de quem eu sou." Disse a jovem quebrando o silêncio. "da família a que pertenço." Ele levantou o olhar de volta a ela. "Se lembra do meu nome..."

"Sim." Ele respondeu.

"Então diga." Ela o fitou. Ele hesitou no início, passou alguns segundos pensando se devia admitir aquilo, afinal, era o primeiro passo da aceitação.

"Seu nome verdadeiro é Renesmy..." Ela o encarou sério. "Palpatine Kenobi..." ele engoliu em seco. "Filha de Kendalina, herdeira de Palpatine, e Owen Kenobi, filho mais novo de Rene, grande linhagem." Completou. "Não é nada como uma catadora de Jakku, muito longe do que acreditávamos nos últimos tempos."

"Se lembra então de onde eu nasci."

"Alfhslavtar, planeta localizado no sistema Slafvtar, onde Alfheimr está também localizado, os planetas da origem da vida. O sistema mais antigo da galáxia, provavelmente o início de toda a galáxia, os planetas onde a força maior se concentra. É o único sistema em que o bem e mal se manifestam em suas formas mais puras."

"Então sabe o que isso significa."

"Nascidos em Alfhslavtar podem ser tão bons ou tão ruins, na mesma proporção, podem falhar ou ascender, podem ser um perigo ou a solução. Significa que talvez você seja uma das criaturas vivas mais poderosas que já existiu, e unindo-se a mim, com toda essa força sombria que me corrói, Kira poderá ser hoje a criatura em vida mais sensitiva."

"Pois é!" Ela sorriu ao concordar.  
"Eu não sou um  _nada_  como você insistia em dizer. Na realidade eu sou bastante coisa." Rey estava sendo irônica agora, fazendo Kylo Ren engolir o próprio veneno. "Acha mesmo que eu ocultaria toda a nossa história assim? Jamais esconderia algo deste tamanho de você!" Ela baixou o olhar em direção ao peito dele e depois voltou a encarar seus olhos. "Eu estava infiltrada a pedido da Resistência sim."

"Isso é traição, você sabe!" Respondeu negando com a cabeça, mas sem coragem o suficiente para enfrentar os olhos dela.

"Ah é? Então  _eu_  sou a traidora?" Ela sorriu novamente. "Você nos  _abandonou_!" Agora ela falava bem alto e ríspida. "Me deixou sozinha em Gesin enquanto eu e Kira corríamos o maior risco de nossas vidas! Ainda mais pelo fato de você saber das possibilidades sobre Kira." Dizia agora apontando com o indicador na direção de Ren enquanto andava em pequenos passos determinados em direção a ele, até que o dedo encostasse em seu peito. Levantou o queixo e começou a fita-lo.

"Kira não possui nenhum tipo de comportamento que indique, você sabe."

"Era muito pequena para sabermos! Como pode ter certeza? E agora que ela está abandonada, se sentindo menosprezada, sabe-se lá o que ela pode ter se tornado."

"Ela ainda é uma criança!"

"Nós também já fomos, e alguém sentiu, alguém pressentiu, sabe que só pelo fato de estarmos falando nisso essa possibilidade pode existir."

"Snoke nos traiu!" Ele gritou agora gesticulando enquanto a enfrentava. "Estava tudo planejado para que vocês viessem comigo para a Primeira Ordem!"

"E você por acaso me perguntou o que eu achava disso?" Ela agora pressionava as pálpebras e os lábios. "Me traiu quando preferiu que não ia me contar seus planos."

"Se eu lhe contasse você teria interferido, não iríamos chegar onde merecíamos!"

"E olha onde estamos agora! Você nos  _destruiu_!" Ela sentia ódio, não sabia exatamente o que vinha de suas entranhas, começou a debruçar-se sobre ele enquanto dava socos no peito do homem, ele quase não se mexia, sabia que ela devia ter aquela reação, deixou que descontasse toda sua decepção, ele merecia aquilo, merecia algo ainda pior.

Agora ela estava em lágrimas enquanto continuava batendo nele, sussurrando palavras que ele não fora capaz de compreender. Um rubor lhe subiu as bochechas e então uma dor estranha lhe acometeu o abdome. "Ai!" Ela grunhiu segurando o próprio ventre enquanto sua cabeça rodava. Era aquela sensação ruim de novo, algo estava lhe atacando por dentro. Era a sensação sombria, devia ser.

"Rey!" Ele a segurou antes que ela caísse no chão quando cambaleou. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou preocupado e então Rey olhou em seus olhos ainda confusa, repousou a mão em sua têmpora, fazendo-o se sentir desconfortável.

"Por que fez isso com a gente? Não éramos suficientes para você?" E com ela ali em seus braços, frágil, Ren sentiu-se condenado, todo o sofrimento dela era por causa dele. Havia muita dor na fala dela, e seus olhos estavam marejados.

"Não sou uma pessoa boa, Rey." Ele concluiu.

"Eu conheço você, Ben..." ao ouvir seu nome Ben estremeceu, não a impediu de chamá-lo assim como fazia antes, afinal, não sabia mais o que era, mas definitivamente não podia dizer que era com certeza o mesmo Kylo Ren, nem o mesmo Ben Solo, talvez algo no meio disso. "Sei que existe luz em você. Talvez nunca seja como antes, não seja apenas a luz que nos sustente, e acho que tudo bem. Eu sinto o chamado do lado sombrio também. E acredito que o ignorar não será a melhor forma de resolver as coisas. Talvez, no fundo, seja mesmo o cinza." Ele continuou a analisá-la, não tinha uma opinião certa formada, mas agora não era mais isso que lhe importava de fato. "Tínhamos um plano para trazer você pro nosso lado, mas acabei me apaixonando por você, me apaixonando de novo, mesmo na sua  _pior_  versão. E eu quis ficar contigo, independente de onde estávamos. Como pode me chamar de traidora?" O olhar de Ben agora estava pesado, bem como sua respiração, um aperto em seu peito. "Se eu traí alguma coisa isso foi a Resistência que depositou em mim a confiança para te trazer de volta, e ao invés de estar trabalhando pra isso, eu estava me entregando a você." Permaneceu quieto apenas observando enquanto lentamente o rosto de Rey chegava mais perto. "Precisa deixar isso morrer, temos algo em comum que precisa da nossa atenção mais do que nunca agora."

" _Kira_." Ele sussurrou.

"Ela deve ser nossa prioridade. Deixe isso para trás, a Primeira Ordem, a Resistência. Temos algo mais importante agora."

Então ele a ajudou a se equilibrar novamente e ficar em pé.

"Precisamos encontrá-la." Ele quebrou a proximidade e ajeitou o traje que estava amassado por conta dos tapas. "Precisamos nos concentrar agora e deixar de lado o nosso problema, você tem razão. Precisamos nos unir, apenas desta vez, para encontrá-la. E caso não queira mais me ver depois disso, eu compreenderei."

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e engoliu em seco, concordou com a cabeça.

"Iremos fazer isso. Nós iremos encontrá-la. Mas ela não está em Gesin. A última coisa que me lembro foi Snoke deixando ela Jakku."

"Jakku?" Ele exclamou. "Por que Jakku? Por que ele deixaria Kira no mesmo planeta que te deixou?"

"Não era esse o plano dele." Ela respondeu. "Ele ia me levar para outro lugar, sabe-se lá onde, mas quando ele se aproximou para apagar a minha memória eu comecei a lutar. Encravei minhas unhas na pele dele e ele começou a gritar dentro da minha cabeça, eu podia ouvir." Ben permanecia concentrado. "Ele continuou no processo, estava sugando até minha alma, e foi aí que eu senti alguém me empurrar, era Mera. E ela me jogou da nave, eu caí na areia. Acho que não voltaram porque a distância do solo até a nave era tão grande que qualquer pessoa morreria."

"Mas você não é  _qualquer_  pessoa, e Snoke não sabia disso."

"Exatamente." Rey concluiu. "Depois disso eu acordei em Jakku sem me lembrar de nada antes do dia em que meus pais se separaram de mim. Ele me fez acreditar que eu tinha sido abandonada, e eu passei aquele tempo todo procurando pela minha família."

Ben podia sentir o quão destrutivo houvera sido para Rey. E tudo aquilo houvera saído dos planos de Snoke, e Mera estava por trás, desde sempre ela soube, era por isso que implicava tanto com Rey.

"Me lembro que Kira foi acompanhada por um homem, ele era bem jovem também, era alguma coisa Def.. Devid, Devft..."

"Devift?"

"Isso!"

"Devift é o sobrenome de Mera. Então é isso, Kira está sob os olhos de Mera, esteve esse tempo todo, é por isso que ela vai pra Jakku tantas vezes em missão. Snoke deixou Kira com alguém de confiança de Mera, talvez Lorenzo." Ele concluiu. "Era o único parente dela vivo de que sabíamos, acho que era primo, algo assim."

"Mas por que?"

"Snoke não descartaria Kira pois afinal ele sabia que ela era minha filha e por mais que não soubesse sobre você, ela ainda tinha genes imperiais e podia ser muito útil para ele depois. Se ele soubesse que você é uma Palpatine, desde o princípio, teria usado você também." Ele suspirou. "Pela  _Força_ , ainda bem que ele não sabia ainda." Sentiu-se aliviado e Rey se perguntou se ele realmente se importava.

"Precisamos unir nossas forças agora, usar essa nossa linhagem doentia para alguma coisa, independente de nossas crenças, independente da luz ou a escuridão. Independente do lado para que estamos lutando." Ela pausou por um tempo enquanto Ben a olhava fixamente nos olhos. "Independente do que seja que estamos  _sentindo_  um pelo outro agora." Sua voz falhou. "Kira é nossa prioridade."

Rey então contra todas as suas vontades jogou-se nos braços de Ben e o abraçou. Ela o puxou tão forte que não deu tempo para ele reagir. Ele a envolveu pela cintura e sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos de Rey adentrarem as suas narinas. Estavam ali, antigos noivo e noiva se abraçando no quarto onde por diversas noites houveram se amado. Agora não sabiam mais o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas Rey o abraçou por saber que ele faria de tudo para que ela achasse sua menina, e nisso ela seria grata. Ela o agradeceu por ter cedido ao pedido dela, e ele permaneceu quieto. Quando se afastaram tudo voltou a ser esquisito de novo. Não eram mais um casal, não sabiam exatamente o que eram, e estava sendo bem difícil, especialmente para ele.

Aquilo de fato era o que havia de mais bonito em Rey, ela não desistia. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu e de tudo que Ben um dia pudesse lhe ter feito, ela ainda assim preferia estar ao lado dele pois sabia que suas forças unidas eram melhores que qualquer coisa para atingir o propósito. Ela era luz, perguntava-se como podia aquela mulher ser neta de Palpatine. Ela era a misericórdia em pessoa, o perdão. Ela emanava toda a luz da qual faltava em Ben.

A jovem foi então em direção ao antigo guarda-roupas do quarto e por incrível que aquilo lhe parecia, haviam algumas roupas que houveram sobrevivido à ação do tempo e poderiam ser úteis para eles. A partir de agora deveriam começar a se disfarçar, não seria bom a presença da Primeira Ordem ou da Resistência em Jakku. No fundo haviam ainda algumas moedas antigas e joias que iriam bem lhes servir para se virarem por lá.

Arrumaram as coisas em duas bolsas e seguiram até que encontraram sua antiga nave abandonada bem no horizonte. Rezaram para que a nave voltasse a funcionar, e por incrível que aquilo fosse, ela voltou a exercer suas antigas funções.

Rey e Ben agora estavam juntos em direção à Jakku.


	27. Jakku

_"Você provavelmente pensa que sou louco. Bem, isso está certo._  
A loucura, bem como a arte, está nos olhos de quem vê."  
(Layers of Fear)

•••

A medida que as horas se passavam mais difícil parecia a convivência. Eles ficaram quietos por bom tempo, sentados um ao lado do outro enquanto pilotavam a antiga nave do casal até o desértico planeta de Jakku. Ben por vezes tentava comentar alguma coisa, sobre alguma estrela próxima, sobre algum planeta no caminho que já houvera visitado com Dana, mas a ex esposa apenas sorria fracamente e continuava a encarar a imensidão de estrelas a sua frente.

Chegariam em breve a Jakku, ali poderiam então seguir o caminho em silêncio, talvez fosse mais fácil. Apesar da imensidão desértica, haviam vilarejos, destroços, pontos de referência a serem vistos. Rey foi a primeira a trocar suas roupas, agora vestia trajes leves, de seu tempo como mãe. Uma túnica clara e suficientemente fina para lhe cobrir o corpo e protegê-la o preciso do Sol. Ben usava uma camisa azul clara antiga de seu tempo como pai. Estava um pouco apertada agora em razão do tempo, e voltou ao centro de comando exibindo os músculos que delineavam seu braço, desnecessariamente atingindo o olhar de Rey.

Ela desviou o olhar no mesmo segundo, estava parecido demais com o antigo Ben para sua sanidade mental. Ela não queria pensar nessa possibilidade agora. O fato é que estavam bem disfarçados, poderiam passar-se por forasteiros e o fato de não estarem numa nave com a insígnia da Resistência ou da Ordem os ajudariam por tempo suficiente a não chamarem atenção.

Quando pousaram nas areias do planeta e a porta da nave finalmente se abriu, Rey foi a primeira a dar os passos em direção ao solo. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que o calor lhe chocasse contra a pele, em seguida respirou fundo lembrando-se do cheiro característico do ar do planeta, algo como velho misturado a nada. A areia tinha algum tipo de cheiro, ela podia jurar que tinha.

Ben veio logo atrás: "Vou conseguir um lugar pra gente." Ele disse num tom breve e rouco, baixo o suficiente para não atrapalhar o momento dela.

Estar ali, naquele planeta, era uma ofensa à toda a sua evolução. Era uma ofensa à sua origem, a  _força_  que ela tinha, ao sangue. Como pudera um dia ter se deixado crer que ela não era  _ninguém_?

A areia percorria o desenho do vento até se chocar com o rosto da jovem, e aquele arranhado que o solo lhe proporcionava a fez lembrar os motivos pelos quais odiava tanto a areia.  _Ela é áspera, irritante e entra em todo lugar_ , pensava.

Pouco tempo depois Ben voltou alegando ter conseguido um lugar para ficarem. "O que foi que você alegou?" Ela perguntou.

"Disse que precisava de um quarto para dois." Respondeu Ben sem dar muita importância.

"Só isso?" Perguntou.

"Sim  _Renesmy_ , não desconfiaram de nada."

"Mas é claro." Ela bufou. "Estão achando que sou sua escrava." Então ela saiu andando até que ele a segurasse pelo braço.

"É melhor que achem." Ben respondeu. 

"É claro, é fácil para você, nunca teve a liberdade roubada, nunca foi um escravo!"

"Quer que eu diga o que? Acha que vão acreditar que somos um belo casal que quer tentar a vida na merda desse planeta? Ou melhor, quer que eu diga que sou Kylo Ren e estou acompanhado de uma  _farsante_  da Resistência?"

Ela o encarou, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto o ameaçava por não a soltar. Agora estavam no quarto. Não foi surpresa para ela que fosse um quarto de casal. Ela revirou os olhos ao comentar que aquilo lhe parecia como nos velhos tempos em que tinham de se disfarçar no planeta Gesin.

Rey pegou suas coisas e as organizou em uma das porções do guarda-roupas. Tirou algumas coisas para deixá-las em fácil acesso até que encontrou o colar com a insígnia da Resistência e com a foto de Ben ainda pequeno que Leia houvera lhe dado para ajudar com os pesadelos. Enquanto isso Ben abria lentamente os botões da camisa amarrotada de areia.

"O que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou com certa raiva.

"Não há nada que não tenha visto." Respondeu rude. "Estou apenas trocando de roupa."

"Se cubra logo." Ela respondeu jogando uma peça de roupa em direção ao torso dele, ele soltou uma leve risada, incrédula, e Rey agora sentia mais raiva. Por que ele era tão ignorante?

"Vamos lá, pode começar por me dizer como chegou aquele nível na  _Força_  no dia em que foi resgatada pela Resistência."

"Eu não sei, eu só senti...  _ódio_..." Respondeu até que parou e o analisou de novo. "Quer saber, por que eu te devo satisfações? Quem me garante que você não tem planos de me entregar a Snoke, entregar a mim e Kira assim que a encontrarmos?"

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu novamente. "Eu o chamei de traidor, Renesmy, quando descobri tudo que ele fez, e você ainda tem coragem de dizer que eu entregaria minha filha. Eu não quero saber da Primeira Ordem, pelo menos não por agora."

"Então qual seu plano?"

"Encontraremos Kira e então daremos um jeito."

"Precisamos levá-la para a Resistência, é o único lugar seguro."

"Não!" Ele disse num tom agressivo. "Eu não quero essa escória rebelde usando a  _minha_  filha!"

" _Minha_  filha!" Rey enfatizou. "Ela é mais minha do que sua!" Disse agressivamente se aproximando.

"O que faz você pensar isso?" Agora Ben estava irritado.

"Eu não a abandonei!"

E nesta hora Ben baixou a guarda, voltou em passos lentos para trás e desviou o olhar. Ele se sentou na ponta da cama e cruzou os dedos enquanto fitava o chão. Ao vê-lo assim Rey aproximou-se e pediu desculpas.

"Kira é tudo pra mim, Renesmy."

"Tudo bem se me chamar de Rey." Ela respondeu.

"Estava pensando em levá-la para algum lugar distante, onde pudéssemos dar uma boa vida a ela, onde ela pudesse se desenvolver longe da Ordem e não tivesse contato com tudo isso."

"Ben!" Rey se aproximou e abaixou-se em frente ao homem. "Sabe que isso só seria possível com o  _fim_  da Ordem. Eles iriam nos caçar pela galáxia toda, e eles nos encontrariam."

"Daríamos um jeito." Ele respondeu. " _Você e_   _eu,_ tenho certeza que daríamos um jeito. Podíamos criar novas identidades e nos isolarmos em alguma aldeia pequena como em Gesin, mesmo vivendo uma vida simples, não me importa, só Kira me importa agora."

Rey franziu o cenho pois não queria admitir, mas no fundo de sua alma ela queria que não apenas Kira importasse para ele. Os sentimentos de ambos agora era uma confusão, ela sentia algo, sabia que sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo que era amor, era ódio. Era como algo inesperado e desejado ao mesmo tempo.

A noite chegou então, e Ben dividiu o leito com Rey, nada de novo sob o Sol. Ela se deitou no lado direito enquanto encarava a parede, e ele o mesmo, mas ao lado esquerdo. Não deram boa noite um ao outro.

Ben Solo avistou os aprendizes na academia jedi começarem a correr quando as naves adentraram ao planeta. Claramente isso não era normal. Nunca antes Alfheimr houvera presenciado algo como aquilo.

Quando a nave pousou e as comportas se abriram, os Cavaleiros saíram de lá em plena euforia. Ben foi o último a se apresentar. Logo quando saiu pôde ver Mera e Aquil correndo em direção às primeiras crianças, em segundos o sabre de Aquil se cravava no torso dos pequenos, o rapaz era sádico, e isso assustava Ben de certa forma. Ele não se importava com as mulheres e crianças.

É obvio que Ben teria de fazer aquilo também, mas Aquil fazia de um jeito tão pessoal que claramente não era normal para ninguém. Por Ben, poderiam chegar apenas atirando bombas no planeta e matando a todos de forma rápida, mas Snoke queria uma provação. Ben Solo se tornaria Kylo Ren, e para isso ele precisava ter o sangue frio e assassinar todos os membros do Conselho. Com este dizimado, não haveria chances para uma nova ordem Jedi crescer.

Ben começou a andar pelo local então, avistando os antigos companheiros da ordem. Naquela altura Ben ainda não possuía uma máscara, perguntava-se como de fato conseguia ter a coragem de olhar nos olhos daquelas pessoas sem algo para se proteger.

Não havia muito o que fazer, ele precisava cumprir sua missão. Seguiu logo em direção ao centro, entrou no Conselho. Quando avistou o lugar as memórias de sua condecoração como mestre vieram a sua mente. Lembrou-se de Dana cortando sua trança. Lembrou-se dos elementos da natureza dispostos na bancada e de quando elegeu Rey para ser sua primeira aprendiz. O início do fim.

Os membros do Conselho pareciam prontos para Ben. Mas o rapaz estava tão sedento pelo poder, estava tão treinado no lado sombrio por Snoke que matar os jedi sozinho foi coisa fácil. Ali Luke não estava, então ele saiu do local e voltou até o centro do campo de treinamento.

Foi ali que Ben a viu depois de tanto tempo, acuada, sozinha, com os olhos cinzentos e frios em desespero, os cabelos louros despenteados, numa fragilidade nunca vista antes por ele. Avaline era forte, ela era incrível, nunca se colocava na defensiva, sempre tomava iniciativa em tudo, mas ali, naquele dia em especial, todo seu brilho parecia ter sido sugado por algo impiedoso.

“Avaline.” Ele disse se aproximando dela. “Tenho grande apreço por você, sabe disso!”

“Por que está fazendo isso Ben?” Ela se encolheu mais ainda, em choque.

“Você quer viver, eu posso te levar comigo, teria uma chance conosco.” Ela o olhou desconfiada. “Deixe eu levar você! Tudo ficará bem, se lembra sobre a ideia do cinza Ava, estamos chegando nisso!”

“Por que está matando todo o Conselho?”

“Para o Equilíbrio começar, Ava. Não se pode existir os jedi, os sith. Apenas o meio. Venha comigo, eu te peço.”

Então ela segurou na mão dele, que logo acionou um Cavaleiro a seu comando para levar a jovem, Kendrick, antigo membro da Academia também, que àquela altura já tinha comprado a ideia de Ben.

Ao seu redor agora havia fogo e muitos corpos no chão. Ao fundo alguns cavaleiros fazendo suas belas obras. Alguns seguidores da ordem de Ren também no chão, e num breve segundo, num suspiro que deu, seu coração se acelerou e ele pulou ao olhar para trás. Era Janus vindo correndo em sua direção com o sabre ativado e pronto para golpeá-lo. Seria o fim de Ben, mas antes que ele pudesse o fazer, seu corpo foi impedido pelo calor de um sabre purpura que o atravessou.

Quando o corpo de Janus caiu no solo de Alfheimr, ali jazendo, foi Dana quem Ben avistou. Ela havia matado Janus ali, possivelmente para que ele não matasse Ben. Neste segundo ambos começaram a se encarar. Dana, a antiga mestra de Ben, agora o fitava com o rosto incrédulo ao mesmo tempo que já tinha entendido tudo. Ben tinha sucumbido ao lado sombrio, continuaria matando toda aquela gente até que não restasse um resquício dos jedi naquela galáxia, e Dana não seria exterminada, não mesmo.

Então ambos começaram a lutar. Agora Ben possuía um sabre de luz vermelho, ele ardia em cor de sangue, um vermelho escarlate, tão brilhante na imensidão noturna e que Dana logo pareceu se tratar de um sabre improvisado e irregular. Em sua base haviam duas aberturas para a saída de luz. O sabre formava uma cruz invertida, e aquilo era tão assustador quando pensar na possibilidade de que a qualquer momento poderia explodir.

Contrastando com o vermelho, vinha o sabre púrpura de Dana. Eles se chocaram diversas vezes, Dana era bem agressiva, era uma oponente a altura de Ben, não seria fácil sair um vencedor dali, mas aos poucos Ben passou a perceber que Dana não estava tentando exatamente mata-lo pois quanto mais próximos chegavam um do outro, mais ela o tentava impedir de fazer o que estava fazendo.

"Eu não vou ceder!" Ben disse a ela. "Você deveria se dar uma chance também, Dana, você, melhor do que eu, sabe que o lado sombrio é um caminho possível."

Ela o empurrou para longe fazendo seus sabres deslizarem um no outro, ele quase caiu para trás. Ela ainda estava com muito ódio, mas conseguia tirar forças de seu interior para pedir que ele parasse de assassinar os inocentes.

"Já matou Janus, um membro do Conselho, pode me ajudar a extinguir a ordem jedi e ascender conosco na Ordem de Ren."

"O que está fazendo? Você está louco Ben Solo?" Ela gritou o empurrando novamente. "O que Snoke prometeu a você? Ãh? Está entregando a herdeira do Império para a Primeira Ordem de graça!" Ela voltou a se aproximar, os sabres ainda se chocando. "O que você acha? Que Snoke está apenas ajudando a família imperial, que vai ajudar Rey e sua filha? Sim, ele deve ter feito muitas promessas pra você, sobre poder e segurança. Falado sobre a grande linhagem que dominará a galáxia." Ela riu sem humor. "A neta de Sidious e o neto de Vader. Mas você sabe que ele vai apenas os usar e quanto tiver tudo que deseja irá dar um jeito de se livrar da sua família. Principalmente a criança."

"Não sabe o que está dizendo!" Ben rebateu. "Snoke ainda não sabe que ela é uma Palpatine, nem Kira. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, e o Líder Supremo é sábio!"

"E você é um babaca!" Dana respondeu em profunda fúria. "Não consegue enxergar? Pela Força! Quer mesmo destruir o futuro de sua filha? Pense nela Ben, pense em Rey, o que Rey irá pensa sobre tudo isso?" Ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar desativando seu sabre. "Ela não sabe..."

"Já chega. Eu não vou matar você, Dana." Rebateu Ben. "Então se quer que isso tudo acabe sugiro que me mate, pois eu não irei parar."

Dana não tinha coragem o suficiente, ao contrário, ela tentou salvar o máximo de crianças possíveis das mãos dos seguidores da Ordem de Ren enquanto Ben deixava o planeta após ter cumprido a missão de dizimar a maior parte do Conselho, só faltava Luke.

Foi então que Ben acordou de um súbito pesadelo ao lado de Rey em Jakku, na verdade aquilo era uma lembrança. Até Rey fora acordada por aquilo, e agora estava chorando por ter entrado na mente dele e ter visto tudo o que ele fez. Ben olhou para ela, percebeu as lágrimas e então perguntou se ela estava tendo pesadelos. Ela disse que não, que de alguma forma ela conseguiu ver através do sonho dele. Tinha destruído tudo, e como podia Rey ainda não odiá-lo?

Isso era algo que por hora Ben não iria entender, mas no fundo sentia-se grato pela compaixão de Rey. Como podia existir alguém na galáxia tão piedosa como ela? Como podia alguém ser tão luz? Ela irradiava bondade, e isso acabava com ele.

Virou-se de lado e voltou a dormir. Cada dia tornava-se mais difícil estar com Rey. Não sabiam em que tipo de relação estavam, não sabiam se eram inimigos, estrelas cruzadas, se ainda existia algum amor. O fato era que Ben se dava ao luxo de se sentir traído pela mentira dela sobre a Resistência, mas ao mesmo tempo Rey tinha muito mais motivos para se sentir traída. No fim preferiram não falar mais sobre isso.

No outro dia quando acordaram com o forte nascer do Sol de Jakku adentrando à janela de vidro, eles se reuniram num café da manhã como faziam nos tempos da base. Não trocaram uma palavra. Conversaram apenas quando era extremamente necessário.

Estavam há alguns dias hospedados em um um albergue de Jakku. O local era improvisado, com alguns quartos pequenos mas confortáveis, o quarto deles inclusive era o mais amplo, mas mesmo assim tiveram de dividir a cama. Alegaram que eram casados como na vez em Gesin para que ninguém desconfiasse sobre eles, era melhor não arrumar encrenca.

Quando o dia chegava eles fechavam a conta do local e voltavam a explorar os vilarejos. Iam de vila em vila, aldeia a aldeia. Em relação ao dinheiro, tinham mais do que o suficiente contando com as aquisições da Primeira Ordem que Kylo levou com ele.

Foi em uma dessas noites dormindo ao lado dele que ela acordou de madrugada. Perdera a contagem dos dias, mas poderia arriscar dizer que estavam há mais de uma semana em Jakku. Ela estava bem cansada, e a falta de conversa com ele era exaustivo.

Então ela fora acordada pelos gemidos de agonia dele. Parecia estar tentando se debater, mas era como se seu corpo não o permitisse. Então Rey o vislumbrou, estava com o torso descoberto, de costas, e ela pôde ver as cicatrizes em suas costas, eram parecidas com as dela, eram as cicatrizes que Snoke colocara neles.

Se havia algum culpado naquilo tudo esse alguém era Snoke. Ele abusava deles, abusava de todos os que o seguiam, a Ordem toda era corrompida por ele. Ben era só mais um, o  _escolhido_ , o que ganhou mais importância ali, mas não era só isso, não era como se o controle de Snoke sobre sua mente pudesse ser facilmente ignorado e fazê-lo decidir o que faria. Você faria qualquer coisa que ele mandasse uma vez que ele tivesse acessado sua mente e te torturado. Você se tornaria aquilo, seria mais uma parte de Snoke entre tantas que o compõem.

Então ela aproximou seu corpo dele, e a agonia que ele sentia fluiu para a mente dela, agora ela podia sentir sua dor. Era a Força, era tudo o que eram. Dois lados se uma coisa só, a luz e a escuridão, ambos os tinham. Havia luz em Ben Solo assim como havia trevas nela.

Seus dedos direcionaram-se até as cicatrizes e ela as contornou levemente. Estava de costas para ela e sentiu que a agonia por um breve momento havia diminuído. Então ele acordou num susto clamando pelo nome de  _Renesmy_  e a envolveu com seus braços apertando o corpo da ex noiva contra o seu. "Não me deixe Rey." Ele dizia ainda entre o sono e a vigilância, com os olhos fechados e sem parecer estar consciente. "Por favor, eu preciso de você." E apertava ainda mais o corpo dela contra ele até que ela se sentiu sufocada.

Nisso ele finalmente despertou. O olhar de Rey sobre ele, o calor dela chocando-se contra o seu, o cheiro familiar lhe rasgando o olfato. Era  _bom_. Foi então que ele se soltou dela num impulso, afastando-se, mas ela não o deixou quebrar o momento. Ela voltou a se aproximar até que o abraçou em silêncio.

"Eu também preciso de você, Ben Solo!" Sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido permitindo-se sentir o  _amor_. "Não consigo. Eu posso tentar odiar você, mas eu não consigo!"

Então Ben a tomou em seus lábios e a puxou para mais perto ainda, colocando-se em posição superior a ela. Ali Rey se entregou novamente, se amaram não mais como Kylo Ren e Esme Ren, mas sim como Ben Solo e Rey Kenobi.


	28. Statera

A profecia de  _Statera_ :

_Quando a sombra ascender,  
o seu oposto na luz deve renascer._

_O claro se funde à escuridão.  
Os dois opostos irão se unir  
Para uma terceira força construir._

_A nova escuridão será concebida em tempos de luz,  
enquanto a pura e nova luz será concebida em tempos escuros._

_Juntos o equilíbrio encontrarão._

•••

Dana observou a destruição de longe. Ben Solo, aquele desgraçado, ela ainda o faria pagar por tudo isso. Alguns de seus colegas na academia estavam gemendo no chão, feridos, poucos conseguiram sobreviver de alguma forma. Por sorte Luke não estava na ilha aquela noite.

Quando ele chegou, acompanhado de R2D2 e observou a destruição, caiu de joelhos sobre a terra e lançou seu olhar para Dana, sem precisar que ela lhe contasse o que havia acontecido, ele entendeu.

A energia de Ben ainda estava muito presente lá. Ele podia sentir.

Dana ajudou os colegas da forma que pôde, montaram um abrigo nos destroços que sobraram e depois recolheram os corpos para juntá-los numa grande fogueira. Que o espírito fosse purificado pelo fogo e liberto para se unir a força.

Eram tantas crianças, jovens, que Luke perdeu sua sanidade. Ele ficou literalmente maluco e foi embora. Era sua culpa, ele sentia isso. Como ele deixou que dois de seus aprendizes se apaixonassem, se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, hoje não estaria cremando esses corpos.

A partir de então, Luke se isolou no planeta mais distante que conseguiu encontrar. Ach-To. Não avisando a ninguém sobre sua localização.

Após a partida do Grã-mestre, Dana foi até Gesin procurar por Rey e Kira, na falsa esperança de que ainda poderia talvez fazer algo por elas, mas quando chegou já era tarde, o estado da ilha que habitaram era deplorável. Muitas mortes também, e Dana então lançou-se sobre o solo em seus joelhos pegando um punhado de areia apertando-a com força. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Dana chorou.

O choro de Dana era uma mistura de desespero e raiva. Ela havia treinado aquele monstro, ela havia apostado na utilização do lado sombrio nele para dar alguma vazão a sua força. Arrependeu-se até o último segundo de não ter acabado com Ben quando teve a chance.

Ela então se levantou e prosseguiu andando pelo vilarejo, por meio dos corpos, diferente da Academia, ninguém ali havia sobrevivido. Depois de alguns minutos andando ela se deparou com um objeto metálico no formato de um cano. Ela o reconheceu. Era o antigo sabre de Luke Skywalker.

Ela o pegou em suas mãos e nisso ela teve um vislumbre sobre a noite anterior. Ela sentiu o medo de Rey que corria com a filha nos braços, ela viu a máscara de Kylo Ren, ela viu mulheres sendo lançadas no solo enquanto eram dilaceradas por sabres vermelhos. Mais uma vez o sabre em formato de cruz invertida.

Em seguida foi em rumo até a antiga habitação da família. A porta estava escancarada, havia ainda um pouco de pão repousado sobre a mesa, a porta do quarto de Kira também estava aberta, com a cama desarrumada e os cobertores jogados pelo chão.

Depois era a vez do quarto de Rey, que também estava desarrumado. Que desespero ela deve ter sentido, Dana pensou. Naves atacando o vilarejo sem um motivo preexistente e uma filha de quatro anos indefesa para ela salvar.

Doeu ver tudo aquilo, todo aquele sofrimento. Ela andou pelo quarto e viu sob a escrivaninha as duas alianças de Rey e Ben, então pegou uma caixinha de madeira que estava ali e já guarda-las, mas havia algum tipo de barreira, ela não conseguia tocar nos anéis. Ela desistiu então.

Voltou ao quarto de Kira e pegou um boneco da menina, bem como um par de dados em ouro que pendia sobre a cama da menina. Ela uniu os três objetos: o boneco, os dados e o sabre de luz e os guardou na caixa.

Dana saíra do planeta após isso, seguindo até sua velha e antiga amiga Maz Kanata. Ela entregou a caixa para a mulher, que ficou curiosa sobre o conteúdo. A única coisa que identificou foi o antigo sabre de Luke, perguntou a Dana o que aquilo estava fazendo em seu território. Dana foi explicou, apenas pediu que ela guardasse aquilo, que ali era um local seguro e que no momento certo ela provavelmente entenderia.

"Eu posso sentir, a Força me conecta a este planeta, e ela me pede que eu entregue essas coisas a você. Nem eu sei o porquê, agora, mas a Força conduz tudo da forma como deve ser."

Maz então concordou em abrigar os objetos, não negaria um favor a alguém tão importante pra ela como Dana.

•••

Quando Rey acordou na manhã seguinte, deslizou os dedos pelo tecido que encobria a cama e não encontrou o corpo de Ben ali. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, protegendo suas pupilas da luz forte que adentrava pelos vidros, e assim ouviu o som do chuveiro ligado.

Ela então se levantou e seguiu até a porta do lavabo que estava entreaberta, espiou pelo vão da porta. Lá estava ele, esbelto, belo e alto, com o líquido fluindo pelo corpo pálido que contrastava com os cabelos negros molhados. Ela deu um passo para trás, sentiu a vontade crescer dentro de si, virou-se de costas para a porta e respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

Em seguida ela voltou a olhá-lo até que finalmente tomou coragem. Segundos depois a fina camisola estava caída no chão. Ela abriu a porta. No momento ele não percebeu, apenas se deu conta quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar. Ele se virou com calma para encontrar o olhar dela. Ali, parada, sem roupa, como nos velhos tempos.

Ela se aproximou e adentrou ao pequeno espaço que dividiria com Ben. Agora a água caia sobre seu corpo também, e ele permanecia parado, olhando para baixo, olhando para os olhos dela. Ela estava perto, perto demais. Ela piscou algumas vezes e então voltou a fita-lo devagar. Ele não ousou tocar nela apesar de saber no que aquilo poderia chegar, mas o medo de estragar as coisas lhe travava. O que ele estava tentando esconder de si mesmo?

"Vamos parar com isso." Ela disse suavemente, num tom calmo e convidativo. Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais e levou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. "Pare!" Ela ordenou num sussurro e então ele a envolveu pela cintura, levando seus lábios em direção a bochecha dela. Depositou um beijo lento ali, que se encostou nos lábios dela quando ela sorriu de lado, fazendo-o beijar o canto de sua boca. "Temos que dar um fim nisso." Ela reforçou. "Não podemos ignorar a presença um do outro." Agora ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Ben, podemos ser uma família de novo." Nesse momento Ben beijou as costas da mão de Rey e depois a depositou sobre seu peito. "Você, eu, Kira. Podemos ser uma família de novo. Vamos encontrar nossa filha e sumir do mapa." Ele ouvia as palavras dela atentamente com um sorriso fraco. "Podemos fazer isso, Ben. Esqueça a Primeira Ordem."

"Esqueça a Resistência." Ele a respondeu em tom calmo. Ela então torceu o nariz, olhou para o lado, mas depois voltou a encara-lo.

"Eu faria isso por você, Ben, por nós." Ela respondeu. "Podemos viver no cinza, os dois lados da guerra, nunca nenhum deles vencerá. Eles são iguais apenas opostos. Só existe um caminho, você sabe, Ben. Mas você precisa fazer isso também, esquecer a Primeira Ordem."

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou e não era - definitivamente - o que ela esperava. "Eu farei isso por você, por nossa filha. Eu só quero que tudo volte a ser como era. Sabe que Snoke não nos dará trégua, precisa estar preparada pra isso, porém."

"Destruímos ele se necessário. Mesmo que tenhamos que viver em uma eterna fuga, eu não deixarei ele se aproximar de nossa família Ben." Ela sorriu em esperança. "No fim éramos muito mais íntimos do que pensávamos. Você era o amor da minha vida, você é o amor da minha vida..." ela deu continuidade.

"E você o da minha, Ray of sunshine... quanta coisa a gente viveu, e tentaram fazer a gente acreditar que éramos completos estranhos.  
Mas a força não deixou que isso continuasse."

"Ben, eu acho que estamos de alguma forma enlaçados pelo destino. Pense, com infinitos planetas na galáxia a nave da Primeira Ordem caiu exatamente em Jakku, me fazendo conhecer Finn e voltar até você! É por isso que sei que iremos encontrar Kira."

Ela o olha nos olhos, ainda mais próxima, o olhar dele está fixado para baixo, analisando as ações dela. Ela está encarando o peito dele e então fecha os olhos, sua face vai em direção a ele e então eles se beijam. Voltariam a ser um único ser, voltariam a ser aquilo que nunca deviam ter deixado de ser.

•••

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, depois de terem andado por diversos vilarejos procurando por ela, descrevendo-a da melhor forma possível e não obtendo respostas, terem entrado em algumas brigas com habitantes locais querendo se aproveitar das informações, Rey e Ben encontraram outro lugar para se abrigarem.

Esse lado de Jakku de fato era horrível. O planeta era muito escasso e eles sabiam que riquezas ali provinham de coisas sujas. Se havia algum tipo de hospedagem ali, é porque existia algum tipo de investimento de algum grupo específico, e eles sabiam que aquilo envolvia muito dinheiro, corrupção, política, sem contar o tráfico, os jogos de azar e a escravidão.

O local era mais frequentado agora, logo de cara perceberam o nível das pessoas que ocupavam aquele espaço. Havia um grande salão de jogos no fim do Hall, e mulheres esbeltas dividindo o assento com homens mais velhos. Elas não estavam ali porque queriam, via-se na expressão delas, estavam sendo escravizadas por aqueles homens, e Rey se sentiu enojada, pensando na possibilidade de que se ela não tivesse saído de Jakku a tempo talvez teria se tornado uma delas, ou pior, se não encontrasse Kira não podia imaginar as possibilidades do futuro dela.

Quando viu aquele tipo de comportamento, Ben puxou Rey para mais perto de si, por sorte ele estava melhor arrumado naquele dia, poderia se passar por um homem daquele nível social, então seguiram até o elevador sem levantar nenhuma suspeita. Pegaram um dos quartos mais baratos do local para não chamar atenção.

Ele imediatamente trancou a porta e bufou quando chegou, colocando as mãos em seus trapézios se massageando aliviando a tensão. Jakku era capaz de estressar a pessoa mais calma da galáxia, ainda mais nessa situação.  Rey logo trocou a roupa, queria poder acordar o mais cedo possível na manhã seguinte. Em sua mente quanto mais tempo perdia pior seria, mas sabia que não conseguiria se não parassem, e por sorte tinha o apoio e o amor de Ben.

"Estou tentando me comunicar com ela, de alguma forma, eu não sei como." Disse ela sentando-se na beirada da cama e colocando as mãos na testa apoiando-se sobre os joelhos. "Às vezes eu sinto algo, parece que estou chegando perto de encontrar, eu ouço a voz dela, clara, suave... tento encontrar a localização dela, mas algo vem e bloqueia."

Nisso Ben sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou em uma de suas mãos tentando conforta-la.

"Vamos fazer isso juntos." Ele disse a ela.

Então os dois ficaram de frente um para o outro e seguraram ambas as mãos. Fecharam os olhos e permitiram selar uma conexão. Rey entrou na mente dele enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, e agora as coisas não eram mais tão frias e escuras. Ela podia finalmente sentir algo bom, reconfortante. Podia sentir o jovem Ben Solo banido de escuridão.

Apertaram as mãos mais forte e entraram em sintonia. Juntos eles sentiam as ondas em suas mentes, era como se o planeta fosse uma fonte de energia própria, como se pudesse sentir fluir pelos seus dedos. Imagens confusas firmavam-se ali e era como se pudessem entrar na mente de qualquer habitante local. Estavam conectados ao planeta de alguma forma, até que chegaram a imagem de um local isolado, triste, sozinho. Ela ouviu o choro.

"Kira!?" Ambos perguntaram.

"Kira meu amor, está nos ouvindo?" Rey perguntou sem sucesso, nenhuma resposta. "Kira meu amor nos de um sinal, nos deixe encontrar você!"

O fluxo de energia começou a ficar mais forte e Rey podia sentir a força como algo material, palpável, bem como dolorido.

"Kira, somos nós." Ben acrescentou.

Mas então subitamente Rey abriu os olhos e agora estava em lágrimas, lançou-se sobre o colo de Ben e começou a chorar.

"Eu não consigo!" Ela sussurrou. "Algo está bloqueando a conexão, eu não consigo achar a nossa menina!" Ela dizia entre soluços enquanto Ben a aninhava tentando convencê-la de que iriam encontrá-la. "Que droga! Eu preciso achar ela, eu preciso!" Agora ela se debatia socando o peito de Ben, que tentava mantê-la calma, não iriam encontrá-la se se desesperassem, a conexão não iria ser feita. Gritou tão forte que Ben pensou que talvez ela pudesse quebrar os objetos do quarto por agora ela sentir raiva.

Eles estavam há tempo suficiente em Jakku, e o planeta era enorme, estavam procurando há dias e não encontravam a filha. Rey esteve calma no começo, confiante, sentia que nada poderia parar Ben e ela de encontrarem a menina, eram habilidosos demais, é claro, ela pensava.  
Mas estavam sem sucesso, e agora ela não estava mais tentando se manter calma, ela queria destruir tudo que visse, os vilarejos pelos quais passava, as pessoas que alegavam não ter visto a menina, ela queria destruir tudo.

Ela sentiu esse ódio crescer dentro dela até que gritou de novo, mas não era o mesmo grito de ódio, se levantou andando em direção ao lavabo e sentiu uma dor aguda lhe atingir o abdômen.

Ben levantou-se e voou em direção a ela, que agora grunhia em dor quase caindo. Ele a segurou enquanto a expressão dela ficava mais forte, seu grito era mais expressivo e era algo horroroso de ver.

"Pela Força!" Ela continuou aos berros e então apertou forte a mão dele, quase deixando-o sem movimento nos dedos. Então ele a levou até a cama e a ajudou a se sentar. Ela ficou com a mão no ventre até que a dor começou a diminuir. "Droga, o que foi isso?"

"Se esforçou muito procurando por ela, Rey."

"Não o suficiente." Ela respondeu ríspida. "A Força, é algum sinal."

Ele tentava impedi-la de um ataque histérico, mas o desespero da mulher não podia ser contido. Estavam otimistas no começo, mas com o passar de tanto tempo e sem encontrá-la agora ela estava desesperada.

"Talvez seja algo que Snoke esteja fazendo, algum bloqueio, alguma coisa. Não sei dizer. Espero que ele não tenha conseguido entrar na mente dela."

"Droga!" Rey bufou. "O que ele quer com que Kira? Que inferno, grande coisa que ela seja uma Skywalker, Palpatine, dane-se..."

"Ele não vai nos dar paz, ele tem a profecia de encontro com o que ele acredita."

"Que profecia?"

"A profecia de Statera, nunca ouviu falar?" Rey negou com a cabeça e o olhar confuso. "É uma profecia bem conhecida na Ordem, pelos problemas que podem causar. Snoke não pode deixar que ela se concretize de fato... ela diz que quando as trevas ascendessem o seu oposto na luz surgiria."

"Está falando sobre nós." Rey concluiu. "A luz, escuridão, estamos juntos. Somos isso."

"Não sei, não tenho certeza, Rey. A profecia diz que essas duas forças se uniriam e a partir dela uma terceira força nasceria. Opostos que se uniriam, ela diz que as trevas irão nascer no período de escuridão enquanto a luz em tempos de trevas. Nós dois possuímos conflitos entre os lados, não somos pura luz ou escuridão. Estamos vendo isso agora, olha o seu estado!"

"Então talvez seja Kira. Faz sentido, não faz?" Ela andava de um lado pro outro pelo quarto, liberando a energia. "Mas Kira nunca demonstrou um lado. Ah não ser... Se lembra do tempo antes de termos Kira? Droga!" Ela grunhiu mais uma vez em dor, cambaleando, algo parecia estar lhe consumindo por dentro. Ben a segurou novamente. "Se lembra do tempo antes de termos Kira? Eu fiquei muito fraca, era como se algo estivesse me sugando, minha força, e eu não entendia o que era. No fim eu quase morri no parto. Kira nasceu. A nova escuridão será concebida em tempos de luz. Estavamos em tempos de luz. Então é isso." Rey sorriu. "Kira é o puro equilíbrio Ben."

"As trevas são concebidas na luz, assim quando nascem se equilibram. Por isso Kira não possui lado, mas a profecia não acaba aí, ainda existe a parte que diz que a luz seria concebida em período de trevas."

"Estamos em período de trevas!" Rey concluiu. "Entao em algum lugar da galáxia pode ser que um novo sensitivo da força esteja sendo gerido?"

"Talvez. Mas não faz sentido. Como esse ser se uniria a nossa filha?"

Rey franziu o cenho, confusa, não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Rey foi em direção ao lavabo então e Ben a seguiu. Ela sentiu a dor novamente, a pontada no abdome. Levantou a blusa e viu marcas roxas no ventre. Ela começou a encarar a própria imagem no espelho, virou de lado e começou a apalpar a própria barriga.

"Então não podemos considerar que ela seja o fim. Ela está no equilíbrio, e ela ainda precisa de outra parte. Há quantos meses eu saí da Ordem?" Perguntou num tom calmo demais para o que se seguiria.

"Uns três, quatro meses."

Ela continuou a analisar, se vendo em diversos ângulos, havia uma proeminência ali, sútil, mas estava. Ela levou ambas as mãos até o baixo ventre e agora sua expressão era diferente. Era séria. Ben não pôde evitar em perceber, então ele se aproximou e depositou uma das mãos por cima das dela. Ele ficou parado por um tempo, ambos analisando a imagem de Rey no espelho.

"Você está certa." Ben disse como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, então ela voltou seu olhar para ele, incrédula e assustada.

"Não pode ser!" Ela retornou seu olhar a ele, assustada, apavorada. "Eu não posso estar gerindo." Ela disse. Ben ficou paralisado também, olhando para o ventre dela enquanto o medo crescia dentro de si. "Não, eu não posso! Eu não posso estar..." Ela paralisou antes de dizer a última palavra, arregalando os olhos em direção a ele de novo. Ela o empurrou para longe, vestiu um sobretudo longo e se dirigiu até a porta. Antes que Ben pudesse perguntar ela disse que estava indo procurar a menina, ali, no meio da noite, no frio que o deserto ficava.

Ele vestiu outro sobretudo e foi atrás dela, ela estava andando determinada agora e ele sabia que não iria pará-la. Quando a veste dela voou com o vento revelando a parte da cintura, ele identificou seu sabre de luz preso a ela. Ele andou mais rápido colocando-se à frente dela tentando pará-la.

"Onde vai com esse sabre?" Ele perguntou. "O que está fazendo?"

"Saia da minha frente!" Ela rosnou e como Ben não saiu ela o empurrou para longe com a Força, fazendo-o cair a poucos metros longe dela.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e a segurou com a força, impedindo-a de andar. "O que você vai fazer com isso?"

Rey então soltou-se do domínio dele e pegou o sabre ativando-o. "Estou indo buscar a minha filha, e eu vou acabar com qualquer um que entrar no meu caminho." Nisso ela começou a andar em direção a ele, agressiva, de forma que estava pronta para lhe atacar com o sabre, sem noção nenhuma do que fazia.

"Rey você precisa parar!" Ben gritou. "Não deixe isso tomar conta de você, você não pode se tornar isso, não pode sair matando gente inocente porque não está encontrando sua filha!"

"Eu posso sim!" Ela respondeu mais uma vez indo em direção a ele, até que ele conseguiu imobilizar os braços dela fazendo com que o sabre caísse no chão. Ele ficou por trás dela, segurando-a para que não se movesse enquanto ela se debatia e o ordenava que a soltasse.

"Não pode entregar o que somos!"

"Me solta!" Ela gritou.

"Cala a boca!" Ele respondeu ríspido apertando mais ainda o braço dela. "Você não vai destruir nosso plano, você não vai entregar quem somos, eu não quero a Primeira Ordem metida nisso. Vai ser do meu jeito! Você vai voltar comigo, agora, para o quarto, vai dormir e amanhã cedo sairemos e iremos encontrá-la. Não pode perder a razão dessa forma Renesmy." Ele dizia em tom severo, mas ameno, desfazendo de forma lenta a força que a segurava. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, mas logo um choro incontrolável tomou conta dela.

Ela ficou mole e agora estava de joelhos no chão sendo amparada por Ben enquanto gritava que precisava encontrar a filha, que não podia ficar parada. Ben era mais frio, sabia que as emoções não os levariam até a menina, houvera sofrido muito com o descontrole de suas emoções. Em meio ao choro e desespero por Kira, Rey ainda se desesperava com a gravidez, não podia ter outro filho, ela devia viver por Kira, não podia deixar que aquele ser sugasse todas as suas forças a ponto de ela não conseguir mais encontrar a filha. Apenas Kira era importante pra ela agora, estava odiando a ideia de um novo filho.

Por fim, quando os gritos dela não cessaram Ben a fez apagar. Ela desmaiou e ele a levou no colo de volta para o quarto, como no dia em que a viu pela primeira vez.

•••


	29. Dor

_"Pois a noite é escura e cheia de terrores."_  
(GOT)

•••

_"Kira, meu amor, está nos ouvindo?" Rey perguntou sem sucesso, nenhuma resposta. "Kira, meu amor, nos de um sinal, nos deixe encontrar você!"_  

Kira pulou quando ouviu a voz dos pais. Ela gritou por eles, batendo contra as paredes metálicas do cubículo onde estava presa. Ela fez tanto barulho que um dos capangas de Unkar entrou no lugar para lhe dar uns tapas mandando-a calar a boca.  

Ela se sentou no meio do quarto, com a face entre os joelhos e os braços se abraçando. Ela começou a chorar dizendo que estava ali. Mas ela não era ouvida, em resposta recebia o silêncio. Ficou se perguntando se estava sonhando acordada, como poderia ouvir a voz dos pais que há tanto tempo não os via? 

Ela começou a chorar, perguntava-se se aquela fora uma chance perdida, se estava ouvindo fantasmas, se estava sonhando. Ela não aguentava mais, estava lutando pra continuar viva, não possuía mais motivos, estava machucada demais, abusada demais. Seus pensamentos não eram mais os mesmos de antes, não era mais uma criança qualquer. Era uma criança que sentia vontade de morrer. 

Na manhã seguinte Rey acordou bem cedo, sua cabeça estava doendo e para sua surpresa Ben a estava observando ao lado. Não disse nada, continuou respirando devagar. 

"Você fez isso de novo." Ela disse com a voz baixa e amena. "Você me apagou." 

"Você estava à beira de um colapso." 

"Prometemos que não íamos fazer esse tipo de coisa um com o outro."  

"Eu fiz pelo seu bem."  

Ela logo pulou da cama e vestiu-se. Organizou todas as coisas. O Sol não tinha nascido ainda, mas sua pressa por Kira era desesperadora.  

Eles fecharam a conta do local e seguiram em silêncio e o mínimo de atenção possível até a nave. Seguiram seu caminho por entre as espessas tempestades de areia do planeta procurando por visibilidade em alguma vila. Cada vez que viam algum tipo de movimentação ou aglomerado eles se infiltravam no lugar. Procuravam por ela como quem não queriam nada, fingiam-se despreocupados. 

"Devia comer alguma coisa, pelo menos." Ben comentou em um sussurro para ela e então aproximou-se de uma barraquinha de suprimentos do vilarejo e pagou por duas porções. No passado era muito para ela. "Coma."  

Ela encarou a comida por um tempo, lembrando-se do sofrimento de sobreviver com meia porção na maioria dos dias. Ela sentiria aquele gosto de novo e não sabia se estava preparada para a memória.  

"Não sinto fome." Ela preferiu repudiar. 

"Rey, por favor, não pode enfraquecer. Não iremos chegar a lugar nenhum assim, ainda mais na sua atual..." ele parou. Rey levantou as sobrancelhas. "Na sua atual  _situação_."  

"Não estou  _doente_ , Ben."  

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu. "Está  _grávida_." Então assentiu com a cabeça e pediu mais uma vez para que ela comesse. 

Por fim ela se deu por vencida, mas não foi tão satisfatório quanto era antes. Hoje ela possuía boa comida, boas roupas e uma vida melhor, mas aquelas coisas simples ainda significavam algo pra ela. O gosto em si não era bom, mas foi o suficiente.  

Eles retornaram até a nave e continuaram o caminho. Uma, duas, três... quatro vilas visitadas e nada. Rey já começava a sentir o desespero até que decidiram passar por pelo menos mais um lugar. 

"Eu vou destruir todos que tiraram Kira de mim." Ela disse com raiva ao pisar no solo novamente. Ben perguntou-se se aquilo se aplicava a ele também, engoliu em seco e preferiu mudar de assunto. 

Novamente eles adentraram, vasculharam, analisaram todas as crianças, e era horrível aquela cena. Muitas crianças acorrentadas, presas a grades e outras sendo levadas por coleiras por criaturas asquerosas. Rey precisou segurar a ânsia pelo choro quando pensou na hipótese da filha estar passando por algo como aquilo.  

A miséria, a dor, aquilo era demais para suportar. O planeta era escravidão pura, não havia liberdade em Jakku, nem aqueles que acreditavam ser livre realmente o eram. Rey desejou poder fazer alguma coisa, talvez quebrar aquelas correntes, desfazer aquele cenário, mas não estava ao seu alcance, pelo menos não  _agora_. 

"Vamos, Rey." Ouviu Ben dizer por último a segurando pelos ombros em direção a nave. O Sol já estava se pondo e de fato estavam muito cansados. Decidiram ficar por lá mesmo, estavam muito longe de um abrigo e havia pelo menos um local de conforto dentro da nave que deveria servir a eles pela noite.  

Ben preferiu sair para a camada externa da Atmosfera, deixar a nave flutuando por cima próximo ao local onde retomariam as buscas. Rey trocou suas roupas e então se sentou num vão da nave que tinha uma grande janela de vidro. Ela se encostou ali, abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto observava o planeta de cima. Era tudo tão  _vazio_ , sem cor.  

Ele percebeu ela ali, acuada e triste. Decepcionada, frustrada, só pensava em Kira, e isso estava a abalando demais, Ben temeu que de alguma forma aquilo pudesse prejudicar o bebê. Por mais que não quisesse uma criança agora.  

"Sabe Ben," ela começou a falar e ele se direcionou até ela, sentando-se em frente. "Eu estive pensando e... sabe, a profecia, talvez esse bebê faça parte de algo já muito antes planejado, não poderíamos evitar de qualquer forma. Pense comigo..." Ele continuou focado nos olhos dela que agora se aproximava. "Eu odiei saber que estava grávida, tive medo, não queria mais essa responsabilidade. Mas Ben, se a profecia diz que as trevas nascem na luz, e que isso pode ser Kira, e a luz nascerá nos tempos de trevas, então o bebê completa a profecia. Nossos filhos, Ben,  _eles_  são o equilíbrio. Nós somos apenas o princípio, a base para o nascimento da  _Terceira_   _Força_." Ela virou o rosto e encarou a imensidão escura. "Talvez exista um propósito. Algum sentido nesse sofrimento todo. Kira e o nosso novo filho serão irmãos, ou irmãs, quem sabe..." Ela sorriu de modo forçado para que Ben também o fizesse. 

"Eu estou com medo, muito medo." Ben sussurrou contra sua vergonha em admitir e então enterrou sua face no colo de Rey que agora o abraçava aninhando-o. "Eu fui um péssimo pai para Kira."  

"Não, não diga isso!" Ela disse pegando nas mãos dele aproximando-se. "Você foi ótimo, Kira era encantada por você, você sabe! Se lembra da forma como ela te olhava e ria enquanto você conversava com ela?" Ela sorriu e ele fez o mesmo assentindo com a cabeça, se lembrava.  

"Aqueles olhinhos escuros, tão compenetrado, ela prestava tanta atenção!" Comentou por fim até que começou a lacrimejar, desviando o olhar. 

"Eu também estou com medo, Ben. Mas talvez isso seja uma benção. Imagine. Eu, você, Kira... o nosso novo bebê... sem a Resistência ou a Primeira Ordem, podemos criar uma  _nova_  Ordem! Uma ordem baseada na paz a partir do equilíbrio, podemos libertar toda essa gente, você viu quantas crianças escravizadas? Podemos libertar todo esse povo, e com isso criaremos o nosso exército, um exército pautado na liberdade de escolha, unidos pelo propósito maior de uma galáxia justa. Podemos treiná-los no equilíbrio, podemos ajudá-los." 

"Rey, isso é utópico!" 

"Não Ben, é isso o que a profecia diz, é o que a  _força_  quer de nós."  

Ben sorriu para ela, ela sonhava demais, preferiu não dar sua opinião sobre isso, mas entendia esse lado fraterno de Rey. Ela sofreu muito tendo sua liberdade roubada, e agora queria que todas as pessoas sentissem a felicidade que ela sentia ao encontrar a liberdade. Agora ele estava mais contente com a ideia do filho, precisava que ela também o aceitasse para que pudesse expressar o quão feliz ele se sentia por poder ser pai mais uma vez. 

Ele faria tudo diferente agora, ele daria uma vida pacífica aos filhos, era só isso que ele queria. Nada de grandiosidade, nada de luxúria, mas não era isso que Rey parecia querer. De alguma forma ela queria criar uma nova Ordem, e ela tinha forças para aquilo, esse era o perigo. 

No outro dia acordaram novamente bem cedo, fizeram uma pequena refeição e rumaram em direção a novas vilas a serem visitadas. Estavam preocupados hoje em específico porque já tinham andado por muitos lugares sem sucesso, não faltava muito território a ser explorado. 

Chegaram a mais uma vila, outro local cheio de escravos, cheio de crianças miseráveis, que olhavam para eles com o olhar curioso e desconfiado. Atenciosos demais para crianças.  

Ben observava aquilo mas sabia que aquela desgraça houvera feito parte de sua vida também. Ele não se importou antes, ele inclusive deixou que a Primeira Ordem compactuasse com isso, que inclusive roubassem bebês de suas famílias para criar as novas tropas de Hux.  

Era hipocrisia doer-se com isso, então preferia andar com o olhar perdido no horizonte ou no chão, enquanto Rey ao seu lado fazia questão de olhar para eles, doendo-se, com o coração apertado. 

"Olhe só para tudo isso." Comentou baixo. "Com tanta gente passando fome e a Primeira Ordem brigando com a Resistência pra garantir quem tem mais poder." Ele ficou calado.  

Passaram algum tempo lá, analisando criança por criança, sendo mal encarados pelos donos de escravos. Os punhos de Rey estavam cerrados, a vontade de matar todos eles se fazia mais forte dentro dela a cada vez, resolveu parar de lutar contra isso, contra o lado sombrio.  

Eles então seguiram para outro local, até que chegaram a um antigo vilarejo. Não havia nada lá, mas Ben logo o reconheceu.  

O local estava destruído, fumaça para todo lado, a areia tomando conta das habitações. Era um local amplo, parecia ter funcionado bem olhando por cima. Ele soube onde estava, apertou os olhos e respirou fundo, era o vilarejo onde viu Lor San Tekka pela última vez, onde sequestrou Poe Dameron e toda essa história começou. Se o local estava destruído era porque ele deu a ordem. Dezenas de  _troopers_  atirando contra civis.  

"Está tudo bem?" Rey perguntou quando percebeu que ele começou a andar mais lentamente.  

"Sim." Se esforçou para responder.  

Ela fingiu acreditar mas estava preocupada demais com outras coisas pra isso. Eles então começaram a andar pelo local e inspecionar o interior de cada habitação na busca de alguma pista, qualquer coisa.  

Na última habitação que entraram algo estava diferente. Havia um sentimento familiar ali, uma energia própria. Rey deslizou os dedos por cada móvel que tinha lá dentro, e havia uma pequena cama também, alguma criança houvera vivido ali. E quando se aproximou ela viu algo que talvez preferisse não ter encontrado naquele lugar em especial.  

Era uma roupinha. Uma túnica beje muito parecida com aquela que usava. Era inconfundível, só existiria aquela pois Rey sabia que fora ela que houvera costurado as vestes da filha. Ela pegou o tecido entre os dedos e cheirou. Estava velho, mofando, mas ela soube exatamente que pertencia a Kira. Ela sorriu num primeiro momento  mas logo a preocupação começou a crescer. O local estava destruído, o que poderia ter acontecido com ela? 

Então ela ouviu um murmuro, olhou para trás e viu Ben ajoelhado no chão, com as mãos entre a face e com uma expressão terrivelmente assustadora. Ele estava chorando, soluçando e fraco. De imediato ela não entendeu aquela reação, achou que fosse algo a ver com a roupinha, mas aquele choro era intenso demais para ser algo assim. 

"Ben?" Ela disse aproximando-se. Ele tirou as mãos da face e olhava pra ela como quem pedia por compaixão. "O que aconteceu?" Agora sua expressão já estava um pouco mais séria e ela começou a ficar irritada com o silêncio de Ben. Ele olhava pra ela e apertava os olhos, tentava falar alguma coisa mas não conseguia. Um sentimento péssimo começou a crescer dentro dela. "Ben, me diga o que está acontecendo." Ela continuou a andar em direção a ele. 

"Eu..." ele sussurrou. "Não consigo..." 

"Ben!" Ela disse mais severa. "O que você sabe?" Agora ela apertava a túnica de Kira com força, raiva. O que ele estava escondendo? 

"Não posso..." ele sussurrou mais uma vez.  

"Ben!" Ela disse em tom mais alto dessa vez e então chegou bem próximo a ele, fixou ambas as mãos nas têmporas de Ben e tentou acessar seus pensamentos. Ele a bloqueou. "Por que está me bloqueando?" Ela perguntou ríspida enquanto ele chorava mais e mais. "Me deixe entrar!" Ela disse, ele segurava por cima das mãos dela, tentando impedi-la. "Me deixe entrar!" Então ela gritou. 

Ele não pôde mais resistir. Ela entrou na mente dele. Estava no mesmo lugar, mas agora era noite. Ela saiu da habitação e sentiu o solo tremer. Uma nave estava chegando e o povo do vilarejo começou a correr. Haviam naves da Resistência lá, e em poucos segundos ela viu a Tie Silencer chegando e Kylo Ren saindo de lá, mascarado.  

Ela então viu Poe atirando contra ele, até que o tiro parou no ar, como Kylo conseguia fazer aquilo? Poe estava paralisado também, agora sendo imobilizado por  _troopers_. Kylo estava tão ruim, pior do que geralmente o era.  

Pouco tempo depois ela viu um senhor se aproximar e logo o reconheceu, era Lor San Tekka, ela o reconhecia da Academia Jedi, ele era muito próximo de Luke. Houve um diálogo ali. Tekka dizia que Kylo não deveria negar a verdade em sua família, mas qual família? Ele sabia? Com certeza sabia, Luke era muito próximo a ele. Então Kylo friamente o assassinou, e Rey ouviu um grito agudo, infantil. Quando olhou para seguir a origem do som ela a reconheceu imediatamente.  

"Kira!" Rey gritou mas é claro que a menina não a ouviria, aquilo era uma lembrança. Ela correu em direção a menina mas logo a perdeu de vista, e quando retornou a olhar para Kylo, ele dava a ordem para que os troopers atirassem nos habitantes da vila, incluindo mulheres, incluindo criança, incluindo Kira. 

Depois disso Rey saiu da mente de Ben num impulso muito forte, caindo para trás na areia e batendo as costas na pequena mesa no centro. Ela se levantou e agora Ben não conseguia olhar para ela. Estava fitando o chão e chorava. 

"Você!" Ela disse. "Você matou Kira!" Ela começou a tremer. "Não, não! Não pode ser!" Ela desabou em lágrimas então, caiu sobre o chão e começou a soluçar. "Você matou a nossa filha!" Agora ela gritou sentindo raiva. "Desgraçado!" Ela correu em direção a ele e começou a esbofetea-lo. Ele não se mexeu. "Desgraçado, você matou a minha filha, eu vou matar você!" Ela continuava a gritar, colocou a mão no cinto de Kylo e retirou o sabre dele dali, o acendeu. 

"Mate." Ele sussurrou. "Por favor, me mate." Ele não podia viver com aquilo.  

"Você matou ela, como pôde?" Ela gritava entre o choro. 

"Me mate." Ele implorou. 

Rey estava pronta então pra golpeá-lo, acabar com aquilo ali, seus olhos estavam vermelhos em raiva, ela sentia o ódio por Ben crescer. A ambição daquele homem houvera destruído sua vida, destruído a vida de sua filha. Ela moveu os braços, estava quase chegando ao corpo dele até que ela desviou o golpe.  

"Não, não! Eu não posso matar você.” Ela colocou as mãos na testa, girando em torno de seu próprio eixo enquanto pensava olhando para o infinito. “Não, eu não posso. Você não merece complacência!" Ela dizia. "Eu vou deixar que você fique com essa dor, que você sinta na pele o que é ser deixado, o que é não ter ninguém! Eu quero que você sinta o que eu senti!" Ela chorava de ódio. "Você vai definhar no deserto, vai morrer se lembrando que matou a sua filha!" 

"Não, Rey!" Ele disse agarrando as pernas dela, ela o empurrou para longe e saiu da habitação seguindo sofrendo em direção a nave com o sabre dele com ela. 

Só deu tempo para que Ben visse a nave partindo e indo embora no horizonte. Estava sozinho agora, perdido no deserto, rumo a morte em Jakku. 

•••


	30. Penitência

_"Tudo está bem agora,_  
 _vamos dormir aonde os cães dormem;_  
 _Nossas decisões já foram tomadas,_  
 _nós causamos isso;_  
 _Ninguém está fora do tempo, não._  
 _O que será, será;_  
 _Deixe tudo para trás,_  
 _deixe o oceano levar tudo embora."_  
(Religion - Lana Del Rey)

•••

Parecia um moribundo perambulando pela areia. Ben caminhava sem rumo, eternamente, por vezes se rastejava, por vezes ficava paralisado no solo ali mesmo, esperando pelo fim. Mas seus instintos mais profundos, a ânsia por sobrevivência de sua espécie todas as vezes o trazia forças para se salvar. Era como alguém que tentasse prender o ar, você poderia tentar, poderia segura-lo o maior tempo que sua vontade de morrer quisesse, mas seu cérebro, seu bulbo, ele não o deixaria se sabotar. Ele te obrigaria a respirar, ele te  _obrigaria_  a voltar a viver. As espécies não foram feitas suicidas, elas foram feitas para prosperar.

Por esse motivo ele continuou. Havia  _algo_  dentro dele, algo muito maior que qualquer  _força_ , que não o deixava parar. Ele estava com fome, sede, estava com a pele desgastada, o rosto queimado pelo Sol, protegendo alguns centímetros pelos pedaços de pano que rasgara de sua túnica para cobrir uma parte.

Estava anoitecendo, pelas contas ele deveria estar andando há pelo menos dois dias do horário de Jakku, e o frio começou a invadir o deserto, novamente. Durante o dia o Sol lhe arrancava até a última gota de suor, e durante a noite o frio não o permitia dormir. Estava tremendo já, tencionando os músculos, encolhendo-se em sua própria existência quando viu uma breve luz. Ele achou que aquela fosse a hora. Seu corpo não aguentou mais, ele caiu sob seus pés, novamente acompanhando-se da areia, e suspirando suas últimas expirações de vida, até que ouviu uma voz feminina aproximando-se, passos rápidos acompanhando.

"Pela Força! " A voz disse, e com sua visão embaçada ele pôde enxergar a figura distorcida de uma mulher.

"Rey?" Ele sussurrou fechando os olhos, desistindo.

Nesse momento ele apagou. O vazio e eterno tomando conta de sua visão. Um sono profundo que o teria levado embora, sem noção da  _Graça_  que estava recebendo. Ele acordou com golpes de água na face, ouvindo vozes clamando para que ele acordasse, e quando abriu os olhos ainda era noite, mas agora não via estrelas, e sim um teto de palha e três rostos. Dois homens e uma mulher.

"Pela  _Força_!" Ela disse de novo dessa vez agradecendo, suspirou aliviada. "Achamos que tivéssemos perdido você!" Quando ele se deu conta de que estava ainda vivo ele levou um susto, tentou esquivar-se, mas fora impedido pelos dois rapazes. "Calma!" A moça disse novamente. "Estamos aqui para ajudá-lo! Céus, você está péssimo."

E então ela lhe ofereceu uma caneca, e sem ao menos pensar Ben a tomou de sua mão e engoliu o líquido que compunha num gole só.

"Mais!" Ele ordenou. "Por favor..." Se policiou, não eram seus subordinados.

A jovem o analisou com complacência e lhe entregou mais água. Agora ele recuperava a visão e definitivamente, ele já sabia, aquela não era Rey. Era uma moça que aparentava ser pouca coisa mais nova que ele, talvez entre a idade dele e a de Rey, e ela possuía cabelos bem compridos, lisos e negros, os olhos ligeiramente puxados, o rosto arredondado, era bonita e forte.

"Aqui, tome." Ela disse preocupada, depois virou-se para pegar alguma comida para ele. Ele devorou o que a jovem lhe ofereceu de novo, sob os olhares curiosos do trio. Ele então agradeceu aquelas pessoas, não se lembrava da última vez em que agradecera por algo.

"Me chamo Gaia, e esse é Roger e Adonis. E você, como se chama?" Ele os olhou desconfiado, hesitante. "Pode nos dizer."

"São da Resistência?" Perguntou de modo rude. "Ou da Primeira Ordem? Ou alguma  _merda_  de ordem?"

"Não!" Gaia sorriu negando com a cabeça. "Somos de Jakku." Ela continuou a fita-lo. "Está com medo?"

"Não!" Respondeu quase a interrompendo. "Meu nome é Ben."

"Ben... Ben da onde?" Ele permaneceu com o olhar desconfiado. "Pode dizer, não vamos te fazer mal."

"De Chandrila." Respondeu.

"Okay, Ben de Chandrila, pode nos dizer como veio parar aqui? O que está fazendo no deserto?"

Então Ben explicou a ela vagamente que fora deixado no local por alguém, e que estava andando sem rumo sem saber o que fazer da própria vida. A essa altura Gaia mal podia acreditar que o homem estava vivo, mas sua história era definitivamente confusa, difícil de processar, e ele não parecia do tipo que revelaria os detalhes facilmente.

Com um tempo Ben passou a se acostumar com a hospitalidade do grupo. Ele foi recebido pelos demais membros da família, que viviam nesse local isolado, e foi cuidado por eles por pelo menos uns três dias. Gaia era atenciosa, tinha um sorriso bonito, ela era bondosa, e Ben sabia que não merecia aquilo. Todas as pessoas que um dia foram gentis com ele, o que ganharam em troca? Muitas estão mortas hoje, muitas morreram pelas mãos dele, e o sentimento de arrependimento e amargura sob ele crescia cada vez mais.

Ben era um  _nada_ , autodenominava-se como um nada. Ele não merecia piedade, ele precisava sofrer. Ele matou a própria filha por ganância, pelo menos mil anos de penitência ele merecia. Morrer em Jakku não era o suficiente, a morte ia apagar aquilo, apagar a dor, e ela precisava ser sentida.

Depois dos três dias Ben resolveu se abrir com Gaia e lhe contou toda a história, exatamente como ela era, sem tirar nem por, e revelou-se como Kylo Ren. Ele esperava que a moça tivesse medo dele, mas ela preferiu entender. Ela entendeu que ele amava a filha, que sua dor já era o suficiente para sua redenção. Ben finalmente estava se redimindo. Só o amor por sua família poderia fazer aquilo. Mas não bastava a redenção, ele ainda precisava pagar.

Então no meio da conversa, quando Gaia perguntou quais eram os planos de Ben, ele disse que não os tinha, mas que se pudesse se entregaria para a Resistência e que eles lhe aplicassem a maior penitência que considerassem. Que sua própria mãe o julgasse, ele precisava expurgar, ou não teria paz junto à  _Força_  nunca. Gaia disse que não sabia como ajudar, que há tempos não ouvia falar sobre intervenções da Resistência no planeta. Disse a Ben que ele poderia ficar lá pelo tempo necessário, explicou sobre a existência do entreposto de Niima a alguns quilômetros dali, e que talvez alguém por lá poderia lhe ajudar melhor a contatar a Resistência.

"Pode ir até lá, com certeza alguém tem informações. A Resistência já esteve por lá, geralmente há viajantes também, com certeza alguém pode te ajudar. Talvez a Resistencia entenda."

"Não precisam entender." Disse Ben. "O que fizerem comigo já está de bom tamanho, eu devo me tornar um prisioneiro de guerra deles, e é o que eu mereço."

"Okay, Ben. Como você achar melhor. Deve seguir para a direção do por do sol, seguindo em linha reta em algum tempo chegará a um local amplo, com comércio. Adentrando chegará até Niima, deve chegar a Unkar Plutt, ele deve ser quem mais tem informações."

"Farei isso pela manhã Gaia, muito obrigada."

Ben então se levantou e seguiu até o leito improvisado que houveram preparado pra ele. Ficou quieto de novo, contemplando sua própria dor. Ben já houvera escutado sobre o entreposto de Niima, era o local do qual Rey tinha vindo. Unkar Plutt também não lhe era um nome incomum, mas não tinha precisão sobre as informações.

Então ele se abraçou com os próprios braços e deitado de lado sentiu a lágrima deslizar de seus olhos, andar pelo nariz e depois chocar-se com o solo passando pela boca antes. Mais uma vez, aquele homem, chorava. Que fraqueza era essa? Como podia alguém tão pequenininho significar tanto? Como podia amar tanto alguém ao ponto de doer tanto a sua inexistência? Perambulava entre a vontade de morrer e a necessidade da punição. Haviam dois lados em colisão, como sempre houve dentro dele.

Não era mais o mesmo, não era mais trevas, Kylo Ren estava morto. Mas definitivamente ele não era luz, e ele não possuía mais um lado. A própria  _Força_  agora era um vazio dentro dele.

Gaia estava hesitante, não queria imaginar o que aconteceria se Ben se rendesse, temia o que poderia acontecer com ele, em pouco tempo houvera se apegado ao rapaz, talvez até de um jeito a mais que seus sentimentos permitiam, mas ela sabia que ele, apesar de tudo, amava a ex esposa. Mas aquele era um pedido dele, ele queria redimir-se perante a Galáxia, e ela não podia tirar isso dele. Ben Solo estava abrindo mão das trevas,  _finalmente_.

Na mesma noite, há alguns quilômetros da aldeia de Gaia, estava acontecendo um evento clandestino.

"É ela!" Poe exclamou para Finn ao seu lado, num sussurro. Estavam no fundo do lugar, por trás das mesas que comportavam os seres bem abastados da galáxia, e alí estavam num leilão.

Kira estava sendo vendida como  _escrava_ , estavam anunciando a menina como uma mercadoria, e já haviam passado por isso diversas outras crianças antes dela.

Pelo que Poe se lembrava dela, a menina parecia muito mais fraca e abatida, triste. Ela não se esforçou para esconder a dor, nem o quão maltratada estava, e era o próprio Unkar Plutt quem estava a leiloando, falando sobre como a menina poderia ser útil e que com o tempo ela ganharia diversas outras funções.

Ela era pequena, então ele dizia que seria fácil domá-la. A verdade é que Unkar sabia que Kira não era fácil de se controlar, e quanto antes pudesse se livrar dela, melhor. Ele ganharia por isso e ainda deixaria para trás a baita encrenca.

Então Unkar conseguiu vende-la para um  _Hutt_ abastado e o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios fez Poe querer vomitar. Como podiam tratar as pessoas daquele jeito? Como um nada. Por ele sairiam atirando por ali até que pegassem a menina.

Eles esperaram a madrugada chegar enquanto ficavam de plantão escondidos nos fins da hospitalidade do novo  _dono_  de Kira.

Quando todos estavam aparentemente dormindo e não seriam interrompidos, eles aproximaram-se mais e avistaram a pequena amarrada a tubos de metal com correntes e uma coleira em seu pescoço. Ela estava de olhos fechados, não sabiam se dormia ou agonizava, pois a respiração era fraca e ela quase não se mexia. Devia estar sem comer há dias.

Ele decidiu agir logo. Poe e Finn lentamente seguiram até a menina, e quando Poe viu os olhos dela se abrirem lentamente, ele deixou o sorriso invadir sua face.

"Princesa!" Ele sussurrou e ela arregalou os olhos se encolhendo. "Sou eu, o tio Poe."

Então ela foi recuperando a noção de tudo e então o reconheceu, ela se atirou em seus braços e apertou os olhos chorando.

"Tio Poe!" Ela disse eufórica, fazendo com que Poe pedisse para que ela diminuísse o tom.

"Vamos tirar você daqui!" Ele falou no meio do sorriso analisando as correntes e procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse tirá-la dali. Mas agora já era tarde, as luzes acenderam em meio circulo em torno do grupo, e agora o Hutt que havia comprado ela tinha seus capangas ao lado prontos para impedirem os dois membros da Resistência.

Poe levantou os braços então como se estivesse se rendendo, pedindo calma e com charme tentando convencê-los a uma conversa. Mas não deu em nada, o que lhe restou foi agir rápido e sacar a  _blaster_  e atirar em direção à milícia. Todo o plano de não chamar atenção, tudo por água baixo.

Haviam corpos espalhadas pelo chão, e Finn em choque só fez repetir as ações de Poe e sacar sua blaster e ajudá-lo a acabar com as criaturas. Enquanto isso Kira se encolhia e apertava os olhos protegendo-se dos tiros.

Entao o hutt estava agora no chão, assim como os milicianos que gemiam enquanto esvaiam a vida. Poe correu até o corpo caído no chão e inspecionou os pertences dele enquanto Finn permanecia ao lado de Kira agora a aninhando fazendo uma barreira para ela.

Poe vasculhou até que achou um molho de chaves. Ele correu até Kira e testou cada uma das chaves até que finalmente conseguiu desacorrenta-lá.

"Precisamos fugir, agora!" Poe gritou pegando Kira no colo e a dupla começou a correr.

Ao longe ouviam um barulho estranho, o som de veículos se aproximando, mas continuaram correndo, e não sabiam exatamente o que seria aquilo, quem estaria indo atrás da menina.

Entraram no deserto sem rumo, avançando em direção ao desconhecido, longe demais de seus pertences e naves para procurar por uma rota diferente. Agora o barulho estava mais próximo, e constataram ser mais milicianos a medida que se aproximavam.

Finn sacou sua  _blaster_  novamente e começou a atirar em direção aos três capangas que vinham em  _speeders_  correndo atrás deles e atirando contra o trio. Foi então que Poe levou um tiro na altura do ombro esquerdo e caiu com Kira em seu colo. Não pensou muito, o instinto o fez colocar-se totalmente por cima do corpo da garota, e ele começou a orar para a  _Força_  para que ela fosse protegida.

Kira estava totalmente embalada pelo corpo de Poe enquanto Finn continuava a atirar contra os três. Então um silêncio ocorreu e Poe temeu em olhar para trás esperando que Finn estivesse no chão. Mas quando olhou não foi o que viu, mas sim os três corpos jazendo no chão e seu companheiro com uma feição assustada pois os três haviam caído ali em sua frente, duros, como robôs que haviam sido desligados.

Não sabia dizer de aquilo fora um milagre, se fora algo relacionado a  _força_ , ou simplesmente sorte, mas por ora não queria duvidar de mais nada. Então Poe se levantou e olhou pra Kira, ela estava muito assustada, e ao redor dela ele viu uma luz envolvendo-a. Ele então abriu a boca em formato de  _o_ e com Finn compartilhou o espanto.

"Está vendo o mesmo que eu?" Perguntou Finn esfregando os olhos para ter certeza.

"Sim." Poe respondeu. Kira era muito  _mais_  do que uma criança qualquer.

•••


	31. Reencontro

_"Você pode me ouvir?_  
 _Pode me sentir em seus braços?_  
 _Segurando meu último suspiro,_  
 _salvo dentro de mim;_  
 _Estão todos os meus pensamentos sobre você._  
 _Doce luz raptada, isso termina aqui esta noite"_  
(My last breath - Evanescence)

•••

Já amanhecia em Jakku e Ben preparava-se para seguir viagem em direção ao entreposto de Niima. Ele juntou alguns suprimentos gentilmente oferecidos pela família de Gaia bem como roupas velhas para sua proteção contra o Sol. Gaia estava acordada também, já bem cedo, organizando as tarefas do dia, planejando-se para seguir com seus afazeres e rumar junto com seus irmãos a procura de relíquias. Era sua forma de sobreviver.

Mas então eles escutaram um burburinho vindo de algum lugar perto da aldeia, e logo Ben preparou-se para o que poderia vir. Já estava acostumado a viver na defensiva. Gaia e os irmãos também colocaram-se em alerta, com os bastões empunhados esperando pela chegada do som. Assim logo viram que não precisavam se alertar tanto. Eram dois homens e uma criança vindo. E eles pareciam cansados, não estavam na tarefa de ataca-los ou algo do tipo.

"Ajuda! Por favor!" Foi Poe quem primeiro clamou. Ele estava com a menina no colo ainda e Gaia quando viu que o rapaz ia cair pegou a criança de seu colo evitando que ela se machucasse. Em seguida a colocou no chão e aproximou-se de Poe.

"O que aconteceu!?" Ela perguntou no instinto e nisso Ben começou a se aproximar para ter uma melhor visão do que acontecia.

Foi então que seu mundo ganhou cor. Ele aproximou-se lentamente ainda mantendo a distância, e ele não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Seu sangue subiu para a cabeça, sentiu toda a porção de seu crânio formigar, e sua respiração agora era pesada, parecia impossível inspirar. Seu coração se acelerou de um modo que ele pôde sentir os batimentos rápidos contra o isso esterno e agora suas pernas estavam fracas, bambas e tremendo, e ele mal conseguia se segurar em pé.

Como aquilo era possível? Estava tendo uma miragem, uma visão? Não. Era  _ela_ , era Kira. Ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar do Universo. E ela usava os três coques como de costume, e ele emocionou-se ao ver que ela ainda o penteava dessa forma. Sentiu a dor, há quanto tempo ela estava esperando por eles a ponto de estar usando ainda a mesma roupa do dia em que ela foi embora? Ela ainda tinha esperança, e isso abalou Ben de tal forma que ele não conseguiu dizer nada ou reagir, ele perdeu a voz enquanto em sua mente ele gritava o nome de sua filha.

Mas haviam dois rostos conhecidos também, Poe e Finn, o que estavam fazendo com a menina? No impulso ele sentiu raiva da forma como Kira veio nos braços de Poe. Então ele se aproximou um pouco mais até que finalmente sua voz saiu. Fraca, desesperada. Ele disse o nome dela em um sussurro que quase não saiu. Nisso os dois rapazes e também Gaia olharam direto para Ben, e surpreenderam-se quando Kira, ao olhar para o homem, gritou a palavra  _papai_.

Ela correu em direção a Ben, num surto frenético e numa ânsia antes não vista por Poe, que houvera vivido com ela por tempo significativo para conhecer algumas de suas reações. Então Ben abaixou-se e abriu os braços enquanto a pequena lançava-se sobre seu colo. Ele a abraçou e a tirou do solo, girando-a em seu próprio eixo mas ele não podia dizer que estava feliz. Ele estava confuso, ele não compreendia sua própria visão.

A menina estava em seus braços, mas quantas vezes antes houvera sonhado e ela esteve ali com ele? Quantas vezes ela se esvaiu em seus braços. Não, ele não podia estar sonhando. Pela  _Força_ , não havia sentido. Ele mesmo deu a ordem para que todas as pessoas da vila morressem, ele mesmo viu os  _troopers_  atirando e as mulheres e crianças caindo sem vida no solo.

Kira, por sua vez, sentiu uma força invadir todo seu ser quando ela olhou para o lado e viu a imagem do pai. Mal pôde acreditar que o dia que ela tanto ansiou tinha finalmente chegado. Suas esperanças estavam quase nulas, mas, por algum motivo, tudo tinha dado certo agora. E ao vê-lo depois daquele tempo todo fez com que tudo sumisse. Não estava mais sozinha, mesmo que na presença de seus mais amados amigos, pois sem os seus pais ela não seria nada. Ela os amava com tanta força que não pensou em consequência nenhuma, apenas voou em direção aos braços que tanto essa se sentia acolhida.

Mas então Poe e Finn aproximaram-se de forma rude apontando a  _blaster_  na direção do homem e gritando para que ele ficasse longe de Kira. Finn estava agressivamente tentando tirar Kira de seu colo, que gritou pelo pai em desespero. Ben não ia deixar. Ele a segurou com mais força ainda, enquanto ouvia os apelos desesperados de Kira.

Então num surto inconsciente Ben fechou os olhos e agiu como o antigo Kylo Ren faria, e quando abriu os olhos, tanto Poe e Finn quanto Gaia e os irmãos estavam no chão há alguns metros distantes de Ben, caídos.

Os parceiros se levantaram com cuidado, ainda com as  _blasters_  em posição, mas agora na defensiva e aproximando-se lentamente do homem.

"O que está acontecendo? Como assim ela está te chamando de pai!?" Poe estava incrédulo. Não precisava muito para entender o motivo, mas a ficha não lhe caia, e era impossível. Ou melhor,  _como_  aquilo era possível?

"Por acaso é burro,  _piloto_?" Ben respondeu falhando em manter a calma e a filha enterrou o rosto no pescoço do pai enquanto ambos os braços seguravam-se ao redor dele. Ela o segurou forte, tentando impedir que a tirassem dele,  _de novo_.

"Como,  _como_  isso é possível?" Poe retrucou.

"Fique longe da  _minha_  filha!" Ben rosnou para ambos, e agora até Gaia não entendia mais nada. Estava chocada com a expressão dos poderes de Ben. Já havia ouvido sobre a  _Força_  mas nunca houvera visto algo assim de perto. Em questão de segundos ela sentiu algo como um choque a empurrando pra trás, como uma bomba que explodia.

"Papai, eles são meus amigos!" Kira disse para acalmar Ben. "Eles são legais comigo! Eles me salvaram!"

"O que, espera?" Poe aproximou-se um pouco mais. "Kira, minha princesa,  _ele_  é mesmo seu pai!?" Perguntou.

"Sim!" Respondeu com um sorriso. "Sim, tio Poe."

" _Tio_  Poe?" Agora quem estava na dúvida era Ben.

"É de consideração!" Respondeu ríspido. "O que faz em Jakku!? Não deveria estar com a Primeira Ordem?"

"Eu desertei." Ben respondeu e Finn deu uma leve gargalhada sem humor.

"Quem é a mãe da sua filha?" Finn aproximou-se e perguntou pois em seu interior havia uma desconfiança incômoda, ele não queria essa confirmação.

Então Ben virou o rosto para Kira. "Se lembra do nome de sua mãe?" Kira assentiu timidamente com a cabeça. "Diga a eles o nome dela, então." Ele pediu.

"Minha mamãe se chama Rey." Kira obedeceu ao pai.

"Espera, o que?" Finn indagou ao perceber que não era mentira. "Como? Cadê ela? Cadê Rey? O que aconteceu com ela?"

Finn agora já estava maluco. Como assim? Rey era a mãe de Kira? Estava ficando louco. Então Ben pediu para que os rapazes se acalmassem e explicou toda a história. Contou que conheceu Rey na academia de Luke, e que houveram se envolvido e disso nasceu Kira. Disse que depois se juntou com a Primeira Ordem e Snoke deixou a menina no planeta quando fora indagado estupidamente o porquê de ter abandonado a filha.

"Você não disse que ela estava morta?" Gaia então se aproximou também confusa, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, pois ao contrário da dupla, ela podia sentir a felicidade do reencontro.

"Sim, eu achei que ela estava. E Rey também achou. Foi por isso que ela foi embora. Ela achou que era minha culpa."

"E foi sua culpa tudo isso!" Poe rosnou e Ben o fitou com raiva. "Vamos Kira, está ótimo. Temos que ir." O jovem piloto aproximou-se em direção a Ben disposto a pegar Kira, mas Ben virou-se para o lado, segurando a filha ainda mais forte em seu colo e lançando um olhar odioso em direção a Poe.

"Não vai levar ela a lugar nenhum." Ele rosnou, e Poe deu alguns passos pra trás, preferiu não enfrenta-lo. Ele ainda tinha um olhar de Kylo Ren nessas horas.

"Não estou acreditando que Rey se envolveu com você!" Finn ainda incrédulo comentou. "Então vocês não se lembravam de nada? Como isso é possível?" Ele fazia as perguntas para si mesmo, não para Ben, não era dele que ele esperava as respostas.

Ben revirou os olhos para Finn, de certa forma incomodava-se com a forma como eles davam tanto pitaco na vida dela, sendo que ele a conhecia há muito mais tempo do que Finn jamais pudera ter sonhado.

Ele continuou a aninhar Kira. Sussurrou para a filha o quão grande ela estava, o quão forte tinha crescido. Ele sorriu para ela e ela fez o mesmo, abraçando-o e confessando o medo que sentiu de nunca mais encontrar seu pai. Ela disse a ele que o amava, que sentia tanto a falta dele. Então Ben ajoelhou-se na areia e continuou a abraçar a filha, não queriam se separar, eram dois anos de distância e ausência sendo desfeitos agora. Nessa altura ambos estavam chorando. Kira soluçava ao perguntar o porquê de ele ter ido embora.

Ben começou a implorar pelo perdão de Kira, dizendo o quanto se arrependia por ter saído na noite anterior. Preferiu não falar ainda sobre o que  _realmente_ aconteceu, quando ela perguntou ele disse que o papai precisou trabalhar para a Primeira Ordem, mas que levaria ela e a mãe junto, mas então Snoke, o  _homem_   _mal_ , não deixou que eles se juntassem. Kira deu-se por satisfeita pois afinal ela sabia que tinha sido deixada por aquela criatura asquerosa em Jakku. Mas era nova demais para compreender as motivações de Ben.

Poe torceu o nariz quando Ben disse que teve de fazer  _trabalhos_  para a Primeira Ordem, como se tudo aquilo que ele fez tivesse sido o mínimo. Tivesse sido um nada. Ele não interferiu, sabia que não cabia a ele resolver esses assuntos. Mas agora estava confuso, tinha de voltar com Kira e estava com Ben Solo, ou Kylo Ren, a sua frente e ele não o deixaria levar a menina.

Mas quando Poe declarou que Ben estava sendo apreendido pela Resistência e seria obrigado a voltar com eles para a base em D'Qar, surpreendeu-se com a forma com a qual o homem não resistiu. Ele inclusive revelou que esta era sua intenção desde o começo, e que, pelo menos por agora, o lugar mais seguro para Kira era com a Resistência e ele ao seu lado.

Disse também que não sabia onde estava Rey, explicou o ódio que ela estava sentindo, a crença de que a filha estava morta e de certa forma eles gostaram de saber que Rey o quis morto. Mas estavam preocupados agora, não sabiam por onde ela estava e provavelmente teriam recebido notícias caso ela tivesse sido identificada pela Resistência, ou mesmo pela Primeira Ordem.

Poe então acionou o resgate da Resistência e Ben seguiu junto a Kira em direção a base, sem hesitar.   
Ben sentou-se com a filha em seu colo, e a aninhou em seus braços agora que podia ver a expressão sonolenta da pequena.

Ele ficou em silêncio por esses minutos, analisando cada centímetro de pele no rosto da filha, cada marca de expressão, cada sarda que lhe percorria o nariz identificando nela as expressões que ele via em Rey. Kira possuía muito da genética de sua mãe em suas feições, menos pelos olhos, que todos sabiam que eram iguais aos dele. Ele sorriu, estava explodindo em felicidade e gratidão por um milagre ter salvo Kira dele mesmo. Depois disso começou a afagar o cabelo da pequena, não podia perder mais nenhum minuto da evolução de sua amada filha agora.

"Entao você desertou. Olha só. O Kylo Ren, o tão imponente e temido mestre dos Cavaleiros de Ren agora nas mãos da resistência." Finn disse com empolgação.

"Está achando engraçado,  _traidor_?" respondeu Ben arisco. "Já disse pra parar de me chamar por esse nome. Sou Ben!"

"Devia agradecer ao Finn, se não fosse pela  _traição_ dele sua filha estaria morta. Foi ele quem permitiu que o grupo dela fugisse."

"Eu sei " Ben Respondeu. "Eu reconheço isso e agradeço pelo que fez."

"Não fiz por você!" Respondeu de prontidão ainda na sua dancinha. "Não to nem aí pra você. Escória trevosa." Disse com deboche.

"Da pra falar mais baixo? Vão acordar Kira."

E no silêncio que se iniciou, Ben voltou a analisar a filha, lembrando-se de sua pacata vida em Gesin, de sua filha ainda bebê. Do dia em que ela nasceu e ele se sentiu tão feliz mesmo que desesperado. Também preparava-se interiormente para enfrentar a chegada a Base da Resistencia. Após anos enfrentaria sua mãe novamente, em um jeito particular.

•••

 


	32. Consequências

_"Tanto o amor quanto o ódio tem_  
 _capacidade de nos mover,_  
 _mas cada um nos conduz_  
 _a um destino diferente."_  
(Abílio Diniz)

•••

Ao longe ele já pôde avistar a insígnia da Resistencia sob algumas naves, ele reconheceu de imediato as antigas  _X-Wings_ , e o uniforme que usavam os membros da Resistência o fazia se lembrar de sua infância quando Leia o presenteou com um pequeno macacão antes levá-lo a Luke.

Kira estava acordada agora, e não saia do lado do pai de forma alguma. Eles pisaram no planeta então, e ela continuou o caminho segurando na mão do pai, encolhida enquanto andava abraçada em suas pernas com certo estranhamento com a agitação do local.

Assim ele a avistou pela primeira vez. A senhora trajada em grafite estava elegante como em todas as vezes das quais ele se lembrava e usava um penteado que combinava com a  _finesse_  das vestes. Ela encontrou seus olhos, há quanto tempo esperou por aquele dia?

Ali estava o filho dela, e ele não estava como Kylo Ren, suas roupas inclusive eram claras, e ao seu lado estava sua neta, ela a conheceria finalmente, lutou contra a emoção que queria lhe romper pois precisava recebê-lo com postura.

Chegaram ainda mais próximos um ao outro, e agora, além dela, Ben podia ver sua antiga mestre Dana, que não hesitou em olhar para ele em desaprovação, fazendo o rapaz desviar o olhar em vergonha. Owen Kenobi estava lá também, o pai de sua antiga esposa, pela primeira vez avistava a família da filha também.

" _Leia_!" Ben lutou contra toda sua vergonha pra poder dizer o nome. Era doloroso, era forte demais. Algo dentro de sua mãe a fez ficar bamba, mas ela continuou com a expressão séria.

" _General_." Ela complementou em tom ameno, fixando o olhar nele. "General Leia Organa, é como me chamam aqui." Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Ben..." finalmente ele se identificou. "Solo..." e sentiu vergonha ao ouvir a mãe dizer o nome, ele havia manchado esse nome, destruído seu progenitor.

"Ben  _Organa_  Solo." Ben sorriu timidamente pra quebrar o gelo e baixou-se até sua filha. "Esta é a sua avó, Kira!" Disse para a filha num tom sútil, que escondia a face em suas pernas ainda em vergonha. Então Leia sorriu para a pequena e Ben levou sua filha até a avó.

Kira estava resistente no começo, mas quando Leia ofereceu suas doces palavras para a neta, ela logo sentiu que podia confiar na bela senhora. Em pouco tempo Leia a estava abraçando, aliviando toda a ânsia por respostas. Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo, era como se estivesse abraçando seu pequeno filho, e a envolveu de uma forma que Kira se sentiu protegida.

"Como seu cabelo está bonito!" Ela disse sorrindo ao apalpar o três coques. "Conheço alguém muito especial que também usa esse mesmo penteado." Kira a olhou atentamente. "Sabe quem é?" Perguntou sorrindo. "Rey..." então Kira sorriu. "Sua mãe é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Kira. Queria poder tê-la conhecido há muito mais tempo. Assim como queria ter conhecido você." As palavras de Leia eram suaves e aqueciam o coração da pequena. Leia lançou um olhar em repreensão para Ben, mas ele olhou para o lado desviando, que continuou parado de pé, enquanto Dana ao lado de Leia não disfarçava ao encarar o antigo aprendiz.

Leia levantou-se e então levou Kira pela mão até Owen, apresentando o senhor como seu avô, o pai de sua mãe. Ela logo se sentiu acolhida por ele também, que fez o mesmo comentário sobre os coques, pois sua filha, quando pequenina, também os usava.

Leia seguiu na direção de Ben após isso.

"Está sendo detido pela Resistência. É nosso prisioneiro agora, e sua penitência será prestar serviços à Resistencia para alcançarmos e destruirmos de uma vez por todas a Primeira Ordem."

"Tudo bem." Ben assentiu torcendo o nariz e olhando para baixo, era vergonhoso demais enfrentar sua própria mãe.

"Agora reverencie seus companheiros,  _iniciando_."

"Reverenciar?" Ben Perguntou. "Eu posso trabalhar para a Resistência mas eu não vou me curvar diante dela. Diante de  _nenhuma_  Ordem, Leia."

"General! Para  _você_  é general Leia Organa." Dana interrompeu.

"Não irei me curvar. Não é preciso disso, querem me humilhar?"

"Se não está conosco, Ben Solo, então está contra nós." Leia deu passos lentos em direção ao rapaz, com as mãos cruzadas na frente de seu corpo. "Todos aqui se reverenciam como forma de  _respeito_  e não de superioridade, é a nossa forma de demonstrar companheirismo, não será humilhado jamais. Sinto muito se não aprendeu isso na Primeira Ordem."

"Eu já aceitei estar aqui! Eu já me arrisquei demais trazendo  _minha_  filha pro meio de tudo isso."

"Ela é  _minha_  neta, você não tem direito nenhum sobre ela agora com a Primeira Ordem louca atrás de você! Não vou deixar que ela seja levada por Snoke, sabe que não pode protegê-la sozinho por aí num deserto qualquer." Ela apontou o dedo em sua direção. "Reverencie, Ben Solo, mostre que ainda possui dignidade." Ela disse mais uma vez ríspida, não o deixaria se juntar à Resistência se não o fizesse.

Ele continuou parado de pé, com os punhos cerrados até que sentiu um forte puxão em seu cabelo enquanto Dana o fazia se ajoelhar perante Leia.

"O que?" Murmurou.

"Obedeça a general, Ben Solo, ou eu acabo com você aqui mesmo."

"Papai!" Kira gritou tentando se soltar de Owen. "Não! Papai!"

Os olhos negros de Ben rolaram para os de Kira, estava sendo humilhado na frente da própria filha, ele não podia aceitar isso.

"Owen, leve-a daqui." Disse Leia com um sorriso de canto para o companheiro.

Leia se aproximou ainda mais, estava a poucos passos de Ben. Sentia-se péssima vendo aquilo acontecer ao seu filho, mas precisava continuar firme, precisava que ele demonstrasse toda sua redenção.

"Anda, Solo! Mostre o respeito que tinha por Snoke para sua mãe, é  _ela_  quem merece alguma coisa!" Ela puxou os cabelos de Ben para trás fazendo ele achar que ela quebraria seu pescoço, ele não conseguia lutar com sua antiga mestre. "Está surdo?" Ela gritou em sua orelha.

"Está bem, está bem!" Respirou fundo. "Me solte, Dana!" Ben rosnou fitando a mulher.  "Leia Organa..." e então Ben abaixou a cabeça lentamente a reverenciando, um fluxo de adrenalina atingiu seu sangue, estava tremendo. "Senhora, general... Leia Organa." E então depois da reverência a fitou profundamente, ela sorriu de canto de boca ao ver o filho cooperar por mais que não tenha sido com toda sua vontade.

"Ben Organa Solo." E então ela deu uma leve acenada com a cabeça, assim como fazia com os companheiros da resistência quando se cumprimentavam, demonstrando que ali não havia questões de superioridade, mas sim de irmandade e respeito, e que agora ele seria uma parte daquilo.

"Vamos!" Dana rosnou o segurando pela parte traseira da gola de sua camisa rasgada. "Não terminei com você ainda, Ben Solo!" E então puxou Ben o levando com ela.

•••

A escuridão lhe atingiu  _com_ permissão. O frio, a dor, o desânimo, a falta de vontade pela vida. Estava sozinha agora pairando pelo universo na antiga nave  _familiar_ , encarando o horizonte, observando as estrelas. Tudo era tão gigante, os mundos eram tantos, mas parecia ao mesmo tempo tão vazio. Estava longe de alguma galáxia, conseguia apenas ver os desenhos ao longe, decidindo-se o que deveria fazer.

Deveria continuar vagando pelo Universo? Voltar a entrar em contato com a Resistência? Não, ela não deveria fazer isso, eles também estavam envolvidos nesse problema todo. Luke Skywalker e Leia Organa, ambos sabiam de seu passado e ambos preferiram lhe esconder a verdade, usar desse privilégio para coagi-la em seus planos contra o Lado Sombrio. E por que contra? A paz era uma mentira, não existia Luz, não existia Trevas, existia a  _Força_. Os  _Sith_ , os  _Jedi_ , os Rebeldes, o Império, a Resistência, Primeira Ordem, eram todos  _iguais_.

Os mesmos fabricantes de armas, eles vendiam armamento para ambas as ordens, fabricavam naves para ambos os lados, a guerra em si era uma mentira, pois ela  _nunca_  teria fim. Não existia fim, não naquele jeito.

Estava com o cotovelo sob a mesa de controle e com a mão apoiando sua cabeça, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas enquanto os ossos fundos dos seios da face lhe presenteavam com olheiras. Seus ossos estavam voltando a aparecer, estava a dias sem se alimentar direito, apenas na base da água e poucas porções, afinal, para que comer? Para que viver? Kira estava morta, não existia um propósito. Ou existia?

Havia um bebê dentro dela, que dependia dela, um  _parasita_  que provinha de seu pior inimigo,  _ele_  fez isso a ela,  _ele_  era o culpado. Ela não devia ter a criança, o equilíbrio, a profecia, nada fazia sentido pois Kira estava morta. Que ela também morresse então.

Foi no terceiro dia vagando pelo vasto deserto espacial que sentiu uma vibração anormal mas já conhecida em sua nave.  _Merda_! Ela estava sendo capturada por alguma coisa. Rey tentou o que podia, em prontidão tentou avançar na velocidade da luz, mas o que a estava sugando era muito mais forte, muito maior. Não estava nada legal, com certeza não estava.

Ela então tentou se esconder na própria nave, mas seria em vão. Qualquer que fosse a pessoa que estivesse fazendo aquilo com ela a descobriria, uma nave não vagaria pelo Espaço sozinha. Sabiam que havia alguém ali, e talvez a estivessem considerando como uma invasora. O que ela faria agora? Como explicaria que foi parar ali? Antes tivesse engolido o orgulho e clamado pela Resistência, o que lhe restou foi rezar para que o destino fosse esse, mas não. Ela reconhecia aquele local há um bom tempo já. Seu pior pesadelo se tornou real. A nave estava sendo apreendida pela Primeira Ordem.

Era o fim dela, era sua sentença de morte. Ela era uma traidora da Ordem, explicitamente. Seu corpo todo tremeu, ela entrou em choque, suas pupilas dilataram-se e ela paralisou no tempo, não conseguia se mexer, tanto que quando os  _troopers_  entraram na nave encontraram a jovem parada sem resistir, pois ela não enxergava mais nada, e estava fraca demais pra tentar reagir.

Eles a pegaram em ambos os braços e a levaram até o General Hux. O ruivo sorriu quando a viu, mas ela ainda estava em choque, como se não reconhecesse aquele homem e nada do que Hux dizia a ela surtia efeito. Logo percebeu que algo não estava normal, não adiantaria nada as suas piadinhas e ofensas contra a mulher, pois nada além de seu interior ela escutava. Então Hux ordenou que ela fosse aprisionada em uma cela.

A mulher passou o resto do dia até a manhã seguinte no local enquanto lentamente ela ia recuperando seus sentidos. Estava calada, não reagia a nada que diziam, e de fato era melhor desse jeito. Quando se deu por si caiu na realidade e entendeu o fato de estar na Primeira Ordem. Ela engoliu em seco, apertou os olhos, segurou o ventre que insistia em lhe causar dor. Ela soltou um grunhido novamente, estava tendo aquela dor insuportável de novo. Em seguida Hux apareceu e ordenou que os  _troopers_  a algemassem.

"O bom filho a casa torna!" Disse o ruivo sorrindo sem humor. "Vamos!"

Então ambos os  _troopers_  colocaram-se ao lado dela e a levaram pelo braço. A garota, agora algemada, percorria os longos corredores, e ao olhar para os lados podia ver os membros da Ordem a encarando em surpresa. Alguns felizes, outros em dúvida, mas muitos incrédulos com o fato de ela estar ali.

"Escória rebelde!" Ouviu alguém dizer pouco próximo dela mas não virou para encontrar a face do emissor, e aos poucos ia identificando aquele caminho, era o caminho que a levaria para a sala do Líder Supremo. Ela respirou fundo contra a náusea que sentiu e o medo que voltou a tomar conta de si.

As longas portas se abriram, e ao fim do caminho ela já podia ter a visão de Snoke sentado em seu trono, como de costume, e os Cavaleiros postos a cada lado de seu mestre. Os pretorianos estavam lá também, a guarda pessoal de Snoke, o destino dos aprendizes descartados.

Quando bem próxima a Snoke, os dois guardas a lançaram em direção ao chão, que caiu batendo os joelhos no piso e as palmas da mão a segurando para não bater o rosto contra o assoalho. Eles se afastaram da garota e então Hux se colocou ao lado do líder supremo.

"Você está de volta!" Disse o líder supremo em espantosa euforia enquanto Rey tentava se levantar. Ela estava muito fraca, e era visível em seu corpo a expressão de seu sofrimento.

Ela tentou duas vezes mas em ambas falhou, além de tudo ainda sentia a dor no ventre, mas precisava passar por isso e disfarçar o sinal de sua gravidez. Kendrick virou-se para o líder e alegou que a jovem estava muito fraca, pediu para que lhe ajudasse a se levantar. Snoke deu de ombros mas permitiu e então Kendrick na companhia de Eslo seguiram em direção da garota e a ajudaram a se levantar com calma. Eslo voltou para o lado de Mera então, mas Kendrick permaneceu ao lado de Rey a direcionando para mais perto do trono.

" _Traidora_!" Snoke disse em alto som, e Rey não ousou olhá-lo nos olhos. "Onde está Kylo Ren?"

Rey então levantou os olhos para Kendrick, como se lhe perguntasse mentalmente se era seguro responder. Kendrick permaneceu a fita-la, mas nada viria de sua indagação. Havia medo nos olhos de Kendrick também.  _Medo_ , todos sempre controlados pelo medo.

"Eu sei de tudo agora, eu sei sobre Kira, sei quem eu sou. Meu nome é Renesmy Palpatine Kenobi." Alguns dos cavaleiros se surpreenderam. Eles sabiam que Kira possuía sangue imperial em suas veias, mas acreditavam que aquilo provinha de Anakin Skywalker, somente. Mas não do Imperador Palpatine, apenas Snoke sabia. "Nasci em AlfSlavtar, não sou uma catadora de lixo como  _você_  me fez acreditar que eu era." Rey estava tomando um passo perigoso afrente, mas agora já sentia que sua vida teria um fim, e de fato nada mais valeria. Ninguém a tiraria dali pois ninguém sabia onde ela estava. "Kylo Ren está morto." Disse com cautela ao mesmo tempo que com satisfação. "Você me manipulou esse tempo todo! Eu agora sei que Kylo Ren matou minha filha, então eu o deixei para morrer em Jakku."

Snoke reclinou-se em direção a garota em seu trono, que demonstrava um semblante agora confiante, pena que iria decepciona-la.

"Acha mesmo que Kylo Ren está morto?" Ele sorriu para ela, que logo arregalou os olhos e tornou a respirar com dificuldade. "Kylo Ren está com a Resistência. Ele é prisioneiro de guerra deles agora." Ele aproximou-se mais, andando em sua direção. "Você é mesmo uma inútil!" E então Snoke lhe tapeou a face, a garota caiu novamente no chão, e Snoke impediu que Kendrick a ajudasse a se levantar. "Acha mesmo que ele morreria no deserto? O conhece o suficiente para saber que ele não morre fácil." Rosnou. " _Você_  o entregou para a Resistência o deixando em Jakku, mas você não queria que ele morresse de verdade, queria?"

Ela engoliu em seco e voltou a encarar Snoke, com a palma da mão no lado tapeado de sua face, com raiva.

"Não, não pode ser. Eu o deixei para morrer, ele estava longe de qualquer chance de sobreviver. Ele tem de estar morto, ele tem! Ele matou minha filha, ele não pode estar vivo! Aquele  _desgraçado_!" Então a jovem começou a chorar.

"Agora a Resistência tem o membro mais poderoso da Primeira Ordem ao lado deles para destruir o Império." Snoke andava de volta em direção ao trono, sentando-se e soltando uma expiração de cansaço.

"O que vai fazer agora? Vai me matar?" Rey perguntou advertindo-se mentalmente.

"Não!" Snoke a respondeu. "Eles estão com Kylo Ren, precisamos de você como uma moeda de troco, ao menos. General Hux, leve a prisioneira para o antigo quarto, preciso que ela melhore essa aparência. Depois que conseguirmos ele de volta nos livramos de você."

Em seguida o resto também saiu do salão, mas Eslo e Mera continuaram, esperando ter certeza de que ninguém os ouviria, e Snoke já sabia que eles provavelmente haviam perguntas a fazer.

"A filha deles não está morta." Mera afirmou confusa. "Não é?"

"Sim, Mera." Snoke respondeu. "Kira está viva, e você viu o ódio que Rey está sentindo por ele, só por acreditar que ele a tenha matado. Isso será útil."

"Faz sentido." Disse Eslo. "Ela está muito mais manipulável agora. Provavelmente querendo vingança. Se oferecermos isso a ela talvez até façamos ela mudar de lado."

"De novo?" Mera questionou. "A garota é luz pura, dá pra sentir!"

"Não, Mera." Snoke intrometeu-se. "Pouco sabe sobre a luz ou a escuridão."

•••


	33. Perdão

_"A morte é uma festa surpresa. A não ser, é claro, que já se esteja morto por dentro."_  
(SAW III)

•••

Ben permaneceu sob o domínio de Dana, a antiga mestre estava furiosa, como de costume, o levando pela gola da camiseta como se ele fosse uma criança. Ela permaneceu olhando fixamente para o horizonte ao percorrer o caminho, ignorando qualquer pergunta que Ben a fizesse. _Para onde está me levando? O que vai fazer comigo? Para onde levaram minha filha?_

Ben ansiava por respostas e há bastante tempo não era tão desrespeitado dessa forma, a não ser por Snoke, pois, é claro, ele detinha a posição superior e controle do que os outros fariam perante a ele. Mas, agora, na Resistência, não existia mais isso, ele não era mais superior a ninguém e seria forçado a tratar a todos com irmandade. É claro que ele não se sentia contemplado com isso.

O pior de tudo foi ver os membros da Resistência pelos quais passavam encarando-o. Todos demonstraram-se surpresos e gratos pelo fato de agora Kylo Ren, o maior da Ordem depois de Snoke, estar sob a posse deles, e alguns até satisfeitos pelo fato de Leia finalmente ter conseguido trazer seu  _filho_  para ela de volta, em compaixão pela general a princípio.

Dana o levou até uma sala, ela era pequena, como as câmaras da Primeira Ordem, e lá dentro estava Luke Skywalker, já de pé como um poste esperando pelo sobrinho. Dana fechou a porta por trás de si e juntou-se ao antigo Grã Mestre. Ben permaneceu quieto, fitando o tio pois de sua boca não sairia nada, ele esperaria para saber o que o velho queria.

"Bem vindo, Ben Solo." Ele disse em tom ameno, surpreendendo Ben que esperava ser mal tratado por ele também.

"Devo dizer obrigada?" Ele perguntou apático.

"Não é o que esperamos." Luke completou. "Fico feliz que tenha encontrado sua filha." Ben virou os olhos. "Fico mesmo, Ben!" Seu tio aproximou-se. "Sua filha merece estar com a família dela, independente de tudo que tenha acontecido. E eu... eu sinto muito, Ben, por tudo..."

"Ah, muito obrigada. Sente mesmo?" Ele riu sem humor. "Sabe, Skywalker, eu não ligo mais pra o que você pensa, ou o que você sente." Luke olhou para o chão, permitindo que o sobrinho dissesse tudo que quisesse. "Quando eu precisei de você, quando eu procurei por apoio você me negou, me descartou como se eu fosse uma coisa qualquer!" Ben parecia agressivo agora.

"Ben, eu entendo minha parcela de culpa sob tudo isso, sei que não é o único motivo desse caos todo!"

"Já parou pra pensar que tudo o que eu queria, tudo o que eu  _mais_ queria, Skywalker, era compreensão? Eu amava Rey, eu a amei acredito que desde o princípio. E por essa  _Força_ que nos ilumina, tenho certeza que nós íamos acontecer, querendo ou não! Não existe uma vida sem sentimentos, Skywalker, nenhum  _jedi_ , qualquer que fosse, e eu duvido, seria eternamente puro de sentimentos e desejos. Por mais nobre que seu objetivo fosse." Luke permaneceu quieto pois após anos isolado e de muita reflexão era exatamente à mesma conclusão que houvera chegado. "Não existe isso de luz pura, Skywalker. Dana ao menos enxergou isso, mas não adianta muito porque parece não ter aprendido nada." Lançou seu olhar severo sobre Dana, eles não iriam cala-lo agora, ainda mais ela, que tantas vezes houvera o feito se calar. "Vive mais nas trevas do que na luz, sempre lutando com você mesma pra se convencer de que é mais luz do que trevas, e isso a corrói também. Você não vê? Pois eu vejo, desde que a conheci." Dana o fitou com ódio mas também não respondeu pois sabia que ele estava certo. Ben afastou-se com ambas as mãos na nuca, negando com a cabeça para si mesmo a realidade. "Eu não sei, não sei o que fazer." Ele lutou contra a ardência em seus olhos, o nó em sua garganta, ele não queria chorar, mas não conseguiu segurar por muito tempo. "Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não sei o que pensar, não sei o que sentir. Eu não sei o que a Resistência espera de mim."

" _Redenção_ , Ben!" Luke respondeu aproximando-se.

"Redenção, Skywalker? E existe redenção? Existe solução para mim?" Perguntou já com os olhos marejados.

"Sempre há solução, Ben!"

"Eu não abandonei as trevas quando eu decidi deixar a Primeira Ordem, assim como eu não abandonei a luz quando eu me aliei a ela. Eu então ajudo a Resistência a destruir a Primeira Ordem, e depois, o que acontece? Nunca vai ter um fim, sempre haverá os dois lados. Hoje é a Primeira Ordem, amanhã o que será? Novas Primeiras Ordens surgirão e essa eterna batalha entre bem e mal continuará destruindo nossas vidas." Ele então baixou os braços. "Eu demorei muito para aprender isso, Skywalker. Mas não existe luz sem escuridão. Nunca existirá apenas uma ordem. Nunca existirá paz."

"Não pode pensar dessa forma, Ben!" Skywalker aproximou-se e depois de tanto tempo segurou o sobrinho pelos ombros, como se tudo aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido, como se todo aquele tempo tivesse sido ignorado. "A paz, ela existe, Ben. Precisa acreditar. Iremos concertar isso, e sim, é, você tem razão, talvez não seja apenas um lado que importe, mas quem liga? Precisamos nos unir. Precisamos tentar, não sabemos o que acontecerá depois mas não podemos deixar a Primeira Ordem tomar todo o poder."

"Não entende nada do que eu digo, Skywalker." Ben respondeu soltando um riso decepcionado.

"Entendo, Ben. Entendo o caminho que quer chegar, mas é arriscado demais." Luke respondeu. "Pelo menos agora."

Dana observava a conversa quieta, mas no segundo seguinte ela começou a se aproximar de Ben enquanto sobrinho e tio permaneceram se olhando.

"Eu concordo com o Solo." Disse Dana. "Não adianta ignorar as trevas. Não dá pra esperar a Resistência fazer tudo sozinha. Estamos ilhados, Luke, a Primeira Ordem é muito maior." Luke olhou para Dana e depois voltou a fitar o sobrinho. "Ainda tem a garota, não sabemos o que aconteceu com ela. Sabe onde Rey está, Solo?"

"Não. Eu sinceramente não sei. Ela provavelmente está por aí, caso contrário ela já deveria estar com a Resistência, você sabe que Rey viria para cá. E do fundo de toda a minha alma, eu espero que ela não tenha sido encontrada pela Primeira Ordem." Luke agora franzia o cenho, tentando processar as informações e engolir as possibilidades. "Se ela estiver com a Primeira Ordem então eu não tenho noção do que teremos de enfrentar."

"Ela não faria isso." Luke respondeu. "Não se aliaria a Primeira Ordem, definitivamente."

"Não tenha tanta certeza. Você não a conhece como eu a conheço, não conviveu com ela por todos esses meses. Eu vi uma nova Rey, eu vi as trevas se apoderar dela, eu senti o ódio em seus olhos. Rey é mais forte do que um dia imaginamos e se ela aceitar o lado sombrio eu não acho que será fácil tirá-la de lá. Além do mais..." Ele pausou, fitou o chão, repreendeu-se.

"Além do mais o que?" Dana perguntou.

"Ela está..." Antes dele completar a frase ambos Dana e Luke demonstraram uma feição incrédula, preocupados. "Está grávida. Grávida de mais uma criança que vai carregar o fardo dos Skywalker e principalmente Palpatine."

Luke levou ambas as mãos em direção a testa, afagando a pele em modo pensativo. A outra mão estava na cintura e agora ele andava em circulos pela pequena sala, em silêncio enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer.

"Não consegue encontrá-la? Aquela  _coisa_ da Força." Dana perguntou a Ben.

"Rey acredita que Kira está morta, ela acha que eu a matei no dia em que a Primeira Ordem invadiu Jakku. Ela acessou minhas memórias e só viu a parte em que Kira gritava e as crianças já estavam todas mortas no chão. Mas a visão era ambígua, nem eu soube interpretar, também acreditei que ela estivesse morta. Rey me deixou em Jakku para morrer, o ódio dentro dela parece crescer cada dia mais, a cada decepção, cada trauma a faz ficar pior. Eu não consigo mais sentí-la, ela me bloqueou por completo. Não é mais como antes."

"Então teremos de agir com a frota mesmo, colocar uma divisão para procurá-la."

"A Galáxia é enorme, não irão achá-la se ela não quiser ser encontrada." Ben respondeu amargurado, enfrentando as próprias convicções.

"Vamos dar um jeito." Luke tentou se convencer e nesse instante mais duas pessoas entraram na sala. Leia e Owen.

"Onde está Kira?" Ben foi logo se apressando ao ver que a menina não estava acompanhada por eles, seguindo em direção a porta até que Owen o segurou. Ben olhou em seus olhos, enfrentando finalmente o pai de sua amada. Deu alguns passos para trás, defensivo.

"Kira está bem, está passando por uma avaliação médica." Leia respondeu.

"Não pode deixá-la sozinha!" Ben contra-argumentou.

"Ela não está sozinha, Poe está com ela." Pois ao ouvir aquele nome Ben sentiu-se enciumado e ainda com mais raiva do jovem piloto. Ele revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Eu  _exijo_  que ela fique na mesma divisão que eu." Ben disse ríspido. "Quer dizer... por favor, General." Corrigiu-se antes que alguém lhe desse mais um esporro.

"Já está tudo organizado, pode ficar tranquilo,  _Ben_. Ela será amparada."

"Não ficarei longe da minha filha. Ela está com medo, passou dois anos sozinha e sabe-se lá o que enfrentou em Jakku."

Leia aproximou-se então, olhou o filho nos olhos, estendeu uma das mãos em direção a face do rapaz e disse docemente:

"Eu entendo o que é estar afastado do próprio  _filho_." Ben engoliu em seco. "Não faremos isso com  _ela_."

Leia afastou a mão dele então, voltando passos para trás.

"Rey está grávida." Interrompeu Dana que logo recebeu um olhar repreendido de Ben. "E está perdida."

"O que?" Indagou Owen.

"Obrigada, Dana." Ben interrompeu em desaprovação. "Ela me deixou em Jakku sozinho. Poe já deve ter te contado a história toda, Leia." Ben acrescentou.

"Sim, ele me contou em partes que ela acredita que Kira está morta." A mais velha afirmou.

"Isso não pode sair daqui!" Disse Ben ansioso. "Ninguém pode saber da gravidez dela, não podemos deixar que chegue aos ouvidos da Primeira Ordem. Snoke agora sabe que ela é uma Palpatine, vai querer tomar a criança."

Então os cinco selaram esse acordo. Ninguém saberia, só aqueles naquela sala. Mais tarde Ben foi guiado até sua divisão. Foi-lhe oferecido uma cama, algumas roupas limpas e um uniforme da Resistência.

A piada que seria quando ele vestisse aquele traje. Todos o olhariam com desdém ou como uma aberração. O certo era que Ben já houvera virado assunto em D'Qar e muitos dos rebeldes não estavam satisfeitos com a presença dele, mesmo que de fato soubessem que ele era necessário.

Em seu quarto Ben aproximou-se da janela. Ele assistiu à movimentação lá fora. Ao foco e empatia que as pessoas da Resistência possuíam. Eles geralmente trabalhavam em equipe, e ele podia ver alguns grupos rindo enquanto conversavam, totalmente diferente da Ordem de Snoke.

Perguntou-se o porquê de não ter aceitado as ofertas de sua mãe quando ela começou a suspeitar que a Primeira Ordem poderia ser uma ameaça iminente à Nova República. Se tivesse se aliado a resistência, trazido Kira e Rey com ele sua vida teria tomado um rumo diferente. Nada daquilo teria acontecido.

Ele então olhou para baixo, pensando consigo mesmo, lembrando-se do quanto se deixou levar por Snoke, pela ambição. Lembrou-se dos massacres em Alfheimr e Gesin e então passou a chorar. Ele prometeu para os Maverins que eles estariam seguros, e ele ordenou um massacre covarde contra aqueles que nada mais fizeram do que o acolher. Um jedi desertor, que rompeu com o código, e que agora ainda possuía uma boca a alimentar, e jamais se recusaram a acrescenta-los em suas atividades diárias.

O povo que tanto os acolheu agora estava unido à Força. Mas talvez aquele fosse seu  _karma_ , sua provação. Talvez a profecia de Statera nunca teria sido cumprida caso ele não tivesse se aliado ao lado sombrio. Mas mesmo nesse sem sentido conforto ele se sentia confuso, triste, com a culpa que lhe rasgava os pulmões.

Ben se arrependia tanto. Ele queria poder voltar atrás. Tirar todo aquele peso e fazer escolhas melhores, independente de seu destino. Ele queria estar com Rey agora, queria estar com Rey e Kira, mesmo que numa casinha pacata em Gesin. Ele só queria sua família unida de novo, queria estar acariciando o ventre de sua esposa que lhes trazia um novo filho. Uma nova luz em suas vidas.

Queria estar quietinho deitado com a filha enquanto a protegia dos monstros que insistiam lhe perseguir nos sonhos, mas era isso, nada passaria de um sonho, mas não, aquilo tudo fora real, Kira enfrentou monstros muito piores em sua vida.

Assim ele ouviu o barulho da porta automática se abrir, e quando virou-se foi a imagem da filha acompanhada de sua mãe que lhe alcançou. Ela estava de mãos dadas com a avó, e de toda forma Ben esteve feliz por ver isso.

Ele então se aproximou e baixou-se para que pudesse abraçá-la. A segurou em seu colo a tirando do chão e acariciou seus cabelos enquanto apertava os olhos no choro.

Leia presenciou aquilo, sorriu para si mesma. Era bonito ver como o filho era sim capaz de amar alguém. Ela acreditava nisso, nunca deixou de acreditar, afinal todo o erro de Ben foi por conta do grande amor que sentia. Mas ele ainda tinha o orgulho a qual se desvincilhar.

Em contrapartida Rey estava confinada em seu antigo quarto na Base da Primeira Ordem. Sentada sobre a cama com os cobertores ao seu redor tentando proteger-se inconscientemente. Seus pensamentos vagavam entre Kira e a nova criança que viria. Ela se lembrava do cheiro da filha, de seu corpo enlaçado ao dela. Ela só queria sentir aquilo de novo, mesmo que para isso precisasse se unir à  _Força_.

Haviam sempre  _troopers_ a vigiá-la, muitas vezes permaneciam parados do lado de dentro da câmara enquanto ela dormia devido ao histórico de pesadelos e manifestações da força que a garota exprimia.

Não tinham com o que se preocupar, na realidade. Rey estava fraca demais, desmotivada demais para pensar em qualquer modo de fuga. Ela se sentiu desolada ao descobrir que Ben Solo ainda estava vivo. Poderia dizer que era apenas esse ódio e tristeza que a mantinha viva. Nos dias que se passaram Rey teve dificuldades com a alimentação. Ela rejeitou a maioria das coisas que lhe era oferecido, era como se um nó em sua garganta não deixasse nada passar.

Ben não merecia viver. Ele precisava sofrer mas agora ela estava longe demais para conseguir cuidar disso. Tinha Snoke e os cavaleiros de Ren pegando no seu pé o tempo todo, e mal era permitida sair de seus aposentos a não ser nas horas de avaliação por Snoke.

Ele soube identificar a fraqueza nela, sabia que ela não estava se alimentando direito, e por partes ela rejeitava a comida como uma afronta à Primeira Ordem. O líder supremo não poderia deixar que ela morresse, não agora. Ele tinha uma legítima Palpatine em suas mãos, uma garantia enquanto não tinha a filha de Kylo Ren para ele. Se ela morresse de nada adiantaria. A troca não existiria e a Primeira Ordem perderia ainda mais suas forças.

No outro dia, cedo como de costume, Rey foi obrigada a retornar a ala médica após a série de exames que houvera sido obrigada a se submeter nos dias anteriores.

Assim que adentrou à pequena saleta de metal avistou o Dr. Richard Dorn e por um minuto soube que poderia se sentir segura. Dorn era uma  _boa_  pessoa, pelo menos até onde ela sabia.

A porta automática fechou-se atrás de si e agora ela se sentia melhor já que os  _troopers_  finalmente a deixaram "sozinha". Dorn a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e a conduziu para se sentar. Ele aproximou-se dela com uma prancheta com relatórios médicos. Começou a folhear as páginas, passando os olhos pelas informações enquanto o óculos deslizava até a ponta de seu nariz.

"Bom," ele começou a falar. "Seus exames estão estáveis, tecnicamente." Rey permaneceu atenta nas palavras. "Não encontramos muitas alterações, está fraca pelo tempo que se alimentou mal, está com deficiência de algumas vitaminas mas com os suprimentos que lhe daremos você deve melhorar logo." Richard estava mais sério do que o comum. Ele continuou folheando as páginas e então finalmente a olhou nos olhos. "Bom, não há motivos para se preocupar mas..." Ele pausou, virou-se em direção a escrivaninha e deixou os papéis sobre ela. Ele voltou até Rey, com uma das mãos na nuca, coçando-a, aparentemente inquieto. "Encontramos algumas alterações hormonais." Rey concordou afirmando com a cabeça. "Detectamos uma presença bem alta do HCG no seu sangue."

"Ah." Disse Rey rolando os olhos. "O que é isso?"

Dorn franziu o cenho, cruzou os braços se encontrando na escrivaninha. "Não sabe o que é HCG?"

"Por que eu deveria saber!?" Rey sorriu nervosa.

"Porque você já esteve grávida antes." Os olhos de Rey levantaram-se para encarar Dorn, agora sua feição era preocupada e seu coração começou a pular. "É o principal indicativo de gravidez."

"Richard,  _ninguém_  pode saber."

"A equipe médica sabe, nós analisamos os exames juntos. Como não sabe sobre isso?"

"Eu tive uma gravidez anormal, eu descobri no parto. Não se ensinam sobre gravidez na academia jedi." Rey disse irônica. "Por favor Richard. Não diga a ninguém."

"Há quanto tempo sabe?"

"Há umas semanas."

"Rey, precisa contar para Snoke."

"Não, eu não posso. Eu não posso ter essa criança, Dorn."

"A equipe médica toda sabe, Rey. Precisamos passar essa informação adiante, está no seu prontuário. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a Ordem irá saber." Ele se afastou indo em direção aos papéis, então Rey o segurou pelo antebraço o fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

"Richard. Eu não posso ter essa criança." Rey sussurrou com os olhos marejados. "Eu não posso ter mais nada que me ligue a Ben Solo. Me ajude."

"Rey, essa criança pode ser sua garantia de vida. Não está pensando direito. Confia realmente que Snoke vai te devolver em bom grado em troca de Ren? Todos na base sabem que você é da Resistência."

"Eu não sou." Rey contra-argumentou. "Richard..." Ela franziu o cenho em súplica. "Por favor..."

"Rey, isso está além de mim. Eu vou segurar minha equipe por uns dias para que você possa contar. E eu acho melhor que você contar logo, vai ser pior se descobrirem depois."

"Eu não sei o que fazer." Ela enterrou a face em ambas as mãos pretendendo chorar.

"Rey, conte. É o melhor que você pode fazer agora. Olha, eu não tenho nada contra você, eu entendo suas motivações. Não pense que quero que se prejudique. Estou lhe dando a melhor opção, trabalho na Ordem há tempo suficiente para saber que Snoke não se importa se você estará viva ou morta. Mas essa criança pode te dar um tempo há mais."

Era uma decisão que Rey não estava preparada para tomar. Ela não quera essa criança, mas ao mesmo tempo Dorn tinha razão em suas palavras. Ainda havia a sua vingança a ser realizada. Ben, e então Snoke, e depois a Resistência junto com a Primeira Ordem, mas como realizaria tudo aquilo com um bebê dependendo da saúde dela? O que estaria por vir a assustava. E mal sabia qual a realidade que se concretizaria. 


	34. Epifania

_Quem põe ponto final numa paixão com o ódio, ou ainda ama,_  
 _ou não consegue deixar de sofrer._  
(Ovídio)

•••

O suor lhe descendo as têmporas denunciava o desespero em que se encontrava. Nem em seu sono ela possuía paz. Ela tinha pesadelos sobre destruição, morte, infelicidade. Ela revia as imagens, ela podia ver Kylo Ren chegando a Jakku e sentir na pele o medo que sua Kira sentiu.

Os pelos do corpo arrepiados, a adrenalina agindo em sua forma pura, o pequeno coração bater, era como se ela pudesse entrar no corpo da filha, como uma encarnação. A tristeza em ver o corpo de Lor San Tekka no chão e a  _mágoa_  que resultou pela máscara daquele ser sombrio.

Ela quis gritar, quis correr. A vida esvaiu de seu corpo como a luz de uma  _blaster_  que atinge seu alvo e depois some. A luz é  _finita_ , uma hora ela acaba. Ela não pode ser eterna, não se não existir um meio pelo qual percorrer, um meio material.

A escuridão, porém, existe, pois não precisa da luz para continuar. E a cada dia ela absorvia mais essa vontade, essa força, essa informação. Ela acordou num susto e gritou pelo nome da filha, assustando o trooper postado à porta que mirou sua blaster na direção dela até que entendesse que não fosse uma ameaça. Ele se recompôs.

A verdade é que eles tinham muito medo de Rey. Ouviam-se histórias sobre a escolhida do mestre, sobre a oitava na ordem dos Cavaleiros de Ren. Se já bastava Mera para arrepiar os cabelos da tropa, imagine agora com Rey, ainda mais forte.

Sabia-se que ela detinha um poder fora do normal, mas aliviavam-se na sabedoria de que a jovem não estava mais com a Resistência, era o boato que se corria apesar de ninguém ter certeza. Então tudo bem se ela decidisse pela Primeira Ordem, ninguém se machucaria, afinal...

Com o passar das semanas, Rey recebeu um pouco mais de liberdade para percorrer pela base agora que estava cooperando com a alimentação, cuidando de sua saúde e obedecendo às ordens de Snoke. Rey também passou a baixar a cabeça para os cavaleiros da ordem de Ren, e para Hux também.

Em suas conversas com Snoke ela refletia sobre o fato de como a Resistência houvera escondido dela toda a verdade. Snoke também o fizera, mas não era dele que Rey esperava alguma coisa. E ela lembrava-se das palavras de Dorn, ele foi gentil ao lhe dar a chance de revelar a verdade de sua forma.

Rey entendia o interesse nela. Ele poderia usá-la para ter Kylo Ren de volta ou, se ela aceitasse, verdadeiramente, as trevas, não haveria nada melhor do que a própria neta de Palpatine para o fortalecimento do Império de Snoke, era como chamavam agora.

"Fico satisfeito por ter começado a enxergar com clareza as coisas e por estar cooperando. Entende que precisamos de você forte, e apesar de tudo o que você é,  _sucateira_ , ainda não tentou nada contra a Ordem. Seu comportamento está sendo melhor do que esperávamos." Disse o velho lord.

"Eu só quero que isso acabe logo. Além do mais, o único motivo pelo qual eu vivo é para matar Ben Solo com minhas próprias mãos."

Snoke gostava de ouvir isso, vivenciar a cólera nas palavras da mulher. A cada dia que passava ele podia sentir as sombras ao redor dela crescerem, como via em Ben Solo quando começou a interferir nos pensamentos dele.

Isso foi pouco depois que Ben deixou a academia Jedi. É bem verdade que desde cedo Snoke interessou-se pelo neto de Vader pois, apesar do boato de existir uma filha de Palpatine que possivelmente havia fugido, não se sabia sobre a existência de uma possível neta do Imperador.

Então em seus sonhos Snoke aparecia. Ben o viu pela primeira vez ainda criança, como uma figura pálida e gélida que tentava se aproximar de sua luz. Quando mais velho, já em seu aprendizado para se tornar um mestre, a presença da criatura se tornou mais forte. Ele deixou isso de lado, afinal, deviam ser só sonhos, mas foi quando ele foi expulso da academia e obrigado a viver em Gesin que sua mágoa e ambição começou.

Ben se sentiu rejeitado por todos aqueles que ele amava, e de alguma forma Snoke sentia isso, e sabia exatamente como persuadi-lo. Aos poucos ele se fez mais presente nos sonhos, mostrando a Ben imagens felizes, honrosas e luxuosas sobre uma vida bela no Império.

De início ele se assustou, mas sabe como acontece, quanto mais você tem contato com a droga, mais você a quer. E Ben viciou-se na possibilidade de grandeza, assim como Rey nesse momento se viciava na possibilidade de destruir seus inimigos, mesmo que isso significasse sua consequente morte.

Então Snoke a trouxe pra perto de si com a expressão de sua  _Força_. De início ela não reagiu, mas já fazia um tempo que ele não fazia isso, e de certo modo a assustou.

"Se aceitasse o lado sombrio,  _Renesmy_..." ele sussurrou para ela, agora próximo demais de seu rosto, ela pôde sentir seu hálito quente e amargo. "Por que insiste em pensar do lado errado, Renesmy? Poderíamos consertar tudo se você fosse mais inteligente..." ele ansiava pela aceitação dela. Estava quase desistindo da ideia de trazer Kylo de volta, mas ainda havia sua incerteza, poderia confiar que a raiva dela seria o suficiente para transformá-la em outra pessoa!? Então ele a lançou lentamente para o centro, a depositando no chão. "O que faço com você?" Ele perguntou agora um pouco agressivo, a olhando da forma como ele olhava quando ela sabia que ele a ia torturar, por que?

"Eu não tenho esse valor todo que você deposita em mim. Eu não posso me aliar a apenas um lado, Supremo Líder." Ela respondeu.

"Se é assim que prefere... então precisamos achar alguma utilidade em você por hora."

•••

Ben olhou-se no espelho, vestindo o último adereço de seu traje, o casaco da Resistência. Fitou-se na imagem, analisou-se enquanto observava fixamente a insígnia bordada no tecido.

"Papai." Murmurou Kira com a voz de quem acabara de acordar, esfregando os olhos enquanto andava até ele. "Por que está vestido igual o  _tio_  Poe?"

Ben riu consigo mesmo e baixou-se para pegar a filha no colo. Ela continuou a esfregar os olhos e então deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai.

"É o meu uniforme." Ele sorriu para a pequena. "Estamos com a Resistência agora, contra aquele homem mal, Snoke."

"Ele é  _muito_  mal." Disse Kira em seu ouvido como se lhe contasse um segredo. "Eu quero minha mamãe." Ela bufou.

O coração de Ben se apertou, ele olhou a filha nos olhos pelo espelho.

"Você vai ver ela em breve, meu amor." Sussurrou. "Mas primeiro você precisa ficar forte, vamos, tem que tomar seu banho e ir para o café."

"Ah não... eu quero dormir mais!" Disse Kira enquanto era direcionada ao lavabo por Ben que lhe dava tapinhas nas costas. Nisso ouviu alguém bater na porta e logo ela se abrir:  _Leia_.

Ela sorriu assim que viu a neta correndo do pai para evitar o banho, vendo a avó, correu para um abraço. Leia era adorável, amável, Kira já tinha se apegado a ela. Estava feliz, finalmente tinha parte da sua família consigo de volta.

"Não acredito que está correndo para não tomar banho." Ela comentou com a pequena num tom ameno. "Uma princesa como você não pode ficar suja."

"Ah..... vovó! Você também!" Kira bufou e cruzou os braços.

"Vai lá tomar banho e depois a vovó vai te levar para conhecer as naves da Resistência!" Kira abriu um enorme sorriso. "Voce não disse que queria conhecer a nave do Poe? Hm??"

" _Sim_!" Ela disse em empolgação finalmente soltando-se dos braços de Leia e correu para o lavabo.

"Sabe como lidar com crianças melhor do que eu." Comentou Ben aproximando-se de forma cautelosa. Ela levantou o olhar para ele.

"Já está com o uniforme da Resistência!" Ela sorriu ao aproximar-se ajeitando o casaco nos ombros do filho. Ele sentiu-se embaraçado com isso, mas preferiu não agir de forma rude com a senhora. Queria se dar a chance de reconstruir algum laço. Estava sozinho no Universo afinal.

"Estou servindo a Resistência agora." Ben afirmou com a cabeça para si mesmo. "Pelo menos Kira gostou da roupa."

"Ah, sim!" Leia sorriu afirmando com Ben. "Eu tenho certeza que ela prefere  _esse_  uniforme..."

Ben terminou com um sorriso de canto de boca, ainda desconfortável com a situação em si.

"Por onde iremos começar? Eu não sei como eu posso ser útil."

"Precisamos encontrar a localização do Cruzador. Esse é o principal objetivo. Depois disso iremos organizar o plano de ataque. Colocaremos frotas pelo espaço a procura de Rey. Temos o holograma com a engenharia da base, também, conseguimos de um trooper desertor." Ben riu para si mesmo sarcasticamente.

"Não pode simplesmente querer atacar, a Primeira Ordem cresceu muito depois da destruição da Base em Hosnian." Argumentou. "O plano precisa ser mais cauteloso, Leia... hmm, General." Ele limpou a garganta.

A General levou uma das mãos em direção ao rosto de Ben e sorriu sob a tentativa dele de parecer tão polido.

"Sonho com o dia em que irei ouvi-lo me chamar de  _mãe_  novamente." Ben respirou fundo com os olhos fixados na mais velha. "Mas enquanto isso eu me contento em me chamar de Leia. Esqueça essa burocracia, queríamos te dar um susto no primeiro dia, pode me chamar como quiser."

"Precisarei me acostumar a não te chamar de general. Me deram um baita dum susto!" Ele exclamou. "Quero estar na expedição à procura de Rey, ela precisa saber que Kira está bem!"

"Precisamos de você aqui! Não posso te perder de novo." Disse preocupada. "Irei para o centro de comando. Leve sua filha para o café e depois se reúna conosco. Iremos discutir isso." Ela advertiu indo em direção a porta enquanto ele concordou com a cabeça. Antes de sair ela se virou para ele novamente. "Ben... que a força esteja com você." E sorriu.

Tempos depois, ele juntou-se a filha e seguiram em direção ao refeitório. Ele a segurou pela mão e enquanto a menina sorria parecendo orgulhosa ao exibir o pai, ele estava inquieto e envergonhado, pois o caminho foi difícil, não havia um que não olhasse para ele vestido no traje da Resistencia.

Ele seguiu de cabeça baixa, demonstrando que não queria problemas com ninguém e que respeitava a hierarquia ali.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa no canto, Ben preferiu não chamar atenção, e depois ouviu a voz de Poe chamando por Kira. Ele revirou os olhos para si mesmo, evitando que Poe visse, e assim a filha pulou do assento seguindo até o piloto o abraçando.

"Tio Poe!" Ela exclamou feliz.

"Bom dia, princesa!" Finn estava logo atrás, e sorria para a menina também, afinal, apesar do pai, ela era filha de sua melhor amiga, e isso o fez se importar com a menina.

" _Tio_  Finn!" Ela exclamou quando ele se aproximou e  
Abraçou o rapaz também. Kira era uma doce criança, encantadora. Como podia ela, após tanto sofrimento em Jakku, ainda ver bondade nas pessoas?

"Fui promovido a tio também?" Ele perguntou pra ela sorrindo.

"Claro que sim, você me salvou!" Ben remoía-se a ouvir Kira os tratando com tanto apresso.

Finn direcionou o olhar pra Ben e o cumprimentou com a cabeça contra sua vontade, mas sabia que era uma necessidade da general Leia, não adiantaria ter Ben cooperando se a Resistência também não lhe recebesse com o mínimo de educação. Ao olhar através do trooper desertor Ben avistou Dana sentada em uma mesa pouco próxima, que logo desviou o olhar curioso quando o rapaz a encontrou.

Kira, em sua inocência, puxou Finn por uma das mãos convidando-o a se sentar com ela e o pai para o café. Ele se sentiu desconfortável com o pedido, mas quando percebeu a menina já o tinha feito se sentar face a face com Ben. Restou a Poe que fizesse o mesmo. Ben permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada alimentando-se quieto enquanto deixava a filha conversando com os rapazes.

"Vocês precisam ver o que papai sabe fazer," ela começou. "Ele pode jogar um objeto longe só com a vontade dele!" Ela exclamava fazendo movimentos grandiosos com os braços. "Ele também tem um sabre de luz azul muito bonito, eu lembro dele."

"Kira, não incomode os rapazes." Disse Ben em tom singelo desconfortável, sorrindo timidamente sem encara-los.

"Não é incômodo algum." Respondeu Poe com a  
voz mais agressiva do que Ben esperava. Ele então concordou com a cabeça e voltou a se alimentar sem muita cerimônia.

"E o tio Poe, papai, ele é um ótimo piloto, todo mundo diz!" Ela sorriu na inocência previamente sem entender os motivos da desavença. "Você tem que conhecer o BB-8 papai!"

Ben engasgou com o suco de laranja que estava tomando, tossindo e pegando um guardanapo para limpar os lábios. Poe e Finn lançaram um olhar dúbio em direção a Kylo Ren, ou melhor, a Ben Solo, deliciando-se com o desconforto do jovem rapaz que claramente ainda não havia revelado toda a verdade para a filha.

"É verdade." Concordou Poe. "Você ia adorar conhecer BB-8. Ele é adorável!" Disse sorrindo sarcasticamente para Ben, que agora o fitava sem disfarçar o descontentamento. "A propósito, belo casaco!" Completou. "Apesar de preto fazer mais o seu  _tipo_." Lançou um olhar para Finn que riu em conjunto com o parceiro. "Agora precisamos ir, nos vemos por aí, princesa?" Ela afirmou com a cabeça. "A general Leia disse que você quer conhecer as naves. Quem sabe teremos uma futura pilota da Resistência." Ele olhou para Ben que desaprovou sua fala. "Inclusive você tem que reencontrar BB-8, ele sente sua falta!"

•••

Rey abriu os olhos constatando que estava na base da Primeira Ordem mais uma vez. Não era só um pesadelo, não era uma ilusão. Revirou os olhos, mais um dia a se enfrentar. Ela rumou até o lavabo, tomou um banho rápido e voltou para o quarto para trocar suas roupas.

Ela foi até o espelho, levou os dedos até o tecido leve e cinza do uniforme que já fazia parte de seu dia a dia. Suavemente o segurou erguendo a veste até que seu ventre ficasse exposto. Já estava um pouco mais aparente do que antes, e havia certa fragilidade na pele, podia sentir o fluxo de energia ali.

Olhou para o ventre com curiosidade, acariciou a pele perguntando-se sobre o que seria o seu futuro, sobre o que faria com aquele ser que dependia dela, e sobre se de fato ainda tinha vontade de viver. Então pulou num susto quando viu a imagem do demônio refletido no espelho. Mera.

O olhar da mulher foi direto para o ventre de Rey, exaltado, inchado anormalmente. Ela estava escondendo aquilo há quando tempo?

"Mera!?" Ela disse no susto, preocupada. O rubor e o desespero formando-se em suas bochechas. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, menos  _ela_.

"Snoke precisa saber disso." E então a mulher virou-se e correu em direção a sala do trono sendo seguida por Rey, sob seus protestos para que ela não fizesse aquilo.

As duas então chegaram ao local, e agora, Mera, esbaforida, ia até o centro do salão, o mais próximo possível de Snoke e dizia:

"Sabe por que achávamos que ela estava estranha?" E além de tudo Mera ainda sorria pois sentia a ambição e a felicidade em destruir tudo para Rey.

"Por favor, Mera!" Rey implorou, ainda tentando trazer esperança de que a mulher por um minuto a escutaria.

"Sobre todas as nossas conversas, sobre algo esquisito rondando ela, sobre a diferença de comportamento? Sabe por que? Porque ela está grávida!" As palavras ecoaram enquanto as lágrimas desesperadas invadiam a face de Rey. "A vadia está grávida novamente. Não consegue manter as pernas fechadas para si."

E ao ouvir isso Rey voou em direção a mulher. Jogando-se por cima do corpo dela que impactou contra o piso laminado fazendo a cabeça dela quicar.

"Desgraçada!" Rey gritou e começou a tapear Mera de todas as formas possíveis. Ela puxava seus cabelos, arranhava seu rosto, esbofeteava a face e descontava nela toda a raiva que sentia das coisas que Mera um dia já havia feito contra ela.

Hux, que estava na sala pouco antes tendo uma discussão sobre as tropas com o líder supremo e que fora interrompido aos berros de Mera, impulsionou-se a separar a briga, mas Snoke não o permitiu. Ele estava satisfeito com aquilo. Queria ver Rey usar de toda sua raiva, queria que o ódio crescesse dentro dela, mesmo que para isso sua querida Mera tivesse que aprender uma lição.

"Sente, Renesmy, sente como é bom o poder do lado sombrio!" Ele disse ao fundo rindo da situação, enquanto Rey, feroz, ainda estapeava a mulher. "Desconte toda sua raiva em Mera, ela fez por merecer, Renesmy."

Agora Mera tentava olhar para Snoke sob os pedidos desesperados para que tirassem a mulher raivosa de cima dela.

"Isso, Renesmy, afinal, Mera deve merecer. Foi ela quem deu a ideia inicial de manter a sua filha isolada em Jakku para que pudéssemos molda-la ao lado sombrio no futuro. Foi Mera quem achou melhor deixar ela num planeta sem recursos, a própria sorte, para que no futuro morresse, do que trazer ela conosco em segurança. Isso, mostre que você não é diferente de nós."

"O que!?" Mera gritou, sabia que ele dizia a verdade.

Rey agora estava possessa, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, a jovem estava fora de si. Não era mais ela que controlava suas ações, mas sim uma força avassaladora que vinha de dentro e queria destruir Mera. Ela levou suas mãos até o pescoço da jovem e começou a sufoca-la. Mera chegou a revirar os olhos, estava quase desmaiando quando Snoke interviu e separou as duas com a expressão de sua força.

"Já chega." Por fim ele disse.

"Desgraçada!" Rey disse em fúria tentando correr até Mera, mas a guarda pessoal de Snoke agora segurava as garotas.

"Sucateira vadia!" Mera rebateu. "Eu devia ter matado a sua  _sucateirazinha_  com minhas próprias mãos quando eu tive a chance! Deveria ter matado vocês duas no momento em que Ben Solo assassinou covardemente meu irmão pra salvar a  _puta_  da esposa dele."

"Covardemente? Sua desgraçada!" Ela continuou a se debater tentando se livrar dos braços que a seguravam. "Eu vou matar você, Mera. Você vai pagar por tudo isso que fez, por todas as vezes que encostou essas suas mãos sujas em minha filha!"

"Suja é ela! A  _sucateirinha_ , suja igual a mãe  _vadia_  dela!" Respondeu.

"Mera Ren, já chega!" Disse Snoke. "Hux, leve ela daqui, terminamos nossos assuntos depois."

Agora seriam só eles dois para finalmente ter a conversa que Rey preferia que não existisse. Ela permaneceu parada olhando para o chão, com as lágrimas caindo dos olhos enquanto tentava não se desesperar.

"Pela sua reação imagino que deva ser verdade." Ela subiu o olhar para ele, afirmando com a cabeça. "É, foi uma péssima forma de saber... Mas agora que já aconteceu, temos que tomar nossas providências."

"Eu não posso ter essa criança." Respondeu Rey numa tentativa de mudar algo. "Não era o que eu planejava."

"O que a faz não querer a criança?" Snoke perguntou.

"Esta criança me liga a Ben Solo. Eu não posso possuir mais nenhum tipo de laço com ele. O único motivo pelo que ainda não desisti da vida é porque quero ver Ben Solo morto, eu não posso ter uma criança dependendo de mim. Seria uma vida muito sofrida."

"Deveria unir as duas coisas." Ela meneou a cabeça em duvida. "Talvez seria a melhor opção."

"Como assim?"

"Ao invés de se livrar dessa criança deveria trainá-la para ser maior que os próprios pais. Se aceitasse minha proposta, poderíamos treinar este herdeiro para que ele seja poderoso com a Força, algo que jamais foi visto antes. Olhe para os genes dele, olha todo o legado que ele carrega. Matar Ben Solo é fácil demais, acabaria ali e pronto, e depois?" Ele andou até ela, baixando o olhar em complacência, tentando persuadi-la. "Se Ben Solo matou a própria filha, deixe que seu próprio filho o mate."

•••


End file.
